Zwischen den Welten
by June22
Summary: Charmed ist nur eine Serie, richtig? Doch als Julie eines Tages in der magischen Welt erwacht, beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens! ChrisOC Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note: Hallo :) Schön, dass ihr den Weg hierher gefunden habt.

Als Vorwarnung: Das hier ist eine Chris-Geschichte, wer also die 6.Staffel nicht mag -bin in letzter Zeit immer wieder über solche wunderlichen Leute gestolpert ;) - der solltedas hier nicht lesen. Außer er möchte sich vielleicht überzeugen lassen! Wie auch immer: Herzlich Willkommen zu 'Zwischen den Welten'!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 1

Julie saß auf der Couch und ärgerte sich. Da war sie extra über das verlängerte Wochenende zu ihrer besten Freundin geflogen – und das war ein weiter Weg! – und die musste arbeiten! Nicht, dass Kristin irgendetwas dafür konnte. Sie war Assistenzärztin – wenn der Chefarzt sagte ‚Spring!', fragte sie nur noch wie hoch. Trotzdem… sie hatten dieses Wochenende fast drei Monate geplant. Und jetzt saß sie hier fest in einer Stadt, die sie nicht kannte, in einer Wohnung, die nicht die ihre war und sah eine Sendung, die sie nicht mochte. Es kam einfach nichts im Fernsehen! Also war sie am Ende bei ‚Charmed' hängengeblieben. Gut, dass sie die Serie nicht mochte, das war vielleicht übertrieben. Sie war einfach immer mehr der ‚Buffy'-Typ gewesen. Dieser Hexenkram war – wenn es nicht gerade um Willow ging – einfach nicht ihr Ding….

Zu allem Überfluss schien die Folge auch noch in der Zukunft zu spielen, mit Charakteren, die sie nicht kannte. Obwohl… der eine hieß Wyatt. War das nicht Pipers Sohn? Man, der hatte sich aber entwickelt! Etwas düster zwar – ansonsten aber richtig niedlich. Der Dunkelhaarige war aber auch nicht schlecht. Tolle Augen! – Ja, je länger sie ihn anschaute umso mehr musste sie sagen, dass er… richtig süß war.

Trotzdem…

Sie stellte den Ton aus und überlegte, ob sie einfach schlafen gehen sollte. Sie würde ja doch nicht den Anschluss kriegen bei ‚Charmed'. Wenn man nicht wusste, worum es eigentlich ging war das Schauen einer Serie sinnlos.

Sie warf dem süßen grünäugigen Schauspieler, der gerade einen Zauberspruch aufsagte, noch einen Blick zu und schaltete dann aus. „Also gut…", meinte sie zu niemand Bestimmten. „Schlafenszeit." Passend zu ihrem Entschluss stellte sich ein Gähnen ein. Sie drehte sich auf der Couch um, zog die Decke über sich und schloss die Augen.

ooo

Das blaue Portal öffnete sich, Chris warf einen letzten Blick auf Bianca und sprintete los. Noch einmal duckte er sich um einem Energieball auszuweichen, dann – knallte er gegen ein Mädchen, das plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Sie rissen beide geschockt die Augen auf, fielen aber durch den Schwung trotzdem durch das Portal.

Auf der anderen Seite stürzten sie zu Boden. _Sie hat ja fast nichts an,_ war sein erster Gedanke, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er immer noch auf ihr lag. Schnell stand er auf.

„Chris", rief jemand hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte die Charmed Ones und Leo. „Geht's dir gut?", fragte Piper.

„Ja…", antwortet er.

„Aber.. wir haben doch den Spruch gerade vor 2 Sekunden unter der Diele versteckt! Und wer ist eigentlich _sie?_" Phoebe deutete auf das unbekannte Mädchen.

‚Sie' lag immer noch auf dem Fußboden. Sie starrte sie alle an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Chris und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wer bist du?"

„Julie", stieß sie hervor, setzte sich auf und stammelte dann: „Aber… wenn ich… ich hab doch nur… ihr seid doch nicht… nicht wirklich…" Mit großen Augen sah sie zu den Mächtigen Drei hoch. Sie hob einen Finger und zeigte nacheinander auf sie: „Phoebe… Paige… Piper… richtig?" Das letzte Wort kam etwas schrill aus ihr heraus. Als Phoebe nickte, nickte sie auch und meinte: „Toll, ganz toll…" Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

o

Phoebe ging zu ihr hin. „Helft ihr mir mal?" Mit vereinten Kräften trugen sie sie zum Sofa du legten sie darauf ab. „Sicher, dass sie kein Dämon ist?", wollte Paige wissen.

Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich habe entsetzliche Angst und Unglauben bei ihr gespürt."

„Na, schön. Kein Dämon also. Dann wahrscheinlich eine Unschuldige. – Chris, Leo: umdrehen!" Piper sah sie eindringlich an.

Leo gehorchte, Chris holte von einem Sessel eine Decke und reichte sie Piper, ohne das halbbekleidete Mädchen noch einmal anzusehen. Phoebe und Paige deckten sie zu.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Leo.

„Jetzt dürft ihr euch wieder umdrehen – und du, junger Mann wirst uns erzählen, was da vor sich gegangen ist!"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte in letzter Sekunde fliehen. Und als ich durch das Portal wollte, da stand sie auf einmal da. Ich bin praktisch in sie hineingelaufen und habe sie dadurch mit in die Vergangenheit gestoßen."

Paige sah zu der Unbekannten hinunter. „Aber wieso sollte sie auf einmal dort auftauchen?"

„Vielleicht ist sie eine Hexe, die ihre Kräfte noch nicht im Griff hat", mutmaßte Leo. „Ein Teleporter oder so etwas."

Chris nickte. „Wäre möglich."

„Chris?"

„Hm?" Er sah Phoebe fragend an.

„Was ist mit Bianca?"

Er zuckte zusammen. „Sie wird für niemanden mehr eine Gefahr sein", sagte er leise.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Phoebe mitfühlend.

„Mir auch", meinte er. Sein Blick wandterte von Phoebe wieder zu der Unbe… - „Sie bewegt sich!"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das Mädchen. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen, ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Kopf. Als sie wieder einigermaßen bei sich war, sah sie die Menschen um sich herum an. „War ja klar, dass es nicht Buffy sein konnte."

Ihr humorvoll-ironischer Ton ließ die anderen die Augenbrauen hochziehen. Sie winkte ab. Von ihren privaten Serienvorlieben konnten sie natürlich nicht wissen. – Sie… Hexen… Charmed Ones… Wächter des Lichts. _Heilige Scheiße… Ich bin tatsächlich _in_ Charmed!_ Sie setzte sich auf und versuchte zu lächeln. „Also… habt ihr schon entschieden, was ihr mit mir machen wollt?" So lief das doch normalerweise: Ein Fremder tauchte auf, verlor das Bewusstsein und währenddessen beredete die Scoobie-Gang… äh, berieten die Hexen über ihr Schicksal.

Piper schüttelte den Kopf. Chris fragte: „Julie, wie bist du auf den Dachboden gekommen?"

„Ähm… wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du mich angerempelt und wir sind durch das Portal gestolpert."

„Nicht _dieser_ Dachboden… der in der Zukunft! - Er ist normalerweise nicht so leicht zugänglich!"

Die Schwestern und Leo sahen ihn an, als wollten sie sagen: _Nicht?_ Immerhin waren in den letzten Jahren andauernd Dämonen hier aufgetaucht.

„Zumindest in meiner Zeit nicht mehr", fügte Chris hinzu und hoffte, sie würden nicht nachfragen.

Julie zucke mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt: Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer einer Ahnung. – Aber… ihr könnt mich doch zurückschicken, nicht wahr?" Sie sah von einer Hexe zur anderen und suchte um Bestätigung.

„Nein."

„Nein? Warum nicht, Chris? Du bist doch mit Bianca auch in die Zukunft gegangen." Paige verschränkte die Arme.

„Ja. Aber ich kenne den Zauber nicht, mit dem sie das Portal gemacht hat und der Spruch, mit dem ich zurückgekommen bin wirkt nicht in die Zukunft."

„Was hast du denn dann gedacht, wie du zurückkommst, wenn deine Aufgabe hier erledigt ist?", wollte Piper wissen.

„Ich dachte, mir wird schon etwas einfallen." Er versuchte unverfänglich zu klingen. Der wahre Grund war, dass, wenn er einen Weg finden würde, dieses Mädchen zurückzuschicken, Wyatt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit finden würde, das auszunutzen. Er schielte zu Julie und hoffte, sie würde nicht verraten, was in der Zukunft wirklich Sache war. Dass Wyatt die Welt beherrschte zum Beispiel.

Aber Julie hatte ganz andere Sachen im Kopf, als dem Wächter des Lichts Ungelegenheiten zu bereiten. Während des Wortwechsels war sie blass geworden. _Natürlich. Sie denken, ich bin aus der Zukunft wie dieser Chris. Sie wissen gar nicht, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre._

Phoebe sah sie forschend an. „Was hast du?"

„Ach… nichts." Sie lächelte und versuchte ein etwas fröhlicheres Gefühl zu entwickeln. Phoebe war offenbar eine Empathin. – Dann fragte sie sich, warum sie eigentlich vor den Hexen etwas verbergen wollte. _Vielleicht weil meine Geschichte so verrückt ist, dass ich selbst schon an meinem Verstand zweifle? Dazu brauche ich nicht auch noch ein paar fiktive Superhexen!_

„Irgendwas hast du doch!" Phoebe war scheinbar hartnäckig.

„Okay, gut erkannt, Sherlock! – Ich bin hier immerhin in einer mir völlig fremden Zeit mit Leuten, die ich nicht kenne, wurde von Kräften hergeschickt, die ich nicht verstehe… reicht das, um etwas nervös zu sein?"

„Äh, ja", antworte Phoebe und wandte sich beschämt ab. Klar war das Mädchen durcheinander in einer solchen Situation. Hin und wieder sollte sie zusätzlich zu ihren empathischen Fähigkeiten auch mal ihr Hirn benutzen.

Piper klatschte in die Hände. „Na schön. Ich würde vorschlagen, du schläfst heute hier und wir kümmern uns morgen um diesen Schlamassel. Einverstanden?"

„Ich nehme sie mit ins P3", schlug Chris überraschend vor.

„Oookay…, mach das." Piper war inzwischen alles recht. Sollten die beiden Future-Kids doch ruhig im P3 schlafen. Wenn es Chris glücklich machte. Piper wollte nur noch ins Bett. Der Tag war aufregend genug gewesen.

„Julie?"

Julie schaute auf. Chris hatte ihr seine Hand entgegengestreckt. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Mächtigen Drei ergriff sie sie zögernd. Sofort wurde sie in leuchtendes blau-weißes Licht getaucht, hatte das Gefühl, ihr Magen würde von innen nach außen gestülpt, musste blinzeln und war im Club. Wegen des Gefühls in ihrer Magengegend hing sie einen Moment lang etwas ungraziös an Chris' Arm.

„Geht's wieder? – Man gewöhnt sich daran… Naja, die meisten jedenfalls."

Sie löste sich von ihm. „Hm, geht schon."

„Okay, dann setz dich einen Augenblick."

Julie ging zum nächsten Stuhl. „Kommt jetzt eine Ansprache? Genauso klingst du nämlich…"

„Ich will nur sichergehen…." Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Woher weiß ich, dass du keiner seiner Agenten bist?"

„Wessen Agent?"

„Komm… spiel keine Spiele! Wen meine ich wohl?"

Julie riet: „Wyatt?"

„Die Kandidatin hat 100 Punkte… Also?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst es nicht wissen. _Ich_ weiß es, aber das wird dir wohl kaum reichen, hm?" Sie überlegte. „Wie… wäre es… mit einem Wahrheitszauber?"

„Keine schlechte Idee. Allerdings bin ich keine Hexe." Die Aussage stand provokativ im Raum.

Julie war verwirrt. Sie hatte eindeutig im Fernsehen gesehen, wie er magische Kräfte benutzt hatte. Aber lag das vielleicht innerhalb seiner Whitelighter-Fähigkeiten? – Das war das 1.Mal, dass sie wünschte, sie hätte mehr Ahnung von dieser Serie. „In Ordnung. Dann erzähle ich dir, was ich vor euch verborgen habe. – Aber du wirst mir sowieso nicht glauben."

„Versuchs", sagte er und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll zurück.

„Ganz recht. … Du hast vorhin gefragt, wie ich auf den Dachboden gekommen bin und ich sagte, ich wüsste es nicht."

„Richtig, und?"

„Ich weiß es tatsächlich nicht. – Allerdings bin ich auch nicht aus der Zukunft."

Bei diesen Worten beugte er sich wieder vor. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin weder von dort – noch gehöre ich hier hin."

„Und was soll das heißen?" Chris hörte sich langsam ungehalten an.

_Ich schätze, ich kann nicht ewig um den heißen Brei herumreden… _„Da wo ich herkomme, gibt es keine Magie. – Naja, nach heute bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Auf jeden Fall ist das alles hier…" Ihre Hände umfassten die Situation, den Club und die ganze magische Welt. „…für mich bis vor einer halben Stunde nur Fiktion gewesen."

„Fiktion… wie in einer Geschichte?"

„Genau."

„In einem Buch?"

„Nicht ganz… - eher wie in einer Fernsehserie…" So, jetzt war es raus. Mal sehen, wie er reagieren würde.

Chris sah sie einen Moment lang einfach an. Als versuchte er herauszufinden, ob sie scherzte. „Eine Fernsehserie? - Eine verdammte Soap?"

Julie lächelte entschuldigend. Es war ja nicht so, als könnte _sie_ etwas dafür. Aber jemandem zu sagen, dass er eigentlich gar nicht real war.. das konnte schon irgendwie unangenehm sein.

Chris stand abrupt auf. „Du hast Recht! Ich glaube dir nicht." Er ging auf und ab. Als er schließlich stehen blieb, sah er sie erneut an. „Aber wenn du wusstest, dass ich dir das nicht glauben würde, warum hast du dann den Wahrheitszauber vorgeschlagen? Durch den würde ich doch sofort merken, dass du lügst."

„Nun, entweder das, oder…" Sie überließ es ihm, die Lücke zu füllen.

Das tat er dann auch: „Oder du sagst die Wahrheit."

Julie nickte. Das war besser gegangen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Chris ließ sich wieder ihr gegenüber nieder. „Eine Serie… als wäre unser Leben nicht schon Farce genug. – Du weißt nicht zufällig wie das alles hier ausgeht?"

„Tut mir leid… nein. Ich glaube, es ist eine Erstausstrahlung. Davon abgesehen mag ich ‚Charmed' nicht mal besonders."

„'Charmed'? Ist das der Name der Serie?"

„Ja." So niedergeschlagen, wie Chris jetzt aussah, wünschte sich Julie, sie hätte das Ganze doch für sich behalten. „Chris?"

„Ja?"

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich die Dinge für dich verkompliziere."

„Hmpf… Nett, dass du das sagst. – Also, Julie aus der richtigen Welt, was weißt du über _dieses _San Francisco?"

„Nicht viel. Ich war eigentlich nur zu Besuch da, bevor ich… hierher geraten bin. Und da meine Freundin arbeiten musste, habe ich etwas fern geschaut und bin… bei euch hängen geblieben."

„Ich dachte, du magst uns eigentlich gar nicht."

„Nun, nicht euch im Speziellen. Als die Serie anlief war ich nur schon voll im Buffy-Fieber. Und zu viel Fernsehen soll man ja auch nicht. Deshalb habe ich nur immer mal eine Folge gesehen. – Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich hier bin, hätte euch ja wenigstens einen Fan schicken können, oder?"

„Das würde es wahrscheinlich einfacher machen, ja." Chris wollte eigentlich nicht davon sprechen, dass sie alle in ihrer Welt nicht real waren, wollte nicht daran glauben… Aber.. er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach – oder zumindest das, was sie für die Wahrheit hielt. „Was genau hast du gesehen, bevor du plötzlich in der Zukunft auf dem Dachboden aufgetaucht bist?"

„Nun, Bianca hat dir deine Kräfte genommen… Und dann kamen die Mächtigen Drei – hey, du bist _doch _eine Hexe! Das Elixier hat bei dir nicht gewirkt! – Naja, du bist dann schließlich mit Bianca zurückgegangen. Oder vorgegangen? Kann man sagen ‚Zurück in die Zukunft'? – Oh ja! Kann man." _Doc Brown lässt grüßen…_ „Auf jeden Fall waren dort dann eine Menge Dämonen – aber Wyatt hat sie weggeschickt. Was ich nicht verstehe ist: Wyatt ist doch Pipers Sohn, oder? – Wieso war er böse? – Und wieso hat er gesagt, er würde jeden anderen, der das versucht hat, was du versucht hast sofort töten… Nur mit dir wäre es etwas anderes. Was macht dich so besonders?"

Chris' Mund verzog sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „Wieso Wyatt böse ist? – Julie: Das ist hier die Preisfrage! Und das ist der einzig Grund, warum ich hier bin in der Vergangenheit! Um herauszufinden, was mit Wyatt geschieht – und es zu verhindern."

„Hm… und?"

„Und was?"

„Du hast meine zweite Frage nicht beantwortet. Wieso würde er mit dir nicht so verfahren wie mit jedem x-beliebigen ‚Verräter'?"

„Keine Ahnung", stieß er hervor. „Du hast es doch gesehen… er _wollte _mich töten. Es war das 1.Mal, dass er es wirklich versucht hat… Doch nach allem, was er… was er unserer Familie angetan hat…" Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauern würde, bis er begreift, dass er _mich_ auch nicht braucht."

Julie sah ihn forschend an. „Dann bist du… sein Cousin oder sein Bruder, richtig?"

Einen Moment lang fiel seine Maske. Sie sah seine Einsamkeit, den Verlust und die Angst in seinem Gesicht. Als er dann tief Luft holte verschwanden diese Empfindungen wieder. „Richtig. Wyatt ist mein Bruder."

Julie lehnte sich zurück. So wie er es gesagt hatte, war es etwas, was er schon lange niemandem mehr gestanden hatte. Piper, Phoebe und Paige wussten es nicht. Leo wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Und ihr, einer Fremden, die er vor zwei Minuten noch für eine Spionin seines Bruders gehalten hatte und die mit dieser Information vielleicht sofort zu den Mächtigen Drei rannte… ihr sagte er es. „Wie lange bist du schon in der Vergangenheit?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein paar Monate…"

Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Das war vielleicht ein Schlamassel… „Hast du… du warst die ganze Zeit alleine… auf dich gestellt."

„Aber nein", sagte er. „Ich hatte doch die Unterstützung meiner mich liebenden Familie…" Sein Tonfall strafte seine Worte Lügen. Diese Ironie sagte: ‚Ja, ich war ganz alleine. Sie verstehen mich nicht, sie misstrauen mir und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalten werde…'

„Bist du sicher, dass du es ihnen nicht vielleicht doch sagen willst?"

Er sah sie seltsam an. „Nein. Das geht jetzt nicht mehr. – Hör mal, das ist ziemlich kompliziert und eigentlich… geht es dich auch nichts an."

_Wo er Recht hat…_Julie errötete. Da saß sie hier und fragte ihn nach intimen Dingen seines Lebens… Was hatte sie sich gedacht? – Andererseits glaubte sie nicht, dass er ungern mit ihr darüber redete. An diesem Punkt hatte er sie nur von sich gestoßen, weil es zu sehr in die Tiefe ging. Später vielleicht. _Was heißt hier später? - Morgen bin ich vielleicht schon nicht mehr da! Apropos…_"Du hast Recht. – Ähm… wo du jetzt weißt, dass ich nicht aus der Zukunft komme – Was denkst du: Wie stehen meine Chancen wieder nach Hause zu kommen?"

„Hm… ehrlich gesagt: Nicht gut, wenn _wir _deine einzige Chance sind. Deine Herkunft… nun, wenn man einen Zauber schreiben und ein Portal kreieren wollte, müsste man das Problem so behandeln, als suche man eine ganz bestimmte Alternativwelt, ein Paralleluniversum. Aber da es praktisch unendlich viele davon gibt…"

„…ist es wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen, verstehe."

„Allerdings bist du sicher nicht zufällig hier. Ich würde damit rechnen, dass wer immer dafür verantwortlich ist, dass du hier bist, dich auch wieder zurückschicken wird."

„Toll – es gibt also keine Garantie. Das ist super!"

„Sieht so aus." Als er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Finger um die Tischkante krallten, sah er auf. Sie war käseweiß.

Aber das hatte sie nicht davon abgehalten, eine ironische Bemerkung zu machen. Das erinnerte Chris doch irgendwie sehr an sich selbst. Er stand auf und räusperte sich. „Dann wollen wir mal schauen, wo du heute Nacht schlafen kannst. – Eine Decke hast du ja schon." Sie nickte und zog beim Aufstehen das Stück Stoff enger um sich. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Hinterraum. Chris zog die Couch aus und nahm aus dem Schrank seine Decke und sein Kissen. Letzteres reichte er Julie. „Ich nehme den Sessel. Solltest du länger hier bleiben, ziehst ja vielleicht doch zu den Schwestern. Heute machen wir es so."

„Okay." Julie wusste, dass es zwecklos war zu widersprechen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es kitschig geklungen hätte, hatte sie so die Ahnung, dass Chris nicht jemand war, der leicht seine Meinung änderte.

Also legte sie sich auf die Couch und Chris versuchte es sich im Sessel bequem zu machen. Da er in den letzten Jahren schon an wesentlich unschöneren Orten geschlafen hatte, war das kein Problem. Julie, die sich in ihre Decke kuschelte hatte trotz des ‚Komforts' Schwierigkeiten mit dem Einschlafen. Als sie das letzte Mal die Augen geschlossen hatte war sie im Winter-Wunderland aufgewacht! Na gut. Winter war hier vielleicht nicht gerade. Aber Wunder kamen sicher vor.

Wo würde sie das nächste Mal aufwachen?

Auf dem Mars?

o

Glücklicherweise nicht. Am nächsten Morgen war sie immer noch im P3. Und wenn man mal die Zahlen auf dem hübschen Digitalwecker beachtete, dann hatte sie auch ziemlich lange geschlafen. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich nach Chris um. Er saß in frischen Sachen auf dem Sessel und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare.

„'Morgen", gähnte sie und hob die Hand zum Mund.

„Hi."

„Sag mal – wo hast du denn hier bitte geduscht?"

„Ich war kurz bei den Schwestern. – Sie haben mir auch etwas zum Anziehen für dich mitgegeben." Er deutete auf einen Stapel Sachen auf dem Tisch.

„Oh, das ist prima! Danke!"

„_Ich_ hab ja nichts gemacht! – Wenn du dann fertig bist, können wir dort auch frühstücken."

„Fertig?" Ihr Gehirn arbeitete noch im Schlaf-Modus.

„Ja… mit anziehen… Dann orbe ich uns zu meiner M…. zu den Schwestern und du kannst vielleicht auch mal duschen… oder Zähne putzen. Oder dich kämmen. – Komm einfach raus, wenn du soweit bist!" Damit stand er auf und ging aus dem Raum.

Bei ‚dich kämmen' hatte Chris gegrinst, Julie konnte sich also in etwas vorstellen, wie sie aussah. Sie schielte nach oben, konnte ihre ‚Ich-bin-grad-aus-dem-Bett-gefallen'-Frisur aber natürlich nicht sehen.

o

Chris ging vor dem Raum auf und ab. Der Morgen hatte nicht gut angefangen. Er war schweißgebadet aus einem Alptraum erwacht, in dem er den kleinen Wy gehalten und der sich plötzlich in den Wyatt aus der Zukunft verwandet hatte. Dann hatte der böse Wyatt ihm gesagt, dass er Bianca gerettet hatte. Sie wäre gar nicht tot. Aber er würde sie immer wieder _fast_ töten und sie dann erneut heilen. Immer und immer wieder. Bis Chris zu ihm zurückkam. Dann würde er Biancas Leiden ein Ende setzen und ihr erlauben zu sterben.

Nachdem Chris dann aufgewacht war, hatte er sich nach Hause gebeamt und geduscht und sich eine weitere Standpauke von Piper eingehandelt, weil er aus Versehen ins Bad geplatzt war als sie noch drin war. Nicht, dass sie nackt gewesen wäre oder so was. Aber es hätte ja sein können. Und der Gedanke war für ihn noch viel erschreckender als für Piper. Aber das konnte er ihr natürlich nicht sagen. – Zu allem Überfluss durfte er jetzt auch noch Julie babysitten. Okay, sie mochte nett sein. Doch er hatte ihr gestern Abend schon zu viel erzählt und er hatte keine Lust vor ihr seine ganze Lebensgeschichte auszubreiten um sich dann von ihr bemitleiden zu lassen. Nein danke!

Er konnte einfach keine weitere Ablenkung von seiner Aufgabe gebrauchen…

ooo

Piper stand in der Küche und machte Frühstück. Der Kaffee war fast fertig, die Eier waren in de Pfanne, der Tisch war gedeckt; jetzt fehlten nur noch die Pancakes.

„Wow, womit haben wir denn _das_ verdient?", fragte Paige als sie mit Wyatt die Küche betrat.

Piper drehte sich zu ihnen um und lächelte. „Ihr gar nicht… Ich dachte nur, ich könnte es unserer Besucherin aus der Zukunft etwas nett machen."

„Gute Idee", sagte Phoebe, die gerade hinzukam. „Sie hatte so schreckliche Angst gestern. – Es muss furchtbar sein in einer Zeit zu sein, in der man keinen kennt und nicht zu wissen, wann man wieder nach Hause kann."

Die beiden jüngeren Schwestern setzten sich. Phoebe nahm Wyatt auf den Schoß. „Allerdings glaube ich, es macht dir auch etwas Spaß, nicht wahr?"

Paige sah ihre Piper mit großen Augen an. „Stimmt das? – Denn wenn es so ist, dann könntest du ruhig öfter so ein herrliches Frühstück auf den Tisch zaubern. Wir würden dich von deiner Leidenschaft doch niemals abhalten!"

Phoebe nickte zustimmend und auch Wyatt klatschte in die Hände. Piper verbeugte angesichts dieser Anerkennung, ignorierte aber die Bitte, die aus Paiges Worten sprach.

Chris und Julie beamten sich zu ihnen. „Guten Morgen", wurden sie von Phoebe begrüßt.

„Hallo", antwortete Julie etwas einsilbig, während ihr Magen wieder aus ihren Kniekehlen hochkam.

„Das steht dir gut", kommentierte Piper Julies Sachen. Sie trug jetzt eine Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt, darüber eine kleine schwarze Weste.

„Oh, ja, danke noch mal, dass ihr mir etwas geliehen habt. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte."

„Schon gut. Nun setz dich… Kaffee?"

„Liebend gern." Julie ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Chris stand noch einen Moment demonstrativ herum. Keine der Schwestern schien es zu bemerken. Julie klopfte schließlich mit der Hand auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich. Chris seufzte und setzte sich neben sie. Dann fragte er Phoebe: „Soll ich das machen?"

Phoebe sah überrascht auf. So überschwänglich kannte sie ihn gar nicht! Wenn er sie nicht gerade antrieb Dämonen zu jagen, sagte er kaum etwas. „Ja, sicher."

Er nahm ihr Wyatt ab und sie reichte ihm den Löffel. Fast etwas ängstlich hielt er den Kleinen einen Moment, bevor er anfing, ihn zu füttern.

Piper gab Julie eine Tasse Kaffee und stellte eine Karaffe mit Orangensaft auf dem Tisch ab. „Sonst noch jemand was?"

„Eine Million Dollar?"

Piper schaute Paige an. Die jüngste der Mächtigen Drei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einen Versuch war es wert…"

Diesen Moment wählte Leo, um zu ihnen zu stoßen. Als sich seine Gestalt aus dem Licht gelöst hatte, sah er sie an und sagte: „Gut, ihr seid schon alle da!"

„Was ist los, Leo?" Piper war beunruhigt. Leo war in letzter Zeit nur selten schon beim Frühstück bei ihnen aufgetaucht, wenn überhaupt um seinen paranoiden Phantasien bezüglich Chris nachzugehen…

Der Gefragte stützte die Hände in den Hüften ab. „Wir haben ein Problem."

„Worum geht's?", fragte seine Ex-Frau und setzte sich.

Gespannt sahen sie ihn an aber Leo lehnte sich erstmal an den Türrahmen, schaute Julie an und hob eine Augenbraue. Sofort wandten sich ihr auch die Blicke aller anderen zu. „Wie ist es, Julie? Willst du uns etwas mitteilen?"

Julie sah Leo mit großen Augen an. „Ähm... hm."

Sie wurde tatsächlich rot! Chris registrierte es mit dem Gedanken, dass es ihr gut stand. Dann endlich rettete er sie aus ihrer Klemme und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ist schon okay. Sag's ihnen!"

„Uns was sagen?", wollte Paige wissen.

„Und wieso weißt du schon wieder vor uns anderen was los ist?", fiel Phoebe ein.

„Das ist gerade unwichtig", sagte Leo bestimmt. „Also: Julie ist nicht aus der Zukunft. Sie kommt aus unserer Zeit – ist aber nicht von unserer Ebene."

„Wie dürfen wir das verstehen?" Piper zog die Stirn kraus.

„In meiner Welt – Chris meinte, es könnte vielleicht eine Art Parallelwelt sein, da gibt es keine Magie und euch… gibt es da nur als… als…"

„Serie", beendete Chris den Satz für sie und erfreute sich dann am ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Verwandten.

Wieder waren es Phoebe und Paige, die die Sache zuerst kommentierten: „Das glaube ich nicht!" - „Ich auch nicht!"

„Das ist… _lächerlich_! – Chris, hast _du_ dir diesen Schwachsinn ausgedacht?" Piper sah ihren Wächter des Lichts böse an. Immer wenn es Probleme gab steckte er dahinter. Er und seine manipulative Ader. Sie hatte das so satt.

Julie spürte wie sich Chris neben ihr einen Moment versteifte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie er gerade um Fassung rang – und wie er das jeden Tag tat, wenn er sich so etwas von seiner Mutter anhören musste. „Leo!", sagte sie kühl, bevor Chris gezwungen wurde zu antworten. „Was ist denn nun das Problem? Ich habe euch nicht alles gesagt. Das war vielleicht falsch. – Egal wie _nett_ hier auch alle auf die Geschichte reagiert haben. Aber das ist doch nicht alles, oder?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. – Heute Nacht hatten wir da oben Besuch. Höchst seltenen Besuch von einem Schicksalsengel."

„Oh, den kennen wir!", warf Phoebe ein.

„Ja. Soweit ich weiß, war es tatsächlich derjenige, der euch damals erschienen ist. Wie auch immer. Die Schicksalsengel sind unser Link zu den Mächten der Ewigkeit."

„Mächte der Ewigkeit", wiederholte Julie und musste plötzlich lachen. „Man, dass ich das mal erleben würde! Ha!" Die anderen sahen sie komisch an und sie kriegte sich wieder ein: „Also, die Mächte der Ewigkeit, kurz: die MdE, müssten _dir_ Phoebe eigentlich sehr gut bekannt sein."

„Ja? Wieso?"

„Weil sie für deine Visionen verantwortlich sind", erklärte Leo. „Das heißt, du wurdest mit der Gabe geboren, Visionen zu empfangen. Aber die Mächte der Ewigkeit sind der Ursprungspunkt. Von da kommen sie. Wie auch alles andere Magische. – Woher weißt du davon?", fragte er Julie neugierig.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mag jemand raten?" _Angel – Jäger der Finsternis. Wer hat gesagt, dass Fernsehen nicht bilden würde?_

„Das mit der Fernsehserie ist wirklich wahr?" Interessanterweise fragte Piper das nicht Julie, sondern Leo. Wie es aussah, war sie damit wohl ins ‚feindliche Lager' abgeschoben worden.

„Ja. Aber – und damit könnte ich vielleicht mal wieder zu dem Problem kommen: Wir sind schon real. Also keine Sorge. Die MdE hielten es nur für angebracht Julies Welt vorzubereiten."

„Vorbereiten? – Wofür?", kam es von einer verwirrten Julie.

„Du hast ganz richtig gesagt, dass es in deiner Welt keine Magie gibt. Aber das war nicht immer so. Vor ungefähr 500 Jahren gab es eine Art magische Seuche, die sämtliche Magie in deiner Welt getilgt hat. Von da an war es auch für magische Wesen anderer Welten unmöglich diese Welt zu betreten. In den letzten Jahrzehnten hat sich das aber geändert. Es ist… wie wenn die Halbwertzeit nach dem Einschlag einer Atombombe vorüber ist. – Verzeiht den Vergleich. - Auf jeden Fall haben sich die Grenzen geöffnet. Magie _ist_ dort theoretisch wieder möglich. Wie es aber nun mal ist, ist die gute Seite nie besonders expansorisch gewesen."

„Und das Böse lässt sich keine Chance entgehen…", sagte Chris, der schon herausbekommen hatte, worauf der Älteste hinauswollte.

„Genau", stimmte Leo ihm zu.

„Also… wollen Dämonen meine Welt erobern?" Das war ja… schrecklich! Serien über das Übernatürliche zu schauen war eine Sache. Aber dauerhaft selbst und wirklich so gefährlich zu leben! Nein! Das war wohl nicht erstrebenswert!

„So sieht es aus. Und da nun aber eine ganze Welt, die plötzlich vom Bösen heimgesucht wird das universelle Gleichgewicht stören würde haben sich die Mächte der Ewigkeit entschieden einzugreifen."

„Wie gütig von ihnen", sagte Piper, die das Gefühl hatte diese Einstellung doch von irgendwoher zu kennen. Diesen _höheren _Wesen ging es immer nur um das Gleichgewicht oder etwas in der Art… nie dachten sie an diejenigen, die die Suppe dann auslöffeln mussten.

„Hey, _ich_ fände es schon schön, nicht von einem Dämonen in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt zu werden!", rief Julie aus. „Immerhin hat nicht jeder hier magische Kräfte!"

„Genau genommen… schon."

„Bitte was?"

„Also wenn ihr mich nicht andauernd unterbrechen würdet könnte ich die ganze Sache vielleicht mal erklären!"

„Okay, nur zu, Leo!" Phoebe bedeutete ihm fortzufahren.

„Wie gesagt, die Mächte der Ewigkeit haben eingegriffen. Sie haben uns… und ein paar Leute aus anderen Alternativwelten in… Serien gesteckt. Das war Schritt eins. So wurden die breiten Massen bei euch erreicht und der Gedanke an die Magie verbreitete sich wieder. Schritt zwei war, es alte magische Blutlinien wieder zu aktivieren und die Nachkommen der letzten Hexen in die… Serien hineinzuziehen."

„Moment… verstehe ich das richtig: Überall… in ‚Buffy', ‚Angel', ‚Sabrina', ‚Special Unit 2'… sind jetzt Leute aus meiner Welt? Und wieso bin _ich_ dann hier gelandet? Meint ihr nicht, ich wüsste es, wenn ich eine Hexe wäre? – Und wie haben die entschieden, wer wo mal reinschnuppert? Was soll das auch bringen? - Und wo sind dann bitte all die anderen, die in ‚Charmed' hineingezogen worden sind?"

„_Das_ ist der Kern des Problems und zu dem komme ich gleich! – Erstmal: Ja… die meisten dieser Fernsehserien sind Abbilder der magischen Parallelwelten und die meisten werden jetzt wohl Besuch haben. Die Auswahl, wer wohin geschickt wurde erfolgte danach, was der Nachkomme sich zuletzt angesehen hat. Und der Grund, warum ihr alle hergeschickt wurdet ist, dass ihr eure magischen Kräfte nur in einer magischen Welt entwickeln könnt und wir, die wir Erfahrung haben euch helfen sollen sie gebrauchen zu lernen."

„Aber… ich… du meinst, dass ich…?"

Leo nickte.

„Herzlich willkommen in der Gemeinde, Schwester!", meinte Paige und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Ich finde immer noch, dass das Ganze Irrsinn ist", warf Piper ein.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit den anderen Nachkommen, die zu uns geschickt wurden?" Chris hatte inzwischen aufgehört Wyatt zu füttern. Das war alles sehr beunruhigend. Denn wenn Julie in der Zukunft aufgetaucht war, dann… Was Leo als nächstes sagte, bestätigte seine Befürchtungen: „Die sind in der Zukunft."

„Scheiße", sagte Julie… bevor ihr einfiel, dass Kinder anwesend waren. „'Tschuldigung."

„Also, wo liegt jetzt das Problem? Können die nicht auch in der Zukunft ihr Handwerk lernen?"

„Tja, Piper. Da sollten wir vielleicht mal den Experten fragen. Chris?"

Der ‚Experte' hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis im Erdboden zu versinken. Was sollte er ihnen jetzt sagen? „In der Zukunft können sie nur eins lernen: Wie man sich möglichst schnell töten lässt." Er schaute auf das Kind in seinen Armen und reichte es dann plötzlich an Julie weiter. Chris selbst sprang auf und lief hin und her. „Von wie vielen Unschuldigen sprechen wir hier?"

„Zweihundertundzehn", beantwortete Leo seine Frage… etwas misstrauisch wie es schien. Die plötzliche Aufregung des jungen whitelighters irritierte ihn.

„Zweihundertundzehn… Gott, das ist ein Alptraum. – Was hat euch der Schicksalsengel über die Zukunft erzählt?"

„Nichts. Er meinte nur, dass wir diese jungen Hexen möglichst schnell zu uns holen müssen. In die Zukunft würden sie nicht gehören… Was ist los? Was ist so schrecklich daran, dass sie dort sind? Wieso sind sie in Gefahr? – Was hast du uns noch nicht gesagt?"

„Jetzt lass ihn doch mal einen Moment nachdenken", zischte Julie. Leo zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, blieb aber still.

Piper stand auf. „Okay… ihr könnt ja hier weiter kryptische Nachrichten austauschen. – Ich sage schon mal mein Date für nachher ab."

„Oh, gute Idee!" Paige lief ihr hinterher. „Richard wollte mich mit einem Picknick überraschen."

Phoebe seufzte. Jason war in Hongkong. Sie wünschte sich so sehr ihm jetzt auch absagen zu müssen. – Das war verrückt, ja. Aber es hätte etwas von einer _normalen_ Beziehung. Diese große Entfernung war entnervend.

Chris schien schon fertig mit Nachdenken. „Haben die sonst noch etwas ausrichten lassen?"

„Ja. Wenn wir wissen, wie wir vorgehen, dann sage ich oben Bescheid und sie schicken uns in die Zukunft."

„Prima, dann muss ich mir wenigstens keinen Spruch ausdenken. – Also: Ich gehe mit Julie. Wir sammeln sie so schnell wie möglich ein und ihr nehmt sie hier in Empfang. Alles klar?"

Leo und Julie sahen ihn an als hätte er eine Schraube locker. „Du wirst nicht allein gehen. Nicht, wenn wir nicht wissen, was da vor sich geht und über 200 Leben davon abhängen!"

„Und was soll _ich_ da? – Ich bin doch völlig nutzlos für eine Rettungsaktion!"

Chris hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Aber bitte: „Ihr könnt nicht mitkommen, Leo! Zu gefährlich! Wenn den Schwestern etwas zustößt wird es nicht mal _diese_ verkorkste Version einer Zukunft geben! Das kann ich nicht riskieren! – Und du Julie bist meine Verbindung zu den Unschuldigen! Ihr seid aus der gleichen Welt. Mit dir kann ich sie finden. Nur mit dir!"

„Nur ist das nicht deine Entscheidung", sagte Piper von der Tür her. War wohl ein kurzes Telefonat gewesen. „Wir entscheiden selbst für was wir unser Leben riskieren. Und wenn wir dadurch 210 andere retten können – dann soll es so sein!"

„Das gibt's doch nicht! Ihr… ihr könnt da nicht hin!" Wenn sie ihn begleiteten flog alles auf! Dann würden sie erfahren, weshalb er zurückgekommen war! Was für eine schreckliche Zukunft ihnen allen bevorstand, wenn sie Wyatt nicht davor bewahrten böse zu werden! Dass er sie die ganze Zeit belogen hatte! Nein, verdammt!

„Ach… wieso eigentlich nicht? – Und sag mir nicht, es sei zu gefährlich! Was hast du uns verschwiegen?"

Mann, wenn seine Mutter diesen Ton anschlug bekam Chris wirklich Schwierigkeiten nicht einfach auszupacken. Dann musste er sich immer wieder sagen, dass das hier noch nicht seine Mutter war. Das war nur Piper. Nur Piper, sein Schützling.

„Er hat seine Gründe", schaltete Julie sich wieder ein – doch Leo unterbrach sie: „Und wenn schon. Die Mächte der Ewigkeit werden nur diejenigen in die Zukunft schicken, die ich ihnen nenne. Du wirst nicht allein gehen! Basta."

Piper lächelte bei Leos Worten. Damit war das geklärt. Nicht dass sie scharf darauf war wieder einmal ihr Leben zu riskieren weil jemand anderer sich das so ausgedacht hatte. Auch wenn dieser jemand ‚Die Mächte der Ewigkeit' waren. Aber der Gedanke endlich herauszufinden, was Chris wirklich im Schilde führte _und_ über 200 Menschen zu retten… das konnte sogar ihre Laune heben.

Paige und Phoebe kamen zurück. „Wann geht's los?"

Chris gab sich geschlagen. „Sobald ihr euch vorbereitet habt. – Zieht euch Sachen an, in denen ihr rennen und kämpfen könnt. Dann brauchen wir noch Kristalle, Vernichtungselixiere und einen Zauberspruch. Den werde ich selbst schreiben. Alles klar? – Dann los!" Die Mädchen verschwanden wieder. Chris wandte sich Leo zu. „Du kannst nicht mit. Du musst hier bleiben und auf Wyatt aufpassen. Nimm ihn mit hoch. Alles andere ist zu unsicher."

Leo nickte. Seinen Sohn zu beschützen war absolut eine Aufgabe mit der er sich identifizieren konnte. Und die Mächtigen Drei konnten Wyatt ja auch schlecht der Gefahr aussetzen, die eine unbekannte Zukunft barg. Also würde Leo mit ihm zurückbleiben.

Chris suchte sich einen Zettel und einen Stift und setzte sich wieder an den noch gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Der Älteste meinte: „Ich komme gleich wieder." Dann orbte er sich weg. Julie strich Wyatt über den Kopf und sah Chris einen Moment beim Schreiben zu. „Wäre jetzt nicht der Augenblick für die Wahrheit?"

Er sah auf. „Nein. – Hör mal, ich muss das jetzt schreiben!"

„Na schön." Julie fütterte Wyatt noch ein bisschen mit einer Art Apfelmus und aß dann selbst noch ein Brötchen. _Schön. Der ‚Experte' kriegt den Mund nicht auf und schleppt gleich seine Familie in eine Zukunft, wo sein böser großer Bruder die Welt beherrscht und wahrscheinlich gerade damit beschäftigt ist 210 Menschen zu töten, die mit seiner Terrorherrschaft rein gar nichts zu tun haben. – Und ich darf ihn begleiten! - Yippee!_

o

Eine halbe Stunde später standen die Halliwells und Julie mit Sack und Pack wieder in der Küche. Chris inspizierte ‚seine Einheit'. „Elixiere?"

„Hier." Paige hielt einen roten Stoffbeutel hoch. „Es sind aber nur 10. Mehr war auf die Schnelle und ohne genau zu wissen welche Dämonen sie töten sollen nicht zu machen."

„Schon in Ordnung. Das ist auf jeden Fall besser als gar nichts. – Die Kristalle?"

„Habe ich", sagte Phoebe.

„Gut. – Jetzt für alle: Die Zukunft ist anders als das Jetzt. Und ihr kennt euch nicht aus. Wenn ich sage ‚Lauft!', dann lauft ihr! – Piper, wenn du Sonden siehst, sprengst du sie, verstanden?"

„Was für Sonden?", wollte sie wissen.

„Sie fliegen durch die Gegend und scannen die Leute. … - Um immer zu wissen, wo sich die Hexen der Gemeinschaft aufhalten." Das Wort ‚Gemeinschaft' kam etwas bitter aus ihm hervor… wie immer.

Piper runzelte die Stirn. „Sonden, die nach Hexen suchen? – Das Geheimnis der Magie…"

„Ist kein Geheimnis mehr", beendete Chris den Satz für sie. „Jemand hat die Macht übernommen… jemand, der… jemand…"

„Was?" Phoebe sah ihn forschend an. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt etwas bei ihm fühlen würde wäre es ein sprudelnder Quell an Informationen. Aber bei Chris… abgesehen von gestern, als er halb tot auf ihrer Couch gelegen hatte, kam nie etwas. Absoluter Gefrierpunkt.

„Alles worauf es ankommt, ist Wyatt zu beschützen", wiederholte er schließlich etwas schwerfällig, so als wäre es ein Mantra.

„Sicher. Sonst noch etwas, was wir wissen sollten?" Hinter Pipers Frage steckte auch: _Oder laufen wir in unseren sicheren Untergang, wenn wir uns dir anvertrauen?_

„Ja, Chris. Ist da noch etwas?" – Alle sahen Julie etwas überrascht an. Den ganzen Morgen hatte sie ihn in Schutz genommen. Aber der Tonfall ihrer Frage legte da eine _kleine_ Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihr und Chris offen. Und ihr Blick sagte Chris, was er schon wusste: Die Schwestern würden in der Zukunft die Wahrheit erfahren. „Ich erzähle es euch, sobald wir da sind", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, ohne sie anzusehen.

Doch Leo konnte das nicht durchgehen lassen: „Warum nicht jetzt?"

Chris sah sie nacheinander an. Und dann lächelte er, obwohl ihm innerlich nach Schreien zumute war. Er tat so, als wäre es etwas Komisches, ein privater Witz, den nur er verstand. Dabei war es alles, was er tun konnte, um nicht einfach aufzugeben, aufzuhören stark zu sein und zu betteln, hier bleiben zu dürfen um nicht zurückzukehren in eine Zukunft, in der seine Verlobte tot war und der größte Teil seiner Familie tot war und er nichts anderes tun konnte um den Wahnsinn zu stoppen… als seinen Bruder aufzuhalten… endgültig. „Weil ihr es mir nie glauben würdet, wenn ihr es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen könnt. Deshalb nicht." Dann atmete er einmal tief durch, neigte den Kopf und sagte: „Dann wollen wir mal!" Er hob den Stadtplan in seiner Hand und zeigte Leo, wo in der Zukunft er mit seinen Schützlingen ankommen wollte. Leo schaute sich die Stelle an. „In Ordnung. – Seid vorsichtig", fügte er an die Schwestern gewandt hinzu.

„Natürlich", sagte Piper. „Gib auf Wyatt Acht."

„Werde ich. … Bis später!" Leo nahm Wyatt an die Hand und sie beamten sich weg.

Chris legte die Karte weg und schnappte sich seinen Zauberspruch. Dann sah er die anderen prüfend an. „Bereit?"

„So bereit wie wir wohl nur sein können." Julie war immer noch der Ansicht, dass er die Schwestern vollständig hätte einweihen sollen; dass es zu spät war es erst in der Zukunft zu tun, wo es doch besser wäre, wenn sie in einer gefährlichen Situation nicht von dem Schock gelähmt sind, dass ihr kleiner Junge ein abgrundtief böser Mistkerl ist. Andererseits war ihr aber auch klar, dass sie nicht alles wusste. Sie hatte nur einen Bruchteil der Zukunft im Fernsehen gesehen. Auch wenn das recht erschreckend gewesen war – vielleicht wusste Chris trotzdem, was er tat.

„Gut, dann… lasst uns die Welt retten. – Naja… _eine_ Welt. – Leo", rief er. „Jetzt!"

o

Note 2: Für ein 1.Kapitel ziemlich lang. Aber so ist zumindest schonmal alles erklärt und wir können im nächsten Kapitel mit dem Spaß beginnen! - Also, soll es ein Kapitel 2 geben? Wer möchte wissen, wie es weitergeht? – Reviews sind auf jeden Fall gefragt; das schließt auch konstruktive Kritik mit ein!

June22


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Andrea: Schön, dass du hierher gefunden hast, auch wenn du eigentlich kein so großer Charmed-Fan bist. Das freut mich :) Ich hoffe, ich kann dich auch weiterhin bei der Stange halten ;)

Amidala: Immer toll, bekannte Gesichter wieder zu sehen! – Allerdings muss ich mal sagen, dass ich die Idee mit der ‚realen' Person, die plötzlich in ‚Charmed' ist eigentlich geklaut habe. Zumindest ist sie mir hier schon ein/zwei Mal untergekommen. Doch wie du gesagt hast – und ich finde es gut, dass es so rüberkommt: Es wirkt nicht an den Haaren herbeigezogen. – Denn bei mir gibt es dafür immerhin auch eine Erklärung. Die habe ich in manch anderer Geschichte vermisst. Insofern ist es wirklich mal was anderes ;)

Nessie: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! ;)

Und deshalb geht's jetzt weiter!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 2

_Leo nahm Wyatt an die Hand und sie beamten sich weg._

_Chris legte die Karte weg und schnappte sich seinen Zauberspruch. Dann sah er die anderen prüfend an. „Bereit?"_

_„So bereit wie wir wohl nur sein können." Julie war immer noch der Ansicht, dass er die Schwestern vollständig hätte einweihen sollen; dass es zu spät war es erst in der Zukunft zu tun, wo es doch besser wäre, wenn sie in einer gefährlichen Situation nicht von dem Schock gelähmt sind, dass ihr kleiner Junge ein abgrundtief böser Mistkerl ist. Andererseits war ihr aber auch klar, dass sie nicht alles wusste. Sie hatte nur einen Bruchteil der Zukunft im Fernsehen gesehen. Auch wenn das recht erschreckend gewesen war – vielleicht wusste Chris trotzdem, was er tat._

„_Gut, dann… lasst uns die Welt retten. – Naja… _eine _Welt. – Leo", rief er. „Jetzt!"_

Es geschah sofort und völlig unspektakulär. Von einem auf den anderen Moment waren sie fort – bzw. da. Doch wo war ‚da'? Sie befanden sich nicht mehr im Haus und ganz sicher nicht mehr im San Francisco ihrer eigenen Zeit, so viel war den Mächtigen Drei sofort klar. Denn dieses San Francisco war... zerstört. Oder zumindest so gut wie. Sie standen auf auf dem Aussichtspunkt und konnten nicht fassen, was aus ihrer schönen Stadt, ihrer Heimat geworden war. Auch Julie war sehr sehr überrascht. Sie hatte es zwar schon geahnt – aber dieses Ausmaß an Verwüstung war auch für sie unerwartet gekommen. Bevor sie jedoch den Anblick richtig´verinnerlichen konnte, zog Chris sie alle in einen Kreis. „Okay, ich weiß, das ist jetzt alles sehr viel für euch! Aber ihr müsst euch konzentrieren und diesen Zauber mit mir sprechen! Also los!"

„Nein Chris! Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Was ist passiert? Das kann doch nicht alles sein, nur weil ein Damon sich angeblich an meinem Sohn vergriffen hat?" Piper hatte anscheinend echte Probleme mit der Situation.

Aber dafür hatten sie jetzt keine Zeit. „Ich habe gesagt, ich erklärs euch! Doch zuerst _müssen_ wir uns schützen! Sonst tauchen hier bald Dutzende Dämonen auf! – _Wie die da!_" Mit den letzten Worten bewegte er energisch seine Hand und schleuderte 2 Dämonen von der Plattform. Als sie sich zurückschimmerten und noch 3 weitere auftauchten ging es rund. Piper sprengte 2 von den 5, Paige tötete einen mit seinem eigenen Energieball und die Nase des letzten hatte eine nette Begegnung mit Phoebes Knie. Als er zu Boden ging entriss sie ihm seine Athama und kurz darauf war er nur noch ein Häufchen Asche.

Julie hatte es immerhin geschafft nicht getötet zu werden. Für ihre erste Begegnung mit Dämonen gar nicht mal schlecht.

„Können wir jetzt?", fuhr Chris die Hexen an und hielt ihnen den Spruch hin. Bereitwillig sagten sie jetzt mit ihm:

„_Die alten Mächte rufen wir,_

_offen und ungeschützt sind wir,_

_verborgen wollen wir sein_

_vor seinen Augen,_

_gestaltet einen Schein!"_

„Und jetzt sieht uns keiner mehr?", fragte Paige.

„Doch, aber nur mit normalen Augen. Der Zauber hält uns die Magiesucher vom Hals, die sicher unsere Ankunft hier gespürt haben... Sonst wären auch nicht gleich 5 Dämonen aufgetaucht. Da aber sicher bald noch mehr kommen, sollten wir von hier verschwinden!"

Phoebe nickte. „Hätte ich nichts dagegen!"

„Na dann folgt mir! Piper-"

„Ja, ja! Ich sprenge die Sonden, schon klar!"

„Gut. Ansonsten... seid wachsam und bleibt beisammen!"

Sie verließen die Plattform und Chris führte sie tiefer in die Stadt hinein. Dort sah es sehr unterschiedlich aus. Völlig verwüstete Straßenzüge und rauchende Ruinen wechselten sich ab mit gepflegten Parks und Einfamilienhäusern.

An einigen Stellen lugten ängstliche Augen neugierig aus Fenstern hervor. Andere Leute bewegten sich völlig normal und selbstbewusst auf der Straße. Und einige Leute... waren keine. Da gingen Dämonen am hellichten Tag umher und keinen kümmerte es! Es war wie verkehrte Welt.

Doch es war nicht nur das. Obwohl die Menschen ihren täglichen Geschäften nachgingen und man auch mal ein lachendes Gesicht sah, war eine allgemeine Spannung zu spüren. Wie ein Schleier lag sie in der Luft, äußerte sich bei einigen durch Bedrücktheit, bei anderen durch Unruhe. Insgesamt ein sehr unausgeglichenes Verhältnis.

Vor einem der heruntergekommenen Häuser blieb Chris stehen. Misstrauisch blickte er sich um. Doch niemand anderer hielt sich in dieser Straße auf und es flogen auch keine Sonden umher. Er drehte sich zur Tür und sagte die Losungsworte:

„_Im ewigen Morast gefangen,_

_sind wir alle mitgehangen, _

_zu euch wünsch ich mich,_

_ins ewige Licht."_

Es hörte sich an, als würde die Tür entriegelt und in Augenhöhe erschien ein silbern schimmernder Handabdruck. Er hob seine Rechte und legte sie hinein. Da öffnete sich die Tür. Innen herrschte totale Finsternis. „Folgt mir", sagte er zu den anderen – und trat ein.

ooo

Im Empfangsraum spielten die Wachen gerade Karten. Vicky, Sean und Flo waren schon seit Stunden hier und wenn sie auch wachsam auf das Portal aufpassen sollten, so ging das doch nicht ohne irgendeinen Zeitvertreib. Nicht, wenn die Wache 12 Stunden ging.

„Na komm schon, Sean", meckerte Vicky amüsiert.. Immer brauchte er ewig zum ablegen!

Unter seinen dunklen Augenbrauen schoß ein böser Blick in ihre Richtung bevor er gezielt langsam eine Karte ablegte.

Vicky lächelte. „Geht doch!" Dann legte sie, zog eine vom Stapel, warf auch die ab – und war fertig. „Strike!"

„Glückwunsch", grummelte Sean, während Flo einfach frustriert seine Karten auf den Tisch knallte. Er gewann einfach _nie_!

„Noch eine Runde?"

Flo und Sean nickten und Vicky begann zu mischen. Gerade als sie mit Ausgeben beginnen wollte, ging jedoch der Alarm los. Ihre Köpfe schnellten hoch zum Portal. Langsam breitete sich an seinen Rändern ein goldgelbes Glühen aus. Sie sprangen auf und nahmen Kampfstellung ein. Die Portale, die überall in der Stadt verteilt waren und zum Hauptquartier führten, waren zwar gesichert, aber sie wussten trotzdem nie, wer hindurchkommen würde. Es war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Standpunkte verraten wurden oder ein Dämon zufällig darauf stieß und durch die Sicherung _nicht_ draufging.

Also warteten die drei ausgebildeten Kämpfer jetzt auf den oder die Ankömmlinge.

Das Glühen hatte sich jetzt über die ganze Fläche ausgebreitet und ein junger Mann trat gefolgt von 4 anderen hindurch. Als er die kampfbereiten Wächter erblickte lächelte er. „Home sweet home."

Die Anspannung bei Flo, Sean und Vicky ließ nach, ihre Gesichter leuchteten auf. „Chris!" Sie stürmten vor und umarmetn ihre Freund.

Julie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und lächelte; die Mächtigen Drei starrten nur.

Chris... hatte Freunde. Eine Tatsache, die man erstmal verkraften musste. Gut, sie hatten von seiner Verlobten gewusst. Sie hatten auch gewusst, dass er hier ein Leben hatte. Aber sie hatten ihn noch nie so frei und freudig mit anderen umgehen sehen.

Als die Umarmungsorgie schließlich vorbei war, gingen sie auseinander und Chris räusperte sich. „Also... das sind Victoria, Sean und Flo – und dies sind" - „Oh, wir wissen natürlich, wer ihr seid", unterbrach Vicky ihn. Sie schüttelte nacheinander die Hände der überraschten Hexen. „Ihr seid die Mächtigen Drei! Das ist ja so eine Ehre. Hi – ihr könnt mich übrigens Vicky nennen. – Und wer bist du?"

Die vierte im Bunde hielt Vicky ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Julie."

„Hallo! Nett dich kennenzulernen! – So, Chris! Ich bringe euch dann mal rüber, ja?"

„Ach, wieder einen Weg gefunden, um deinen Dienst herumzukommen", neckte Chris sie und sie streckte ihm als Antwort die Zunge heraus. Dann wandte sie sich an Flo und Sean. „Ist doch okay, oder?"

„Geh schon", sagte Flo.

„Da siehst du's, Chris. – Also: Hier entlang." Sie ging voraus und die Gruppe verließ den Empfangsraum.

o

Connor stand über die magische Karte gebeugt und wünschte sich der Anführer wäre da – oder wenigstens sein Stellvertreter. Aber nein, er hatte das Kommando. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt! Jetzt, wo gerade überall in der Stadt Hexen auf der Flucht waren, die einen Tag zuvor noch gar nicht da gewesen waren! Wo zum... Wo verflixt nochmal waren die auf einmal hergekommen? Aus einer nichtmagischen Welt? Ihrer aller Leben nur eine Fernsehrserie? – Das war doch lächerlich! Einfach lächerlich! Und doch erzählten sie alle dieselbe Geschichte! Dazu noch das beunruhigende Detail, dass Chris in der Zukunft gewesen und von Wyatt angegriffen worden war! Trotzdem schien er es wieder zurückgeschafft zu haben.

„Connor?"

„Hm?" Er sah auf. Vicky hatte den Kopf zur Tür hereingesteckt; sie grinste. "Was ist?", fragte er sie.

„Rate mal, wer gerade heimgefunden hat!"

Er hob nur eine Augenbraue. Sie wusste ganz genau dass er Ratespiele nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie stieß die Tür auf und Connor konnte nun ihren Begleiter sehen. Belustigt hatte der eine Hand gehoben und winkte ihm zu. Connor richtete sich auf und eilte auf den jungen Mann zu. Er schloß ihn in die Arme. Dann sah er ihn an. „Gott, bin ich froh, dass du wieder da bist!"

„Ich auch, Connor! Ich auch! – Sag mal: Wo ist mein Onkel?"

„Jagt seiner Tochter hinterher... und die wiederrum sucht" - „Oh, ich kann's mir schon denken", sagte Chris nervös mit einem Seitenblick. Connor folgte seinen Augen und atmete überrascht tief ein. „Oh!"

„Ja", sagte Chris.

„Du hast ihnen doch..." Er legte den Kopf schief.

„Nein. Ich habe es ihnen nicht gesagt. – Und es gibt auch einen Grund, warum ich hier bin."

Connor riet: „Das hat nicht zufällig mit rund 300 Hexen zu tun, die von jetzt auf hier diese Stadt heimgesucht haben?"

„Gut, du weißt also davon! Wie viele sind hier?"

„Hier etwa 20. In den anderen Verstecken nocheinmal 10."

„Das heisst da draußen laufen immer noch 280 von denen rum? – Das ist ein Alptraum!"

„Genaugenommen... – Ich muss dir berichten, dass _er_ schon 20 weitere gefangennehmen ließ. Und das sind nur die, von denen wir wissen."

Chris seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Na toll."

Die Mächtigen Drei, eine junge Frau und Vicky kamen herüber. „Na wie läuft es, Jungs?"

Connor sah die Frohnatur an. „Das weiß ich noch nicht genau, Vicky. Chris muss mir noch sagen, worum es eigentlich geht."

„Genauso wie uns", schaltete sich Piper ein. Paige und Phoebe nickten enthusiastisch. Julie sah den Wächter des Lichts mitleidig an. Jetzt kam er nicht mehr drum herum.

Chris stand einen Moment ratlos da, dann nickte er. „In Ordnung. Setzt euch! – Vicky... geh erstmal wieder zu Flo und Sean, ja?"

„Wie du willst", sagte sie, deutete ironisch eine Verbeugung an und ging davon. Die anderen ließen sich in dem Besprechungsraum nieder. Es war ein Tisch an dem 6 Stühle standen; die Mächtigen Drei nahmen auf der einen Seite Platz, Connor, Chris und Julie auf der anderen.

Chris schaute kurz nach unten auf die Tischplatte bevor er den Mut fand zu beginnen. „Paige, Phoebe... und Piper... Was ich euch jetzt sagen werde... werdet ihr mir nicht glauben. Aber ihr habt mich gefragt. Und wenn ihr in dieser Zeit überleben wollte, müsst ihr es wissen."

„Jetzt rück schon raus damit, Chris." Phoebe nickte ihm ermutigend zu.

„Ihr habt die Stadt gesehen... was damit passiert ist. Und ihr habt einen Teil dieses Verstecks gesehen. Wir befinden uns hier im Hauptquartier des Widerstandes gegen... – Wyatt."

Paige lehnte sich mit blitzenden Augen vor. „Wie bitte? Sag das nocheinmal. Ich könnte sonst glauben ich hätte gerade den Namen _Wyatt_ gehört!"

„Das hast du", wiederholte Chris und wappnete sich innerlich gegen das, was jetzt kommen musste.

Piper schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nein! Mein Sohn... Das ist..." Sie stand auf und tigerte durch den Raum. „Ich hätte es mir denken können, hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass du uns irgendsoeinen Blödsinn auftischst! Nichts davon ist wahr! Wyatt ist gut! Er ist mein Sohn, verdammt nochmal! – Und du... du bist bloß... bloß... Argh!" Frustriert warf sie die Hände in die Luft. Sie war so geschockt und verärgert, dass ihr nicht mal eine passende Beleidigung für ihn einfiel!

Connor nutzte die Gelegenheit. „Passen Sie auf, was Sie jetzt sagen, Mrs. Halliwell."

„Wieso?", fuhr sie Connor an. „Soll das eine Drohung werden?"

„Nein. Aber es würde Ihnen trotzdem irgendwann Leid tun, glauben Sie mir." Es war unglaublich, was diese Frau sich gegenüber Christopher herausnahm und was er zu dulden bereit war. Gut, er war selbst daran Schuld, denn er hatte seine Verwandten im Dunklen gelassen darüber, wer wer war und weshalb er in die Vergangenheit gekommen war.Doch irgendwie... naja, Connor hätte von den _Mächtigen Drei_ mehr erwartet... hätte gedacht, dass sie Chris irgendwann durchschauen würden. Aber sie waren blind.

„Ähm... Phoebe... was hast du?" Paige hatte ihre Schwester angesehen und ihr war plötzlich Phoebes trauriger Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen. Piper kam näher und sah es jetzt auch. „Phoebe?"

Die mittlere Schwester wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. „Es ist nur... wisst ihr noch, dass ich von Chris immer nichts empfangen habe... nur dieses eine Mal – als er sterbend auf unserer Couch lag."

Piper stützte sich am Tischrand ab. „Hat sich daran jetzt etwas geändert?"

„Nein. Von ihm... von dir", sprach sie Chris jetzt direkt an. „kommt gar nichts. Aber von den beiden." Sie zeigte auf Julie und Connor. „Und ihr glaubt Chris. Jedes einzelne Wort. Ihr glaubt, dass Wyatt... böse ist und dass er tatsächlich die Welt tyrannisiert. Nicht wahr?"

ooo

_Das _war ein echt bescheidener Tag.

Die Nacht davor war auch nicht besser gewesen! Erst hatte es ihn von hier auf jetzt in dieses seltsame San Fracisco verschlagen, dann hatten es ein paar Dämonen lustig gefunden, ihn als Punching-Ball zu benutzen und jetzt saß er in dieser mittelalterlichen Zelle.

Nicht, dass er nicht schonmal in einer Zelle gesessen hatte – in seiner eigenen Welt war Mike nicht unbedingt ein Engel gewesen. Doch das hier... war er plötzlich in ‚Dungeons & Dragons' gelandet? Was für eine Freakshow sollte das sein? – Okay, dumme Frage, er wusste, was für eine. Das hier war ‚Charmed'! Aber das konnte ja wohl nicht sein! Das war unmöglich! Oder? Oder?

„Du bist nicht verrückt", sagte eine leise Stimme.

Mike sah auf. „Ach nein?"

„Nein", sagte sein Fänger. Wieder hatte er sich unbemerkt an Mike herangeschlichen. Das war jetzt schon sein dritter Besuch. Was fand Wyatt nur an ihm?

„Ich verstehe dasalles nicht."

„Ich verstehe auch so manches nicht", antwortete Wyatt und zum ersten Mal fiel Mike sein forschender Blick auf. Als wollte er seinem Gefangenen in die Seele schauen. Irgendwie beunruhigend. Mike wandte den Blick ab. „Und was ist das wohl?" Sein Tonfall war ironisch. Wyatt mochte ihm durch seine bloße Anwesenheit einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen – aber das musste man ihm ja nicht zeigen.

Der zweifach Gesegnete warf ihm nur einen weiteren undefinierbaren Blick zu und verschwand in dunklen Lichtflecken.

Mike lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Gitterstäbe.

„Gruselig, ha?", fragte die Frau in der Zelle nebenan.

„Oh ja", antwortete er.

ooo

_Ich kann nicht... kann... kann das nicht glauben... Gott!_ Piper saß in einer Ecke, die Knie angezogen, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Ihr Sohn, ihr Fleisch und Blut, das Kind, dass sie liebte – würde böse werden, Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen... ihr kleiner Junge.

Phoebe ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. „Piper, es tut mir leid... – Aber ihre Gefühle... selbst Julie..."

„Ich weiß ja", hauchte Piper. „Es ist nur... Oh, Phoebe!"

Die mittlere Charmed One nahm ihre große Schwester in die Arme. „Ja... aber weißt du... es muss ja nicht geschehen. Chris ist genau deshalb zurückgekommen: um es zu verhindern. ... Vielleicht haben wir ihm Unrecht getan."

Piper schniefte kurz, sah dann aber Phoebe mit kalten Augen an. „Nein. Er hätte es uns sagen müssen. Von Anfang an."

ooo

„Wie ist der Plan?", fragte Connor.

„Wir suchen zuerst die, die noch in der Stadt unterwegs sind. – Wenn wir die eingesammelt haben, dann befreien wir die anderen."

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest..."

„Nun ja, wir können sie schlecht bei ihm lassen. – Wie sieht es zur Zeit mit unseren Ressourcen aus."

Connor aktivierte wieder die Karte und fuhr mit dem Finger über die relevanten Punkte. „Das Haus im Norden ist aufgeflogen. Zwei wurden gefangengenommen, der Rest wurde getötet. Er ließ verlautbaren, dass es eine Warnung für die restlichen „Verbrecher" sei. – Unsere Linie in der Innenstadt ist noch intakt aber wir haben John an einen Warlock verloren. Sie sind also bereit jederzeit von dort zu verschwinden."

Wieder 15 Menschen tot... durch die Hand seines Bruders... „Haben wir versucht die 2 aus dem Nordhaus zu retten?"

„Nein." Connor zögerte. „– Es waren Jesse und Alex."

„Shit! – Was hatten die denn da zu suchen?"

„Sicherheitstechnische Verbesserungen... weißt du noch? Hatten wir schon letztes Jahr geplant. Sieht so aus, dass wir es zu spät gemacht haben..."

„Hm..." Jesse und Alex hatten immer gesagt, dass sollten sie jemals gefangengenommen werden und ihr Leben in Gefahr sein... dass sie dann nicht wollten, dass andere das ihre für sie riskierten. Chris hatte diesen Wunsch akzeptiert. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er es hätte durchziehen können. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es trotzdem versucht... und jetzt war es schon zu spät dafür. Niemand, der von Wyatts Leuten gefangengenommen wurde, lebte lange. Er räusperte sich. „Sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja. Womit es langsam eng wird ist die Versorgung. Und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir bald noch 300 Mäuler mehr zu stopfen haben... davon abgesehen, dass es wirklich eng werden wird. Wie sollen wir sie ernähren?"

Chris überlegte. „Entweder wir überfallen mal wieder ein Vorratslager... oder wir schicken sie grüppchenweise in die Vergangenheit zurück. Damit würde das Problem für _uns_ wegfallen."

„Wäre das denn sicher für sie?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicherer als hier auf jeden Fall. Natürlich würde es immer noch eine Menge Organisation erfordern – selbst dort. Aber irgendjemand", Chris deutete vielsagend Richtung Decke. „war ja wohl davon überzeugt, dass wir es schaffen können."

Connor setzte sich. „Machen wir es dann also so?"

„..."

„Du musst die Entscheidung treffen, Chris! Dein Onkel ist nicht da. Wenn du die Sache nicht in die Hand nimmst, dann..."

„Ja, ja..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. „Wir machen es so. Nur... jemand wird dann mit ihnen in die Vergangenheit gehen müssen."

„Und wer?" Ein bedeutungsschangerer Blick in seine Richtung verriet es Connor. „Oh nein! Nein, das geht nicht! _Das_ stand nicht in meiner Stellenbeschreibung!"

„Tut mir leid, Connor. Du wolltest ja, dass ich Entscheidungen treffe." Chris grinste kurz. „Wie auch immer. Du wirst sicher nicht der Einzige von uns sein, der sie begleitet. Aber mein Job sind nun mal die Schwestern und die werden sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen Wy zu sehen. – Wir brauchen sie sowieso, wenn wir ihn angreifen und überleben wollen. Also passt doch alles gut zusammen."

„Nun ja..."

„Was denn?"

Connor sah ihn an. „Ich finde einfach wir sind bis jetzt auch ganz gut ohne sie ausgekommen. Und außerdem... tut mir leid, aber ich mag sie nicht." So, jetzt hatte er es gesagt.

Chris erwiderte den Blick seines Freundes. „Was soll ich dazu sagen? Ja, sie haben sich nicht gerade von ihrer besten Seite gezeigt. Es war eben ein ziemlicher Schock für sie."

Connor schlug mit einer Hand auf den Tisch und das Hologramm der Stadt erzitterte. „Verdammt, Chris! Es geht mir gerade nicht um die Mächtigen Drei oder Wyatt. Es geht mir um dich! – Sie vertrauen dir nicht! Ich habe die Blicke gesehen, mit denen sie dich bedacht haben, habe gehört, was Piper gesagt hat... _Das_ hast du dir monatelang angetan? Was ist los mit dir? Ist diese Zeit nicht schon schlimm genug? Musstest du dir auch noch dein Leben in der Vergangenheit versauen?"

Chris passte sich Connors Tonfall an und wurde ebenfalls laut: „Willst du _mir _dafür die Schuld geben?"

Sofort hob Connor in einer besänftigenden Geste die Hände. „Nein. Tut mir leid, so hatte ich das nicht gemeint. – Aber... du weißt doch: Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass die Wahrheit am besten ist bei dieser Mission."

„Das klingt ja doch, als wäre es meine Schuld", meinte Chris, diesmal eher belustigt.

„Naja, vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen", antwortete Connor lächelnd.

„Hast ja Recht", seufzte Chris. „Aber... ich hatte es mit... mit Bianca so ausgemacht. Und als ich dann da war konnte ich nicht mit allem rausplatzen und sagen: Hier bin ich! – Jetzt werdet mir mir fertig. Also habe ich es so gemacht, wie ich es in den letzten Jahren gelernt habe: Mit Gerissenheit."

Connor nickte: „Und damit hast du bei ihnen verspielt."

„Genau."

„Tut mir leid..."

Chris lächelt traurig. "Danke."

ooo

Note 2: So... dann sind wir also in der Zukunft angekommen und haben ein paar neue Chraktere kennengelernt. Und ich habe in meinem stillen Autorenkämmerlein ein wenig am Plot gefeilt. Ist immer noch ungewohnt an dieser Geschichte zu arbeiten... aber macht auch tierisch Spaß!

Schreibt mir!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Soso... keinem von euch ist aufgefallen, dass in Kapitel 1 ca. 200 Unschuldige in die Zukunft katapultiert wurden und im 2.waren es dann auf einmal 300... tz tz ‚g' – Ja, da hatte ich mich etwas vertan. Hat auch damit zu tun, dass mir die 200/300 eigentlich sowieso noch zu wenig sind. Ich meine, 6 Millionen hatten die Erstausstrahlung von ‚Chris Crossed' gesehen... davon 300 Hexen? Naja, gut, könnte schon sein. Aber so richtig zufrieden bin ich eigentlich nicht. Wie auch immer... ich lasse es jetzt mal bei 310.

Note 2: Ansonsten... danke ich euch natürlich für euer Feedback:)

Anna: Tut mir ja leid, wenn ich deine Pläne durcheinanderbringe. ;) Ich denke nur... eine Rebellengruppe, die auch nur ein wenig gegen Wyatt ausrichten will – die muss schon... hm. Ich meine, der Gegner ist immerhin _Wyatt._ Verstehst du, was ich sagen will? - .oO(Und dabei hast du _dieses_ Kapitel und die Beschereibung über den Widerstand noch nicht mal gelesen! 'g')

Phania: Jap, ich finde es auch toll, dass man über soetwas Triviales (Hasst mich nicht, weil ich das sage! ;)) wie Fernsehserien nette Leute kennenlernen kann. Ist das Internet nicht was Schönes? – Was deine Wahl bezüglich der Serien/Filme angeht, in denen du landen möchtest... ich glaube, das wäre mir etwas zu gefährlich. Zumindest was ‚Fluch der Karibik' angeht. Große Schiffe, von denen ich 0 Ahnung habe, Schwertkämpfe, Seeungeheuer, Piraten (‚g')... insgesamt... eine explosive Mischung für eine Stadtpflanze der Moderne. – ‚Charmed'... ‚seufz'... ist nun mal ‚Charmed' – auch gefährlich für eine Normalsterbliche. Aber da wäre glaube ich der Reiz für mich größer. Die Mächtigen Drei kennenlernen... den kleinen Wyatt mal auf dem Arm halten... Chris! ‚g' Ja, das hätte was. – Gibt ja einen Grund, warum ich diese Geschichte hier schreibe ;)

Amidala: Hier geht's jetzt weiter!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 3

„_... Und als ich dann da war konnte ich nicht mit allem rausplatzen und sagen: Hier bin ich! – Jetzt werdet mir mir fertig. Also habe ich es so gemacht, wie ich es in den letzten Jahren gelernt habe: Mit Gerissenheit."_

_Connor nickte: „Und damit hast du bei ihnen verspielt."_

„_Genau."_

„_Tut mir leid..."_

_Chris lächelt traurig. "Danke."_

o

Nach dem Enthüllungsgespräch mit Connor, Chris und den Charmed Ones hatte sich Julie erstmal abgesetzt.

Sie hatte Chris gesagt, sie wolle sich etwas umsehen und er hatte ihr abwesend einen Plan in die Hand gedrückt. Ja, es gab tatsächlich eine Karte vom Versteck! Julie verstand auch bald wieso. Das Versteck war das Hauptquartier des Widerstandes und es war sehr viel größer als sie das bisher angenommen hatte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen gab es allein rund 200 Schlafplätze und dann noch Gästezimmer, die dauerhaft begelgt waren. Es war wie eine kleine Stadt. Es gab natürlich eine Krankenstation, eine große Küche, dann den Empfangsraum mit dem Portal, mehrere Beratungs- und Übungsräume, ein Vorratslager, ein Gewächshaus und eine Schule. Wow... sogar das! War aber auch logisch: Mitglieder des Widerstands konnten ihre Kinder schlecht auf eine öffentliche Schule schicken. Nicht hier... Vielleicht sollte sie den Kindern mal einen Besuch abstatten. Sie hatte was übrig für Kids.

Aber eigentlich interessierte sie im Moment eher etwas anderes. Ihr Blick suchte die Karte ab. Wo konnten sie sein? In den Gästequartieren? Julie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Chris noch zu fragen, wo die anderen Leute aus ihrer Welt untergebracht waren... doch er war etwas abgelenkt gewesen, hatte ihr den Plan in die Hand gedrückt und die Tür hinter sich und Connor zugemacht.

„Ähm... Julie?"

Julie drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um. Wer kannte sie denn hier? „Ja?"

Die andere, eine blonde Frau in den 20ern, lächelte und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich bin Jen. – Chris hat mich hinter dir hergeschickt. Ich soll dir alles zeigen. – Und den Charmed Ones, sollten die uns über den Weg laufen."

Julie war erleichtert. „Oh, das ist gut. Er hatte mir zwar die Karte gegeben aber als ich gemerkt habe, wie groß das hier alles ist..." Hatte Chris sie also doch nicht vergessen... wie sie allein an einem fremden Ort mit einem Blatt Papier herumrannte...

„Schon klar. Ist sicher verwirrend für jemanden, der sich hier nicht auskennt. – Ah, da hinten ist Paige! – Paige! Hier!"

Die jüngste Charmed One kam auf sie zu. „Hi!"

„Lust auf einen Rundgang", fragte Jen.

„Gern", antwortete Paige. Phoebe war bei Piper... und es war bestimmt gut zu wissen, wo hier alles seinen Platz hatte.

„Gut, dann gehen wir. – Also, wir befinden uns hier auf Ebene 2. Der Empfangsraum, in dem ihr angekommen seid ist auf Ebene 1 – und ihr wart ja vorhin bei Connor, dann wisst ihr auch, wie es zu Ebene 3 geht. Dort unten sind auch noch mehrere Übungsräume und ein Magie-Kabinett. – Hier", sie öffnete eine Tür: „ist der Speisesaal. Meist nehmen wir hier alle zusammen das Frühstück ein... das heisst, wir sind so viele, dass es eher ein Kommen und Gehen ist. Die restlichen Mahlzeiten nimmt jeder so, wie er Zeit hat. Also: Frühstück ab um 6." Julie und Paige tauschten einen Blick. Um 6 Uhr morgens hatten sie beide noch eine 1 Stunde Schönheitsschlaf vor sich.

„Ja... ansonsten wird der Saal auch als Versammlungsraum genutzt, wenn mal größere Ansprachen oder Krisen anstehen."

„Und das ist sicher ziemlich oft der Fall", murmelte Paige.

Jen nickte. „Genau. – Deshalb ist es auch gut, dass Chris wieder da ist. Unser Anführer ist zur Zeit in einer Familiensache unterwegs und Connor ist zwar prima... Aber er hat eben nicht die Erfahrung." Sie gingen weiter.

„Wie lange macht Chris das denn schon", erkundigte Julie sich.

„In der Position? Lass mich überlegen... drei Jahre. Davor war er aber auch schon ein hohes Tier hier."

„Wie kommt das eigentlich? Er ist doch so jung. Gibt es da nicht ältere und erfahrenere Leute?" Paige war es ein Rätsel.

„Sagen wir, er hat auf Grund seiner Geschichte und Verbindungen ein gewisses Vorrecht. – Er macht es aber auch wirklich gut! Und dann... gibt es zwar auch ältere Leute... aber dierichtig mächtigen älteren Hexen sind alle tot. Dafür hat Wyatt schon ziemlich am Anfang gesorgt. So kommt es, dass er jetzt eine Menge sehr motivierte unverbrauchte Hexen gegen sich hat! Genauso wie Sterbliche. Nicht jeder, den ihr hier antreffen werdet, hat magische Fähigkeiten."

„Hast du welche", fragte Julie neugierig.

„Ja."

Okay, _das_ war eine etwas einsilbige Antwort gewesen. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht war es einfach nicht üblich, gleich jedem Fremden von seinen Kräften zu erzählen... Oder Julie war in ein Fettnäpfen getreten. „Ah-ja..."

Paige erkundigte sich: „Ihr nehmt also theoretisch jeden hier auf?"

Jen nickte. „Jeden, der ernsthaft in Gefahr ist. – Trotzdem... wir müssen immer vorsichtig sein, denn jeder Flüchtling könnte ein Spion sein. Und jeder, der nur vorrübergehend hier ist und dann wieder nach draussen geht wäre in den Händen Wyatts eine gute Informationsquelle über den Widerstand. – Hier haben wir das Gewächshaus. Es ist ausser für die Zuständigen immer verschlossen. Lebensmittel, die zum Verzehr freigegeben sind, findet ihr in der Vorratskammer – die ist von der Küche aus zugänglich... Zum Essen noch: Keiner soll hier hungern. Aber Lebensmittel sind in dieser Zeit und vor allem für uns sehr kostbar. Wenn sich also jemand aus Langeweile einen Mitternachtssnack macht kann es sein, dass jemand am nächsten Tag kein Abendessen hat. Okay?"

Julie und Paige nickten, nahmen diese subtile Einweisung zur Kenntnis. Dann fragte Paige: „Wie läuft das hier mit der Organisation? – Ich meine, wer die eine Woche Wache beim Portal hat, macht der dann die nächste Dienst beim Gemüse?"

Jen lachte. „Nein, nein! Sowas wie wechselnde Dienstpläne gibt es bei uns nicht."

„Nein?" Bei der Größe der Anlage hätte sich Paige soetwas vorgstellt.

„Es ist so: Wir sind nicht viele. Gut, auf den ersten Blick mag es anders aussehen. Aber relativ zur Stadt gesehen... Die ‚traurige' Wahrheit ist, dass die meisten hier sich schon vorher gekannt haben... bevor.. vor allem. Als der Widerstand sich bildete hat der ‚harte Kern', wie wir heute sagen, die Aufgaben übernommen, die anfielen. Es hatte sich irgendwann eingepegelt, wer was macht. Und alle die dazugekommen sind in den letzten Jahren haben sich einfach eingegliedert... Jeder weiß was er zu tun hat, von wem er wann abgelöst wird... keine Probleme, denn keiner würde einen anderen hängen lassen – es könnte letztendlich den Widerstand gefährden."

„Also ist alles Friede, Freuer, Eierkuchen", schloß Julie irgendwie irritiert.

„Das würde ich nun auch nicht sagen. – Wir sind alle nur Menschen, egal ob Hexen oder Sterbliche. Und wo Menschen sind gibt es auch Streit; schlimmer noch: Politik. Aber die Aufgaben, die jeder hier übernimmt, die Pflicht, die wir alle erfüllen – die hat oberste Priorität."

o

Später saß Julie allein auf ihrem Schlafplatz. Sie, Jen und Paige hatten den Rundgang beendet und Julie war bei den Menschen ihrer eigenen Welt zurückgeblieben. Man hatte ihr eine Isomatte und einen Schlafplatz zugewiesen – und fertig.

Jetzt saß sie hier. Und saß... und saß... Die anderen ignorierten sie nämlich irgendwie. Und Julie hatte keine Ahnung wieso. Es waren 20, wie Connor gesagt hatte, viele waren jung, ein paar schon in ihren 40ern oder älter. Trotzdem bildeten sie jetzt schon eine Gruppe. Sie saßen beieinander und redeten.

Julie hatte natürlich versucht sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Aber nach 1, 2 Sätzen hatten die anderen einen Vorwand gefunden sich von ihr abzuseilen. Und das nicht mal besonders elegant. Es war ein klein wenig frustrierend.

Allerdings, sie war gerade am Überlegen, dass sie sich vielleicht eine andere Beschäftigung suchen sollte, betrat Chris den Raum und winkte sie zu sich.

„Hi", begrüßte sie ihn und die beiden gingen raus.

„Wie läuft es da drin", fragte er sie.

Sie zögerte. „Wie man es nimmt. Ich meine, als Unterkunft ist es prima. – Das Klima ist nur etwas... kühl."

Chris zog eie Augenbraue hoch. „Sie schneiden dich?"

Julie nickte. „Jap! Exakt!"

„Hm. Das tut mir leid. Aber wer weiß... das legt sich sicher wieder."

„Wer's glaubt", murmelte sie, dann sah sie ihn an. „Ist das hier ein Höflichkeitsbesuch? – Oder willst du was Bestimmtes?"

„Genaugenommen: Ja."

„Also?" Julie blieb stehen und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Worum geht's?"

„Du weißt, warum ich wollte, dass du mit hierher kommst... mit in diese Zeit. Aber die Situation hat sich geändert. Da drin", er deutete nach hinten zu den anderen. „sind mehr als ein Dutzend Leute mit denen ich arbeiten könnte.

„Prima, dann machs doch", schnappte sie... und hielt dann inne._ Wieso bin ich doch gleich sauer auf ihn?_

Etwas überrascht durch ihren Ausbruch trat Chris einen Schritt zurück. Aber er blieb ruhig. „Die Frage ist: Willst du es machen? Oder schicken wir dich mit der ersten Gruppe zurück in die Vergangenheit?"

„Das ist... eine gute Frage." _Hierbleiben, mich am Ende vielleicht umbringen lassen? – Oder in die Vergangenheit gehen... wo ich am Ende genauso gut tot sein könnte? Die Auswahlmöglichkeiten sind wirklich gigantisch! – Da kann ich mich ja wenigstens noch nützlich machen! _„In Ordnung, ich mache es."

Zu ihrer Überraschung und – wie sie selbst überrascht erkannte – zu ihrer Freude, lächelte er bei ihren Worten. Automatisch lächelte sie zurück und einen Moment lang standen sie so da. Dann räusperte er sich und wandte den Blick ab. „Also gut. In einer halben Stunde bei Connor im Büro?"

Sie nickte und er ging davon.

Verwundert ob ihrer gegensätzlichen Reaktionen während des Gesprächs schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was war _das_ denn gewesen?

ooo

Als die 2 Dämonen Mike aus dem Verließ führten, schaute er sich erstaunt um. Das war ja alles richtig modern hier! Große helle Räume, ein Fahrstuhl, der die 3 an der Außenseite des Gebäudes nach oben brachte und im vorletzten Stockwerk dann der atemberaubende Blick auf die Stadt. Und das war er wirklich – atemraubend.

Mike war fast sofort geschnappt worden. Glücklicherweise nicht ganz sofort, denn dann wäre er jetzt ein toter Körper mit einigen unschönen Brandflecken. Aber als er auf die Dämonen gestoßen war, da hatte Wyatt schon den Befehl gegeben, jeden ohne Ausweis einzusammeln. Er hatte also nicht wirklich viel von San Francisco gesehen. Nur einen Häuserblock und das, was er durch „Chris-Crossed" aufgeschnappt hatte. Jetzt auf die ganze Stadt hinunterzusehen war da etwas ganz anderes. Er war so in den Anblick versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie seine Wachen sich wegshimmerten und Wyatt den Raum betrat. „Nett, nicht wahr?"

Mike zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. „Nun ja..."

Wyatt deutete auf einen Stuhl. Der Mann aus der anderen Welt setzte sich zögernd.

„Du magst dich gefragt haben, warum du hier bist. Du wirst dich das in der nächsten Zeit noch öfter fragen. Aber zum Schluß..."

Mike runzelte die Stirn. „Ja?"

„Zum Schluß wirst du es wissen." Wieder dieser Blick, der Mike an seinen Stuhl fesselte.

Am liebsten würde er fragen, was das alles sollte und sagen, dass er es nicht verstand. Doch das hatte er schon unten in seiner Zelle mehrfach gesagt. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Wyatt mit den Langsamen keine Geduld hatte. „Und vorher", fragte er stattdessen.

„-Erzählst du mir alles, was du weißt", sagte Wyatt ruhig und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Worüber?" Mike wurde langsam wirklich nervös. Wyatt würde eine Frage stellen, die er nicht beantworten konnte. – Und dann?

o

Doch Wyatt hatte wirklich vor, sich zu unterhalten – vorerst wenigstens.

Er hatte seine Gründe dafür und die brauchte Mike nicht zu wissen. Zwar hatte er eigentlich anderes zu tun – ein kleiner Aufstand im Osten des Landes, ein brüchiger Vertrag mit einem Dämonenclan... aber... er nahm sich jetzt Zeit für ein Gespräch mit diesem Menschen.

Oh ja, es würde interessant werden!

ooo

Note 3: So... langsam sollte ich mal zu Potte kommen, hm? Aber irgendwie müssen sich ja erstmal alle kennenlernen, Dinge müssen erklärt bzw. für spätere Kapitel vorbereitet werden... Mal schauen ob ich es im nächsten Kapitel endlich schaffe...

Also bis dann!

June22


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Amidala: Schön, dass du wieder geschrieben hast – Was deinen Wunsch angeht… wir werden sehen. Ich möchte ihn auch im Anführer-Modus erleben, glaube mir! Allerdings… kommt in diesem Kapitel der eigentliche zurück. Also mal schauen :)

Phania: Jaja, man könnte sich natürlich alles herzaubern als Hexe. Aber das wäre zu gefährlich, denn es wäre ein persönlicher Vorteil und wir alle wissen, wie der geahndet wird – Phoebe landete in einer alternativen Zukunft zum Schluss auf dem Scheiterhaufen.

Und zu Fluch der Karibik: Du mit deiner Extra-Verbindung – dem Segeln… da kann ich das schon eher verstehen :)

Zu diesem Kapitel: Erstmal: Ich weiß, ich bin irgendwie schon wieder spät dran mit Updaten. Okay, eigentlich… geht es, aber ich würde schon gern öfter updaten. Und lange Kapitel schreiben! Zurzeit habe ich aber nun mal nicht nur Semesterferien, nein ich habe auch Praktikum und das nimmt mich ganz schön in Anspruch. Insofern hoffe ich, ihr seht es mir nach, dass dieses Kapitel ganz schön kurz ist – und es wieder nicht viel passiert -.-‚ Ich möchte endlich mal zur Action kommen! Und zu Chris und Julie! Und ich komme nicht vorwärts in der Beziehung! Arggggh!

räusper sich wieder beruhigt Davon abgesehen läuft es mit dem Schreiben aber ganz gut…. Denke ich. Oder hat da jemand eine andere Meinung? fragend in die Runde schaut

Ihr wisst ja: Feedback ist immer erwünscht!

And now… on with the show! ( Wir haben gerade Besuch aus Amerika – mein Urgroßcousin… der war das letzte Mal vor 21 Jahren in Deutschland – da war ich noch gar nicht geboren! Wie die Zeit vergeht! – Ich erzähle schon wieder viel zu viel, oder? Das wollt ihr alles gar nicht wissen. Jetzt den Mund hält und endlich ihre Leser zum Kapitel 4 entlässt)

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 4

Julie saß auf einem Stuhl in Connors Büro. Nervös flog ihr Blick zwischen den Charmed Ones und Chris hin und her. Oder zwischen den Charmed Ones und Connor... oder zwischen Connor, Chris, seinen 5 Untergebenen und den Charmed Ones. Man war das eine Spannung hier drin!

„Worauf warten wir", wollte Piper in einem etwas ungehaltenen Tonfall wissen.

„Auf Mark", sagte Chris. Die anderen auf seiner Seite des Tisches schauten unbehaglich zu Boden oder zur Seite.

„Und wer ist Mark", fragte Phoebe. _Das macht mir hier alles Kopfschmerzen! Können die nicht ein bisschen weniger laut ihre Antipathie für diesen Mark ausstrahlen?_

„Mark ist..."

„Schon da", kam es von der Tür und ein junger Mann trat ein und setzte sich ungezwungen. „Worum geht's?"

Chris atmete tief durch und deutet auf die Charmed Ones. „Mark, darf ich vorstellen: Piper, Phoebe und Paige. – Und hier drüben: Julie."

Mark nickte den Schwestern zu als wäre es etwas Alltägliches, den Mächtigen Drei gegenüberzusitzen. Julie reichte er die Hand. Als sie sie zögernd ergriff drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Enchanter."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und brachte ihre Hand wieder in Sicherheit. Hilfe suchend sah sie Chris an, der aber Mark anstarrte. In seinen Kiefermuskeln arbeitete es. – Mark lächelte zuckersüß zurück.

Chris riss sich los und räusperte sich. „Dann sind wir ja jetzt alle da! – Es geht um Folgendes: In der Stadt laufen ungefähr 280 verwirrte unerweckte Hexen rum – und Wyatt sucht bereits nach ihnen."

Unter den bisher Uneingeweihten erhob sich ein Gemurmel. Besorgte Blicke wurden getauscht. Einzig Mark schien unbeeindruckt. „Was ist der Plan?"

Chris wandte sich Connor zu und der nickte. Sein Freund hatte stets einen kurzen Geduldsfaden, wenn es um Mark ging. Der Vollidiot war eifersüchtig auf Chris' Kräfte, seine Position im Widerstand, seine Freunde... und deshalb torpedierte er alles, was Chris tat, sagte und ausstrahlte mit seiner Beschränktheit. – Das mochte vielleicht eine etwas harte Beurteilung sein. Aber auch Connor hatte etwas gegen Mark. Also übernahm er nur zu gern den Part des Erklärbärs für Chris. „Jeder von euch", er sah Mark und die 5 anderen an. „wird ein Team zusammenstellen, das in seinem Abschnitt die Hexen einsammelt. Dann schickt ihr sie hierher."

„Und wie gedenken wir sie zu finden?"

Connor schoß dem ‚Vollidioten' einen finsteren Blick zu. Die Frage an sich war berechtigt und klug – aber der _Ton_ in dem er sie gestellt hatte! Zum Haare raufen! „Dafür haben wir Julie hier. Sie hat eine Verbindung zu ihnen."

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Verbindung zu _ihr_", sagte Mark und lächelte Julie an.

„Ich glaub' ich muss mich übergeben", murmelte Piper zu ihren Schwestern. Paige und Phoebe nickten enthusiastisch. Chris lächelte sogar. Es war einfach toll, wenn sich Pipers Unmut gegen jemand anderen als ihn richtete. Er legte die Hände flach auf den Tisch und sah seine Verbündeten an. „Na schön, dann gehen wir mal an die Arbeit!"

ooo

Bisher war alles gutgegangen.

Wyatt hatte tatsächlich nur Sachen gefragt, die er ihm sagen konnte: Wo er herkam, was er beruflich machte, wer zu seiner Familie gehörte, was er für Hobbies hatte...

Wyatt hatte sogar selbst ein paar Geschichten zum Besten gegeben. – Wenn er nicht gerade drohte einem wehzutun, war es richtig angenehm, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Gut, die Gefahr bestand weiterhin; Mike machte sich da keine Illusionen. Aber Erleichterung, dass er noch keine unerträglichen Schmerzen hatte durfte er doch verspüren, oder?

ooo

Die Besprechung war zu Ende und jeder machte sich auf den Weg um seine Aufgaben in Angriff zu nehmen. Julie war erleichtert, dass ihr Teil der Sache erst einmal erledigt war. Der Zauber war interessant gewesen…. Und ziemlich kompliziert. Der Unterschied zwischen den Charmed-Leuten und Julie zeigte sich nämlich nur in einem Teil ihrer Aura.

Also hatten sie eine große Karte von San Francisco genommen, sich sämtliche Menschen darauf anzeigen lassen und dann den fremdartigen Teil von Julies Aura auf sie „kopiert". So waren die einzigen leuchtenden Punkte auf der Karte am Ende die „Fremdweltler" gewesen. Im Anschluss hatten sie diese spezielle Karte so oft dupliziert wie nötig.

Natürlich mussten sie damit rechnen, dass Wyatt mit einem seiner Gefangenen genau das Gleiche gemacht hatte. Es war also notwendig, dass sie sich beeilten.

Das Team, das mit dem Abschnitt rund um das HQ beauftragt werden sollte, würde aus den Mächtigen Drei und Vicky bestehen.

Victoria hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sich dafür für zu melden. Ihre Schicht hatte sie zur Hälfte hinter sich und war also noch einigermaßen fit. Außerdem: Hall? Unschuldige retten mit den Charmed Ones? Das war das Höchste!

Julie und Chris begleiteten die 4 zum Portal.

Der stellvertretende Anführer des Widerstandes wandte sich Vicky zu und fragte: „Elixiere?"

„Check!"

„Kristalle?"

„Check!"

„Schutzzauber?"

„Karte?"

Victoria hielt sie hoch.

„Und jetzt das Wichtigste: Kreide?"

„Ist eingepackt!"

„In Ordnung." Er atmete tief durch und sah die Schwestern an, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, beließ es dann aber bei: „Seid vorsichtig!"

Piper hob eine Augenbraue à la _‚Woher die plötzliche Sorge um unsere Sicherheit, wo du uns doch täglich auf Dämonenjagd geschickt hast?'_. Paige lächelte kampfeslustig und Phoebe nickte einfach.

„Gut. Sean, Flo?"

„Schon dabei, Chris", sagte Flo – hielt dann jedoch inne und schaute zum Portal hoch. „Ich glaube, eine Aktivierung ist nicht mehr notwendig!"

Damit hatte er ihrer aller Aufmerksamkeit auf die Glühende Wand gerichtet.

Hindurch trat nach einem Augenblick ein großer Mann, der ein sich windendes Mädchen fest am Arm gepackt hatte.

Die Charmed Ones stießen bei seinem Anblick fast gleichzeitig Laute des Schreckens aus.

Phoebe glaubte, ihr müssten die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. „Cole Turner! Lass sofort das Mädchen los!"

Jetzt erst schauten die Neuankömmlinge in ihre Richtung und waren auf einmal ganz ruhig. Cole ließ geistesabwesend den Arm des Mädchens frei. Sie sah kurz zwischen ihm und Phoebe hin und her, dann rannte sie auf sie zu und umarmte sie, als könne sie gar nicht glauben, dass die Frau hier war, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Doch es war Phoebe, die die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte. In dem Moment, als das fremde Mädchen ihre Arme um sie gelegt hatte, waren ihre Emotionen über sie hinweggerollt. Es war einfach zu viel für Phoebe. Sie konnte nichts weiter tun als zu weinen und das Kind festzuhalten, bis seine Gefühle langsam abebbten.

Dann blickte Phoebe mit nassen Augen zu Cole auf – und die Puzzleteile fielen an ihren Platz.

Sanft hob sie das Kinn des Mädchens, sodass sie sie ansehen konnte. Sie forschte im Gesicht der Jüngeren und nickte schließlich. „Wie heißt du?"

Ängstlich, als könnte ihre Worte Phoebe verschwinden lassen, sagte sie ihren Namen: „Pelagia."

Die andere lächelte. Ein schöner Name – natürlich mit einem ‚P'. Was sie jetzt noch nicht wissen konnte war, dass er für sie eine besondere Bedeutung haben würde. Future-Phoebe hatte stets mit einer gewissen Wehmut an ihre Zeit als Meerjungfrau zurückgedacht. Und ‚Pelagia' bedeutete ‚Frau des Meeres'.

„Und das… ist dein Vater?"

Pelagia nickte und Cole kam endlich zu ihnen „Hallo Phoebe! - Paige, Piper."

„Cole… hi!" Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Wie oft hatten sie ihn vernichtet? Und am Ende war er doch wieder aufgetaucht? Und sie hatten ein gemeinsames Kind?

War er böse? Oder hatte er es endlich abschütteln können? Es ließ sie verzweifeln und gleichzeitig hoffen – dass sie schließlich doch mit der Liebe ihres Lebens wieder zusammenkommen würde. Das die Hindernisse der Vergangenheit irgendwann in der Vergangenheit würden bleiben können. Nicht vergessen, aber als Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte akzeptiert. Während dieser Gedanken sah sie Cole und Pelagia an, dann drehte sie sich zu ihren Schwestern und Chris um. „Ich bleibe hier", verkündete sie ihren Entschluss.

„Bitte?" Piper stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und versuchte böse auszusehen – gleichzeitig war sie anzusehen, wie gerührte sie von der Familienszene war – und wie sie sich freute, eine Nichte zu haben. Sie ging zu ihr hinüber und umarmte sie kurz. Pelagia lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ist schon okay… jetzt wo Cole wieder da ist kann ich euch begleiten", sagte Chris.

„Ähm… Moment. Stopp, Auszeit; noch mal für die ganz Langsamen – Cole ist der Anführer des Widerstandes? Cole?"

„Ja, Paige; ich mag dich auch", antwortete die Ex-Quelle amüsiert.

Fast hatte er ihre gemeinsamen Streitgespräche vermisst. Im Laufe der Jahre war aus Paiges Misstrauen und Coles Frustration ihr gegenüber eine ironische Freundschaft geworden. Natürlich konnte _diese_ Paige davon noch nichts wissen.

„Übrigens Chris, du solltest erstmal hier bleiben. Davon abgesehen… womit verdienen wir den unerwarteten Besuch aus der Vergangenheit?" Er schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich erklär dir alles wenn die 2 und Vicky auf dem Weg sind. – Es ist wahrscheinlich sowieso besser, wenn ihr nur zu dritt seid", fügte er an das Team gewandt hinzu. „Größere Gruppen sind auffälliger. Und selbst ohne Phoebe seid ihr wohl kaum als hilflos zu bezeichnen."

„Stimmt allerdings", sagte Paige. - „Und ich bin ja auch noch da", meldete Vicky sich.

„Dann macht euch endlich auf den Weg." Flo und Sean hatten nämlich solange das Portal offengehalten.

Victoria, Paige und Piper gingen ein paar Schritte vor… Phoebe rief ihnen noch zu, dass sie auf sich aufpassen sollten – und weg waren sie.

ooo

Note 2: Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende:)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note: Halli Hallo ihr Lieben! Samstagabend und es gibt ein neues Kapitel für euch!

Anna, dir hab ich ja schon geschrieben aber trotzdem noch mal danke für das Feedback! Wie immer eben:)

Amidala: Ja, die haben manchmal schon eine lange Leitung. Aber in der Beziehung muss ich sie – und damit mich, die Autorin – mal in Schutz nehmen. ;) Ja, Chris hat von seinem Onkel gesprochen. Aber in Gegenwart der Charmed Ones fiel nie die Worte „Onkel" und „Anführer" in einem Satz. Sie wussten dass der Anführer in einer Familiensache unterwegs war – das hat Jen glaube ich Paige erzählt… und Cole tauchte dann mit Pelagia, seiner Tochter auf.

Als Chris aber am Anfang (Kap.2) Connor fragte, wo sein Onkel sei… da hatte ich mir eigentlich vorgestellt, dass die Charmed Ones gerade außer Hörweite waren. Habe ich, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere zwar nicht explizit geschrieben – aber als Connor Chris sah, sah er ja auch nicht gleich die Mächtigen Drei, was wiederum heißt, dass sie ein Stück entfernt standen und sie also wahrscheinlich nicht gehört haben, wovon die beiden sprachen… ‚Luft holt' So… Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? ;) Ansonsten – eine „Eins" und sogar mit „Sternchen"‚rot wird'… jap, danke schön. :)

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 5

_Victoria, Paige und Piper gingen ein paar Schritte vor… Phoebe rief ihnen noch zu, dass sie auf sich aufpassen sollten – und weg waren sie._

„Hoffentlich geht alles gut", meinte die verbliebene Charmed One und Chris stimmte ihr innerlich inbrünstig zu. Dann drehte er sich zu Cole und Pelagia um, die immer noch wie verzaubert Phoebe anschauten. Er räusperte sich. „Also… Cole, wie wäre es, wenn wir erstmal kurz über die Lage sprechen? – Pelagia und Phoebe können währenddessen vielleicht etwas essen gehen?"

„Keine schlechte Idee", erwiderte Cole etwas unwillig. Offensichtlich würde er sich seiner Tochter und Frau lieber anschließen.

Pelagia fand den Vorschlag toll, fragte aber telepathisch bei Chris an: _Irgendetwas, was ich Mum vielleicht lieber nicht erzählen sollte, Cousin?_

Er nickte, da er ihr auf diesem Wege nicht antworten konnte… für Pelagia genug, denn es bestätigte sein merkwürdiges Verhalten – ‚Phoebe'… nicht ‚Tante Phoebe'. Die Schwestern wussten von nichts. Typisch Chris, sie so im Ungewissen zu lassen. Sie grinste ihn kurz an, er zuckte mit den Schultern und Phoebe, die das Zwischenspiel bemerkte, schaute interessiert zwischen den beiden hin und her. Pelagia legte schließlich einen Arm um die Schultern ihrer Mutter – was bei dem 12-jährigen Mädchen und der erwachsenen Frau etwas komisch aussah, und führte sie hinaus.

„Also?" Cole schaute seinen Neffen fragend an.

Chris nickte. „Gehen wir. – Julie, kommst du mit?"

„Julie… nett, dass du uns vorgestellt hast, Chris."

Chris warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und die drei machten sich auf den Weg.

„Hm… wo fange ich an… Wyatt hatte Bianca umgedreht und sie geschickt, um mich zurückzuholen… was sie letztendlich auch getan hat. Die Schwestern konnten mir aber meine Kräfte hinterherschicken und so bin ich noch einmal entkommen…"

„Bevor er aber durch das Portal gehen konnte bin ich aufgetaucht", setzte Julie die Geschichte fort. Nachdem er Bianca erwähnt hatte, war alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und die restlichen Worte waren nur noch sehr leise aus seinem Mund gekommen. Cole hatte es auch bemerkt und sah Julie kurz dankbar an.

„Es gab… einen Zusammenstoß und wir sind beide in der Vergangenheit gelandet", erzählte sie weiter.

„Doch jetzt seid ihr wieder hier… mit Anhang", fügte Cole in Bezug auf die Mächtigen Drei hinzu.

„Ja. Wie sie bin ich eigentlich auch nicht von hier… aus dem Jetzt. Meine Zeit ist der der Charmed Ones."

„Jetzt.. bin ich verwirrt."

„Kann man dir kaum verdenken", warf Chris ein und lächelte schwach. War wohl nur ein kurzer Ausfall gewesen.

„Ich bin aus einer anderen Welt", erklärte Julie. „Bei uns gab es die letzten paar hundert Jahre keine Magie. – Nun sieht es aber so aus, als wäre Zauberei wieder möglich." Trotz allem, was sie schon gesehen hatte, hörten sich ihre Worte skeptisch an. „Und irgendwelche höheren Mächte hielten es für angebracht die Nachkommen der letzten Hexen in diese Welt zu schicken, damit wir unser Handwerk lernen. Problem dabei… wir sind in der Zukunft gelandet. Und während ich quasi sofort in Sicherheit war, irren die meisten anderen da draußen auf den Straßen umher… ohne zu wissen, was los ist oder dass sie selbst magische Kräfte haben… bzw. bald entwickeln werden." So! Da war sie tatsächlich etwas außer Puste. Die Sorglosigkeit der MdE regte sie doch auf!

„Von wie vielen reden wir hier?"

„Insgesamt 300", sagte Chris und hielt dann an um auf eine Tür zu zeigen. „Und da drin sind die, die schon in Sicherheit sind; ungefähr 20."

Cole öffnete die Tür und die 3 traten ein. Alle Gespräche im Raum verstummten abrupt. Auf einigen Gesichtern stand beim Anblick von Cole Begeisterung, auf den meisten Vorsicht bis offenes Misstrauen.

„Ähm… Christopher…. Wieso bitte habe ich das Gefühl, dass die alle meinen mich zu kennen?"

Chris grinste ihn beinahe fröhlich an. „Oh, habe ich das noch nicht erwähnt? – Das tun sie tatsächlich!"

ooo

Julie ging später zum Speisesaal in der Hoffnung Phoebe und Pelagia dort zu treffen und ein wenig Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen – doch Fehlanzeige. Es waren haufenweise Leute da – aber _die_ beiden waren nicht zu entdecken. Dafür wurde Julies suchender Blick von Jen aufgefangen. Die Rebellin winkte sie zu sich. „Hallo du! Willst du dich zu mir setzen?"

„Hi. – Ja, danke. Was isst du da?"

Jen verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Hast du je „Matrix" gesehen? Das ist doch ein Film aus deiner Zeit, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, wieso?... Oh! Ooohh… dieses nahrhafte Schleimzeug, was nach nichts schmeckt? – Wieso sehe ich das bei niemand anderem auf dem Teller?"

„Ein Teil meines Aufgabenbereichs umfasst die Lebensmittelbeschaffung. Das heißt, ich weiß genau, wie wenig wir momentan in unseren Lagern haben. Von diesem ungenießbaren Zeug jedoch… haben wir stets noch etwas mehr übrig."

„Ah… du opferst dich also für die anderen und isst dieses Zeug anstatt dir ein anständiges Sandwich zu machen."

„Exakt!" Sie prostete Julie mit dem Löffel zu und schob sich dann eine weitere Portion des nahrhaft-ungenießbaren Breis in den Mund.

Eine Weile saßen sie so da, dann meinte Julie: „Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

Jen schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Hm?"

„Was war Bianca für eine Frau?"

Etwas überrascht fragte Jen zurück: „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

Julie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich… es… es ist praktisch gerade erst passiert. Und von hier auf jetzt hatte Chris mich auf dem Hals … - und alle magischen Konsequenzen, die an mir noch dran hängen. Er hatte noch überhaupt keine Zeit zum Trauern... ich denke mal, die wird er so bald auch nicht haben, denn selbst wenn _dieses_ Abenteuer bald vorbei ist… Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es hier immer irgendeine Katastrophe gibt. – Vielleicht könnten wir ihm irgendwie helfen... verstehst du was ich meine?"

„Mit einer Art Trauerfeier?"

Die andere nickte. Jen dachte nach. „Ja… ich denke, das wäre gut. Weißt du, ich habe Bianca nicht besonders gut gekannt. Sie war zwar Teil des Widerstandes und mit Chris zusammen… aber sie hat nicht wirklich dazugehört, hat zum Beispiel woanders gewohnt. Sie haben es in ihrer Beziehung nicht unbedingt leicht gehabt. Viele konnten eine ehemalige Auftragsmörderin als die Freundin unseres stellvertretenden Anführers nicht akzeptieren."

„Hm… das ist ein Teil der Politik von der du sprachst, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Ahja… ähm…" Julies Stirn zeigte plötzlich Falten. „Das fällt mir ein: Eine ehemalige Auftragsmörderin ist nicht tragbar… aber ein Ex-Dämon als Anführer?"

Jen lachte auf. Das war einfach zu süß! „Ach Julie! Zwischen damals, als Cole die Quelle war und heute… da liegen Welten dazwischen!

„Interessant. Bianca hätte also einfach noch weitere 20 Jahre warten müssen bis sie akzeptiert worden wäre."

Das war… ein beißender Kommentar aber Jen musste zugeben, dass Julie Recht hatte. Das Ganze war natürlich unfair! Und _sie_ wusste das auch! Sie hatte mit Bianca nie ein Problem gehabt, hatte Chris' Urteil vertraut. „Nur hat sie die leider nicht mehr. - … Ja, weißt du was? Deine Idee ist gut. Nur wenn wir irgendetwas in der Art machen… dann sollten wir es außerhalb machen. In Bezug auf Bianca hat er _hier_ nur traurige Erinnerungen. – Und ich weiß auch schon genau wo der beste Platz dafür wäre!"

„Wie sicher ist dieser Ort?"

„Ja, das ist hier immer die Frage, nicht wahr?"

ooo

Ein paar Räume weiter herrschte in diesem Augenblick große Verwirrung. Denn – große Überraschung: Unter den Leuten aus der anderen Welt entwickelten einige plötzlich Kräfte. Das Geschrei war groß als ein Mann eine Decke in Flammen setzte und ein anderer vor Schreck plötzlich unsichtbar wurde. In einer Kettenreaktion testeten auch noch 7 andere etwas unfreiwillig ihre Fähigkeiten. Als Connor dazukam fror er erstmal den ganzen Platz ein – was natürlich die Leute nicht davon abhielt sich zu bewegen und umher zu rennen; was aber zumindest die Flammen, das Wasser und den Schlafsack mit menschlichem Inhalt, der in der Luft schwebte zum Stillstand brachte. Dann brüllte er: „R-U-H-E!"

Alle starrten die Hexe wie erstarrt an. Als er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, ließ er die Hände sinken und lächelte. „So, jetzt atmen Sie bitte erstmal tief durch. Hier ist nichts passiert, was Sie nicht alle schon kennen, oder?"

„Entschuldigen Sie mal", sagte Raoul, ein Mann in den 30ern. „Plötzlich in _Charmed_ zu sein, ist die eine Sache. – Aber selbst Zauberkräfte zu entwickeln… das ist noch mal eine Katastrophe ganz anderen Ausmaßes!" – „Genau." – „Hm,hm!" - „Ja, so ist es!" murmelten die anderen zustimmend.

Connor rollte mit den Augen. „Und was ist daran bitte so katastrophal?"

„Hallo? – Haben Sie das nicht gesehen? Keiner von uns möchte jemanden aus Versehen in Brand stecken oder schweben und dann in einen 200 Meter tiefen Abgrund stürzen!"

„Das werden Sie ja auch nicht, wenn Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten in den Griff bekommen! Genau deshalb wurden sie hierher geschickt."

„Ach ja? – Davon hat uns bisher noch keiner etwas gesagt! Wer hat uns geschickt und wo können wir uns deswegen beschweren gehen?"

„Hm… lassen Sie mich mal überlegen – wo ist doch gleich das Postfach der _Mächte der Ewigkeit_?" Oops… wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, dann dürften die MdE diesen Leuten vielleicht bekannt sein… und dann würden sie schlussfolgern dass…

„Mächte der Ewigkeit", schaltete sich eine Frau ein. „Mächte der Ewigkeit", fragte sie noch einmal und schaute Connor an als hätte er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank.

Prima. jetzt hatte er den Salat und konnte egnauso gut mit der ganzen Wahrheit rausrücken. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Sehen Sie… das war so…"

ooo

„Hat sich die Lage da drin etwas beruhigt?"

Connor sah Chris mit müden Augen an. „Ja, ja. Sie waren einfach nur etwas geschockt. Ich meine, kannst du dir vorstellen plötzlich _keine _Kräfte mehr zu haben? – Ihnen geht es so, nur eben andersrum. Ich habe ihnen ein paar Leute hingeschickt, damit sie sich nicht aus Versehen gegenseitig umbringen."

„Gut. Keiner hat gesagt, dass sie nicht hier schon etwas Ausbildung bekommen dürfen."

„Exakt. Außerdem habe ich ihnen erzählt, was Sache ist. Sie wissen also über die kleine Dämoneninvasion in ihrer Welt Bescheid. Und ab dem Punkt ging es eigentlich mit ihnen. Sie mögen nicht von hier sein – aber sie wollen alle ihre Familien beschützen."

„Ja, sie sind gar nicht so anders."

„Wie lief es mit Cole?"

„Oh… sagen wir mal, ich lebe noch. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf dem linken Ohr je wieder etwas hören werde. Onkel Cole wurde _etwas_ laut als ich ihm erzählt habe, wie das alles in der Vergangenheit gelaufen ist."

„Ah… anstatt ‚erzählt'wolltest du sicher sagen ‚gebeichtet' und anstatt ‚gelaufen' ‚schiefgegangen'."

„Connor, ich mag dich. Aber von dir brauche ich das nicht auch noch. – Zumindest nicht schon wieder."

Connr klopfte dem jungen Halliwell freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ja ja, tut mir leid, Chris. – Dann lass uns mal kurz alles durchgehen: Die anderen 5 Gruppen schwirren inzwischen in der Stadt umher um unsere neuenFreunde einzusammeln, du bist hier bei mir, Phoebe habe ich vorhin mit Pelagia gesehen. Was macht Cole?"

„Der durchwühlt deine Notizen der letzten Wochen und bringt sich auf den neuesten Stand."

„Und warum durchwühlt er nicht auch deine?"

„Also wirklich, Connor. Du weißt doch, bei mir gibt es nichts zu _durchwühlen_. Da hat alles seine Ordnung. – Davon abgesehen: Als ich wegging, hatte er die Führung und als ich wiederkam, hattest du sie. Wann und wozu hätte ich mir welche machen sollen?"

„Heißt das du hast über die vergangenen Monate keine Aufzeichnungen?"

„Hallo? Das hätte die Schwestern auch gar nicht misstrauisch gemacht?"

„Oh – ja, stimmt."

Chris nickte. „Richtig. – So… wir wissen also wo alle… wo ist Julie?"

Connor sah sich um als erwartete er, dass sie um die nächste Ecke geschwirrt kommen würde. „Ja, wo eigentlich?"

ooo

„Pst", machte Jen zu Julie und Julie nickte. Dann zog sie den Kopf wieder ein und duckte sich hinter die Mülltonne.

Jen trat einen Schritt vor und stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Hallo!", rief sie dem Dämon freundlich zu als dieser sich zu ihr umdrehte. Er grinste hässlich und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Was für ein Glückstag! Er mochte nicht besonders hoch stehen in der Hierarchie. Aber auch er kannte die Fahndungsbilder der bekannten Hexen des Widerstandes. Und auf den Kopf _dieses_ Mädchens war ein hübscher Preis ausgesetzt.

Doch er kam gar nicht dazu noch viel weiter zu denken. Er sah gerade noch einen silbernen Blitz auf sich zufliegen, dann hüllten die Flammen ihn ein und schreiend ging er zurück in die Hölle.

Jen trat vor und hob ihren Wurfstern vom Boden auf. Als Julie zu ihr kam pustete sie gerade den Staub von der Waffe.

„Ein Wurfstern? Ist das nicht eine etwas ungewöhnliche Waffe für eine Hexe?"

Besagte Wurfsternbesitzerin lächelte Julie an. „Ach ja? – Komm, es ist nicht mehr weit."

Sie gingen nahe bei den Häusern und warfen wachsame Blicke zu allen Seiten. Diesen Teil der Stadt hatte es besonders schlimm erwischt. Jen erinnerte sich noch gut an die Episode. Früher hatten sie hier in der Nähe ihr Hauptquartier gehabt. Wyatt war ihnen letztlich au die Schliche gekommen. Und dann hatte es eine Schlacht gegeben. Sie hoffte inbrünstig, dass sie sich dieses Mal besser geschützt hatten.

„Hier ist es."

Julie sah sich um. Verkohlter Rasen, zerbrochene Statuen, die Überreste lange verwelkter Blumen. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über das russschwarze Gesicht der Engelsstatue. „Hier muss es mal sehr schön gewesen sein."

„Das war es", stimmte Jen zu.

„Meinst du, es wird gehen? Ich meine, ich habe keine Ahnung – aber das waren doch sehr viele Dämonen hier in der Nähe, oder?"

„Schon", sagte Jen. „Aber wir brauchen den Ort ja nur für eine halbe Stunde oder so. Und so lange können wir uns hier tarnen. Es wird einfach keiner sehen, dass wir hier sind. Und wenn jemand den Park betreten will, der uns Böses will, so wird er in Flammen aufgehen. So einfach ist das."

„Das muss dann aber ein ganz schön starker Zauber sein, oder?"

„Ja. Ich denke mal, wenn Vicky und ich ihn gemeinsam sprechen und den Platz segnen…und eine Dämonenalarmanlage installieren und Schutzkristalle benutzen... Dann wird es gehen. Also keine Sorge." Jen wusste, dass sich das nach ganz schön viel anhörte. Aber sie würde kein Risiko eingehen. Es würde seine Zeit dauern, dafür würden sie dann auch sicher sein.

„Ooo-kay. – Wie sieht es mit dem Rest aus? Habt ihr so etwas wie einen Priester? Wen sollten wir dazu einladen? – Und das Wichtigste, wer wird es _ihm_ sagen?"

„Wir haben jemanden, der die Aufgabe des Priesters übernehmen würde. Sein Name ist Josh. Und wen wir einladen… das wird eine kurze Liste. Du, Cole, Pelagia, Vicky, Sean und Connor."

„Das waren alle, die sich etwas aus ihr gemacht haben?"

„Nun… zumindest alle, die noch leben. Wie gesagt, sie hat nicht wirklich dazugehört. – Zu deiner letzten Frage müsste ich eigentlich sagen, dass _du_ ihm doch bitte von der Trauerfeier erzählst. Immerhin war es deine Idee. Aber ich kenne ihn besser… ich werde es tun."

Da war Julie erleichtert. Immerhin war es nur so ein Gefühl gewesen, dass sie irgendetwas für Chris tun müsste.

Er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens verloren. Die Frau, die er hatte heiraten wollen. Da musste mehr drin sein als er kurzer Abschied und ein Verlobungsring, der wieder von ihr zu ihm wechselte. Ein Augenblick, der ihrer beider Liebe würdig war. – Wie gesagt, es war nur ein Gefühl gewesen. Doch Jen hatte es sofort ernst genommen und jetzt waren sie dabei, es tatsächlich zu planen. Das war doch irgendwie anders. Und auf einmal fühlte sich Julie unwohl dabei. Sie konnte nur nicht so genau bestimmen, wo das herkam.

ooo

Eine halbe Stunde später…

Jen hatte keine Angst gehabt einem gefährlichen Geschöpf der Unterwelt entgegenzutreten. Aber was sie absolut nicht leiden konnte war, wenn Chris auf sie sauer war. Also presste sie einfach nur die Lippen aufeinander und ließ es über sich ergehen.

„Wie kommst du dazu mit ihr das HQ zu verlassen! Jen! Hast du plötzlich den Verstand verloren! Sie kann sich nicht verteidigen! Sie ist hilflos da draußen! Und sie ist eine Unschuldige, die wir beschützen sollen! Ich kann einfach nicht fassen wie unglaublich verantwortungslos du gehandelt hast! Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein…" Chris wandte sich von ihr ab bevor er endgültig die Beherrschung verlor. Er lief im Raum auf und ab und grummelte vor sich hin.

Cole, der bisher schweigend daneben gestanden hatte und das Verhalten seines Neffen _sehr _interessant fand, räusperte sich. Jen sah ihn an.

„Willst du uns vielleicht erklären, _warum_ du mit ihr draußen warst?"

Die Hexe verzog den Mund. „Eigentlich nicht, nein." Auf Chris' ungläubigen Blick fügte sie hinzu: „_Noch_ nicht."

Chris wollte gerade wieder den Mund öffnen und sie wieder anschreien, doch Cole gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen. Überraschend kam er der Aufforderung nach.

„Sollten wir es jetzt schon wissen?", fragte Cole Jen. Er kannte sie und wusste, dass sie auf diese Frage ehrlich antworten würde. Wenn das, was auch immer sie dort draußen getan hatten eine Gefahr darstellte, dann würde sie es ihm jetzt sagen.

Jen, die genau wusste, was hinter seiner Frage stand, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„In Ordnung. Dann kannst du jetzt gehen. – Aber die Sache ist noch nicht vergessen."

Julie lächelte ihren Anführer an. „Ich weiß." Dann neigte sie in Andeutung einer Ehrenbezeugung ironisch den Kopf und ging hinaus.

Draußen wartete Julie und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Wie lief es?" Auf jeden Fall war es laut gewesen. Sie war sicher, das halbe HQ hatte den Streit gehört. Und immer wieder waren Leute stehen geblieben und hatten versucht aus dem Geschrei schlau zu werden.

„Ganz gut. – Ich hielt es nur für ungünstig, es Chris _jetzt_ zu sagen."

Amüsiert hob Julie eine Augenbraue. „Das glaube ich auch."

„Ja. – Gut, dann lass uns gehen. Wir haben viel vorzubereiten."

ooo

Angelo hatte gerade noch mal Glück gehabt. Nach dem ersten Schrecken plötzlich in einer total verrückten Welt zu sein und der Frage ob mit seinem Verstand noch alles in Ordnung war hatte er ein leer stehendes Haus gefunden und sich dort verbarrikadiert. Die vorherigen Bewohner waren sogar so nett gewesen ein paar Kerzen und einige Konserven dazulassen. Insgesamt war also seine Situation unangenehm und sonderbar aber nicht vordergründig lebensbedrohlich gewesen.

Und nachdem er also nun schon über einen Tag so zugebracht hatte war er doch etwas überrascht gewesen von draußen Stimmen zu hören. Weibliche Stimmen.

Gerade noch war er am Überlegen, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte, da wurde eines der zugenagelten bis zum Boden gehenden Fenster von außen gesprengt. Er wich den Trümmerteilen aus. Und während sein Unterkiefer nach unten klappte konnte er sich beim Anblick der Frauen, die nun sein Versteck betraten lebhaft im Hintergrund eine actiongeladene Melodie vorstellen, die die Ankunft seiner Retter ankündigte.

Die erste, die durch die entstandene Öffnung kam war keine andere als Piper Halliwell. Mit zum Angriff gehobenen Händen und blitzenden Augen sah sie sich um ehe ihr Blick sich auf den jungen Mann vor ihr fixierte. Hinter ihr kamen Phoebe und Paige herein und nahmen neben ihrer Schwester Kampfstellung ein. Zum Schluss betrat die Vierte im Bunde das abrissreife Haus und grinste den geschockten Angelo an. „Die Kavallarie ist da!"

ooo

Note 2: Sooo… Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Die Lyrics in diesem Kapitel sind aus ‚No matter what' von Boyzone.

Note 2: persephone25: Danke für das Lob! Ich werd mich bemühen!

Anna: Ich war auch gespannt, wie er wohl reagieren wird. Hab zuerst an was ganz anderes gedacht, hab's dann aber doch so geschrieben, wie es jetzt ist. – Hoffe, dir gefällts:)

Phania: Bella Italia, hm? Hört sich nicht schlecht an! – Ist aber auch schön, dich wieder unter den Reviewern zu sehen :)

Nimriel: Trotzdem danke für das Feedback! – Immer schön, neue Gesichter hier zu sehen:)

Note 3: Zum Kapitel... ja, es wird dann ein klein wenig traurig... aber vorher bekommt noch jemand was auf die Nase... ‚g'

Note 4: Hab mir am Freitag ‚Latter Days' angesehen! Der Film ist toll!

Und weiß jemand, wann ‚The UltimateGgift' in Europa anläuft?

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 6

_Julie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich… es… es ist praktisch gerade erst passiert. Und von hier auf jetzt hatte Chris mich auf dem Hals … - und alle magischen Konsequenzen, die an mir noch dran hängen. Er hatte noch überhaupt keine Zeit zum Trauern... ich denke mal, die wird er so bald auch nicht haben, denn selbst wenn dieses Abenteuer bald vorbei ist… Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es hier immer irgendeine Katastrophe gibt. – Vielleicht könnten wir ihm irgendwie helfen... verstehst du was ich meine?"_

„_Mit einer Art Trauerfeier?"_

_Die andere nickte. Jen dachte nach. „Ja… ich denke, das wäre gut. Weißt du, ich habe Bianca nicht besonders gut gekannt. Sie war zwar Teil des Widerstandes und mit Chris zusammen… aber sie hat nicht wirklich dazugehört, hat zum Beispiel woanders gewohnt. Sie haben es in ihrer Beziehung nicht unbedingt leicht gehabt. Viele konnten eine ehemalige Auftragsmörderin als die Freundes unseres stellvertretenden Anführers nicht akzeptieren."_

o

_I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know I'll love forever  
I know, no matter what_

"Da bist du ja wieder", sagte Cole, als Julie zu ihm hereinschlüpfte.

„Störe ich?"

Cole lehnte sich zurück. „Nicht wirklich. Um was geht's?" – „Ja, um was geht's", erkundigte sich Pelagia fröhlich und schaute von ihrem Buch auf.

„Kann ich… könnte ich das vielleicht mit deinem Vater unter vier Augen besprechen?"

Pelagias Blick wanderte zu Cole und er nickte Richtung Tür. Die Kleine zog einen Schmollmund, ging aber hinaus.

Jen setzte sich. „Danke."

„Hm. Geht es hierbei um den netten Ausflug von heute?"

„Genau. – Und es geht um Chris. Weißt du... ich... wir dachten... Er hat sofort nach Biancas Tod wieder funktioniert und… irgendwie sollte es doch noch etwas geben. Ich meine…" Toll, jetzt geriet sie auch noch ins Schwimmen!

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich war ehrlich gesagt auch etwas überrascht, dass er so gut drauf ist. Nur als er erzählte, wie es kam, dass er wieder hier ist, da hat es ihm bei Biancas Namen kurz die Sprache verschlagen. Ansonsten…" Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dabei wissen wir, was er für sie empfunden hat. Und es ist nie gut, wenn ein Halliwell seine Gefühle in sich hineinfrisst. – Du und Julie, ihr habt also etwas geplant?"

„Ja. Und wir waren heute im Park… um uns alles dort noch einmal anzusehen. Danach – das heißt, nach der Standpauke, haben Julie und ich die restliche Organisation auf die Beine gestellt. Vicky, Sean, Connor und Josh wissen Bescheid. Vicky und ich setzen uns an den Schutzzauber, sobald sie mit den Halliwells für die Nacht wieder hier ist. Julie ist mit Frank gerade im Gewächshaus und versucht aus unseren spärlichen Blumenbeständen ein paar Gestecke zu zaubern."

„Und _jetzt_ kommst du zu mir", meinte Cole amüsiert.

„Jetzt komme ich zu dir, genau. Ich will dich natürlich auch dazu einladen – aber ich brauche auch deinen Rat. Wenn ich es Chris sage… wie wird er reagieren? Sollte _ich_ es ihm sagen, wo doch er sauer auf mich ist? Wird er das Ganze als Einbruch in seine Privatsphäre betrachten? Wird er uns dabei haben wollen? Werden Joshs Worte für ihn wie Hohn klingen wenn er weiß, wie _angesehen_ Bianca bei uns war?" Jen hob in einer verzweifelten Geste die Arme.

„Erstmal… hättet ihr das alles vielleicht vorher abklären sollen. Und dann muss ich aber auch sagen: Es ist eine gute Idee. Und ich glaube, es wird Christopher gut tun. Trotzdem ist damit zu rechnen, dass mein Neffe erst einmal ausflippt, wenn er erfährt, dass ihr das alles hinter seinem Rücken angeleiert habt. – Wann übrigens soll es stattfinden?

„Wir hatten an morgen früh gedacht – bei Sonnenaufgang?"

„Kein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Nur etwas kurzfristig… morgen früh…" Cole schien im Kopf etwas durchzugehen. „Connor!", rief er dann laut. Die Wände hier unten waren wie Papier und Connor saß direkt im Raum nebenan. Kurz darauf steckte er den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Was gibt's?"

„Komm mal kurz rein."

Connor schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte sich neben Jen.

„Du weißt von der kleinen Verschwörung, die hier gerade läuft?" So ganz glücklich war Cole nicht, dass ihn keiner um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte, bevor sie die Leben von Widerstandsmitgliedern für eine Tote riskierten. Andererseits… war er auch nur ein Mensch und konnte die Aktion voll nachvollziehen.

„Die Trauerfeier für Bianca? Ja." Man musste Connor zugute halten, dass er das sagte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Connor, Chris und Cole – das war ein Dreiergespann, das sich gut kannte. Man hatte auch schon von den „Mächtigen Drei" gewitzelt, denn auch ihre Namen begannen alle mit dem gleichen Buchstaben. Wie auch immer… Connor hatte gewusst, dass es besser gewesen wäre, es Cole sofort zu sagen. Andererseits wusste er auch, dass sein Freund ihm jetzt keinen Vortrag halten würde. Das war einfach nicht seine Art.

„Wie läuft es mit unseren Schützlingen?"

„Ganz gut soweit. Ihre Zahl hat sich auf 35 erhöht – aber wir haben auch einen verloren. Er wurde Katies Gruppe direkt vor der Nase von einem Dämonen weggeschnappt."

„Das ist schade. Aber wenn alles nach Plan läuft holen wir uns den auch noch wieder. – Worauf ich hinauswollte: Chris hatte doch angedacht, dass du mit ihnen in die Vergangenheit gehst. Wie sieht es da aus? Wer begleitet dich noch?"

„Doria wird mit mir gehen. Sie kennt sich in der Zeit gut aus. – Die Vorbereitungen sind soweit auch fertig. Soviel wir eben hier machen können. Viel hängt dann von den Bedingungen in der Vergangenheit ab."

„Auch richtig. Also, ich möchte, dass du morgen früh abmarschbereit bist und dich nach der Trauerfeier mit ihnen auf den Weg machst. Wird das gehen?"

„Kein Problem, Boss."

„Gut, dann... Hol uns doch bitte mal Chris her."

Connor nickte und wollte gehen, stieß dann aber an die von außen aufgehende Tür. „Oh, Entschuldige! Geht's?" Julie trat zurück, um ihn vorbei zu lassen. Er murmelte noch ein „Werd's überleben!". Dann war er weg.

„Es gibt ein Problem."

Cole stand auf. „Was für ein Problem? – Und bist du nicht eigentlich im Gewächshaus? Was – schlagen die Blumen jetzt schon zurück?" Mit diesen Worten spielte er auf Julies neue Gesichtsfarbe an: Auf ihrer linken Wange bildete sich gerade ein hübscher Bluterguss.

„Josh musste Mark sagen, wo er morgen früh hin will und nun ist Mark hier und ist auf Chris getroffen und" Sie musste gar nicht weiter erzählen; Cole und Jen stürmten schon an ihr vorbei. Sie seufzte laut auf rannte hinter ihnen her. Zwei Gangbiegungen weiter waren dann schon das Geschrei und ein schepperndes Geräusch zu hören.

Cole warf sich sofort zwischen die Streithähne. „Auseinander!" Fast musste er selbst einen Schlag einstecken, doch stattdessen packte er die Faust und drehte sie auf den Rücken des Angreifers. „Christopher Perry Halliwell! – Mark, jetzt halt doch mal still, du Idiot oder soll ich dir den Arm auskugeln! So… du – gehst – sofort – zurück! Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Mark warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Chris, dann ergab er sich Coles Befehl und ging zum Portal zurück.

„Jetzt zu dir! – Was zur Hölle hast du dir gedacht als du auf die Worte dieses selbstgerechten Trottels mit Gewalt reagiert hast! Haben wir nicht schon genug Probleme? – Nein! – Stopp! Überleg dir gut, was du sagst!"

Chris schloss den Mund wieder. Cole hatte natürlich Recht. Aber würde er das jetzt zugeben? Nein. Es hatte sich nämlich gut angefühlt Mark endlich mal eine verpassen zu können. Und nachdem, was er über Bianca gesagt hatte, war das auch verdient gewesen…. Irgendwie wenigstens. „Es kommt nicht wieder vor", presste er schließlich hervor und sah seinen Onkel an. „Reicht dir das?"

„Muss es wohl. – Alles okay?"

Chris gab ein Grummeln von sich und wollte nicken, da fasste er sich an den Kopf. „Ouch!"

„Geschieht dir ganz Recht, mein Junge."

„Danke für dein Mitgefühl." Er lächelte – aber nur eine Sekunde lang. Dann endlich entdeckte er hinter Cole Jen und Julie. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Das war eure Idee", fragte er ganz ruhig.

Die beiden nickten.

Chris' Lippen wurden ganz dünn. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging er an ihnen vorbei und verschwand.

„Na toll! Er hasst mich!", rief Julie aus, als er weg war.

Jen zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein Ausbruch war eine Sache. Aber kaltes Schweigen…. wuhhhh… Von Chris war das gruselig. Dabei musste es ihm inzwischen ganz natürlich vorkommen, denn immerhin hatte er die letzten Monate nichts anderes getan als zu schweigen – darüber wer er war, was er fühlte, wie es ihm ging. Vermutlich ging es jetzt ganz leicht. – Es war nur so gar nicht seine Art! War es früher nicht gewesen… „Wird er kommen", fragte sie Cole.

Er nickte. „Das wird er. – Er braucht nur etwas Zeit."

o

Und die brauchte er tatsächlich. Um sich abzuregen, um wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen.

Was war los mit ihm gewesen? Wieso hatte er sich so aufgeführt? – Gut, was Mark betraft, so war es klar. Der Mistkerl hatte Bianca (wieder mal!) als Verräterin bezeichnet und war von da an in der Beschreibung ihres Charakters sogar unter Gossenniveau gerutscht. Er hatte es einfach herausgefordert, dass Chris auf ihn losging.

Dann jedoch… wieso machte es ihn so wütend, dass Jen und Julie für ihn diese Trauerfeier organisierten?

Wahrscheinlich war es das sogar: Sie hatten es nicht für Bianca gemacht – sondern für ihn. Nicht für Bianca weil sie eine so unglaubliche Frau gewesen war… Fast konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sie dasaßen und sich fragten ‚Was können wir für Chris tun? Armer Junge!' Und das machte ihn so… dass es ihr nicht mal im Tod vergönnt war um ihrer selbst Willen geliebt zu werden. Nicht mal da… nicht mal jetzt.

Verdammt sollten sie sein! Er würde morgen da sein! Aus dem richtigen Grund: Für Bianca.

ooo

Am nächsten Morgen...

Die Gruppe war zum Aufbruch bereit – fast. Cole, Pelagia, Victoria, Jen, Josh, Sean, Connor und Julie standen vor dem Portal und warteten auf Chris. Ob er kommen würde...

Alle Vorbereitungen waren getroffen. Der Park war gesichert, Julie hatte ihn ein wenig geschmückt und Pelagia hatte am Abend zuvor ihrer Mutter von der Trauerfeier erzählt. Wenn man von ihrer anfänglichen Verletztheit, dass sie und ihre Schwestern unerwünscht waren, absah, hatte Phoebe es mit sehr viel Sympathie für Chris aufgenommen. Sie war immerhin die gewesen, die Chris' Gefühle für Bianca gespürt hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie nicht ganz verstanden, warum sie und Piper und Paige nicht kommen sollten. Pelagia hatte es ihr erklärt. Für eine 12Jährige war sie schon erstaunlich reif. Allerdings hatte sie auch noch Chris vorher getroffen und seine Gedanken bezüglich des nächsten Morgens waren eindeutig: Wenn er kommen würde, dann nur für Bianca – und die Schwestern waren kein bisschen ein Teil von seiner Beziehung zu ihr gewesen. Außerdem wusste er, dass es emotional werden würde. Und da ihr Cousin seinen Verwandten noch nicht gesagt hatte wer er war und weiterhin als kompetenter Whitelighter und als hohes Mitglied des Widerstands gelten musste konnte er es sich nicht leisten vor ihnen in Tränen auszubrechen... Pelagia wusste, dass das nur die rationalen Gründe waren warum er sie dort nicht sehen wollte. Aber in welchen emotionalen Abgründen auch der wahre Grund lag, sie respektierte seine Wünsche.

Wie auch immer: Phoebe wusste Bescheid. Sie sollte ein Geheimnis hüten... vor ihren Schwestern. – Das würde interessant sein. Ja.

Immerhin, bis jetzt waren Piper und Paige hier noch nicht aufgetaucht – also schien es Phoebe gelungen zu sein. Oder aber es lag einfach daran, dass es noch so verdammt früh war.

Chris allerdings war auch nicht hier.

Pelagia und Vicky sahen einander an. Vicky zuckte die Schultern. „Lasst uns gehen."

Die Tochter von Phoebe seufzte. „Ja." Sie hatten lange genug gewartet. Aber sie würden es trotzdem machen. Auch ohne Chris.

Cole nickte den Wachen zu und die öffneten das Portal. Einer nach dem anderen gingen sie hindurch.

Julie war die letzte. Sie warf noch einen Blick zur Tür, wandte sich um und...

„Warte!"

Einen Augenblick blieb sie so stehen und lächelte, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Hallo, Chris!"

Bei ihrem Anblick verschlug es ihm kurz die Sprache. Unbewusst fuhr seine Hand zu seiner Wange. „War ich das?"

Sie sah seine Geste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher. Da waren so viele Ellenbogen... vielleicht war es auch Mark."

„Tut mir leid", sagte er.

„Gestern schien es dir egal zu sein." Immerhin hatte er sie mit dem sich entwickelnden Veilchen schon gesehen.

Etwas unbehaglich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Gestern... war gestern."

„Ja. - Also: Notiz an mich selbst: Nicht dazwischen gehen wenn Chris sich prügelt."

„Ha-hm", räusperte sich eine der Wachen. Das Portal sollte wirklich nicht so lange offen sein! Auch wenn es an einen gesicherten Ort führte!

„Wir gehen ja schon", sagte Chris.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich auch... hierbleiben."

Einen Moment lang sah er sie ruhig an, dann strich er noch mal seinen Anzug glatt und fasste sich sanft am Arm. „Gehen wir."

o

Auf der anderen Seite...

Die Morgensonne warf ihre Glut über die Mauern des Parks. Wartend stand die kleine Gruppe da. Jen war drauf und dran noch einmal zurückzugehen. „Vielleicht hat sie sich nicht getraut."

Vicky war da anderer Meinung. „Ist ja nicht so, als wäre das ihr 1.Mal."

„Aber sie war die letzte, die hindurch sollte", verteidigte Jen ihre Sorge um ihre neue Freundin. „Ich...- oh. Hi, da seid ihr ja." Deshalb hatte es also länger gedauert. Julie hatte Chris noch aufgegabelt.

Chris nickte unsicher, während er noch seine Umgebung in sich aufnahm. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, wo das ganze stattfinden sollte und er hatte sich darauf eingestellt. Damit hatte er aber nicht gerechnet: Die Trümmer lagen nicht mehr überall verstreut, das Gesicht des Engels war vom Ruß befreit und wo immer das Auge es erfreute, waren frische Blumen arrangiert. Der Ort... _ihr _Ort... sah richtig hübsch aus. Von seinem Rundblick zurück fixierten sich seine Augen erst auf Jen, dann auf die Frau an seiner Seite, die aufmerksam sein Gesicht beobachtet hatte. Endlich ließ er ihren Arm los und schritt zu den anderen. Julie folgte ihm.

Josh baute sich vor der Statur auf und bedeutete der Versammlung, dass er jetzt beginnen wolle. Chris, umgeben von Familie und Freunden stand ihm gegenüber und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten.

„Freunde", begann Josh. „Wir sind heute an diesem wunderschönen Morgen hier, um Abschied zu nehmen. – Und um uns zu erinnern, an eine Freundin, die jetzt leider nicht hier sein kann. An eine Freundin, der ihr rechtmäßiger Platz viel zu lange verwehrt worden und die schließlich _wieder_ dem Bösen zum Opfer fiel. Doch... eine Freundin bleibt eine Person, die man liebt, auch wenn sie sich von einem abwendet. Also... lasst uns uns erinnern." Mit diesen Worten entzündete er eine Opferflamme in einem tönernen Gefäß und wie von selbst löste sich die Gruppe auf um sich neu in einem Kreis zu finden.

Josh fing an: „Bianca... alles, was ich je von ihr sah, war gut." Er reichte die Schale weiter an Jen.

_If only tears were laughter_

„Sie liebte es Ordnung zu halten. Einmal sagte sie zu mir: Wie willst du in der Welt Ordnung schaffen, wenn du es in _dir_ nicht einmal schaffst? Ich habe sie um diese Stärke immer beneidet."

_If only night was day_

Das Feuer wanderte zu Vicky. „Als ich zu euch kam, war sie diejenige, die mich aufnahm; sie brachte wieder Wärme in mein Leben."

...und zu Sean. „Bianca war eine ganz hervorragende Schachspielerin. Mit ihr zu warten während Chris da draußen mal wieder verbotener Weise sein Leben riskierte, war stets ein Vergnügen."

_If only prayers were answers_

...und zu Connor. „Ihren Kampf zu sehen, zu beobachten, wie sie durch ihre Liebe zu Chris aufblühte und wie das Böse aus ihrem Herzen endlich verschwand... das war das Beeindruckendste, was ich je sehen durfte. Sie machte mir klar, dass ‚unmöglich' nur ein Wort für ‚noch nicht versucht' ist."

_Then we would hear god say_

_No matter what they tell you_

_No matter what they do_

_No matter what they teach you_

_What you believe is true_

...zu Cole. „Sie war wertvoll für uns... und für mich, weil sie es für Chris war und ihm Stärke gab, wo ich es nicht hätte tun können, wo die Situation zu aussichtslos aussah. Ich bin ihr zu tiefem Dank verpflichtet."

_And I will keep you safe and strong_

...zu Pelagia. Bevor sie sprach, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Wann immer meine Mum mir fehlte, war sie da und nahm mich in den Arm."

_And sheltered from the storm_

...zu Julie. „Ich kannte sie nicht. – Und doch wünschte ich, es wäre anders. Nicht nur, weil das, was ihr alle bis jetzt gesagt habt, sie wie eine wirklich wundervolle Person erscheinen lässt und weil, wenn Chris sie geliebt hat, sie das sicher auch war... sondern weil ich gesehen habe.." An dieser Stelle wandte sie sich mit der Schale in der Hand nach rechts und sah Chris an. „Weil ich gesehen habe, was sie getan hat, bevor sie starb... obwohl sie wusste, dass es ... so enden könnte, wie es dann auch geschah. Sie hat... sich ihm in den Weg gestellt – obwohl er glaubte, sie bekehrt zu haben. Das war.. mutig. Sehr mutig." Sie gab Chris das Tongefäß.

_No matter where it's barren_

„Es war dumm", sagte er und lächelte dabei traurig. „Dumm, dumm, dumm. Bianca wusste was sie tat, das ist richtig. Aber wieso? Wie hat er sie zurückgeholt? Wie? Und das, obwohl am Ende klar war, dass sie mich immer noch... geliebt hat. Sie hat so verletzt ausgesehen, als ich ihr sagte, dass die Zukunft ihren Reiz für mich verloren hätte. - ... - Wie konnte sie mich – wie konnte sie unseren Traum so verraten?" Einen Moment war er stumm. Die Flamme flackerte im Wind, als wolle sie ihm antworten.

Als hätte sie das auch getan, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es ist egal... es ist alles gleich. Bianca... ich liebe sie." Er schaute gen Himmel. „Ich liebe dich, hörst du das?"

_A dream is being born_

Aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts zog er eine Rose. Kurz sog er den Geruch aus ihren roten Blütenblättern, dann küsste er sie, um sie schließlich dem Feuer zu übergeben.

Josh nahm die Opferschale wieder in Empfang. Nach einem kurzen Gebet stellte er sie vorsichtig zu Boden und mit einer weiteren Handbewegung war das Feuer erloschen.

Pelagia wandte sich ihrem Vater zu und Cole legte die Arme um seine Tochter. Connor ging zu seinem Freund. „Lass es zu", flüsterte er ihm zu.

Chris sah ihn aus wässrigen Augen an. „Ich kann nicht", hauchte er zurück.

_No matter if the sun don't shine_

_Or if the skies are blue_

_No matter what the ending_

_My life began with you_

ooo

Note 5: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: An meine treuen Reviewer: Danke für euer Feedback :-) Und immer schön weiter so!

Note 2: Ja... also, das letzte Kapitel war etwas traurig. Und wie es aussieht kann ich euch von der traurigen herzzerreißenden Schiene auch noch nicht weglassen.

Wie heißt es so treffend? Bevor es besser wird, muss es erst noch mal schlimmer werden.

(Ich erhöhe übrigens auch das Rating nochmal... nicht dass jemand am Ende meint, er wäre nicht gewarnt gewesen. Obwohl ich so explizit eigentlich auch nicht werde. Trotzdem: Vorsorge ist besser als Nachsorge!)

Kann ich nur sagen: Armer Chris! Und jetzt: Armer Mike!

Und ich hoffe, euch gefällt's trotzdem!

In diesem Sinne: On with the show!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 6

_Doch Wyatt hatte wirklich vor, sich zu unterhalten – vorerst wenigstens._

_Er hatte seine Gründe dafür und die brauchte Mike nicht zu wissen. Zwar hatte er eigentlich anderes zu tun – ein kleiner Aufstand im Osten des Landes, ein brüchiger Vertrag mit einem Dämonenclan... aber... er nahm sich jetzt Zeit für ein Gespräch mit diesem Menschen._

_Oh ja, es würde interessant werden!_

o

_Der Herr ist mein Hirte_

_Mir wird nichts mangeln_

_Er weidet mich auf einer grünen Aue _

_und führet mich zu frischem Wasser_

_Er erquicket meine Seele._

_Er führet mich auf rechter Straße um seines Namens willen. _

_Und ob ich schon wanderte im finstern Tal, fürchte ich kein Unglück; _

_denn du bist bei mir, dein Stecken und Stab trösten mich. _

_Du bereitest vor mir einen Tisch im Angesicht meiner Feinde. _

_Du salbest mein Haupt mit Öl und schenkest mir voll ein. _

_Gutes und Barmherzigkeit werden mir folgen mein Leben lang, _

_und ich werde bleiben im Hause des Herrn immerdar._

_- Psalm23_

o

Inzwischen tat ihm alles weh. Kein Muskel, den er nicht spürte, kein Stück Haut, dass nicht schon durch eine Faust, einen Energieball oder eine Waffe getroffen worden war. Er wünschte nur noch, es würde aufhören!

Das tat es nicht. Wyatt hatte letztlich doch eine Frage gestellt, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Und als hätte er schon darauf gewartet und damit gerechnet, fing er sofort an, als Mike sagte, er wüsste es nicht. Woher auch? Woher sollte er verdammt noch mal wissen, was für Kräfte er hatte? Oder haben würde... denn wenn er sie jetzt schon hätte, würde er bestimmt nicht den Prügel-Zeitvertreib für Wyatt spielen. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Flehen nützte nichts. Mike hatte natürlich mehr als einmal gesagt, Wyatt solle aufhören mit dem was er tat. Und irgendwann dann hatte er selbst es aufgegeben, seinen Folterer darum zu bitten. Er war zu beschäftigt mit den Reaktionen seines Körpers gewesen, um noch irgendwelche Worte zu artikulieren.

Ein weiteres Mal raste Schmerz durch sein Fleisch, hinterließ Spuren in seinem Geist. Er hatte es nicht mal mehr kommen sehen, hatte auch keine Ahnung, was ihn verursacht hatte. – Es war ihm auch egal. Wozu sollte er es wissen wollen?

Das nächste, was er wusste war, dass jemand seinen geschundenen Körper umdrehte und sich über ihn beugte. Mit großer Mühe öffnete er seine zusammengekniffenen Augen. Dann entrang sich seiner heiseren Kehle die Parodie eines Lachens. – Wyatt, wer sonst?

Noch vor einer Stunde hätte er versucht zurückzuweichen, die Arme zu heben oder sonst irgendwie Schutz zu suchen. Aber jetzt war er zu schwach. Und er wusste, dass es sinnlos war.

Wyatt sah ihn wieder an. Was am Erschreckendsten war, war, dass nichts Erschreckendes in seinem Blick war.

Da hatte dieser Mann ihn die letzten paar Stunden gefoltert ... und nichts. Sollte sich nicht irgendetwas davon in seinen Augen wiederspiegeln?

Schließlich packte er Mike an den Schultern und hievte ihn in eine sitzende Position, um sich dann hinter ihn zu knien. Mike spürte seinen heißen Atem in seinem Nacken. Es machte ihn schaudern. Er versuchte verwirrt den Kopf zu wenden, da fiel ihm am Rande seinen Blickfeldes etwas anderes auf... jemand anderes.

Ein Dämon hatte den Raum betreten. Beinahe gierig betrachtete er Mike. Der war plötzlich aus seinem geistigen Rückzug erwacht. Was gab es, was Wyatt selbst ihm nicht antun konnte? Wozu jemand anderen dazuholen?

Die Kreatur verbeugte sich vor Wyatt. „Soll ich anfangen?"

„Hätte ich dich sonst gerufen?" Der Griff um Mikes Arme wurde fester.

„Was-?" Mikes warf einen ängstlichen Blick in Richtung des Dämons. Dieser hob die Hände und murmelte etwas.

Plötzlich spürte Wyatt wie der Junge in seinen Armen unruhig wurde. Dann entrang sich Mikes Lippen ein Stöhnen. Sein Kopf zerbrach wieder und wieder in tausend Stücke. So zumindest fühlte es sich an. Und dann – einen Moment lang Nichts. Der Dämon dehnte den Augenblick aus. . . . . Mike – kurz von allem Schmerz befreit, seufzte überrascht auf. Auf dem Gesicht von Wyatts Gefolgsmann bildete sich bei dem Geräusch ein boshaftes Lächeln. Noch einmal zog es seine Augen zu seinem Herrn um sicherzugehen, dass er weitermachen sollte. Als er die Bestätigung hatte vollführten seine Finger einen weiteren komplizierten Tanz und der Horror begann von vorn.

War Mike vorher unruhig gewesen, so warf er sich jetzt hin und her, sodass Wyatt es schließlich aufgab, ihn festzuhalten und ihn stattdessen telekinetisch an den Boden nagelte.

Was gerade geschah? Der Dämon drang auf höchst unsanfte Weise in den Geist des jungen Mannes ein und riss dabei rücksichtslos alles ein, was er unbewusst im Laufe seines Lebens an Barrieren um sein Ich errichtet hatte. Und als er damit fertig war schälte er sein Bewusstsein wie eine Zwiebel – Schicht um Schicht. Und zu all dem, was er bereits durchgemacht hatte und gerade durchmachte, durfte Mike jetzt noch einmal die letzten Stunden durchleben – die Schläge, die Energiebälle, die Erniedrigung...

Wyatt stand jetzt in einiger Entfernung, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und beobachtete den ‚Vorgang' höchst interessiert. Er kannte natürlich die Art, wie die Kräfte von Joras auf seinen Gerfangenen wirkten – aber selbst hatte er es nie erlebt. Damals, bevor Joras sich ihm ergeben hatte, hatte dieser natürlich versucht auch Wyatt geistig auseinanderzunehmen – und wenn Joras das mit einem tat und die Puzzlestücke hinterher nicht wieder zusammensetzte durfte man den Rest seiner Tage als sabbernder Idiot umherlaufen. Glücklicherweise jedoch hatte Wyatts Schild die Attacke abgewehrt. Es war das erste Mal, dass es auch bei einem mentalen Angriff funktioniert hatte.

Während Wyatt sich diese Gedanken machte hatte Mike Mühe überhaupt zu denken. Joras grub einfach immer weiter und wie nebenbei nahm er Mikes Persönlichkeit auseinander.

Immerhin tat er es so, dass er den Schaden später wieder reparieren konnte. Sein Meister hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er das wünschte. Aber was er eigentlich suchte waren Erinnerungen. Durch die letzten, die noch an der Oberfläche geschwommen hatten war er lange durch. In Ordnuing, sie waren delikat gewesen. Ohne Zweifel wusste Wyatt, was zu tun war, wenn er jemandem Schmerzen zufügen wollte. Doch Joras suchte nach den Dingen, die schon länger her waren, die Mike besser in seinem Gedächtnis vergraben hatte.

Und während er also durch die Gefühle und Erinnerungen des Menschen watete und sich an ihnen labte... da beging er einen Fehler.

Er drang immer weiter in ein Gebiet vor, dem sich Mike bewusst niemals näherte. Er hatte es erlebt und weggeschlossen. Nicht darüber nachgedacht und es ganz bestimmt nicht verarbeitet. Nur getrauert... endlos...

Als Joras dann die Tür zu dieser speziellen Erinnerung aufstieß geschah etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte – womit auch Mike nicht gerechnet hatte.

Einzig Wyatt war nicht überrascht.

_Es war Nacht, ein Jahr zuvor. Eine kalte Nacht, mit klarem Himmel. Nur ein paar Schleierwolken begleiteten den Mond als wollten sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten._

_Trotz der Kälte amüsierte Michael sich prächtig. Er hatte seine Freundin abgeholt, sie waren Essen gewesen, hatten ihr Zweijähriges gefeiert und sich dann im Kino noch eine Spätvorstellung angesehen. Ein Horrorschocker, wie Honnah ihn liebte – gruselig und eklig bis zum Schluss._

_Woran es lag, dass sie sich auf dem Nachhauseweg eng an ihn schmiegte – ob sie müde war oder sie die Kälte spürte – das fragte er nicht. Wie schon in so vielen Nächten zuvor genoss er einfach ihre Nähe._

_An der Kreuzung 2 Blocks vor ihrer Wohnung stellte sich die ewige Frage. Ein Blick in ihre meerblauen Auge beantwortete sie. Sie würden die Abkürzung nehmen._

_Sie bogen also in die Seitenstraße ein... die eigentlich eher eine Seitengasse war – eng, dunkel, mit ein paar Mülltonnen. Ansonsten aber nicht weiter schlimm... dachten sie._

_In diese Straße zu gehen, mitten in der Nacht und mit Hannah... das war der größte Fehler seines Lebens._

_Sie waren zur Hälfte hindurch, als sich vor ihnen 2 Typen aufbauten. Zuerst dachte Mike, sie hätten sie nur nicht gesehen und bat sie aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber das taten sie nicht. Mike und Hannah drehten sich um, um zurückzugehen... doch auch hinter ihnen war der Weg versperrt. Seine Freundin warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu und Mike schob sie hinter sich, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu einer Hauswand stand. „Was wollt ihr?"_

„_Das... ist ein Überfall", sagte der Anführer der Meute mit einem Grinsen und zückte ein billiges Messer. „Her mit dem Geld."_

_Mike entschied, dass das wohl eher nicht der Zeitpunkt war um den Helden zu spielen und zückte ohne zu zögern seine Brieftasche. Einer der Männer riss sie ihm auf der Hand._

„_Du auch, Schätzchen", forderte ein anderer Hannah auf. Mit zitternden Händen kramte sie aus ihrer Tasche ihr Portemonnaie und hielt es an Mike vorbei dem Typ hin. Der grabschte danach, packte sie dann jedoch am Handgelenk. „Was haben wir denn da?"_

„_Lass sie sofort los", entfuhr es Mikes unwillkürlich._

„_Sonst was?" Der Mann zog an Hannahs Handgelenk; ein anderer schob Mike aus dem Weg. Seine Freundin landete in den Armen des Diebs. Sie atmete hörbar ein, blieb ansonsten aber ruhig._

„_Und?" Er sah Mike mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Der hatte jetzt genug und wollte auf den anderen losgehen, als ihn von jemand grob packte._

_Der Anführer der Bande trat an ihn heran und spielte wie nebenbei mit seinem Messer._

„_Hört auf", sagte Hannah in dem Moment, streifte ihr Armband ab und öffnete ihren Mantel, um besser an ihre Kette zu kommen._

_Pfiffe waren zu hören. Mike konnte sehen, wie sie errötete – doch sie fuhr fort und warf einem der Diebe ihren Schmuck zu._

„_Boss?"_

_Mike zuckte zusammen Dieses ‚Boss?' hatte anders geklungen als alles, was sie bisher gesagt hatten. Es klang hungrig, gierig, heiser... Hannah schloss mit einem Ruck ihren Mantel._

_Mikes sagte: „Ihr habt, was ihr wolltet. – Jetzt lasst uns gehen!"_

_Das taten sie nicht. Diese Typen gehörten zu der schlimmsten Art von Dieben... die zugleich zu der schlimmsten Art Mensch gehört und die sich eine solche ‚Gelegenheit' nicht entgehen ließen._

_Die nächsten Minuten war nicht mehr nur einer von ihnen nötig um Mike zurückzuhalten. _

_Doch egal wie sehr er sich auch wehrte, gelang es ihm nicht zu verhindern, was vor seinen Augen geschah..._

Das noch einmal zu sehen, löste in ihm alle Emotionen aus, die er damals verspürt hatte: Angst, Entsetzen, Hilflosigkeit – und Wut!

Zusätzlich zu allem, was er die letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatte, waren diese Gefühle es, die tief in ihm drin, endlich etwas aufstießen, wachrüttelten – und aufweckten.

Als sein Ich die nackte Energie berührte, suchte sie sich ihren Weg aus Mike heraus und tat das mit der einzigen der vier Emotionen, die Handlungen zuließ, geradezu herausforderte: Wut.

Sie überrollte Michael, durchfuhr ihn, füllte ihn aus. Die Welle von Magie, die von ihm ausging, warf Joras von den Füßen und löste den telekinetischen Griff, mit dem Wyatt ihn am Boden gehalten hatte.

Alle körperlichen Schmerzen waren dadurch verschwunden und in blindem Zorn auf die Bande, die ihn und seine Freundin ein Jahr zuvor angegriffen hatte, ging er auf Joras los.

Der wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, lag immer noch auf dem Boden und bedeckte hilflos mit seinen Armen sein Gesicht. Seine geistigen Kräfte mochten phänomenal sein, aer kämpferisch hatte er nicht viel zu bieten. Als er merkte, dass der Mensch nicht aufhörte zu wüten rief er laut nach seinem Herrn.

Wyatt ignorierte die verzweifelten Schreie, griff erst ein, als Joras bewusstlos war und die Gefahr bestand, dass Mike eine seine Lieblingswaffen zerstören würde. Mit einer Handbewegung flog sein Gefangener zur Decke. Dort zappelte er noch einige Zeit wie verrückt mit Armen und Beinen.

Dann endlich hatte sich die aufgestaute Magiewelle erschöpft und wie bei einer Puppe, bei der die Fäden durchschnitten worden waren, wurde Mikes Körper schlaff, fiel in seinen früheren total erledigten Zustand zurück.

Wyatt ließ ihn vorsichtig nach unten und in seine Arme gleiten, um sich dann mit ihm in ein luxuriöses aber fensterloses und verschließbares Zimmer eine Etage tiefer zu shimmern. Dort legte er ihn auf dem Bett ab und zog die Decke über Mike.

Zufrieden betrachtete er ihn. Es hatte geklappt... wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und er hatte den Beweis gesehen.

Er hatte sich einen Moment später schon abgewandt um zu gehen, als er Michael schwach hörte: „Wyatt?"

Er drehte sich wieder um. „Ja?"

„Ich... verstehe es... immer... noch... nicht." Die Worte kamen abgehackt aus seinem Mund und die Stimme war vom vielen Schreien nicht mehr die seine.

Wyatt kniete sich neben das Bett. In einer fast zärtliche anmutenden Geste strich er dem Jungen das Haar aus der Stirn. „Ich weiß."

o

Und als sich... zuerst unbemerkt von beiden, dann nicht mehr zu übersehen, langsam ein goldenes Glühen unter seinen Händen ausbreitete, da weiteten sich erstaunt Wyatts Augen und der Herrscher über die Unterwelt und die Welt der Menschen... lächelte.

oo

ooo

Note 3: Schreibt mir, schreibt mir, schreibt mir! Unterstützt meine Sucht! Oder ignoriert einfach mein Gerede... obwohl ein paar Reviews schon nicht schlecht wären ;-)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Achja, habe ich ja wieder schöne Reviews bekommen, danke!

Allerdings kam die Frage auf, wie Mikes Kräfte funktionieren. Dazu... erst mal funktionieren sie noch gar nicht. Zumindest nicht so wie sie sollen. Was wir da gesehen haben war die gewaltsame Erweckung seiner Zauberkräfte. Wie wir ja alle wissen hängen diese mit den Gefühlen zusammen. Und als Joras diese spezielle Erinnerung in Mike erweckt hat, da ist sozusagen ‚der Knoten in ihm geplatzt' und ‚plopp' – da war die Magie. Auf jeden Fall gehört die Telekinese zu seinen Kräften, soviel hat Joras schon mal gespürt, als er zu Boden flog. Alles weitere wird noch zu entdecken sein. Und glaubt mir, Wyatt hat ein großes Interesse daran, Mike dabei zu ‚helfen'.

Fragt sich nur wieso... ‚schaut sich unschuldig um'... hat da jemand von euch schon eine Ahnung?

Note 2: Dieses Kapitel ist mal wieder eine Sammlung mehrer Szenen... um ein bisschen Zeit rumzubringen und die Geschichte voranzutreiben... bzw. um Geschichte zu klären...

Viel Spaß dabei!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 8

„_... Worauf ich hinauswollte: Chris hatte doch angedacht, dass du mit ihnen in die Vergangenheit gehst. Wie sieht es da aus? Wer begleitet dich noch?"_

„_Doria wird mit mir gehen. Sie kennt sich in der Zeit gut aus. – Die Vorbereitungen sind soweit auch fertig. Soviel wir eben hier machen können. Viel hängt dann von den Bedingungen in der Vergangenheit ab."_

„Auch richtig. Also, ich möchte, dass du morgen früh abmarschbereit bist und dich nach der Trauerfeier mit ihnen auf den Weg machst. Wird das gehen?"

„_Kein Problem, Boss."_

o

„Achtundzwanzig, Neunundzwanzig, Dreißig", zählte Julie, während sie die Namen auf ihrer Liste abhakte.

„Hier", sagte Piper und reichte Doria einen Brief. „Den könnt ihr Detective Darryl Morris geben, sollte es Schwierigkeiten geben... also anderes als magische, meine ich."

„Danke mein Kind", antwortete die ältere Hexe.

Connor trat zu ihnen. „Haben wir dann alles?"

Julie gab ihm den Durchschlag der Liste. „Die Unschuldigen sind alle da. Doria hat alles, was ihr sonst noch braucht eingepackt, als wir draußen waren und... ja, Chris! Er hat den Spruch."

„Richtig, ich hole ihn", meinte Doria.

„Was soll das heißen ‚als ihr draußen wart'?", fragte Piper, sobald Doria weg war.

Julie schaute Connor an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Diesen Morgen gab es eine kleine Trauerfeier für Bianca."

„Oh..." Die Verwirrung stand Piper im Gesicht geschrieben. Wieso hatte sie davon nichts gewusst? Und wieso... „Wieso warst du eigentlich mit?" Es klang fast anklagend und Julie antwortete, als wäre es auch so gemeint, etwas schnippisch: „Wieso nicht?"

Bevor Piper sich für Diskussion erwärmen und zurückschießen konnte, erklärte Connor: „Es war ihre Idee, deshalb."

Pipers Mund klappte hörbar zu. „Achso."

„Was ist denn?", fragte Chris, der gerade mit Doria hinzukam und nur ihren verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nun, nichts", meinte sie. „Hast du den Spruch?"

Er hielt die Seite hoch. Pipers Augen wurden groß; ihre Hand schnappt das Papier. – Dann boxte sie Chris in den Oberarm. „Ist das aus dem Buch der Schatten?"

„Hey!" Der Wächter des Lichts rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle. „Ja, ist es. Aber nicht aus eurem", fügte er hinzu.

„Wage es ja nicht, Seiten aus _unserem_ Buch zu reißen, junger Mann!"

Chris hob ironisch eine Hand zur Schläfe. „Aye, Ma'am."

Immer noch ganz baff gab sie ihm die Seite zurück und verschränkte grummelnd die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie du weißt geht der Spruch nur in die Vergangenheit – also werde ich ihn dir nicht mitgeben, Connor."

„Richtig, wir brauchen ihn ja sowieso nicht. – Ich hoffe nur, die MdE sind so gnädig uns nach getahener Arbeit wieder zurückzuschicken."

„Ansonsten werden _wir_ einen Weg finden", versicherte Piper ihm. Chris nickte zustimmend. Er war ja auch davon ausgegangen, dass er für sich selbst einen Weg zurück in die Zukunft würde finden müssen.

„Danke."

„Gut. Also... wir werden alle 2 Tage eine Gruppe schicken... wenn möglich von dieser Größe."

Connor nickte, fühlte sich aber sichtlich unwohl. Es würde ein Akt werden für alle einen Schlafplatz und drei warme Mahlzeiten am Tag aufzutreiben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie auch noch die Grundlagen ihrer erwachenden Kräfte meistern mussten.

Glücklicherweise hatten die Charmed Ones ihr Haus zur Verfügung gestellt. Und Doria würde in der Vergangenheit sich selbst um Hilfe bitten. Trotzdem... so ganz... „Das wird schon", meinte Chris genau im richtigen Moment und klopfte Connor auf die Schulter.

„Ja, sicher." Das klang zwar keineswegs überzeugend aber Chris wusste, dass er sein Bestes geben würde und dass Connors Bestes meistens mehr als genug war.

Er drückte seinen Freund noch einmal zum Abschied. „Pass auf dich auf."

„Gleichfalls", erwiderte Connor. Dann sprach er zu seinen Schützlingen. „Okay, alle mal herhören! Wir können jetzt!"

Chris las den Spruch und das Portal, sonst wenn aktiviert ein goldenes Glühen, wurde jetzt ein wirbelndes Blau. Doria ging als erste hindurch. Die anderen folgten. Einige gingen zielgerichtet, einige zögerten, folgten aber schließlich doch der Masse. Als sie zur Hälfte durch waren, betraten Vicky und Paige den Raum. „Wie läuft's?", erkundigte sich die Letztgenannte.

„Ganz gut soweit", antwortete Piper.

„Prima, dann können wir ja bald los!"

Piper nickte. „Wie viele sind eigentlich noch in unserem Zielgebiet?"

Vicky zog die Karte aus ihrer Jackentasche und aktivierte sie. „Ähm... 17... Aber ein paar weitere bewegen sich in unsere Richtung."

„Sollen sie ruhig kommen", lächelte Paige.

o

Als Chris das Tor öffnete, stand Julie neben ihm

_Beeindruckend, dass Worte eine solche Macht haben. – Aber das wusstest du doch schon vorher._, sagte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. – _Auch wieder wahr._

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie, während sie die Prozession am Portal beobachteten.

‚Gut natürlich', wollte er zuerst sagen. Dann sah er kurz in ihre Richtung. Sie schaute weiter geradeaus auf das Portal. Er folgte ihrem Blick, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte er zurück.

„Solala", sagte sie. „Es macht mir immer alles noch wahnsinnige Angst. Aber... naja, der Gedanke, dass ich etwas tun kann, dass ich hier helfen kann.. das beruhigt ungemein."

„Du könntest dich ihnen auch anschließen – wenn du willst. Connor könnte in der Vergangenheit auch eine helfende Hand gebrauchen."

Jetzt sah sie ihn an. „Wie kommt es, dass du mich andauernd wegschicken willst?" Glücklicherweise minderte sie ihre Worte durch ein Lächeln – sonst hätte es geklungen wie bei ihrem letzten Gespräch bei dem er vorschlug, dass sie zurückgehen sollte.

„Ich will nur... dass du sicher bist."

Einen Moment lang war es still. Vor ihren Augen verschwand eine weitere Silhouette im blauen Licht.

„Danke."

Er nickte wortlos.

ooo

Phoebe und Pelagia saßen beim Frühstück. Viel gab es nicht. Ab dem heutigen Morgen wurde wieder alles rationiert.

„Wie lief es vorhin?"

Pelagia kaute erst aus, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht. Es war traurig..."

„Natürlich."

„... Hm... – Ähm, danke übrigens, dass du Tante Paige und Tante Piper nichts gesagt hast."

„Kein Problem, für eine familiäre Verschwörung bin ich immer zu haben. – Obwohl... eigentlich war es schon ein Problem." Phoebe machte ein leidendes Gesicht. „Immerhin musste ich ganz früh ins Bett gehen, damit ich den beiden auch ja nichts verrate."

Pelagia lächelte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Mutter!"

Die Mutter, die genaugenommen noch keine war, lächelte versonnen zurück. „Es ist toll, wenn du mich so nennst."

„Wie sollte ich dich auch sonst nennen?"

„Keine Ahnung... Ach, Pelagia... eine Sache hatte mich noch interessiert."

„Welche?", fragte das Mädchen misstrauisch. Sie mochte 12 sein – aber sie kannte den ‚Future-Consequences' - Vortrag auswendig – _mit _den Fachbegriffen der Zeitreisetheorien.

„Wo warst du? – Ich meine, als Cole dich zurückgebracht hat..."

Ein Schatten fiel über ihr Gesicht. „Oh, das!"

Wie aufs Sprichwort trat Cole in Erscheinung. „Lass nur Schatz, ich erzähle ihr die Geschichte." Pelagia nickte erleichtert.

Phoebe sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er setzte sich neben seine Tochter und legte die Hände auf den Tisch. „Pelagia war auf der Suche nach ihrer Cousine."

Bei dem Wort ‚Cousine' horchte Phoebe auf. „Eine Nichte! Wie süß! Wessen Tochter ist sie?"

„Prudence ist die Tochter von Paige."

„Pru... ha! – Wo ist sie?"

„Das ist der Punkt. Wir wissen es nicht. Ab und zu taucht sie hier auf, damit wir wissen, dass es ihr gut geht. Aber ansonsten..." Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Vereinbarung hatte ihm noch nie gefallen. Er konnte sehen, dass sie auch Phoebe nicht gefiel. Aber Pru war erwachsen... und irgendjemand musste da draußen sein und tun, was sie tat. Wenn Pru es war, dann wusste er wenigstens, dass es richtig getan wurde.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. – Wieso... was macht sie da draußen... allein?"

„Sie sucht nach Tante Paige", sagte Pelagia. Cole nickte zustimmend und Phoebe beobachtete, wie er unbewusst die Hand seiner Tochter umfasste.

Ihr Mund fühlte sich seltsam trocken an, als sie fragte: „Was ist mit Paige?"

Cole hob seine freie Hand. In einem ‚Puff!' erschien eine Glaskugel. Phoebe schaute hinein. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Mund. „Oh mein Gott! – Ist sie das?"

Die Frau, die Phoebe sah war alt... nun ja, älter. Aber immerhin war das hier auch die Zukunft. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Körper war regungslos. Allein das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbs zeigte, dass sie noch lebte. „Schläft sie?", flüsterte Phoebe ohne den Blick von ihrer jüngeren älteren Schwester zu nehmen.

„Ja und nein. – Sie schläft seit über 6 Jahren."

„Aber wie...?"

Cole ließ die Kugel wieder verschwinden, was Phoebe dazu brachte, ihn anzusehen.

„Damals, als Wyatt böse wurde, war sie die erste, die es gemerkt hat. Sie hat die Anzeichen gesehen, die Veränderungen..."

„Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", murmelte Phoebe. - „Entschuldige."

Cole lächelte... tatsächlich! „Nein, du hast recht. Sie war schon immer gut darin, dass Böse in den Menschen zu erkennen."

„Was also ist passiert?"

„Sie hat uns immer wieder gesagt, dass da was nicht stimmt mit ihm. – Aber es war sowieso gerade eine schwierige Zeit für uns alle. Wir haben nicht geglaubt, dass er böse sein könnte. Immerhin... es ging ja um Wyatt. Dann jedoch begann er, sich mit Dämonen herumzutreiben und an ihren... ‚Aktivitäten' teilzunehmen. Bei einem seiner Streifzüge ist sie ihm gefolgt."

„Und dann... was, nahm er sie einfach gefangen?"

„Was genau vorgefallen ist haben wir nie erfahren. Aber als wir herausfanden, wer für Paiges Verschwinden verantwortlich war und was Wyatt sonst noch so getrieben hatte... Da waren wir natürlich in Panik. Du ganz besonders... Gerade du bist fast auf ihn losgegangen, wolltest wissen, was er mit ihr gemacht hat."

Den Teil konnte Phoebe verstehen. Wenn jemand ihrer Schwester etwas antat... ja, die Betonung von Coles Satz war stimmig: ‚Gerade du...'. Sie, die sie Wyatt immer vergöttert hatte.

„Damals war er noch nicht immun gegen das, was andere ihm sagten. Die Familie bedeutete ihm noch etwas. Also gab er uns die Kugel. Wir können sie zwar sehen... aber finden... Nunja, wir haben es natürlich versucht. Aber irgendwann..." Coles Stimme wurde leiser. Nach Phoebes Tod war es schwieriger gewesen. Andere Dinge waren wichtig. Überleben zum Beispiel. Menschen retten. Den Widerstand aufbauen.

„Als Pru dann alt genug war ist sie selbst auf die Suche gegangen. Einmal hatte sie Paige auch schon fast. Aber Wyatt bemerkte es und schaffte sie fort. Und jetzt steht sie wieder am Anfang..."

Phoebe war einen Moment lang ruhig. Die Geschichte musste sie erst mal verarbeiten. Ihre kleine Schwester war irgendwo da draußen und verschlief ihr Leben. Und ihre Tochter tat es ihr gleich, indem sie Paige nachjagte, ohne ihr näherzukommen. Und... jetzt, wo sie wusste, was mit Paige war, da fragte sie sich... was war mit ihr selbst? Und wo war Piper?

Warum sie nicht schon bei ihrer Ankunft in der Zukunft nach ihren älteren Ichs gefragt hatten war ihr ein Rätsel. Ja, manchmal hatten sie wirklich eine lange Leitung. Aber sich selbst gegenüberzustehen wäre auch zu schräg gewesen.

Wahrscheinlich waren sie tot. Beide... Denn wenn sie am Leben wären würden garantiert sie als übriggebliebene Charmed-Schwestern den Widerstand führen. – Und nicht Cole.

Wirklich eine verrückte Welt in der die Ex-Quelle die Hoffnung der Menschheit war und der Sohn einer Charmed One und eines Wächter des Lichts der böse Tyrann.

Phoebe seufzte und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gespräch. „Wie findest du sie?"

Pelagia sah sie überrascht an. „Du meinst Pru? – Immer wenn wir uns verabschieden nennt sie mir den Punkt an dem ich den nächsten Hinweis über ihren Aufenthaltsort finde. – Und wenn mir danach ist, dann hole ich ihn mir."

„Scheint mir ein gutes System."

„Ist es... nur dass sie es wirklich nur Pel erzählt und ich immer im Dunklen tappe." Coles trockenem Tonfall war zu entnehmen, dass das ‚gute System' seiner Meinung nach verbesserungswürdig war.

ooo

2 Tage später... ähm... bzw. über 2 Jahrzehnte in der Vergangenheit

Connor lies die staunenden Leute sich erst einmal umsehen und entfaltete hastig den Brief.

_Lieber Freund,_

_hiermit kommt die zweite Ladung. Ich hoffe, bei dir und Doria läuft soweit alles klar. Bei uns ist es... komplizierter geworden. Wie es aussieht, beteiligt sich Wyatt jetzt nicht mehr nur nebenbei an der Jagd nach diesen Unschuldigen. Regelmäßig werden sie uns vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Die Gruppen, die wir schicken, sind größer, denn auch die Dämonen sind wieder vermehrt unterwegs. Durch die größere Anzahl an Leuten sind die Gruppen natürlich nicht nur geschützter sondern auch auffälliger. Zusätzlich dazu liegt wieder ein Vorratsraubzug vor uns. Das heißt, sobald hier am Portal wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist, geht es los._

_Bleib gesund,_

_Chris_

Er steckte das Blatt Papier in seine Hosentasche und sah sich um. Diese Entwicklung war zu erwarten gewesen. Dennoch hatte Chris es geschafft, ihm wieder 30 Leute zu schicken.

„In Ordnung, kommt mal alle ein bisschen näher..."

ooo

Cole verabschiedete Chris und sein Team. „Vier Stunden, Christopher."

Sein Neffe nickte. „Das schaffen wir."

„Gut. – Viel Erfolg." Er umarmte Chris und trat dann zurück.

Julie lächelte. „Bring mir ein Eis mit."

„Aber sicher... Bis nachher!" Er drehte sich um und sprach noch kurz mit seinem Team. Dann wurde wie üblich das Portal geöffnet und sie verschwanden.

„Ist es nicht immer hart, ihn dort rauszuschicken?"

„Er ist ein Halliwell. Dämonen sind sein Geschäft. Er kann auf sich aufpassen..."

„Aber?"

„Er ist mein Neffe. Natürlich ist es hart. – Komm, lass uns gehen."

„Ja. Pelagia wollte mit mir üben!"

„Wie macht sie sich als Trainerin?"

„Oh, prima! Sie nimmt einen ganz schön ran. Unglaublich wie viel Energie in dem kleinen Körper steckt!"

„Ganz ihre Mutter..."

ooo

Phoebe war mit Piper, Paige und Vicky auf Dämonenjagd. Seit Wyatt sich in diese Sache mehr einmischte, hatte man die vier abgestellt um einen gewissen Ausgleich für die erhöhte Dämonenaktivität zu schaffen. Und ihrer Meinung nach waren sie auch ganz erfolgreich. Gut, sie hatten angesengte Haare, blaue Flecken und grüne Gedärme auf ihren Sachen... aber die anderen waren tot. So gesehen...

Jetzt gerade beobachteten sie einen Dämon, von dem Vicky meinte, dass er sie ganz bestimmt zu seinem Nest führen würde. Diese Viecher entfernten sich wohl nie weit davon.

„Wie heißen die noch mal?", flüsterte Phoebe.

„Bulldogs", flüsterte Vicky zurück.

Ah, also hieß das nicht Nest, sondern Rudel. Und es war anzunehmen, dass sie über hübsche Beißerchen verfügten.

„Ich glaube übrigens wie sind gleich da. Riecht ihr das?"

Die Charmed Ones hoben die Nasen und nickten dann. Dieser süßliche Geruch war nicht zu über... riechen.

Tatsächlich verflüchtigte sich der Dämon in die Ruine eines Gebäudes. Die Charmed Ones und Vicky folgten ihm. Synchron rümpften sie die Nase. „Warum können die nie nach Chanel duften?", wollte Paige erregt wissen. Bevor ihr jemand antworten konnte, kamen sie in Sichtweite des Rudels und Phoebe entschlüpfte ein: „Ew, die sind aber hässlich!"

Die Dämonen drehten sich zu ihnen um. Phoebe machte lautlos ‚Oops!'

„Wo du Recht hast, Phoebe! Da hast du Recht!" Mit den letzten Worten sprengte Piper ein paar von ihnen in die Luft. Einer der anderen bellte etwas, worauf sich die übrigen auf die Angreifer stürzten. Phoebe reflektierte einen Feuerball, Paige vermöbelte ihren Dämon auf die altmodische Art und Vicky schickte ihren in Richtung Piper, die mit Freuden den Rest erledigte. Offenbar hatte sie vorhin genau die richtige Anzahl gesprengt, denn nach dieser ‚Handarbeit' war keiner weiter übrig...

„Na, war das nicht nett?"

ooo

Noch einmal zwei Tage später...

Chris saß in seinem Zimmer und ruhte sich aus. Ein seltener Anblick – aber Cole hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich eine Pause gönnte. Dabei tat er das schon ab und zu. In den letzten Tagen hatte er es sich zum Beispiel zur Angewohnheit gemacht, in einer dunklen Ecke in einem verlassenen Korridor zu hocken und zu grübeln. Brachte das etwas keine Erholung?

Julie hatte ihn schließlich am Abend zuvor dort gefunden und ihm eine ordentliche Standpauke gehalten. Das Mädchen hatte Feuer, soviel war sicher... Danach hatte sie sich zu ihm gesetzt und ihm aus der Nase gezogen, warum er seinen Kummer nicht in seinem Zimmer nachhing. Es war einfach zu belebt. Andauernd schneite jemand rein und wollte etwas von ihm. Wie kam er da dazu nachzudenken? Wie sollte er Biancas Tod verarbeiten?

Das hatte Julie verstanden. Nur hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass er von da ab mindestens eine Stunde am Tag mit seiner Familie verbrachte und es dabei nicht um Arbeit gehen sollte. Er hatte zugestimmt. Warum auch nicht? – Aber es tat gut, dass er es ihr versprochen hatte. Denn manchmal... da wollte er zwar – doch seine Stimmung ließ es nicht zu. War er unter anderen war er stark, allzeit bereit... selbst bei Cole und Pelagia. Ihm war klar, dass sowohl sein Onkel als auch seine Cousine ihn durchschauten und wussten, wann er nicht gut drauf war. Aber es war trotzdem anstrengend sie dann um sich zu haben. Wenn er aber nur arbeitete und schlief oder einsam grübelte würde er aus dieser Stimmung nie herauskommen. Julie hatte das erkannt...

Es klopfte. „Hmpf", grummelte er laut. Es klopfte noch einmal. „Ja?"

„Ich bin's, Julie."

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... oder an ihn denkt. „Komm rein!"

Sie stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und offenbarte ein vollgepacktes Tablett. „Oh, warte!" Chris sprang auf und nahm es ihr ab. „Uff, danke!" Während er es auf seinem Bett abstellte schloss sie die Tür.

„Hunger?", fragte sie.

„Warst du nicht diejenige, die meinte, ich solle mehr Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen? Wäre es da nicht besser, wenn ich im Speisesaal esse?"

„Exakt. Nur dass Cole und Pelagia heute mit Phoebe essen. Das heißt, dir bleibt nur die Spanische Inquisition als Gesellschaft."

Chris lächelte bei der Anspielung auf Piper und Paige. „Okay, dann danke für's Mitdenken! Hast du dir auch was mitgebracht?"

Julie errötete und nickte. Offenbar war sie sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen ob es ihm etwas ausmachte, wenn sie hier mit ihm aß.

„Gut. Also ich würde dir ja gern einen Stuhl anbieten – aber ich habe keinen. Wie wäre es mit einem Picknick auf dem Bett?"

„In Ordnung." Sie setzten sich.

„Wie viele haben wir heute reinbekommen?"

Julie musste nicht lange nachdenken. „Zwanzig insgesamt, hier bei uns sind es fünf." Sie führte die Listen, nahm die Berichte der anderen Teams entgegen. Mochte ungewöhnlich sein, da sie ja eigentlich auch nur eine Unschuldige aus der Vergangenheit/einer anderen Dimension war. Aber wie sie Chris schon mal gesagt hatte... es war ihr Beitrag. Und er musste ihr zugestehen, dass sie es gut machte. Ein richtiges kleines Organisationstalent.

„Wie kommst du mit ihnen klar?"

„Oh, ganz gut. – Habe ich dir eigentlich erzählt, warum mich die erste Gruppe damals nicht leiden konnte? Jake hat doch mit ihnen geübt und ihm fiel ein Mädchen auf, dass scheinbar über psychische Fähigkeiten verfügt. Sie hatte etwas gegen mich und hat dadurch unbewusst die ganze Gruppe beeinflusst."

„Wow. Wenn sie das mal im Griff hat, ist sie eine mächtige Hexe."

„Ja. - Die, die jetzt kommen, sind meist unproblematisch. Sie haben sich lange genug draußen aufgehalten um froh zu sein, dass sie hier sind."

Darauf gab es erst mal nichts zu sagen. Sie aßen.

Später dann fragte er zögernd: „Hast du schon... an dir etwas... bemerkt?"

Ihre Hände schlossen sich fester um ihren Becher. Sie schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht." Ihre Augen suchten seine, forschten nach etwas, schienen es zu finden. Sie lächelte. „Wer weiß, vielleicht haben sie mich aus Versehen..."

„Die Mächte der Ewigkeit machen bestimmt keine Fehler", unterbrach er sie. „Und selbst wenn... – Ich finde es schön, dass du hier bist."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. Ihn das sagen zu hören löste ein gutes Gefühl in ihr aus. „Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund. Damit es dir etwas besser geht." Sie lächelte.

Er lächelte zurück.

Dann tat sie etwas sehr Einfaches, was aber die Stimmung vom einen auf den anderen Moment zerstörte: Sie warf auf eine bestimmte Art ihre Haare zurück.

Beinahe sofort war ihr klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte – Chris zuckte zusammen und stand abrupt auf. Er sah sie nicht an, als er sagte: „Könntest du... vielleicht wieder gehen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete sie leise.

Bevor sie die Tür schloss, sah sie sich noch einmal um. Chris hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt.

Als er sicher war, dass sie den Raum verlassen hatte, flog die Spannung aus seinem Körper und er seufzte. Warum musste er sich _so_ aufführen?... Es war prima gelaufen, bis sie... bis sie das getan hatte, was er an Bianca immer so anziehend gefunden hatte. Und in dem Moment war ihm aufgefallen, dass es wirklich angenehm war, sie um sich zu haben... zu angenehm...

ooo

Note 3: Jaaaa, ich weiß, das Ende ist ein bisschen enttäuschend. Aber wir dürfen dem Jungen auch nicht gleich zuviel zumuten...

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Hallo allerseits!

Erstmal... ja, ich weiß, das Kapitel ist ein bisschen kurz und das tut mir leid. Allerdings war es die Woche wirklich knapp mit Zeit zum Schreiben und ich fahre am Sonntag in den Urlaub, wollte also noch mal updaten... Zwar hätte ich an der Stelle, wo ich aufgehört habe noch gern weitergeschrieben... aber... na, den Grund braucht ihr nicht unbedingt zu wissen ;-) _Vielleicht _gibt es aber noch mal ein Miniupdate bevor es ab nach Mallorca geht...

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir erhalten, auch wenn ich mal zwei Wochen nicht da bin... werdet ihr doch? Oder? Nicht wahr? – Nein, _so_ unsicher bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Aber für alle Fälle... ihr könnt es mir ja in einer Review noch mal versichern... das könnt ihr doch immer so gut ‚einschleim'

Viel Spaß!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 9

_Letztes Mal:_

_Es war prima gelaufen, bis sie... bis sie das getan hatte, was er an Bianca immer so anziehend gefunden hatte. Und in dem Moment war ihm aufgefallen, dass es wirklich angenehm war, sie um sich zu haben... zu angenehm..._

o

o

_Sie lief durch ein Labyrinth. _

_Es war dunkel, nur an einigen Stellen spendeten Fackeln spärliches Licht. Ihre Schritte und ihr Atem hallten in ihren Ohren wieder. _

_Sie musste rennen, immer weiter, soviel war klar. Ihr Ziel war klar. Ihre Aufgabe. _

_Sie musste sich beeilen. Sie musste rennen._

_Sie lief durch ein Labyrinth._

o

Julie wachte auf. Vom einen auf den anderen Moment war sie hellwach. So war es die letzten Nächte dauernd gewesen. Und die Zeit, in der sie wirklich schlief wurde immer kürzer.

An den Traum erinnerte sie sich. Es war jetzt immer der gleiche. Und nie kam sie an. Es war frustrierend.

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und stand dann auf um sich zu waschen. Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie um die anderen herum. Draußen lehnte sie sich einen Moment an die Tür. Irgendetwas war los mit ihr. Während sie dann zum Waschraum ging hatte sie einmal sogar das Gefühl, ihre Beine würden unter ihr nachgeben. „Verdammt", zischte sie in den Gang.

„Was?"

Überrascht blickte sie auf. Jemand war ihr entgegengekommen. „Ach nichts", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. Der andere nickte und ging weiter.

Sie kam noch an zwei weiteren Leuten vorbei, dann erreichte sie ihr Ziel.

Sie wusch sich übergründlich die Hände – eine Angewohnheit aus ihrer Kindheit, und weitete den Vorgang dann auf Arme, Dekolleté und Gesicht aus. Als sie fertig war, sah sie sich im Spiegel an, wie das Wasser von ihr abperlte, sich seinen Weg über ihre Haut suchte.

„_Könntest du... vielleicht wieder gehen?"_

„_Natürlich."_

Dumm... dumm, dumm, dumm! Warum hatte sie ihn nicht gefragt wieso? Konnte das so schwer sein?

Ein Schaudern überfiel sie als das Wasser auf ihr abkühlte und trocknete.

_Kann es sein, dass er einfach... wie komme ich darauf, dass es mit mir zu tun hat? Kann es nicht sein, dass ihn das alles zur Zeit einfach überfordert? – Auf der anderen Seite... bin _ich_ vielleicht nicht überfordert?... Naja, nicht wirklich. Inzwischen... wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich an Magie gewöhne, an den Gedanken der Gefahr, in der wir alle schweben und dass ich so schnell Freundschaft schließe mit den Schwestern, mit Pelagia, mit Jen und Cole... und Chris? Was interessiert es mich so, wie es ihm geht? – Vielleicht weil ich nicht völlig gefühllos bin? _

_Oder... weil du ihn magst?_ Der letzte Gedanke war nicht von ihr gekommen. Sie sah sich um. Pelagia kam aus einer der Kabinen und zuckte die Schultern. Als sie sich die Hände wusch meinte sie: „Entschuldige. Aber du hast es gerade nur so herausgestrahlt."

„Ich muss wirklich vorsichtiger sein, was ich denke, hm?"

„Vielleicht. Oder ich zeige dir, wie man es nicht mehr so sehr aussendet."

„Das wäre nett." Julie sah die Kleine an... und errötete plötzlich. „Denkst du wirklich... dass es das ist, was ich fühle... für ihn?"

„Das kannst nur du sagen... oder vielleicht meine Mutter. Ich bin nur Telepathin, schon vergessen? – Allerdings... wenn es so wäre..."

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, er mag dich auch."

„Ich weiß nicht. ... Er zieht sich immer wieder zurück. Und eigentlich... hatten wir ja kaum Zeit uns richtig kennen zu lernen." _Was mache ich hier? Mein Gefühlsleben mit einer 12jährigen diskutieren?_

„Das habe ich gehört!"

„Ups... entschuldige!"

Pel grinste. „Schon okay. ... Ich geh jetzt wieder ins Bett. Bis morgen!"

Julie schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Bis nachher!"

„Oder so!"

o

Nach diesem Treffen folgte sie weiter den Korridoren, bis sie vor Coles Büro war. Unter der Tür war ein Lichtschein auszumachen. _Arbeitet er also noch!_ Gerade wollte sie weiter gehen als sie Stimmen hörte.

„... Unerhört!... Das..."

„Nein, so beruhigen... jetzt... es ist doch..."

Die erste war ihr unbekannt, die zweite war die von Cole.

Die erste Stimme antwortete noch einen Tick lauter, so dass Julie jetzt alles hörte: „Nein! Ich beruhige mich nicht! Während Chris in der Vergangenheit heile Welt mit seiner Familie gespielt hat, sind hier weiter Menschen gestorben! Er hatte uns Ergebnisse versprochen, verdammt noch mal!"

„Und die bekommen Sie auch!" Okay, das war eindeutig Chris!

„Wie denn?", unterbrach der andere erneut. „Jetzt sind Sie wieder hier! Und unverantwortlicherweise auch die Mächtigen Drei! Wie soll das bitte helfen? - Zu alledem sind jetzt auch noch alle unsere Kräfte hier auf die Suche nach diesen ... Leuten gebunden! Wir führen Krieg! Wir sind _keine_ Babysitter für die Mächte der Ewigkeit!"

Die ruhige Stimme von Cole sagte etwas, was sie nicht verstand, was Chris jedoch offensichtlich zur Explosion brachte. „Nein, nein und nochmals nein, Onkel Cole! Dieser Bastard von einer Hexe hat doch keine Ahnung und das weißt du! Von dem lassen wir uns nichts sagen! Nicht, wenn es um so etwas wichtiges geht! Mir doch egal, wenn er aus Indien kommt!"

„Wie können Sie es wagen! Sie..." Der Besucher flüchtete sich in seine Muttersprache, was er sagte, war jedoch eindeutig nicht besonders höflich.

„Zur Hölle mit euch!", war das einzige, was Chris antwortete, dann flog die Tür auf. Beinahe wäre er über Julie gestolpert. „Was willst _du _denn hier?", fuhr er sie an. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, standen Cole und der Inder bei ihnen und Chris winkte einfach ab und stürzte davon.

Julie sah ihm mit großen Augen nach.

Cole sagte etwas in einer ihr unbekannten Sprache zu seinem Besuch und führte ihn fort. Über die Schulter nickte er ihr noch einmal zu.

o

Beim Frühstück saß sie mit Jen zusammen und erzählte ihr von der Auseinandersetzung. Jen verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber verstehend.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu erklären", sagte Jen. „Als Chris in die Vergangenheit ging, hat er das nicht einfach nur so gemacht. Es war der letzte Ausweg für ihn."

„Inwiefern?"

„Du musst wissen, dass Cole zwar der Anführer unserer Bewegung ist, dass sie aber auch die ganze Welt umfasst. Überall gibt es Widerstand und es gibt viele Stimmen, die der Meinung sind, dass wir schon vor Jahren gesammelt Wyatt hätten angreifen und töten sollen. Als diese Stimmen immer lauten wurden und in der Hierarchie immer höher stiegen, konnte Cole irgendwann nicht anders, als die Sache mit ihnen zu bereden. Chris, so sehr er auch verabscheut, was aus seinem Bruder geworden ist, liebt ihn. Auch nur Gesprächen über seine Ermordung zuzuhören war zuviel für ihn. Also tüftelte er diesen Plan aus. Nach langen langen Diskussionen stimmten alle widerstrebend zu."

„Wenn er in der Vergangenheit keinen Erfolg hat, werden sie sich hier zusammenscharen und Wyatt angreifen... aber hättet ihr Erfolg?"

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht. Es wäre eine langwierige Operation. Es ist eine Sache, mal 20 Hexen aus anderen Ländern zu Beratungen herzuholen. Aber tausende? – Und selbst wenn es uns gelingen würde sie unerkannt herzuschmuggeln, garantiert das gar nichts. Wyatt ist nicht allein. Die ganze Unterwelt hört auf sein Kommando... und auch viele Hexen konnte er umdrehen."

„Also könnte es zu einem Patt kommen."

„Entweder das... oder er tötet uns alle. Bei einem solchen Affront könnte er gar nicht anders. Und ich persönlich glaube, dass er die Macht dazu hätte. – Für Chris ist es also nicht nur die Sorge um seinen Bruder, die ihn antreibt. Wenn er Erfolg hat, rettet er uns allen das Leben."

o

Später saß Pelagia wie gewöhnlich eine Weile bei ihrem Vater im Büro und las. Es hatte sich so eingepegelt, dass sie und er trotz seiner vielen Arbeit auf diese Weise etwas Zeit miteinander verbrachten

Heute jedoch fühlte sich Pelagia irgendwie abgelenkt. Cole, der ihre Zerstreutheit bemerkte, fragte: „Ist etwas, Pel?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie klappte ihr Buch zu. „Haben sich bei Julie schon irgendwelche Fähigkeiten gezeigt?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, wieso?"

„Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen. Ich habe sie heute Nacht getroffen... sie hat ‚laut gedacht' und ich habe dann ebenfalls etwas gedacht... und sie hat es gehört."

„Und das ist ungewöhnlich?" Pelagia war immerhin eine Telepathin; wenn sie wollte, konnte sie anderen durchaus geistige Botschaften schicken.

„Normalerweise nicht aber... ich habe es nicht direkt an sie geschickt, verstehst du?"

„Ach so. Dann meinst du also, dass sie auch eine Telepathin sein könnte?"

„Ich weiß es eben nicht. Es war komisch..."

„Hm... Wir werden sie wohl einfach im Auge behalten. Hast du nicht nachher noch mit ihr Training?"

„Ja. – Es macht auch echt Spaß. Noch ein, zwei Stunden und sie kann in unserer Jugendgruppe ohne weiteres mithalten. Ich hätte am Anfang nicht gedacht, dass sie so sportlich ist."

„Sie scheint voller verborgener Talente zu stecken."

o

Das Training war prima gelaufen. Sie hatte zwar einiges einstecken müssen, hatte aber Pelagia auch ein paar Mal auf die Matte geschickt. Wenn man von dem ungewöhnlichen Morgen absah hatte sie also einen guten Tag gehabt. Sie hatte sich körperlich betätigt, hatte Zeit mit den Leuten aus ihrer eigenen Welt verbracht, hatte ein paar neue in Empfang genommen und ihnen alles gezeigt...

Warum hatte sie dann so schlechte Laune?

Sie seufzte und drehte sich etwas umständlich im Schlafsack um – glücklicherweise war das Ding aber auch recht groß... sogar ein Doppelschlafsack.

Es gab zwei Gründe für ihren bescheidenen Gemütszustand... Grund numero uno: Sie hatte heute (mal wieder) an der Einweisungssitzung für die Unschuldigen teilgenommen. Inzwischen hatte jeder, der kam, schon irgendeine Zauberkraft gezeigt... bei der Sitzung, die jeden Abend stattfand, wurde ihnen gezeigt, wie sie zumindest niemandem Schaden zufügten.

Und sie...

Sie würde niemandem etwas tun. Denn bei ihr kam nichts. Nada, niente. – Okay, da waren ihre Schwächeanfälle morgens und abends und der Traum. Aber es erschien ihr unwahrscheinlich, dass das etwas mit irgendeiner mysteriösen Zauberkraft zu tun hatte.

Oder etwa doch?

Hach, war es nicht wunderschön... frustrierend?

Grund Nr. 2: Sie hatte Chris nicht mehr gesehen. Ob er ihr aus dem Weg ging? Seit der Situation vor zwei Tagen als sie ihm das Essen gebracht hatte und heute am frühen Morgen hatte sie ihn wirklich nicht oft getroffen. Und dieser Umstand störte sie. Sie _wollte_ mit ihm zusammensein, mit ihm reden...

Entschlossen, erst mal nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken schloss sie die Augen...

und schlief ein...

o

_Sie lief durch ein Labyrinth. _

_Es war dunkel, nur an einigen Stellen spendeten Fackeln spärliches Licht. Ihre Schritte und ihr Atem hallten in ihren Ohren wieder. _

_Sie musste rennen, immer weiter, soviel war klar. Ihr Ziel war klar. Ihre Aufgabe. _

_Sie musste sich beeilen. Sie musste rennen._

_Sie lief durch ein Labyrinth._


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note: So, ich melde mich wieder zurück:-)

Phania: Zu den süßen Typen... ich hätte mir wohl einen krallen können... würde ich auf Greise stehen. -.-‚ Das Publikum dort war... naja, älter ;-) Aber der Strand war schon toll!

Misato: Danke für das Feedback! Und da du ja jetzt weißt wie's geht würde ich mich auch freuen, öfter von dir zu hören!

Note 1: _to sleeporb_ – wie schlafwandeln nur eben georbt... das ist keine meiner Ideen muss ich zugeben. Es kam mir neulich in einer Crossovergeschichte mit Harry Potter unter... der Name der Story fällt mir allerdings nicht mehr ein.

Ansonsten... hm, bleibt eigentlich erst mal nichts weiter zu klären... glaube ich...

Viel Spaß!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 10

_Letztes Mal:_

_Sie _wollte_ mit ihm zusammensein, mit ihm reden... _

_Entschlossen, erst mal nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken schloss sie die Augen..._

_und schlief ein..._

o

Als sie diese Nacht erwachte, war es anders als sonst. Es war nicht das Ende des Traums, das sie weckte, sondern die wage Wahrnehmung eines Kribbelns und die unbewusste Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht länger allein war. Das Kribbeln verebbte und verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen – gerade rechtzeitig, um die letzten Orblichter verschwinden zu sehen.

Seltsamerweise war es _nicht_ ihr erster Reflex zurückzuschrecken. Sie lächelte stattdessen und sanft fuhr ihre Hand über die Wange des schlafenden Engels an ihrer Seite.

Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schalt sie ob dieses vertraulichen Verhaltens. Doch sie hörte nicht darauf. Nachdem sie frustriert eingeschlafen war, war das Gefühl, dass sie jetzt verspürte umso schöner.

o

Paige war erschöpft gewesen; mehr als erschöpft: Ausgelaugt. Was sie in den letzten Tagen an Dämonen vernichtet hatten reichte in ihrer eigenen Zeit für Monate. Deshalb war sie froh gewesen, mal wieder in ihren Schlafsack kriechen und eine Mütze voll Schlaf nehmen zu können.

Was passierte also, als ihr Whitelightersinn anschlug und ihr mitteilte, dass sie, ihre Schwestern undJulie nicht länger die einzigen im Raum waren, dass sich jemand zu ihnen georbt hatte? - Sie setzte sich verärgert auf, sah sich um – und ihre Augenbrauen stiegen in die Höhe. Ihre Lippen verformten sich zu einem überraschten „Oh!". Dann, als sie das Bild, das sich ihr bot einen Moment lang betrachtet hatte, legte sie den Kopf schief. „Eigentlich ja ganz süß", sagte sie zu niemand Bestimmten...

o

Beim Klang von Paiges Stimme drehte Julie sich um und schaute sie an. Sie sah, wie Piper sich neben der jüngsten Charmed One regte. Ein paar Worte wurden gewechselt. Pipers Kopf schoss herum und sie starrte sie an. Julie konnte ihren grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck sehen... Wie konnte die Frau nur so wütend durch ihr Leben laufen? Es war fast die einzige Emotion, die sie bei Piper jemals beobachtet hatte. Das mochte übertrieben klingen – aber zumindest in ihrem Umgang mit Chris stimmte es.

Während sie so zu Piper hinüberschaute, wurde ihr wieder schummrig. Sie atmete tief ein und schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete und sah, wie Piper aufstand und sich anschickte zu ihnen zu kommen, wandte sie sich um. „Chris. Chris!", sagte sie eindringlich. „Wach auf!"

Der junge Mann neben ihr kuschelte sich unwillkürlich enger an sie heran. – Julie errötete. „Noch 5 Minuten", murmelte er verschlafen.

„Nein, jetzt! Ich" Sie kam nicht dazu, mehr zu sagen. Pipers eiskalte Stimme unterbrach sie: „Chris Perry! Steh _sofort_ auf!"

Als er sie hörte, flogen seien Augen auf. Geschockt sah er sich um, sah dann erst bewusst Julie und seine geweiteten Augen wurden noch ein Stück größer. Hastig wickelte er sich aus dem Schlafsack und stand auf. Doch statt Piper anzusehen, wandte er sich an Julie: „Es tut mir leid, ich..."

„Kein Problem", sagte Julie und winkte ab. „Ich bin früher selbst geschlafwandelt. Bei Wächtern des Lichts sieht das wohl einfach etwas anders aus." Mit keinem Wort kommentierte sie den Fakt, dass er sich zu _ihr_ gesleeporbt hatte... Chris war ihr dankbar dafür.

„Schlafwandeln? – Was ist das bitte für eine lahme Ausrede? Das – Nein, Paige, lass mich ausreden! Julie, du musst ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen, was er getan hat ist einfach widerlich! – Nach allem was du uns schon vorgelogen hast, hätte ich dennoch nie geglaubt, dass zu einer Schutzbefohlenen in den Schlafsack steigen würdest um... _sonst was_ zu tun! Du bist das Allerletzte!"

Während Chris und Julie sie fassungslos anstarrten – _Das kann sie doch nicht wirklich denken!_ – räusperte sich Paige hinter ihr und meinte leise: „Ähm, Piper... so sah es eigentlich gar nicht aus. Ich denke, es war" – „Stop, Paige. Ist schon gut", sagte Chris ruhig. Eine Spur zu ruhig und gelassen, wie Julie fand. „Ich kann nicht ändern, was sie von mir denkt." _Egal wie gern ich es täte. – Aber du könntest es_, antwortete ihm jemand in Gedankensprache. Chris drehte sich langsam zu Julie um. Sie war erstarrt. _Hörst du mich etwa?_

Er nickte.

Piper und Paige blickten verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Piper jedoch schüttelte wie immer schnell die Verwirrung ab und ging zum Angriff über: „Was geht hier vor?"

„Nichts, was dich etwas angeht", sagte Julie. Wirklich, sie hatte etwas gegen diesen anklagenden Tonfall. „Und überhaupt! Wie kommst du dazu, Chris zu beschuldigen, er wäre... ihn zu verdächtigen?" – Sie konnte es nicht mal aussprechen. „Er war nie etwas anderes als freundlich zu mir! Und wenn du es zulassen würdest, dass du ihn besser kennenlernst, würdest du das Gleiche denken! Aber nein, selbst nach Monaten, die er bei euch war, ist das zuviel verlangt von der großen Piper Halliwell!" In Pipers Mine tat sich nichts bei Julies Worten. „Gott, jetzt steht nicht so rum und gafft mich an! Ja, ich habe eine eigene Meinung und ich habe keine Problem damit sie zu äußern! Habt ihr eins?" Sie schaute die beiden Schwestern herausfordernd an.

Paige legte beruhigend die Hände auf Pipers Schultern. „Atmen, Schwesterherz, atmen.! – Nein, Julie, damit haben wir natürlich kein Problem!"

Julie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu, wie Paige ihre Schwester wieder in den rückwärtigen Teild es Raumes führte.

„Siehst du, Chris? Mit ein bisschen _eindringlicher_ Kommunikation…" Sie wartete, dass er etwas sagte.. „Chris?" Er war nirgends zu sehen. „Chris! - Verdammt!" Sie rannte raus und stieß fast mit Phoebe zusammen. „Hast du Chris gesehen?"

Phoebe fragte erst gar nicht. „Da entlang!"

„Danke." Sie ging in die angegebene Richtung...

o

... und fand ihn schließlich, wo sie sich schon einmal begegnet waren; am Ende eines tristen Korridors, am Boden sitzen.

Als er ihr Schritte hörte, sah er auf. Sie blieb stehen, sah ihn fragend an. Er klopfte rechts neben sich auf den Boden und starrte dann wieder die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

„Es war ... nett von dir, dass du mich verteidigt hast", meinte er leise.

„Nicht, dass es etwas gebracht hätte." Sie hörte sich nicht nur wütend an, als sie das sagte. Auch enttäuscht... und besorgt.

Wie von selbst nahm seine Hand die ihre. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, sah, dass er sie auch anschaute. Und trotz der Tränen, die in seinen Augen glänzten, lächelte er. „Das ist egal."

„Sollte es aber nicht sein!... Du musst dir das nicht antun, Chris!"

„Doch. – Ich weiß, worauf du hinauswillst. Aber ich werde es ihr nicht sagen. Verstehst du? Ich bin immer noch ich – würde es genauso sein, wenn sie wüsste, wer ich bin. Wenn sie mich aber nur lieben kann, wenn ich ihr Sohn bin – was ist ihre Liebe als Mutter dann wert?" Bei den letzten verzweifelten Worten ließ er ihre Hand wieder los.

Hilflos stieß sie hervor: „Chris... Chris, so darfst du nicht denken!" Sie überlegte angestrengt, was sie noch sagen konnte: „Deine Mutter wird immer deine Mutter bleiben. Egal, was wird. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie stolz auf dich ist. Nicht aus blinder Mutterliebe, sondern weil sie sich kennt. – Piper dagegen... Piper ist diese Frau noch nicht."

Er lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und blickte zur Decke. „Ich weiß. Nur dadurch tut es nicht weniger weh."

Darauf gab es nichts zu sagen.

Schließlich aber stand Julie auf, setzte sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite nieder, so dass Chris sie ansehen musste. Bei dieser Aktion trug er einen Gesichtsausdruck à la _Was hat sie jetzt wieder vor?_ zur Schau.

Und tatsächlich: Nachdem sie die Füße auf den Boden gestellt und die Hände auf die erhobenen Knie gelegt hatte, sagte sie in beschwörendem Tonfall: „Ich weiß, was ich gleich sagen werde, klingt verrückt. Aber bitte lass mich ausreden, bevor du die Idee in der Luft zerreißt. In Ordnung?"

Er hob die Hände in einer ‚Nur zu!'-Geste.

„Also... ich denke, du brauchst Urlaub."

„Bitte was?" Damit hätte er am Allerwenigsten gerechnet.

„Du hast mich schon gehört. Und ja, mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Krieg ist und du zusätzlich zu deiner Mission Wyatt zu retten auch noch uns am Hals hast."

„Genau", warf er dazwischen. „Was ist das ‚aber'?"

„Das ‚aber' besteht darin, dass du zwar eine wichtige Position bekleidest, jedoch keineswegs der Anführer bist. Cole hat in den letzten Monaten bewiesen, dass er auch mal ohne dich auskommt. Das ‚aber' besteht 2. aus der Tatsache, dass noch 2 bis 3 Tage vergehen werden, bevor es keine von meinen Leuten mehr auf der Straße gibt und wir uns eine Rettungsaktion für die von Wyatt gefangengenommenen überlegen müssen. Das allergrößte ‚aber' besteht allerdings aus... nunja, dir!"

„Mir?"

Sie nickte. „Jetzt hast du die einmalige Gelegenheit, mal eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Und die brauchst du. Fernab von allem, was mit deiner Familie zu tun hat. – Mal ehrlich, wie viele Anschuldigungen und vernichtende Blicke von Piper hältst du noch aus? Wie viele? Du bist ein zu wichtiger Aktivposten dieser Bewegung, als dass du es dir erlauben dürftest jetzt einfach auszubrennen. Und in ein paar Tagen, wenn es darum geht, Wyatt anzugreifen und die Stimme wieder lauter werden, dass dies doch _die_ Gelegenheit ist, endlich ‚Schluss zu machen'... wirst du alle deine Kraft brauchen. – Wo soll die momentan bitte herkommen?" Sie hatte ihn während des Vortrages nicht aus den Augen gelassen –_Und was für tolle Augen er hat! – Sch! Nicht jetzt! – Ich weiß!_ – „Was sagst du?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte er und sagte bedächtig: „Dass das... überzeugend klingt." Er nickte noch einmal zur Bekräftigung. „Es kommt mir nur so verantwortungslos vor..."

„Ist es nicht, nicht wirklich. Es mag sein, dass einige es ausnutzen würden. ‚Seht nur, Halliwell macht Urlaub, wie kann er nur! Ich hab doch schon immer gewusst, dass er ungeeignet für seinen Job ist!'" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber was solls? Die wichtigen Leute – dein Onkel, Pelagia, Vicky... die werden es verstehen. Was kümmern dich die anderen?"

Chris' Gesicht verzog sich zu einer ironischen Grimasse: „Ja, was kümmern die mich? Ich lebe ja nur mit ihnen und brauche ihre Unterstützung, wenn sie oder mein Bruder am Ende nicht draufgehen sollen..."

Sie dachte schon, dass es das war und er ablehnte, da sagte er: „Andererseits... hast du Recht, völlig. Ich brauche eine Auszeit."

Zufrieden, ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben, lächelte Julie. Wirklich, da hatte sie mal wieder eine gute Idee gehabt! Und die Argumentation war ihr aus dem Stegreif eingefallen! Es war wirklich prima gelaufen! Ja, ja... So mit ihrer Selbstbeweihräucherung beschäftigt, bemerkte sie Chris' nächste Worte fast nicht. Sie musste blinzeln und nachfragen: „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ob du mitkommst, wollte ich wissen", erwiderte er – sichtlich amüsiert über ihre vorrübergehende geistige Abwesenheit.

Sie sah ihn seltsam an. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Jetzt war es an ihm zu zögern. Seine Frage hatte mehr impliziert, als er gemerkt hatte. Hatte er das aussagen wollen?... Hm...

Ja, lautete die Antwort.

Er nickte abermals und freut sich, als das Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte.

o

Als Vicky am Morgen zu den Charmed Ones ging, war sie überrascht, diese schon wach vorzufinden. Sie saßen beieinander und redeten.

„Guten Morgen! Ihr seid ja schon so früh auf!"

Die Schwestern drehten sich zu ihr um und begrüßten sie herzlich. Vicky musste man einfach mögen.

„Ach wir konnten dann einfach nicht mehr einschlafen", äußerte Paige sich unbestimmt.

„Nachdem ‚was' geschehen war? Und wieso ist Julie schon weg?"

Wieder war es Paige, die antwortete. Piper trug einen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Phoebe war seltsamerweise rot im Gesicht. Die jüngste Schwester legte den anderen die Arme um die Schultern. „Nun, Piper hier hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit unserem whitelighter und Julie ist Chris hinterher, als der abzischte. Phoebe hat interssanterweise gar nicht hier geschlafen!"

„Es ist nicht passiert", presste Phoebe, die offensichtlich schon gelöchert worden war, zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Victoria konnte sich dieses Gespräch lebhaft vorstellen und kicherte. „Ja, das sagen sie alle." Dann wurde sie ungewöhnlich ernst. „Was war das für ein Vorfall mit Chris?"

Zahaft erzählten sie es und beobachteten wie Victoria immer ruhiger wurde.

Die Hexe war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits hatte sie in den letzten Tagen soviel Zeit mit Piper, Paige und Phoebe verbracht, dass sie wusste, was für wunderbare Menschen sie waren. Andererseits lagen sie so falsch, was Chris betraf. Gut, der Schlaumeier war selbst Schuld. Er hatte sich in ein Netz aus Lügen und Halbwahrheiten verstrickt und musste jetzt damit leben. – Aber er war auch ein Freund.

Schließlich seufzte sie. Es hatte keinen Zweck ihnen jetzt eine Predigt zu halten, denn auch sie würde ihnen nicht den einzigen Grund verraten können, durch den sie Chris' Taten in einem anderen Licht sehen würden. Das war nicht ihre Aufgabe.

„Nun... was soll ich dazu noch sagen? – Trefft mich einfach in 10 Minuten am Tor! – Und denkt mal darüber nach, dass sich hinter jemandem, der gut erscheint, aber etwas geheim hält, nicht unbedingt jemand stecken muss, der böse ist. Vielleicht ahte er einfach gute Gründe, nicht ganz ehrlich zu sein."

Nach diesem letzten Ratschlag zwang sich Vicky zu gehen.

o

„Wie hat sie das jetzt gemeint?" Phoebe wandte sich von der offenen Tür ab. Vicky war schon vor einer Weile gegangen. Irgendwas in ihren Worten hatte die Schwestern davon abgehalten, sofort aus ‚normal' umzuschalten.

Paige zuckte auf Phoebes Worte mit den Schultern. Die beiden gingen, um sich auf die heutige Jagd vorzubereiten.

Piper blieb zurück. – Konnte das sein? Victorias Worte waren für sie eindeutig gewesen. Chris war der gute Wächter des Lichts und ja, er hielt etwas verborgen... aber seine Gründe waren gut.

Oder hatte Vicky sich täuschen lassen? Bisher hatte Piper immer angenommen, dass Chris' Position im Widerstand einzig seiner Verbindung zu Cole – wie auch immer die aussehen mochte – zuzuschreiben war. Und obwohl Cole ja nun augenscheinlich auf der richtigen Seite stand, traute Piper ihm nach wie vor nicht weiter, als sie ihn werden konnte.

Doch wenn Vicky – jemand, den sie inzwischen gut genug kannte um von ihrem Charakter überzeugt zu sein, Chris traute... ihr Verhalten war deutlich das einer Freundin gewesen. Sie war verärgert und enttäuscht von Piper gewesen.

Wenn sie also Recht hatte, hatte Piper ihm Unrecht getan, hatte die Gefühle eines jungen Mannes verletzt, der nur das Beste für seine Leute wollte – und deshalb zurückgekommen war, um Wyatt zu schützen.

Warum dann aber die Lügen? Warum Leos Verschleppung nach Walhalla? Warum die Zerstörung ihrer Ehe?

Konnte er Wyatt schützen wollen und gleichzeitig dessen Eltern so sehr verabscheuen, dass er ihnen das antat?

Piper war die ganze Zeit über _so wütend_ gewesen. Dass er sie wegen Wyatt belogen hatte, dass monatelang jemand bei ihnen gewesen war, der ihren Sohn hasste wegen Dingen, die ihr unschuldiges Kind irgendwann in der Zukunft tun würde... Dass sie eine so schreckliche Mutter war, dass das zweifach gesegnete Kind einer Charmed One und eines Wächter des Lichts zum bösen Herrscher der Welt heranwuchs!

... Moment mal! Hieß das jetzt, dass sie Chris für gut hielt? Hatte sich gerade ihre Meinung geändert?

Überrascht schaute sie auf ihre Hände und mit der Erkenntnis, dass es tatsächlich so war, kamen die Schuldgefühle...

o

oo

o

Note 2: So, es musste sich jetzt einfach mal was ändern bei Piper... sie hat sich schon lange unmöglich aufgeführt!

Und dabei habe ich eigentlich gar nichts gegen die Frau, ehrlich!

Im nächsten Kapitel bekommen wir aber von ihr erst mal nicht so viel zu sehen... es gibt ja für Chris und Julie eine „Auszeit" 'g'

Da könnt ihr dann auch ein wenig Urlaub machen... oder so...

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note: Also euer Feedback geht wirklich runter wie Öl, muss ich mal so sagen! Danke! Das motiviert ungemein :-)

Note 1: Ich bin _so_ schlecht... ich verwende schon wieder eine Idee, die nicht von mir stammt schäm - Weiter unten steht: ‚Chris grinste zurück – und durch den Kopf des Mädchens ging nur ein Gedanke: _Oh! Mach das noch mal!' – _Jemals von Lois McMaster Bujold gehört? Sie hat eine ähnliche Situation in einem ihrer Bücher... Aral und Cordelia... ach ja... ‚schwärm'

Note 2: Noch ein Stück weiter unten wird Petra erwähnt. Dazu einige Anmerkungen, die ich mir bei Wikipedia besorgt habe: ‚Bekannt ist Petra im Besonderen als Geburtsort des berühmten Missionars Fra Juniper Serra, dem Gründer von San Francisco (USA) und von anderen bekannten Orten wie San Diego (USA). Er wurde als Miguel Serra y Abram 1713 in Petra geboren. 1749 reiste er nach Mexico und war zwei Jahrzehnte als Missionar tätig. Er wurde 1988 durch Papst Johannes Paul II selig gesprochen. Seine Büste steht zusammen mit den Büsten der berühmten Männer der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika im Kapitol in Washington D.C..'

Note 3: Ach ja, da gab es noch die Frage, wo Phoebe war... Anna, dazu nur soviel: Ja, sie war bei Cole. Aber es war wirklich nichts! – Was nicht heißt, dass da nichts werden könnte... wenn ihr das wollt!

Will das jemand? ‚in die Runde schaut'

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 11

„Ihr geht weg?"

„Für 2 Tage", antwortete Chris.

Vicky sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an, dann lächelte sie Julie verschwörerisch zu. „Das war deine Idee!"

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage."

„Mit Cole habt ihr alles geklärt?"

Ihr Freund nickte. „Und Julie hat Jen etwas Proviant abgeschwatzt... wir werden also nicht verhungern."

War sein Tonfall etwas... komisch gewesen... Vicky konnte sich schon denken, dass ihn ihre mütterliche Art amüsierte...war ja auch egal! „Gut... dann, macht euch fort! Die Schwestern müssten gleich hier sein!"

„Danke für die Warnung", sagte Julie, bevor Chris darauf antworten konnte. Dann sprach sie kurz mit den Torwächtern und zeigte ihnen auf ihrer Karte ihr Wunschziel. Sie öffneten das Portal dorthin.

Der Wächter des Lichts sah Julie an. „Du willst mir immer noch nicht sagen, wohin es geht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf – und gemeinsam gingen sie hindurch.

oo

_ZdW – Geschichtsstunde_

_Der Tag, an dem das Unglück der Familie Halliwell endgültig seinen Gang nahm war Christohers 14. Geburtstag._

_Er war wahnsinnig aufgeregt – und stolz. Nicht nur, dass alle kommen würden, um seinen B-day mit ihm zu feiern, nein, es war auch der Tag, an dem sein Dad ihn mit ‚nach oben' nehmen würde. – Offiziell das 1.Mal für ihn. Wyatt war ebenfalls an seinem 14. oben eingeweiht worden und hatte seinen kleinen Bruder ein-/zweimal verbotenerweise mit raufgenommen. Insofern hielt sich die Besonderheit des bloßen Aufenthalts in Grenzen – aber er würde allein mit seinem Vater etwas unternehmen und von den Ältesten als ein Wächter des Lichts akzeptiert werden. Irgendwo in Chris gab es auch die unbewusste Hoffnung, dass sein Vater ihn ebenfalls akzeptieren würde. Unbewusst, wie gesagt... bewusst war die Freude, mit Leo Zeit zu verbringen. Das tat Chris nämlich nicht allzu oft._

_Allerdings... auch diesmal kam es nicht dazu._

_Piper und Chris waren auf dem Weg zum Club. Eigentlich hatte Piper ihren Angestellten mit Rauswurf gedroht, sollten sie sie an diesem Tag stören, aber jemand hatte Piper doch angerufen und nun wollte sie nachsehen, was los war._

_Piper und Chris scherzten. Für sie beide war klar gewesen, dass irgendetwas sie davon abhalten würde, rechtzeitig zur Party zu kommen. Chris hatte in dieser Hinsicht Pipers Glück geerbt. – Oder er war einfach nur durch Murphys Gesetz sehr begünstigt._

_Später erinnerte sich Chris nicht mehr sehr genau an den eigentlichen Unfall. Aber er war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war. Obwohl alle das Gegenteil sagten, hatte Chris Recht: Der andere Autofahrer hatte ihnen die Vorfahrt geschnitten und so den Unfall verursacht. _

_Er wurde ohnmächtig durch den unerträglichen Schmerz in seinem Bein und erwachte erst durch die sich nähernden Sirenen. Sein unsteter Blick klärte sich, er bewegte den Kopf – und erstarrte._

_Einen Moment lang sickerte das Bild vor ihm in seinen ungläubigen Geist, dann ignorierte er alle Schmerzen und versuchte hektisch, sich aus dem Berg verbogenen Metalls zu arbeiten. Keine Chance._

_Er rief immer wieder nach seiner Mum, ging dann dazu über nach Wyatt und Leo zu rufen – doch umsonst. Piper lag bewegungslos, aus einer großen Wunde an ihrem Kopf tropfte Blut auf das neue Kleid, dass sie sich für diesen besonderen Tag gekauft hatte. _

_Sein Vater und sein Bruder zeigten sich nicht._

_Er wurde hysterisch, als die Rettungskräfte sich mehr um ihn, als um seine Mutter kümmerten. Nur ein Sanitäter war bei ihr, suchte nach Lebenszeichen._

_Als er keinen Puls fand, sah er an Chris vorbei seinen Kollegen an und schüttelte den Kopf._

_o_

_Als Paige verschwand, war Chris 16._

_Zum 1.Mal seit dem Unfall kam die ganze Familie zusammen._

_Chrsi war 2 Jahre zuvor bei Viktor eingezogen. Er hatte die Blicke seines Bruders und seines Vaters nicht länger ertragen können._

_Während Leos Augen immer wieder zu fragen schienen ‚Warum hast du mich nicht gerufen? – Warum hast du mich sie nicht heilen lassen?' war es bei seinem Bruder anders. _

_Wyatt war finster geworden. Die Trauer schien ihn aufzufressen. Und zum 1.Mal in seinem Leben konnte er mit Chris nicht darüber reden, was ihn bewegte. _

_Es war aber wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Hätte Chris die Wahrheit herausgefunden, hätte er vermutlich in seinem noch verletzten Zustand allen Glauben an das Gute verloren und wäre für die sich gerade entwickelnde verdrehte Weltsicht seines Bruders eine leichte Beute gewesen. _

_Fakt war, dass Wyatt Chris glaubte, dass er ihn und Leo gerufen hatte, um ihre Mum zu retten. Und er hatte wissen wollen, warum sie ihn nicht gehört hatten._

_Was er herausgefunden hatte... sprach etwas in ihm an, was er lange Zeit immer wieder unterdrückt hatte... von dem er manchmal sogar vergessen hatte, dass es da war... Aber die grausige Zeit seiner Entführung, als Gideon täglich stundenlang auf ihn eingeredet und ihm gedroht hatte, damit er seinen Schild senkte, hatte Spuren hinterlassen, die nicht zu tilgen waren._

_Was er jetzt erfahren hatte? Die Ältesten hatten wieder in ihrem Leben herumgepfuscht. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Piper Halliwell tot war. _

_Nachdem die Ältesten von einem ihrer Schützlinge mit seherischen Fähigkeiten erfahren hatten, was passieren würde, war es leicht für sie gewesen, die Cleaner davon zu überzeugen, ihnen diesen Gefallen zu tun. Nicht einmal die Ältesten konnten die Rufe eines Schützlings an seinen Wächter abfangen... aber die Cleaner konnten es. Und sie taten es, weil klar war, dass Wyatt und Leo natürlich auf den Ruf von Chris reagiert hätten. Sie wären zum Unfallort geeilt und hätten Piper vor den Augen der Welt geheilt. Sie hätten das Geheimnis der Magie preisgegeben._

_Also hatten die Ältesten mit Hilfe der Cleaner verhindert, dass das geschah. Für das größere Ganze... und weil sie es konnten. Sie hatten schlicht und einfach die Macht dazu. Und darauf kam es in solchen Fragen an. Kann ich es tun? Oder bin ich nicht mächtig genug dazu?_

„_It's all about power. It's as simple as that."_

_o_

_Die Sorge um Paige trieb sie also zusammen… So zumindest dachte Chris._

_Doch Phoebe und Cole hatten längst herausgefunden, wer der Schuldige war._

_Wyatt leugnete nicht. Und zum 1.Mal sahen sie, was aus ihm geworden war, als er versuchte, sie zu überzeugen, ihm zu folgen. _

_Es nützte natürlich nichts. Und als es Wyatt inmitten seiner sich sorgenden ihn anschreienden Familie zu bunt wurde, orbte er sich zu ihrem Entsetzen nicht weg – er shimmerte._

_o_

_Im nächsten Jahr machte er alles wahr, was er seinen Verwandten angekündigt hatte._

_Sein 1.Schlag galt den Cleanern. _

_Wie einst die Charmed Ones ließ er die San Franciso Bridge unsichtbar werden und zeigte es den Menschen im Fernsehen. _

_Die beiden Männer in Weiss erschienen mitten in seiner Rede an die Nation – doch die Unterbrechung war nur von kurzer Dauer. _

_Die allmächtigen Wächter der Magie gingen vor dem Zweifach Gesegneten in Flammen auf. Danach wandte dieser sich wieder der Kamera zu und zeigte mit blitzenden Zähnen sein charmantestes Lächeln._

„_Alles klar soweit?"_

_o_

_Innerhalb weniger Monate waren die USA und die wichtigsten Staaten Südamerikas in seiner Hand. Den restlichen Halliwells wurde erst jetzt zur Gänze klar, wie sehr Paige mit ihren Verdächtigungen Recht gehabt und wie weit Wyatt in der komplizierten Hierarchie der Unterwelt nach oben gestiegen war. Die Dämonen arbeiteten auf seinen Befehl hin tatsächlich zusammen. Und nur so war das gigantische logistische Unternehmen Welteroberung zu schaffen._

_Natürlich aber blieb die gute Seite nicht untätig. Dafür wurde sie mit etwas Extraaufmerksamkeit durch Wyatt belohnt. Er löschte in einem einzigen Überraschungsangriff die Ältesten aus – machte auch vor seinem Vater nicht halt. Und die verbliebenen Wächter des Lichts wurden zu Gejagten... _

_Doch bald gab es nichts mehr, wohin man hätte fliehen können. Ein Staat nach dem anderen ergab sich der Übermacht aus der Hölle. Bis auf ein paar: der Iran, Spanien, Finnland und China... diese vier Staaten wurden zerstört. Verwüstet, bis keine Ordnung mehr zu erkennen war... Das Schlimme war, dass die Flüchtlingsströme in den Nachbarländern keinen Einlass fanden. Sie wurden zurückgeschickt in ihr eigenes Land – und wurden fortan von Dämonen gejagt. Diese Staaten wurden auf allen Landkarten als „Verbotenes Land" gekennzeichnet und schwarz markiert. Das Erholungsparadies für ‚unsere Freunde aus Down Under' war geboren..._

_Doch wie immer: Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel... Spanien... während sein Festland Brutstätte der Kreaturen der Finsternis wurde, waren die Inseln, die den spanischen Widerstand beherbergt hatten, von Wyatt zu Sperrgebiet erklärt worden. Alle Menschen waren verschifft worden, damit sich nie wieder jemand auf den Inseln gegen ihn erheben konnte._

_ooo _

Blinzelnd sahen sie sich hellen Sonnenlicht um. Julie erkannte den Ort und nickte befriedigt.

Chris wandte sich zu ihr. „Also?"

„Mallorca", sagte und setzte sich schwungvoll ihr Basecap auf.

„Mallorca", wiederholte er.

„Genau. Eine Insel im Mittelmeer. – Ehemals zugehörig zu Spanien", fügte sie zaghaft hinzu.

„Tatsächlich", sagte er jedoch nur und sah sich erneut um. „Dann sind wir vermutlich die einzigen hier. Trotzdem... achte auf..." – „Drohnen... ja, ich weiß. Jen hat übrigens für uns nachgeschaut: Der letzte großflächige Scan der Insel liegt eine Woche zurück. Das sollte uns etwas Sicherheit geben."

„Gut. Dann hat sie dir also nicht nur mit dem Essen geholfen."

„Noch besser!" Julie grinste. „Sie hat uns Sonnencreme besorgt!"

Chris grinste zurück – und durch den Kopf des Mädchens ging nur ein Gedanke: _Oh! Mach das noch mal!_

„Prima. Also, wo genau sind wir?"

Julie riss sich zusammen: „Der Berg heisst BonAny. Der Ort da unten ist Petra. Ich dachte, es wäre passend, wenn wir unseren kleinen Urlaub hier beginnen."

„Passen? Inwiefern?"

„Ja, BonAny bedeutet ‚Gutes Jahr'. Laut Legende hat in einer Trockenperiode ein Hirtenjunge hier oben um Hilfe gebeten. Und tatsächlich stieg die Heilige Jungfrau aus dem Himmel herab und ließ es regnen, rund um den Berg. So wurde es ein ‚Gutes Jahr'."

„Ah. Ein Ort der Hoffnung also", meinte Chris und erkannte damit ihre Wahl des Ausgangspunktes an.

„Ja. Die Kirche ist von innen übrigens auch sehr schön – allerdings würde ich mal annehmen, dass sie jetzt geschlossen ist." Sie warf den Kirchentüren einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Und das sollte und aufhalten, weil...?" Chris trat an ihr vorbei und eine selbstsichere Handbewegung später war die Kirche nicht mehr ganz so geschlossen.

Julie schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm ins Innere. Einen Moment lang sie ihn sich umschauen und in die Stille des Bauwerks eintauchen. Dann machte sie auf die Krippe zu ihrer Linken aufmerksam.

„Eine Höhle", bemerkte er und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja." Im Flüsterton erklärte sie: "Die Mallorquiner wurden von den Römern christianisiert. Als jedoch im 10. Jahrhundert die Araber die Insel einnahmen wurde das Christentum eine verbotene Religion. Sie wurde nur noch im Verborgenen ausgeübt; Gottesdienste wurden in Höhlen abgehalten. Jede Krippe auf Mallorca – so wenigstens wurde es mir erzählt – ähnelt dieser: Jesus, Maria und Josef in einer Höhle. – Komm!" Sie führte ihn bis vor den Altar und bedeutete ihm nach oben zu blicken. Eine Kuppel mit farbigen Fenstern tauchte die Decke in ein sanftes Rosé. „Schön, nicht?"

Er nickte nur.

Ihre letzte Station in der Kirche war hinter dem Altar. Eine kleine Treppe führte sie zu einer aufwendig gestalteten Wand. Julie ging ohne zu zögern darauf zu und legte die Hände auf zwei hervorstehende Engelsköpfe. Nach einem Augenblick nahm sie sie wieder herunter. „Willst du es auch versuchen?"

„Was genau denn?"

„Man sagt, dass die Engel einen Wunsch erfüllen, wenn man sie berührt."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schaden wird es wohl nicht." Also berührte sie die Engel – und wünschte sich etwas.

o

„Ah, ich würde zu gern wissen, was es war", sagte sie auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Aber dann würde es natürlich nicht in Erfüllung gehen."

„Wie kommt es, dass du so viel über diesen Ort weißt?"

„Ich habe zwei Mal den Sommer auf Mallorca verbracht, zusammen mit meiner Familie. Wir haben bei unserer Großmutter gewohnt. Sie war so eine Art Aussteigerin, stand total auf Europa und insbesondere Deutschland", erzählte sie und lächelte in Erinnerung. „Anstatt aber nach Deutschland zu ziehen, machte sie es _wie_ die Deutschen und zog im Alter nach Mallorca. Wir haben uns so ziemlich alles hier angesehen... und es gibt wirklich eine Menge Sehenswürdigkeiten."

o

_Julie und Chris auf dem Weg nach unten... Sie entdeckten eine wilde Bergziege und mussten rennen, um das anhängliche Tier abzuhängen._

_-_

_Chris und Julie in Petra, wo Julie Chris erklärt, warum ihm der Name des Ortes so bekannt vorkam._

_-_

_Ein entwendetes Auto und eine halbe Stunde später: Chris kostet in Manacor von einer vermeintlichen Orange – Julie kann ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig warnen, dass die ‚Orangenbäume' in den Städten... Pomeranzen hervorbringen... Sauer macht lustig... oder so – Julie jedenfalls konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen._

_-_

_An ihrem Zielort, einer abgelegenen Bucht im Osten Mallorcas. Chris steht am Strand, spürt den Sand zwischen den nackten Zehen. Der Wind zaust ihm durchs Haar und in der Nase kitzelt der salzige Meeresgeruch..._

o

Die Sonne hatte in einem atemberaubenden Schauspiel den Himmel verlassen.

Hungrige Flammen züngelten knackend über die Holzscheite ihres Lagerfeuers. Julie summte eine Melodie vor sich hin: „Joho... joho... und eine Buttle voll Rum... joho, ihr Piraten, joho..."

Dann grinste sie plötzlich, stellet ihre Colabüchse in den Sand und stand auf. Während sie einen eleganten Knicks machte, fragte sie höflich: „Darf ich bitten?"

Chris zeigte sich durch ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten nicht überrascht. Einzig ein schiefes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er nahm die ihm gebotene Hand, stand ohne größere Eile ebenfalls auf und neigte den Kopf: „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Mylady."

Sie lächelte. Er zog sie näher zu sich und legte die recht Hand unter ihr Schulterblatt; die linke hielt ihre rechte umfasst.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie einander an, erkundeten in Gedanken, was dieser Blick... was der jeweils andere... für sie bedeuten könnte. Dann trat er noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und Julie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie schloss die Augen; er sog den Duft ihres Haars ein.

Dann bewegten sie sich.

Erst war das Rauschen des Meeres ihre Melodie, dann tanzten sie zu einem Lied, das nur sie hören konnten...

o

_Sie lief durch ein Labyrinth. _

_Es war dunkel, nur an einigen Stellen spendeten Fackeln spärliches Licht. Ihre Schritte und ihr Atem hallten in ihren Ohren wieder. _

_Sie musste rennen, immer weiter, soviel war klar. Ihr Ziel war klar. Ihre Aufgabe. _

_Sie musste sich beeilen. Sie musste rennen._

_Sie lief durch ein Labyrinth._

Mitten in der Nacht... oh Wunder, Julie wachte auf, im Kopf noch die Nachwehen des Traums. Ihr Herz klopfte, ihre Atmung war angestrengt.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht – und hielt inne.

Ähm... diese Hand... war sehr... behaart... _und_ männlich – ganz sicher nicht _ihre!_

Sie schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und schaute dann noch einmal hin. Nein, es war keine Illusion gewesen.

Sie hob auch die andere Hand, befühlte ihre _auf einmal sehr kurzen und sehr braunen_ Haare und sah dann an sich herunter.

„Oh, oh..."

_Oh, oh? Du siehst da neben dir... dich selbst liegen, steckst im Körper eines Mannes, des Mannes, den du mehr als nur ein bisschen magst und alles, was du sagst... ist ‚oh, oh'?_

„Chris? Chris, könnest du die Güte haben aufzuwachen?" _Oder vielleicht auch lieber doch nicht? Da kriegt er doch den Schock seines Lebens und ich werde nie meine Chance bei ihm bekomme! – Ähm, seit wann will ich doch gleich eine Chance bei ihm?_

Chris... das heißt, Chris in Julies Körper regte sich. Er öffnete die Augen, sah zu ihr hoch – und schloss die Augen wieder. Dann sagte er mit Julies Stimme: „Sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist und ich, wenn ich die Augen wieder aufmache... in meinem eigenen Körper stecken werde."

_Er nimmt es wirklich gut auf. _„Ähm... okay: Es ist nicht wahr und wenn du die Augen wieder aufmachst wirst in deinem Körper sein."

Er kniff ein Auge zusammen und öffnete das andere. Dann setzte er sich auf und seufzte. „Immer diese leeren Versprechungen."

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. „Findest du das lustig?"

„Irgendwie schon, ja. Kennst du den Film ‚Manche mögen's heiß'?"

Sie nickte, wartete auf eine Erklärung... und da fiel es ihr ein „'Ich bin ein Mädchen, ich bin ein Mädchen, ich bin ein Mädchen'", zitierte sie und lächelte.

Er fiel in das Zitat ein und dann lachten sie beide aus vollem Halse. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Julie: „Also nicht, dass ich es nicht toll finde, dass du nicht ausrastest und nicht, dass ich deinen Körper nicht toll finde... okay, das kam falsch rüber: Ich meinte, dass ich..."

„Schon gut", unterbrach Chris sie, bevor sie sich noch mehr hineinredete. „Du willst wissen, wie du meinen Körper loswerden und deinen wiederbekommen kannst? Nicke einmal für ja!" Sie rollte mit den Augen, tat aber wie geheißen. „Gute Frage, nächste Frage..."

Das brachte sie um ihre Fassung. „Heißt das, du weißt nicht..."

„Moment, Moment, ja? – Ich sage nur, dass _das_ keine _meiner_ Fähigkeiten ist. Allerdings... da zeichnet sich langsam ein interessantes Bild ab, was dich betrifft. Telepathie, Körpertausch..."

„_Ich_ war das?"

„Siehst du hier sonst jemanden? – Hm... Hast du noch irgendetwas bemerkt?"

„An mir? Nein, ich... obwohl... bedeuten Träume etwas?"

„Kommt drauf an. Was ist es für ein Traum?"

„Ich renne... durch ein Labyrinth. Sieht ziemlich mittelalterlich aus, mit Fackeln usw..."

„Ist das alles?"

„Naja, ich schmeiße keine Feuerbälle, falls du das meinst. Der Traum kommt nur immer wieder und manchmal... das heißt, ziemlich oft fühle ich mich abends und morgens... komisch... schwach... irgendwie..."

„Hmmm..." Chris sah aus, als würde er überlegen. Möglich, dass es einfach nur Träume waren und das Schwächegefühl durch den Stress kam. Möglich aber auch, dass die Träume prophetischer Natur waren und er selbst war in letzter Zeit nur in einem mittelalterlich anmutenden Labyrinth gewesen. Die Aussicht, dass Julie vielleicht bald dort sein würde, gefiel ihm gar nicht, machte ihm Sorgen und Angst. Gestern vor dem Einschlafen, als sie getanzt hatten... da war ein Moment, in dem sie sich fast geküsst hätten. Dieses Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt hatte es geschafft zu ihm durchzudringen. Und nicht dadurch, dass sie ihn Bianca vergessen ließ; er wusste, das würde sie nie von ihm verlangen... aber er hatte sie gern... mehr als gern...

Trotzdem hatte er sie nicht geküsst. Und auch sie hatte es auch nicht getan. Nichts, was passierte, würde ändern, dass sie aus unterschiedlichen Zeiten stammten... mal ganz abgesehen von den unterschiedlichen Dimensionen... Sie mochten etwas füreinander empfinden – und er war sicher, dass es ihr genauso wie ihm ging – aber sie würden nie mehr daraus werden lassen können. Nie.

„In Ordnung. Darum müssen wir uns später kümmern. Erstmal würde auch ich gerne wieder _ganz_ ich sein."

„Und wie stellen wir das an?"

„Nun... du hast es vermutlich unbewusst im Schlaf gemacht. Also würde ich denken, dass es ein leichter Auslöser ist."

_Auslöser... Hm..._ Sie konnte sich denken, was es gewesen war. Sie hatte vor dem Alptraum noch einen anderen gehabt. Sie hatte von Chris geträumt... davon, wie der Abend hätte enden können, wenn sie es zugelassen hätten. Der Auslöser für diese Fähigkeit schien also der innige Wunsch nach Nähe zu sein. Ja, sie glaubte, das würde sie noch mal hinbekommen.

„Was?"

Sie sah auf. „Hm?"

„Du hast gelächelt."

„Soll vorkommen", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Los, gib mir deine Hände. Ich probiere etwas." Sie streckte ihre aus und er reichte ihr sein... oder ihre, was auch immer... Auf jeden Fall lagen ihre Hände dann ineinander und Julie schloss erneut die Augen. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sich zu erinnern, was sie geträumt hatte...

_... tanzten sie zu einem Lied, was nur sie hören konnten._

_Chris' Hand ging auf ihrem Rücken auf Wanderschaft und sie führte ihre gefassten Hände an seine Brust, legte dann ihre rechte in seinen Nacken._

„_Julie", flüsterte er._

_Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn sah an, versank wieder in seinen unendlich grünen Augen, die sie liebevoll anblickten... _

_... oder auch nicht, wie sie feststellte, als sein Blick sich auf etwas unterhalb ihrer Augen fixierte. _

_Sie tat dasselbe, fand sich plötzlich dabei, wie sie seine Lippen anschaute, sich wünschte, sie mit ihren zu berühren... _

„Julie?"

„Hm?"

„Was immer du tust, du kannst aufhören... es hat geklappt." Tatsächlich, das war seine eigene Stimme, die das sagte.

Julie öffnete etwas enttäuscht die Augen.

_Musste es ausgerechnet so früh klappen? Der Rest des Traums war auch gut..._

o

Einen Tag später. Julie und Chris hatten noch viel Spaß gehabt und nebenbei etwas an ihren seltsamen Fähigkeiten gearbeitet. Nicht, dass Telepathie eine seltsame Zauberkraft war. Nur in Verbindung mit Körpertausch... Das war eine Sache für sich. Sie hatten festgestellt, dass dabei nur die Persönlichkeit getauscht wurde. Zauberkräfte blieben an den Körper gebunden.

Chris hatte auch das Gefühl, irgendetwas zu übersehen. Wenn sie zurück waren, würde er mit Cole über dieses seltene Zusammenspiel von Fähigkeiten sprechen müssen.

Chris jedenfalls war gerade dabei das Portal zum Hauptquartier zu öffnen, als Julie ihn am Arm packte. Alarmiert drehte er sich um, doch sie stand nur mit einem sehr irritierten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm und starrte zu Boden. „Was ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist komisch. Als... Man, noch eine Fähigkeit brauche ich wirklich nicht."

„Noch eine?"

„Mir ist nicht direkt _jetzt_ schlecht, verstehst du? Es ist eher das Gefühl, dass es irgendwann in der Zukunft so sein wird. Klingt das verrückt?"

Er lachte. „Nicht verrückter, als irgendetwas anderes in dieser verrückten Welt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Vielleicht haben wir uns einfach etwas zuviel ‚ausgetauscht'."

Sie lächelte bei dem letzten Wort, das er für ihr Training im Körpertausch benutzte und beruhigte sich etwas. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass Chris selbst nicht im Geringsten ruhig war. Er fand, dass ihr Gefühl sehr gut zu ihrem Traum passte und war nun noch mehr davon überzeugt, dass sie prophetischer Art waren.

Wirklich kein Wunder, dass sich so lange bei ihr in Sachen Zauberkräfte nichts getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich gegenseitig blockiert.

„Schade, dass wir schon gehen müssen", meinte Julie und wechselte das Thema.

„Hm-hm, stimmt. Aber was soll's? Ich kann mich nicht ewig hier verstecken, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, schon klar. Es war nur... nett. Das wollte ich sagen."

Er beendete die Vorbereitungen, drehte sich zu ihr um und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. „Das fand ich auch."

Und wieder einmal kehrten sie zurück. Zurück in das Hauptquartier des Widerstands... oder in das, was davon übrig war.

ooo

Note 4: War das nicht schön lang? – Also mir hat's gefallen :-)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Hallo! Bin glaube ich wieder ein wenig spät dran mit dem Update... besser spät als nie?

Dafür ist es schön lang... und meiner Meinung nach auch ganz gut. Ich hab zurzeit echt Problem mit dem Schreiben. Also: Nicht mit dem Schreiben an sich. Eher so, dass ich immerzu denke: _Uni, uni, uni, uni... Charmed?_ Wenn ich mir das nicht besser einteile werde ich mal schlimm auf die Nase fallen mit meinen Seminaren...

Nun, gut, so viel dazu... ich sollte euch nicht immer so zutexten, glaube ich -.-‚

Note 2: Danke für die Reviews persephone und Misato!

Übrigens: Als ich überlegte, was es für schöne Namen mit ‚P' gibt (wegen Pelagia), hatte ich auch zuerst mal drüber nachgedacht, sie Persephoné zu nennen :-)

Misato: Natürlich liegt es nicht daran, dass Chris sich mal ne Auszeit nimmt. Die sind immerhin monatelang ohne ihn ausgekommen, als er in der Vergangenheit war. Es bricht eher alles zusammen, weil Wyatt eine gute Spionage betreibt und es zeitlich für ihn gerade günstig ist... alles klar?

So: Viel Spaß!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 12

_Und wieder einmal kehrten sie zurück. Zurück in das Hauptquartier des Widerstands... oder in das, was davon übrig war._

Was Julie und Chris als Erstes sahen, als sie durch das Portal traten war ein Warlock, der gerade seine Klinge aus einem Rebellen zog. Während Julies Blick automatisch dem nach unten fallenden Körper folgte, holte Chris den überraschten Mörder telekinetisch zu sich heran, um ihm von seinem eigenen Dolch eine Kostprobe zu geben. Doch der in Flammen aufgehende Gegner zog nur die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Dämonen auf sie. „Verdammt", murmelte Chris. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie eindringlich an. „Geh!"

Sie nickte und sah ihm nach, wie er sich ins Getümmel stürzte. _Pass auf dich auf!_ - _... und pass auf _dich selbst_ auf, Himmel noch mal!_ Das war knapp gewesen, fast hätte sie einen Energieball abbekommen!

Es erinnerte sie daran, dass sie hier nicht nur Zuschauerin war – sie war mittendrin. Und Chris hatte gesagt, sie solle wieder gehen. Das kam ihr leicht schäbig vor. Sie sollte hier bleiben und kämpfen! Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie hier nur eine Last und in Gefahr war! Sie hatte noch keine Erfahrung im Kämpfen. Pelagia hatte sie etwas ausgebildet... Doch das gleich in einer Schlacht testen?

Gerade, als sie sich wieder umwandte, um durch das Portal zurückzugehen, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln... ihr Kopf schnellte herum! Da trug ein Dämon die bewusstlose Pelagia auf einen rot-schwarzen Strudel zu.

„Hey!" Nicht, dass der Dämon sie hören konnte – es war viel zu laut. Aber dieses ‚Hey!' markierte ihren Entschluss _nicht_ still und heimlich den Rückzug anzutreten. Stattdessen rannte sie auf die beiden zu. Einmal stellte sich ihr eine dunkle Gestalt in den Weg, aber Julie rammte ihr nur ihr Knie in den Schritt und rannte weiter. Dann endlich bemerkte der Dämon, dass jemand auf ihn zukam. Er war inzwischen so nah bei dem Tor, dass er Pelagia einfach hindurch warf und sich ihr zuwandte. „So erpicht darauf mit ihr zu gehen? Kannst du haben!"

Julie schluckte. Sie hatte natürlich nicht überlegt, als sie losrannte, um Pelagia zu retten - D_as hast du ja auch prima hingekriegt, Julie! _– und hatte jetzt keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Demnach war klar, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Der Dämon machte sich noch den Spaß ihr ein paar Prellungen zu verpassen, dann stieß er sie ohne Umstände in den Strudel.

o

Mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit prallte sie auf einen kalten Steinboden. Desorientiert schaute sie sich um und helfende Arme hievten sie auf die Beine. „Danke", murmelte sie. „Wo sind wir?"

„In Wyatts Vorstellung eines Empfangssalons", meinte einer der anderen.

Sie schnaubte und stimmte dem Ironiker insgeheim zu. Richtig _gemütlich_ so eine übergroße mittelalterliche Gefängniszelle. Außerdem war sie etwas überfüllt. Doch wenn sie sich überlegte, wie wenig diese Vielen hier eigentlich nur waren bekam sie eine undeutliche Vorstellung davon, wie viele von den Widerstandskämpfern gestorben sein mussten... Und wie viele hatten sich retten können?

Das wusste sie nicht...

„Wo ist... das Mädchen, das direkt vor mir durch kam?"

„Pelagia ist hier", sagte jemand weiter hinten und sie ging hin. Die Stimme war die von Jen gewesen. Sie beugte sich gerade über die Kleine und tupfte Blut von ihrer Wange.

„Jen!"

Die Hexe blickte auf und lächelte angespannt. „Hi Julie... Kein guter Zeitpunkt um aus dem Urlaub zu kommen, hm?"

„Tja, mein Timing war schon immer Spitze... wie geht's ihr?"

Jen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung... Sie ist bewusstlos und hat eine ziemliche Platzwunde am Kopf. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass es mehr ist als eine Gehirnerschütterung."

„Ja?"

„Sie ist Wyatts Cousine. Kein Dämon würde sie ernsthaft verletzen. Sie würden es nicht wagen."

„Das ist doch immerhin etwas." Sie strich Pelagia über das Haar. Dann dachte sie an die Szene, die sie mit angesehen hatte kurz bevor sie in das Charmed-Universe gezogen worden war. „Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das auf Chris nicht zutrifft, oder?"

„Wyatt und Chris... das ist eine andere Geschichte. Es... Oh! Ich glaube... Pel? Pelagia?"

Julie schaute wieder auf das Kind. Tatsächlich; sie wachte auf, öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Jen und Julie lächelten erleichtert. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte Julie.

Pelagia wollte antworten, da sie sich aber währenddessen aufsetzte und ihre Wunde sich wie 1000 Nadeln in ihrem Kopf anfühlte, zuckte sie zusammen. „Au", kommentierte sie den Schmerz. „Au, au, au!"

„Ach Schatz, komm her!" Jen öffnete ihre Arme und Pelagia sank dankbar hinein.

Julie beobachtete sie besorgt. „Ich glaub', ich schau mal besser, ob wir einen Arzt oder so was hier haben."

Jen schüttelte den Kopf. „Bemüh dich nicht! Das habe ich schon getan. – Pel?"

„Hm?", machte das Bündel in ihren Armen mitleiderregend.

„Es ist nicht nur die Wunde, die wehtut, nicht wahr?"

„Nein", flüsterte Pelagia und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann stieß sie den Atem aus.

Julie sah Jen fragend an. Sie erklärte es ihr: „Pelagia ist Telepathin. Normalerweise kann sie die Gedanken anderer abschirmen. Aber es ist nun mal auch so, dass sie noch ein Kind ist. Der heutige Tag hat ihre Barrieren wahrscheinlich sehr belastet. Ich denke, sie hat viel... mitbekommen... was die Dämonen dachten... und die, die gegen sie kämpften." Mehr deutete Jen nicht an. Das musste sie auch nicht. Julie beendete den Satz in Gedanken: _...und die gestorben sind._ Die letzten Gedanken von Irren zu hören oder von Leuten, die gerade an schrecklichen Verbrennungen starben oder verbluteten ... Julie erschauderte.

Pelagia öffnete die Augen und starrte sie gequält an.

Julie wandte beschämt den Blick ab. Sie hatte es schon wieder getan – und in einem wirklich unpassenden Zeitpunkt. _Entschuldige._

Pel nickte._ Ist okay..._ Dann löste sie sich langsam von Jen. Sie blickte auf ihre Hand und versuchte sie vom Zittern abzuhalten, doch es half nicht viel. Es würde wahrscheinlich eine Weile dauern, bis sie wieder abgeschirmt war und unglücklicherweise erinnerte sie sich noch sehr gut daran, wie sie ihre Barrieren hochbekam. Anstatt nämlich die geistigen Geräusche im Raum auszublenden musste man hinhören und dann durch sie hindurch tauchen.

„Lasst... mir einen Moment, ja?"

Die anderen beiden nickten. Und Pel konzentrierte sich. Aus den Oberflächenfetzen formten sich Gedanken.

_Wir sind geliefert._

_Ich glaube, sie wird sterben. Ob sie vorher noch mal aufwacht?_

_Gott, meine Hand tut weh..._

_Wann sie wohl kommen, um uns zu töten?_

_Ich möchte nicht sterben! Möchte nicht sterben! Möchte nicht... – Reiss dich zusammen..._

_Nicht aufschauen, nicht hinhören, nicht aufschauen, nicht hinhören, nicht aufschauen, nicht hinhören..._

Bei diesem letzten Fragment stutzte Pelagia. Es war doch irgendwie seltsam so was zu denken... fast als hätte der derjenige nicht Angst vor Wyatt sondern... vor _ihnen_.

Sie suchte den Raum ab. Überall standen kleine Gruppen herum, manche beugten sich über Verletzte. Die meisten kannte Pelagia wenigstens vom Sehen, einige waren wohl Leute wie Julie. Wie gut, dass sie gerade gestern erst eine Gruppe in die Vergangenheit geschickt hatten. Sonst wären es wohl noch mehr.

Dann entdeckte sie ihn. Ohne den Blick von dem mysteriösen Mann in ihrer Mitte zu nehmen sagte sie: „Jen, Julie?"

„Was ist los?" – „Hast du was?"

„Der da", sie zeigte auf ihn. „... gehört nicht zu uns."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Jen. Der junge Mann, auf den Pelagia deutete saß an einer Mauer, umschlang seine Knie mit den Armen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Langsam wippte er vor und zurück.

Die Telepathin nickte... und hielt dann inne. Ganz langsam drehte sich ihr Kopf in eine andere Richtung. Diejenigen unter den Gefangenen, die wie sie über psychische Fähigkeiten verfügten, taten es ihr gleich.

Die weniger Begabten sogen erst erschrocken die Luft ein, als in der Öffnung, die in der Mauer erschienen war _er_ erschien.

Die Menschen verstummten und mit einem Mal war es totenstill in der Zelle. Obwohl die meisten das Gefühl hatten zurückweichen zu müssen, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Sehr gut, Cousinchen, sehr gut", sagte Wyatt, als er auf sie zuging. „Du hast es sofort durchschaut..."

Pelagia verzog bei dem Kosenamen das Gesicht, blieb ansonsten aber still.

Wyatt lächelte, dann nickte er. „Ein wahrhaft schöner Tag. Die Familie ist wieder vereint."

Das Mädchen wurde blass. Bedeutete das...?

Jen stellte sich an ihre Seite. „Dann hast du auch Chris?", stellte sie die Frage, die alle bewegte. – Und Wyatt ignorierte sie völlig. „Jen, meine Liebe. Lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Und von mir aus hätte es auch so bleiben können", sagte sie unbeeindruckt.

Julie hingegen schaute sie überrascht an. Jen kannte Wyatt?

Ihre Überraschung zog schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und zu ihrem Unbehagen musterte er sie eingehend. „Was?", entfuhr es ihr. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Ich kenne dich", antwortete er und Julie musste schlucken.

Dann wandte er sich auf seinem Absatz um. Die beiden Dämonen, die ihn begleitet hatten fassten Pelagia und Julie an den Armen um sie mitzunehmen. Pelagias ruhige Miene löste sich in Nichts auf. Ihre angstgeweiteten Augen hingen flehend an Jen – doch die musste sie wohl oder übel gehen lassen.

Julie fragte sich nur: _Wieso ich? _

„Mike, du auch."

Das ließ Julie aufschauen. Der von Wyatt mit ‚Mike' Angesprochene war der, den Pelagia als Fremden identifiziert hatte. Er stand auf und sie sah auf den 1.Blick, dass sein Körper voller Spannung war, irgendwie gekrümmt. Doch sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er an Julie vorbeiging und den Raum verließ.

ooo

„RÜCKZUG", dröhnte Coles Stimme magisch verstärkt durch die Gänge.

Die Hoffnung, die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen hatten sie aufgegeben. Jeder, der jetzt noch kämpfen und laufen konnte machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Zurück ließen sie 3 Jahre harte Arbeit und die Leichen ihrer Freunde.

o

Chris hörte das Kommando und fluchte. Er sah zu Vicky rüber und pfiff. Sie nickte zurück und entledigte sich so schnell wie möglich ihres aufdringlichen dämonischen Verehrers.

„Gehen wir!"

„Wo sind die Schwestern?"

„Schon draußen. Sie halten den Flüchtlingen den Rücken frei."

„Dann sollten wir uns ihnen wohl anschließen."

o

3 Stunden später in einer Ruine irgendwo in der Stadt...

Das Adrenalin war weg... und Chris dämmerte langsam, was geschehen war, was geschehen sein musste:

Wyatt hatte sie angegriffen, als keine Leute aus der anderen Welt mehr auf den Straßen zu finden gewesen waren. Um die restlichen zu bekommen... um was zu tun? Zumindest hatte er mit diesem Zug genau das getan, was auch der Widerstand vorgehabt hatte. Er war ihnen zuvor gekommen.

Aber noch wichtiger: Das Timing legte nahe, dass er schon gewusst hatte, wo das HQ war. Wie lange schon? Und woher? Das war beunruhigend.

So weit sie wussten hatte er auch noch ein weiteres Versteck in der Stadt angreifen lassen. Die anderen Gruppen waren unentdeckt geblieben... hoffentlich.

Ihre eigene... nun, von den ehemals 200 des Hauptquartiers... sie hatten nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie viele hatten entkommen können und wie viele Wyatt verschleppt hatte. Allerdings... das waren viele tote Körper in den Korridoren gewesen. Zu viele...

Und dazu: Pelagia und Julie waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Einer der Geflohenen meinte gesehen zu haben, wie sie in das rote Portal geworfen worden waren. Anscheinend hatte Julie Pelagia retten wollen.

Und er hatte sie zurückgelassen. Er hätte dafür sorgen sollen, dass sie nach Mallorca zurückkehrte. Aber nein, er war weggerannt. Und jetzt war sie weg...

Das machte ihm mehr aus, als er gedacht hätte. Gut, er hatte in den letzten Tagen festgestellt, dass er sie wirklich mochte, dass... nunja, er nahm an, dass er sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt hatte. Aber dass sie jetzt bei seinem durchgedrehten abgrundtief bösen Bruder war... das brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Um Pel machte er sich weniger Sorgen. Wyatt würde ihr nichts tun. Sie war noch zu klein gewesen, als er böse wurde. Damals hatte sie noch nicht verstanden, was vor sich ging. Aber sie hatten eine gute Beziehung vorher gehabt. Wyatt hatte sie vergöttert, seiner kleinen Cousine jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. Jetzt war sie 12 und Chris nahm an, dass sein Bruder sie vor die Wahl stellen würde. Und wenn sie ihm sagte, wohin er sich sein Angebot stecken konnte, würde er das Gleiche tun, was er mit Chris getan hatte: Sie in einem luxuriösen Zimmer einsperren. – In der Hoffnung, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würde. Sie würden also genug Zeit haben, sie zu retten. Und niemand würde Chris und Cole davon abhalten können das zu tun.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Piper, während sie eine Wunde an Paiges Schulter abtupfte. Diese wandt sich, verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

„Erstmal nichts", antwortete Cole.

„Nichts?"

„Nichts", bestätigte er. „Es muss sich alles beruhigen. Wenn wir jetzt da raus gehen, sind wir tot."

„Na toll", meinte Phoebe. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Tochter.

„Keine Angst, Schatz", sagte Cole und nahm ihre Hand. Paige und Piper zogen die Augenbrauen hoch. Als Cole seinen Fehler bemerkte, zog er seine Hand rasch weg. „Tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht." Sie schaute ihre Schwestern an. „Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Paige sah aus, als dachte sie: _Wuh, da hat jemand aber schlechte Laune!_

Piper schaute lediglich etwas amüsiert drein und hob die Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste.

Cole räusperte sich. „Es geht ihr gut. Da bin ich sicher."

Phoebe nickte.

ooo

Sie gingen denselben Weg nach oben, den damals auch Mike mit seiner Eskorte genommen hatte. Diesmal allerdings ging er selbst ohne eine. Er folgte einfach Wyatt und seinen Gefangenen. Seit wann er sich nicht mehr zu dieser Kategorie zählte? Nun... wahrscheinlich, seitdem ein Großteil seiner Persönlichkeit von Joras dominiert wurde. Dann und wann war er zwar völlig er selbst – aber nur, wenn er allein war. Ansonsten war da immer dieser Schatten über seinem Ich und manchmal drängte sich Joras auch richtig in ihn hinein. Er hatte den Dämon zwar beim 1.Mal mit seiner entfesselten Magie zurückgeschlagen – doch später hatte er diesen Vorteil nicht mehr gehabt.

Er hasste das Gefühl in seinem Kopf nicht allein zu sein. Und er hasste die schmutzigen Gedanken, die Joras dachte, wenn er in seinem Geist war...

Unten in der Zelle hatte der Dämon allerdings nur zugeschaut. Und deshalb hatte Michael sich auch verkrochen und sich darauf konzentriert nichts mitzubekommen.

o

Im Penthouse angekommen ließ Wyatt sich lässig auf seinem thronartigen Stuhl nieder. Mike nahm rechts neben ihm seinen Platz ein und die beiden Mädchen setzten sich mit (un)sanfter Anleitung ihrer Eskorte ebenfalls.

„Also Pelagia, wie geht's dir so?"

„Bitte?" Wollte er jetzt tatsächlich Smalltalk machen?

„Wie geht's dir? Was hast du in letzter Zeit so gemacht?"

Sie schaute ihn entgeistert an. „Du kannst doch nicht meine Freunde umbringen, mich Gewalt von einem deiner Handlanger entführen lassen und dann so unser erstes Gespräch nach _Jahren_ anfangen!"

Wyatt lehnte sich bei ihren Worten in seinem Stuhl zurück. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine kleine Cousine. Dann seufzte er und sah plötzlich müde aus. „Ich wollte dich sehen, Pel. Ist das so schlimm? Muss es immer um Politik gehen, wenn ich jemanden aus meiner Familie treffe?"

Sie sprang auf. „Politik? _POLITIK?_" Die kleine Pelagia, die eben noch angsterfüllt, dann verärgert gewesen war, verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in die _zornige_ Pelagia. Sie stieß einen unmenschlich klingenden Schrei aus – und um sie herum zeigte der Boden plötzlich Risse.

Julie schaute sie erschrocken an und aus einem Instinkt beugte sie sich hinüber und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

Beinahe sofort sackte Pel wieder auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und was dann geschah war in gewisser Weise noch schlimmer als wenn sie wütend war und ihre psychische Kraft sich physisch materialisierte. Pelagia war normalerweise die Starke, das clevere Kind, die Witzige... Eben hatte sich ihre Stärke gezeigt, doch die Cleverness sagte ihr auch, wieso sie so reagiert hatte: Es brach alles über ihr zusammen... Was ihr Cousin da Politik nannte – das Abschlachten zahlloser Unschuldiger, das Massaker an den Ältesten und der damit verbundene Tod ihrer Mum, die unruhigen Jahre ihrer Kindheit, bevor der Widerstand wuchs und als sie von einem Versteck zum nächsten geflüchtet waren... Unfassbar, dass Wyatt so darüber reden konnte... Politik.

Ein Geschäft.

Nichts Persönliches.

Das Überleben der Stärksten... unabhängig wie schlecht sie waren.

Sie schluchzte hemmungslos und kümmerte sich nicht darum, vor wem sie es tat. Es war einfach zu viel. Alles...

Ihre Freundin wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, doch Wyatt hielt sie telekinetisch zurück.

Stattdessen stand er selbst auf und ging vor ihr in die Knie.

Hilflos ihren Gefühlen ausgeliefert ließ Pelagia ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken.

Und während sie weinte, hob die Quelle alles Bösen und der Tyrann der Welt die Hand und strich ihr zärtlich übers Haar.

Langsam erschien ein goldener Schein und Pelagias Wunden verschwanden.

Als er fertig war lehnte Pelagia sich zurück. Aus tränennassen Augen sah sie ihn an.

Julie, die sie inzwischen gut genug kannte, deutete ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig. Wyatt mochte böse sein. Er mochte mehr Menschen und magische Wesen selbst oder durch Anweisungen getötet haben als sie jemals begegnet war... aber er war Familie. Und genauso wie das aus ihrem Gesicht sprach, verkündeten ihre Augen auch von der geheimen Qual, die jeder noch lebende Halliwell wegen Wyatt verspürte: Dass sie einen von ihnen nicht hatten davor bewahren konnten zu dem zu werden, was er jetzt war ... und dass sie dieses Monster trotzdem nicht verleugnen konnten, dass neben all dem Widerwillen und Hass... auch immer noch Liebe übrig war.

Wyatt schien den Widerstreit ihrer Gefühle zu ahnen. Er drang nicht weiter in sie. „Ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer", sagte er leise und sie nickte geschlagen. Dann legte sie die Arme um seinen Hals. Wie damals, als sie noch klein und er gut gewesen war, hob er sie hoch und trug sie weg.

o

Nachdem Wyatt und Pel den Raum verlassen hatten waren nur noch Mike, Julie und eine Wache übrig.

Julie nutzte endlich die Gelegenheit sich umzusehen. Es war nicht viel Persönliches hier. Dafür aber strahlte der Raum eine Art ruhige Eleganz aus und irgendwie... natürlich in modernerer und wesentlich luxuriöserer Art... wirkte es wie das Haus der Halliwells. Fast warm und einladend. Aber eben nur fast. Julie nahm an, dass darin die Gefahr lag – man fühlte sich sicher und dann fiel irgendein Dämon über einen her.

Schließlich kam sie mit ihrer Musterung zu Mike – und musste feststellen, dass er sie ebenfalls anschaute. Überrascht über den plötzlichen Augenkontakt sahen sie beide weg.

Als sie kurze Zeit später noch einmal in seine Richtung schaute war sein Gesicht wieder so glatt und leer wie eh und je.

o

Leise zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und schnippte mit den Fingern. Eine seiner Leibwachen erschien und postierte sich auf dem Gang.

Dann machte sich Wyatt auf dem Weg zurück. „Joras!"

Der Dämon schimmerte sich zu ihm. „Ihr wünscht? – Oh!" Hastig bemühte er sich aufzuschließen – nur um dann fast in Wyatt hineinzulaufen, als dieser stehen blieb. „Verzeiht."

Wy ging mit einer Handbewegung darüber hinweg, fasste dafür aber seinen Untertan fest ins Auge. „Irgendwelche Fortschritte?"

Joras schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Der Junge kooperiert einfach nicht. Jedes Mal muss ich mich seinem Geist aufzwingen. Und wenn ich es auch ungern zugebe: Er wird besser darin, sich zu wehren."

„Hm... Gut."

„Gut?"

„Genau. Ich möchte, dass du dich von jetzt ab fern von ihm hältst – und dabei meine ich vor allem, dass die Gedanken von Michael unangetastet bleiben. Verstanden?"

„Jawohl, mein Gebieter."

„Und jetzt lass mich allein."

Der entlassene Dämon zog sich schnell zurück. Wy war es zufrieden. Er hatte es Joras natürlich nicht gesagt. Aber der Sinn darin, ihn in Michaels Kopf wühlen zu lassen, hatte immer schon darin gelegen, dass er lernte, den Dämon abzuwehren. Naja, vielleicht nicht beim 1.Mal. Da hatte er gewollt, dass Mikes Potential sichtbar wurde. Und nachdem der Junge dann gebrochen war... er hätte natürlich einfach warten können, bis seine Persönlichkeit sich von selbst wieder zusammenfügte und verheilte. Aber indem er Joras dies tun ließ und ihn beauftragte auch danach in seinem Kopf zu verweilen hatte er es geradezu herausgefordert. Es hätte natürlich auch schief gehen und Mike endgültig fertigmachen können. Aber wie es aussah hatte Wyatt sich nicht in ihm getäuscht. Er war tatsächlich widerstandsfähiger geworden. Und wenn seine Pläne am Ende aufgingen, konnte das nur von Vorteil sein.

o

Als Wyatt zurückkam war Julie nervös. Am Anfang war es Angst gewesen, dann Sorge, dann Langeweile... und als er dann immer noch nicht wiedergekommen war... da wurde es Nervosität... So schreckte sie etwas auf, als er plötzlich wieder da war. – Und aus der Nervosität wurde erneut Angst.

„Also, wie heißt du?", fragte Wyatt, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte.

„Julie", brachte sie über die Lippen.

ooo

„Interessant", sagte Cole, nachdem Chris fertig war. Die beiden waren jetzt allein. Vicky und die Schwestern waren nebenan.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Du bist doch schon viel länger im Geschäft als ich... was hat diese seltsame Kombination aus Kräften zu bedeuten?"

„Das... hm, ich bin bisher nur einer anderen Hexe begegnet, die das tun konnte. Und wenn Julie wie sie ist, dann hast du noch nicht mal die Hälfte ihrer Kräfte gesehen..."

„Was?"

„Man nennt sie Schlichter-Hexen. Sie haben ganz verschiedene Fähigkeiten: Körpertausch, zeitweise Telepathie, manchmal Vorahnungen oder rückwärtsgerichtete Visionen, manchmal auch Empathie... ehrlich gesagt, ich kenne auch nicht alle ihre Fähigkeiten."

„Wenn du sagst ‚zeitweise' und ‚manchmal', meinst du dann das einige sie haben und andere nicht? Oder..."

„'Oder' ist richtig. Diese Kräfte haben sie tatsächlich nicht die ganze Zeit... oder vielleicht konnte die Hexe, die ich kannte sie auch nicht richtig kontrollieren... Ich bin mir da nicht sicher."

„Und wieso ‚Schlichter'-Hexen?"

„Weil das die meisten von ihnen tun: schlichten. Manche nennen sie auch ‚Richter'-Hexen. Aber wenn du mich fragst ist das Quatsch. Schlichten trifft es eher. Und mit der Auswahl an Fähigkeiten... passt doch irgendwie, oder?"

Chris legte den Kopf schief... „Ja, schon."

ooo

Er fragte sie aus. Mike fühlte sich sehr an sein 1.Gespräch mit Wyatt erinnert. Doch während er aufgetaut war, antwortete Julie weiterhin einsilbig.

„Wo kommst du her?"

„Detroit."

„Tatsächlich... und was bist du von Beruf?"

„Familienberaterin."

Da zog Wyatt die Augenbrauen hoch. Vielleicht hatte er endlich ein Thema gefunden, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken. „Und was würdest du im Falle meiner Familie raten?"

Julie sah wirklich so aus, als wollte sie mehr als ein Wort sagen. Doch sie hielt sich zurück. Immerhin aber stellte sie eine Gegenfrage. „In Bezug auf was?"

„Warum sie mich zum Beispiel alle hassen..." Klang da wirklich etwas Schmerz aus Wyatts Stimme? Auf jeden Fall aber auch Neugier. War es Neugier auf die eigentliche Antwort oder darauf, was Julie antworten würde... würde sie es wagen, ihn zu verärgern? Mike jedenfalls hatte das Gefühl, dass Wyatt es wirklich wissen wollte.

Julie atmete tief durch und irgendwie schien die Spannung aus ihrem Körper zu weichen. Er fragte sich, was ihr wohl durch den Kopf ging. Was auch immer es war, sie schien endlich bereit auf das Gespräch einzugehen. „Was denkst du, warum sie das tun?"

Mike sah Wyatt an. Der antwortete: „Weil sie es nicht verstehen. Nichts. Was ich tue, was ich bin, wieso ich..."

„Stopp", unterbrach Julie ihn.

Wyatt zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Michael konnte sehen wie er sich fragte, ob sie das tatsächlich gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Julie schien auch kurz auf einen Ausbruch zu warten. Als sich aber nur ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf Wyatts Lippen stahl, fragte sie: „Du sagst, sie verstehen es nicht. Was sollten sie verstehen?"

„Dass wir alle... die letzten paar Hundert Generationen von Halliwells... eine Lüge gelebt haben."

„Eine Lüge..."

Wy nickte. „Gut und Böse... Das entscheidet nichts. Derjenige, der die meiste Macht hat, der bleibt am Ende zurück und hat ergo gewonnen."

„Hmmm...", machte sie. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es, fügten sich Puzzleteile zu einem Bild zusammen.

„Was denkst du?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen? Und wenn ja, wirst du mir danach nicht den Kopf abreissen dafür, dass ich es gesagt habe?"

„Es wird mich wütend machen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Die selbstbewusste Familienberaterin und die ängstliche Gefangene standen im Widerstreit. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Du hast mein Wort."

„Was ist es wert?"

Hinterfragte dieses Mädchen tatsächlich gerade Wyatts Ehre? Michael rechnete damit, dass es das jetzt war. Das würde er sich doch nicht gefallen lassen, oder? Zu seiner Überraschung tat er es aber.

Sie kannte ihn schließlich nicht. Hatte vermutlich nur Schauermärchen von Wyatt gehört... „Das musst du wohl herausfinden."

„Sieht so aus", sagte sie und akzeptierte damit sein Wort.

„Also?"

„Warum sie dich alle hassen...", begann Julie und schloss die Augen, um nicht den Faden zu verlieren... und den Mut, denn wer wusste, was sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnen würde, wenn sie fertig war. „Erstmal... sie hassen dich nicht. Ich glaube, dass sie enttäuscht sind, verzweifelt und wütend und dass sie es wirklich nicht verstehen. Sie glauben an Gute gegen Böse und hatten ihr ganzes Leben lang Zeit, diese Vorstellung zu verinnerlichen. Weil das so ist, können sie nicht einfach ihre ureigensten Überzeugungen über Bord werfen. Wahrscheinlich werden sie das nie können. Sie sind die Charmed Ones... und Pelagia und Chris wurden so erzogen. Cole... naja, Cole war einmal so ähnlich wie du... aber das war seine dämonische Seite. Das Streben nach Macht hat er mit ihr abgelegt und er kennt den Weg, den der Mensch mit Macht beschreitet. Er ist allein. Punkt..."

Wenn sie Mike jetzt angesehen hätte, hätte sie Bewunderung gesehen. Bis jetzt mochte sie ausser dem Statement, dass sie ihn nicht hassen, nichts Besonderes gesagt haben, aber sie hatte es gesagt. Und sie fuhr fort. Sie würde sich echt trauen, ihm alles zu sagen, was sie dachte. Entweder war sie sehr clever oder sehr dumm... oder aber einfach ehrlich. So richtig konnte er das noch nicht einordnen.

„...frage ich mich, wieso du es konntest. Wie konntest du von einem Sohn der Charmed Ones, der die gleichen Überzeugungen hatte wie sie, der sie im Kampf gegen Dämonen unterstützt hat, plötzlich zu jemand ganz anderem werden, dein ganzes Wesen ändern?" Sie hörte auf, öffnete die Augen und blickte auf die Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Ich habe so etwas schon erlebt bei anderen... natürlich in einem ganz anderen Ausmaß. Ich vermute, dass da etwas in deiner Kindheit war, etwas, was dich nie losgelassen hat. – Gott, das klingt so klischeehaft. – Und trotzdem. Ich denke, da war etwas. Doch es hat dich auch nicht beherrscht. Bis dann... kam der Tag..."

„Chris' Geburtstag", sagte Wyatt und nickte.

Julie sah ihn letztlich doch an. „Ja... und irgendetwas ist in dir passiert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr Tod allein war, der dich so verändert hat. Etwas anderes war da noch. Etwas, dass das Ereignis deiner Kindheit in einem ganz anderen Licht hat erscheinen lassen. Und das hat sich mit dem Verlust vermischt, hat deine Welt erschüttert..."

„Eine interessante Analyse meiner Person. Doch was ist mit meiner Familie?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals verstehen werden, was du tust... Ich meine, ich tue es ja auch nicht. Pel ist die Jüngste und selbst sie ist schon so gefestigt..."

„Vielleicht, wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit sage", murmelte Wyatt und sah Julie an... nein, sah durch sie hindurch.

Sie blickte Michael an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was für eine Wahrheit?"

„Was passiert ist, natürlich. Was wirklich damals passiert ist. Ich habe es Chris nicht gesagt... weil er es nicht verkraftet hätte... oder vielleicht stimmt das nicht: Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht verkraftet, es auszusprechen. Aber Pel... sie kannte Mum nicht so lange. Sie würde traurig und wütend sein... dann aber die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen. Dann wäre sie bei mir."

Obwohl Julie die Möglichkeit schockierte, dass Wyatt tatsächlich irgendetwas sagen könnte, was Pelagia dazu bringen könnte, so wie er zu werden, hielt sie sich an seinem letzten Satz fest. ‚Dann wäre sie bei mir.' Sie hatte also recht gehabt. Er war allein. Und er wollte es nicht sein. Wichtiger noch: Er liebte seine Familie – oder zumindest Pel. Sie klammerte sich an diesen Strohhalm und hoffte, dass das genug sein würde um am Ende wieder alles ins Lot zu bringen.

Wie auch immer, Wyatt kam aus dem Reich seiner Gedanken zurück und schaute sie wieder an. „Ich habe übrigens Erkundigungen eingezogen. Du bist zwar eine derjenigen, die aus der Parallelwelt sind, aber du warst nicht wie die anderen im HQ, als meine Leute angriffen. Du kamst durch ein Portal zurück... mit Chris."

Sollte sie es abstreiten oder ihm zustimmen? Sie wusste es nicht. Er sprach weiter: „Interessanterweise bist du auch mit ihm in die Vergangenheit gestolpert, als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah."

„Wieso ist das interessant? – Wir sind alle irgendwo gelandet. Und ich bin eben zufällig Chris in die Arme gefallen."

„Das Interessante ist, dass du jetzt nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit bist. Du bist mit ihm zurückgekommen... und mit den Schwestern, wenn die Gerüchte stimmen. Und das obwohl die meisten anderen, die so wie du sind, inzwischen wieder im Jahr 2004 sind. Wie kommt das wohl?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete nicht.

Wy störte sich nicht daran. „Kann mir ja eigentlich egal sein. Nur es ist... seltsam, wie schnell er über Bianca hinweggekommen ist."

„Ist er nicht, glaube es mir. Und es war auch nichts zwischen uns."

„Wirklich nicht?"

Sie wandte den Blick ab. _Ja!_ wollte sie eigentlich schreien. _Ja! Da war was, du Bastard! Aber es wird nie mehr sein als nur das Gefühl! Was also willst du verdammt noch mal von mir?_

„Was hast du überhaupt vor mit uns?", wechselte sie abrupt das Thema. „Warum der Überfall auf den Widerstand? Wozu brauchst du uns?"

Er lächelte. Offensichtlich hatte er sie durcheinandergebracht. „Oh, ich brauche euch nicht. Ich bin nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass eure Nichtrückkehr keine Konsequenzen haben würde. Ich schicke euch zurück... zumindest die Meisten." Sein Blick wanderte zu Mike, dem kalt wurde. Die Meisten... das hieß, er würde ihn nicht zurückschicken. Er wollte ihn dabehalten!

„Wieso nicht alle? Ich meine, wieso nicht alle, die noch übrig sind?" Es waren auch einige gestorben, das wusste Julie. Aber was wollte er mit Mike?

„Meine Sache, Julie."

„Du kannst mich nach meinem Liebesleben fragen und ich darf nicht mal _das_ wissen?" _Ups..._ Was war in sie gefahren? Man sprach nicht so mit dem Mann, der einen mit einem Augenzwinkern töten konnte!

„Liebesleben... ahja..."

Was auch immer da wirklich zwischen seinem Bruder und diesem Mädchen war... Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm noch nützlich sein würde.

ooo

Note 3: Reviews? Bitte? ‚lieb guckt'

June


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Hallo :-) Nach diesem letzten Kapitel und den vielen Reviews (Ich liebe euch dafür!) hier nun ein neues! Ist etwas kürzer und wieder mehr ein Zwischenstück. Aber man kann ja auch nicht gleich von einem zum nächsten Höhepunkt gehen, nicht wahr?

Note 2: Zu euren Reviews. Also, ich scheine ja da auch einige Verwirrung gestiftet zu haben. Mal sehen, ob ich sie auch wieder zerstreuen kann.

‚räusper' Auf das erste Missverständnis hat Misato hingewiesen. Die Sache, von der Wyatt Chris und Pelagia nichts erzählt hat? Damit habe ich auf die Geschehnisse von Chris' 14. Geburtstag angespielt und was Wyatt darüber herausgefunden hatte. Dass also die Ältesten und die Cleaner daran Schuld sind, dass Piper gestorben ist.

Zwotens: Die ‚andere Geschichte' zwischen Wy und Chris.

Nun, die beiden haben einfach eine ganz andere Bezeihung als Wy und Pel. Chris mag jünger sein als Wyatt aber er ist ihm auch dem Alter nach nah genug, dass Wyatt ihn als fast gleichrangig zu sich selbst einstufen kann. Und Chris, der Bruder, den er liebt und achtet... der hat sich nicht nur gegen Wyatt gestellt. Nein, er hat auch noch aus eigener Entscheidung dabei geholfen, einen weltweiten Widerstand gegen ihn aufzubauen und hat bei jeder Gelegenheit etwas gegen Wyatt unternommen, hat sich aktiv beteiligt. Was das bedeutet... als welchen Verrat Wyatt das betrachten muss... Nun ja... ‚mit den Schultern zuckt'

Pel dagegen hat er immer als das kleine Kind gesehen, das sie war, als er böse wurde und wegging. Und auch wenn sie beim Widerstand aufgewachsen ist, so weiß er doch, dass das kaum ihre Entscheidung war und dass sie vielleicht noch zur ‚einzigen Wahrheit' bekehrt werden kann. Wyatt mag zwar ein machtgeiler Bastard sein... aber er ist ein machtgeiler Bastard mit Gefühlen. In Chris' Fall führen die dazu, dass er seinem geliebten Bruder auf Grund seines Verrats wehtun möchte. Pelagia dagegen möchte er als Mensch wieder kennen lernen. Er möchte sie lieben und beschützen. Okay?

Anna: Dass sich Wyatt und Jen kennen ist eigentlich unwichtig. Man könnte es entweder dahingehend ausbauen, dass sie sich schon kannten, als er noch gut war. Oder aber, dass er sie einfach in ihrer Rolle als Widerstandskämpferin kennen gelernt hat. Himmel, man könnte den beiden sogar eine Affäre andichten! ;-) Aber das habe ich nicht vor. Such dir einfach von diesen Hintergründen aus, was dir am besten gefällt!

So, nun zu diesem mysteriösen Satz: "Aber Pel... sie kannte Mum nicht so lange. Sie würde traurig und wütend sein... dann aber die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen. Dann wäre sie bei mir." Wie habe ich das gemeint? Es ging darum, was passieren würde, wenn er ihr vom Verrat der Ältesten erzählt. Pel kannte Wyatts Mum ja wirklich nicht besonders gut. Wie alt war sie als Piper starb? 3 oder 4? Was kann ihr ihr Tod objektiv betrachtet eigentlich bedeuten. Aber sie ist auch eine Halliwell. Ihr bedeutet _Familie_ etwas. Schon allein deshalb wäre sie ‚traurig und wütend'. .. zumindest eine Weile. Wyatt hofft eben, dass dadurch, dass ihr Piper als Person wenig sagt, sie über den für Wyatt und Chris überwältigenden Umstand ihres Todes hinweg- und das größere Bild sehen kann. Er hofft, dass sie den Schluss ziehen würde, den er auch gezogen hat: Es kommt allein darauf an, wie viel Macht man hat. Und dann würde sie natürlich auf seiner Seite stehen, wieder bei ihm sein.

So... ist das jetzt klar? Oder habe ich die Verwirrung vergrößert?

Phania: Ja, Mediator ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Trotzdem... ich denke, ich bleibe noch bei meiner Schlichterin ;-) Übrigens, was du übers Abi gesagt hast: Klar, das ist megastressig. Aber wenn du wirklich so hart daran arbeitest, dann glaube ich nicht, dass du Probleme damit haben wirst. Die fragen dich schließlich nichts, was du nicht auch mal gelernt hast... Ein Lehrer von mir hat mal gesagt, die würden im Kurssystem auch nur mit Wasser kochen... so wie jeder Normalsterbliche das tut. :-) Also Kopf hoch!

Note 3: Die Lyrics sind von James Blunts ‚No Bravery'. Das Zitat von dem klugen Mann, der unten erwähnt wird, entspricht dem Inhalt nach dem, was Kaiser Gregor immer sagt. :-) Und damit wären wir schon wieder bei Lois McMaster Bujold.

ooo

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 13

_There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
Tears drying on their face.  
He has been here.  
Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,  
Since he's been here._

Die Hexe wimmerte, als das zurückkehrende Bewusstsein auch die Schmerzen zurückbrachte. Mit einem Rück drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und berührte vorsichtig tastend die Wunde in ihrem Nacken. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise – als sie ihre Hand vor ihre Augen hielt und das Blut sah. Dann stützte sie sich mit dieser Hand auf dem Boden ab und kam etwas wackelig auf die Beine. Nachdem sie Halt an einer Wand bekommen hatte, blinzelte sie und schaute sich um.

In ihren Augen formten sich Tränen, als sie ihre Umgebung in sich aufnahm. Ihr dämonischer Gegner hatte sie im Kampf mit einem Energieball getroffen und sie dann für tot liegen lassen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was danach passiert war.

Nach einer Minute zwang sie sich, die Wand anzusehen und atmete tief durch. Sie durfte hier nicht länger bleiben. Sie musste versuchen rauszukommen...

Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen... stieg über Aschehaufen und alte Freunde, blieb immer wieder stehen um zu horchen. Doch nichts.

Es war totenstill...

_Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here.  
Tracer lighting up the sky.  
It's another families' turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here._

ooo

Sie schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er zurückkehrte. Ein Tag war vergangen und Cole war draußen gewesen. Hinter ihm kamen ein paar Leute herein und verteilten sich. Cole winkte seinen Neffen, die Schwestern und Vicky zu sich heran.

Sein Gesicht war verschlossen, seine Haut irgendwie blass. Aber in seinen Augen lag das alte Funkeln. Phoebe, Vicky und Chris wussten den Ausdruck zu deuten. Ruhig aber unruhig – eigentlich sogar wütend mit einer Spur ironischem Humor.

Er setzte sich. „Es ist immer noch Chaos. Keiner weiß wie viele Tote im alten HQ sind, wie viele sich in der Stadt verstecken und Wyatt gefangen genommen hat."

Chris wunderte sich: „Keine Verlautbarung diesbezüglich von Wy? Sonst brüstet er sich doch immer damit!"

„Nichts. Irgendetwas ist da wohl im Busch… da ist allerdings noch eine andere Sache."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Phoebe.

Cole beantwortete zwar die Frage, sah dabei aber seinen Neffen an: „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie ich mir immer gewünscht habe diesen Job nicht machen zu müssen? – Tja, jemand war da der gleichen Meinung."

Bei dieser Aussage zog Chris die Augenbrauen zusammen. Misstrauisch fragte er: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie haben mich abgesetzt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Die Gruppenführer der Stadt haben es heute Morgen entschieden und die Rebellen der restlichen Welt hatten sie schon seit letzter Woche in der Tasche."

Während die Schwestern Cole anstarrten, weil er es so ruhig sagte und versuchten sich die Konsequenzen auszumalen, wandte Chris sich ab – und schlug nach einem Moment gegen die nächste Wand. Erschrocken fuhren die Charmed Ones zusammen.

Vicky nickte und sagte zu niemand Bestimmten: „Mark." - Cole machte eine zustimmende Handbewegung.

Paige stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was heißt das jetzt?"

Als Chris antwortete klang seine Stimme gepresst. Er schaute sie nicht an. „Dass dieses Schwein schon lange gegen uns intrigiert hat. Da jetzt wahrscheinlich über die Hälfte unserer Hauptanhänger tot sind war es für ihn an der Zeit sich aus seinem dreckigen Loch zu wagen und die Anführer der anderen Gruppen zu überzeugen…" Er gab einen angewiderten Laut von sich. „Es heißt auch, dass wir jetzt keinen Einfluss mehr darauf haben, was passiert."

Piper, Paige und Phoebe hatten Mark zwar nur ein einziges Mal getroffen – doch sie hatten nicht gerade den besten ersten Eindruck von ihm gehabt. Wenn er jetzt das Sagen hatte… Das versprach beunruhigend zu werden.

Vicky war schon einen Schritt weiter. „Was denkt ihr werden sie tun?"

Cole verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir müssen gar nicht raten. Mark im vollen Rausch seines Triumphes über Chris und mich hat es mir gesagt. Sie werden den hirnrissigen Plan durchführen, mit dem er und einige andere mir schon seit Monaten in den Ohren liegen."

„Wir müssen ihnen zuvorkommen", sagte Chris entschlossen.

Cole konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

ooo

Es klopfte und etwas gedämpft kam eine Stimme durch die Tür: „Pel?"

Sie setzte sich auf und zog die Decke um sich. „Komm rein", sagte sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Wyatt betrat den Raum. Hinter ihm folgte sein ständiger Schatten. Er trat an ihm vorbei und stellte auf dem Tisch neben ihrem Bett ein Tablett ab. „Frühstück", murmelte er, als er sich zurückzog. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Danke, Mike."

„Willst du reden?", fragte Wyatt von der Tür aus.

Pelagia schüttelte den Kopf.

Einen Moment sah er sie an, dann wandte er sich zackig ab.

„Komm mit, Michael."

o

Unten teilten Handlanger die Gruppe Gefangener auf. Auf der einen Seite des Raumes die Rebellen; auf der anderen die neu erwachten Hexen.

Jen wollte helfen und stützte eine Verletzte. Einige taten es ihr mit anderen Verwundeten nach. Doch diese Aktion gefiel ihren Wächtern nicht. Ihre antreibenden Bemerkungen wurden beißend und beleidigend. Dann wurde ihr die Frau, der sie half aus den Armen gerissen. „Was-! Hey! Nein! Lass sie los!"

Der Warlock neigte den Kopf, als würde er tatsächlich darüber nachdenken, dann nickte er seinem Partner zu, der die ganze Zeit mit einem Feuerball gespielt hatte.

Die Frau konnte nur erschrocken aufatmen – zum Schreien kam sie nicht mehr - als der Warlock sich mit ihr wegblinkte. Der Dämon mit dem Feuerball sah die restlichen Helfer an: „Bringt die Neuhexen auf ihre Seite. Die anderen: Tretet zurück!"

Sie sahen Jen an und nach einem Moment nickte sie stumm. So sehr sie es auch hasste: Sie hatten keine Wahl.

Sie wandte sich ab und hörte dann wie einige Hexen ihre Verletzten zu Boden gleiten ließen, als sie zurücktraten.

Von den unten liegenden war seltsamerweise nichts zu hören.

Vielleicht hatten sie zu viel Angst, um etwas zu sagen.

Vielleicht verstanden sie die Entscheidung auch.

Einer der Helfer sagte: „Nein, das können wir nicht tun! Das ist" Mitten im Satz hörte Jen, wie der Dämon seinen Feuerball losließ und den Sprecher und seinen Schützling traf. Sie schrieen beide auf, er hustete, dann sackten sie auch zusammen.

Um Jen herum starrten die Leute entsetzt zu, als andere Dämonen weitere Feuer- und Energiebälle auf die hilflosen Verletzten feuerten.

Einige Leute wollten vorstürzen, wurden von anderen zurückgehalten.

Sie konnten nichts tun.

Jeder, der einen Dämon angriff, würde dem nächsten zum Opfer fallen. Sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Und die einzige Chance zu überleben bestand darin, so lange wie möglich zu tun, was ihnen gesagt wurde.

Nur wie lange würde es möglich sein? Wo lag die Grenze?

o

Julie fragte sich, was sie hier sollte. Warum sie nicht wieder runter ins Verlies bringen lassen? Nein, Wyatt hatte Anweisung gegeben, sie in Mikes Zimmer zu stecken. Was sollte das? Dachte er... eww... Da konnte es einen ja schütteln! Gar nicht daran denken. Immerhin, als sie gestern Abend auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, war Mike noch nicht da gewesen und als sie heute Morgen erwacht war... da war er schon weg. Vielleicht würde es so weitergehen. Gerade als sie das dachte wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen. Sie sah auf und der eigentliche Bewohner dieses Zimmers kam herein. Sobald die Tür wieder zu war, schien er sich irgendwie zu entspannen, als er dann jedoch sie bemerkte, kehrte ein Teil davon zurück. Er deutete mit einer Hand ein Winken an.

Julie nickte zurück. _Und nun?_ Ihr wurde klar, dass sie nichts von dem Kerl wusste. Nada, niente. Er hatte da unten in der Zelle gesessen und sich als Spion oder sonst was rausgestellt... hatte dann selbstverständlich seinen Platz neben Wyatt eingenommen... hm...

Sie schreckte hoch, als er plötzlich vor ihr stand und ihr wortlos einen Apfel hinhielt. Wie... symbolisch. Nun ja, irgendetwas musste sie schließlich essen. Mit einem gemurmelten „Danke" nahm sie die Frucht entgegen.

Sie aß schweigend während er auf seinem Bett saß und etwas verloren in der Gegend herumschaute.

Als sie fertig war, stand sie auf um den Krebs zu entsorgen... fand dann aber den blöden Papierkorb nicht. Hatte sie nicht vorhin einen gesehen?

„Da drüben."

Sie wandte sich um. „Da drüben", wiederholte er und zeigte in eine Ecke.

„Ah", machte sie und warf den Apfelkrebs in den Papierkorb. Anschließend ließ sie sich im Schneidersitz wieder auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Was mache ich hier?"

Mike, der nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie mit ihm sprechen würde, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da fragst du mich zuviel."

„Aber ich frage dich." In diesem Satz lag mehr als die 4 Wörter. Es entsprach mehr: _Es ist mir egal ob du es weißt oder nicht! _Ich_ möchte es wissen und wenn du keine Ahnung hast, dann rate verdammt noch mal!_

Ihr gegenüber zog die Beine unter sich, so dass er jetzt auch im Schneidersitz saß. „Wahrscheinlich ist es ein weiterer Test. Ein Experiment."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Experiment? Um was zu erfahren?"

„Das ist der Teil, den du wohl nur Wyatt erfahren kannst."

„Hm. Dann fragen wir ihn doch."

„Du kannst es ja versuchen", antwortete er und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Das werde ich. Verlass dich drauf." Warum auch immer, Julie hatte irgendwie schlechte Laune bekommen.

Mike rollte mit den Augen. „Lass uns ein Spiel spielen."

Damit hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ein Spiel? Sag mal geht's noch?"

Er ging nicht auf ihre Worte ein. „Kennst du Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Als sie nickte fuhr er fort: „Wie wäre es mit Wahrheit oder Wahrheit?"

Sie überlegte. Viel zu tun schien es nicht zu geben. Und solange... „Wir sprechen über nichts, was den Widerstand betrifft."

„Einverstanden", sagte er sofort. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Er wollte gar nichts wissen vom Widerstand! Jetzt gerade war er zum 1.Mal seit Tagen wieder völlig frei von Joras – doch wenn er zurückkehrte... besser, er wusste nichts!

„Okay... Was willst du wissen?"

o

Wyatt saß gedankenverloren auf seinem Thron. Um ihn herum standen einige Dämonen. Einer trug gerade einen Fall von Insubordination vor. Doch Wy hörte nicht ganz zu. Schließlich seufzte er und hielt eine Hand hoch. Der Redefluss des Dämons stoppte sofort. „Lasst mich allein."

Seine Untergebenen verneigten sich und schimmerten, flammten oder blinkten sich weg. Sobald er allein war sank er gegen die Rückenlehne und schaute aus dem Panoramafenster auf die Stadt. Das Profil von San Francisco hatte sich verändert seit seiner Kindheit. Es standen aber nicht mehr allzu viele bewohnbare Hochhäuser, von denen man einen so guten Blick hatte, wie Wyatt jetzt. Es gab viel Zerstörung in der Stadt. Er hatte das nie so gewollt. Er hatte ein schönes San Francisco gewollt. Aber bitte. Wenn die Bürger sich gegen ihn stellten und kämpften, mussten sie auch mit und in den Konsequenzen leben. Und das hieß, dass er nichts wieder aufbaute. Es gab einige Viertel, die noch schön waren. Und dort wohnten jetzt die, die sich nicht gegen Wyatt versündigt hatten. Wer ein guter Untertan war, durfte auch in einer gepflegten Gegend wohnen. Wyatt kam das gerecht vor. Und da versuchte er immer noch, das Wort ‚Recht' aus seinem Sprachschatz zu streichen. Nun ja, es dauerte eben doch etwas länger.

Zurzeit war es sowieso seltsam. Die Leute aus der Parallelwelt hatten eine ganz andere Sache für Wyatt wieder relevant werden lassen: Die Familie. Während er sich in den letzten Jahren hauptsächlich ums Geschäft gekümmert hatte, hatte er sich nur wenig Gedanken um seine verbliebenen Verwandten gemacht. Zumindest war es bei diesen Gedanken häufig genug auch nur um den Krieg gegangen.

Doch der strategische Schachzug gegen das Hauptquartier des Widerstandes hatte ihm Pelagia wiedergebracht und Mike hatte ihn hoffen lassen, dass Chris für ihn noch nicht ganz verloren war. Und dann war da immer noch Tante Paige... Und die Mächtigen Drei aus der Vergangenheit... vielleicht würde er sogar noch einmal einen Blick auf seine Mutter werfen können.

Jetzt hatte er Mike und Julie zusammensperren lassen. Er war gespannt, was passieren würde. Ob etwas passieren würde. Wie ein kluger Mann mal gesagt hatte: „Schauen wir mal, was geschieht."

o

Jen saß jetzt in einer Einzelzelle. Nach dem Gemetzel hatte sie sich auf dem Weg hierher zweimal übergeben müssen und ein Dämon war tatsächlich darauf ausgerutscht. Das war fast lustig gewesen. Aber nur fast. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie noch Glück gehabt. Anstatt sie wegen dieser Demütigung einfach zu töten, hatte sie eine schöne halbe Stunde mit besagtem Dämon zubringen müssen. Allein, in einem abgeschiedenen Raum... nun ja... auch Glück war relativ. Der Dämon hatte keinen Gefallen an ihr als Frau gezeigt. Darüber war sie froh. Doch trotzdem... als einfallslos konnte man ihn sicherlich nicht bezeichnen.

Sie fühlte sich dreckig und schrecklich allein...

o

_There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
But no one asks the question why,  
He has been here._

Die Hexe war inzwischen an so vielen entstellten Leichen vorbeigekommen, dass sie nicht mehr versuchte herauszufinden, wer sie waren. Durch die Gänge und Korridore war sie nun fast am Ausgang angelangt... als... Das zweite Wimmern, seit sie wieder wach war, entfuhr ihr und sie ging auf die Knie. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drehte sie den vor ihr liegenden Körper um.

Gelocktes braunes Haar fiel aus einem blassen Kindergesicht.

Mit zitternder Hand versuchte die Hexe einen Fleck von der Haut des Mädchens zu reiben. „Nein, mein Schatz, nein..." Als sie die Hand des Kindes umfassen wollte, merkte sie, dass es schon jemanden umklammert hielt und ihr Blick auf die Leiche des Mannes, die neben ihrer Tochter lag.

Sie hatten beide fliehen sollen, noch bevor der Kampf überhaupt richtig losgegangen war. Sie selbst hatte mehr Kräfte als ihr Mann und ihre Tochter... sie gehabt hatten. Doch sie hatten es nicht geschafft... waren tot... irgendeinem Ungeheuer zum Opfer gefallen...

Die Hexe war so in sich gekehrt bei der Betrachtung ihrer Familie, dass sie es nicht mal bemerkte, als eine Drohne um die Ecke kam und sie scannte. Sie sah erst auf, als ein Dämon erschien. In seiner Hand flammte ein Feuerball auf und mit dem Namen ihrer Tochter auf den Lippen schloss die Hexe die Augen.

Dann wurde ihre Welt schwarz und still.

_Old men kneel to accept their fate.  
Wives and daughters cut and raped.  
A generation drenched in hate.  
Says, he has been here. _

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Fünf Reviews... ach ja, mir geht's gut:-)

Wollen wir doch die treuen Seelen mal beim Namen nennen:

Phantasie

Phania

Misato

Persephone25

Und neu dabei, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht: Whitelightner78

Dann gab es da natürlich auch mal nettes Feedback von Nimriel, Amidala, Nessie und Andrea Lupin... Seid ihr noch da draußen?

Wie auch immer... Reviews, ich liebe Reviews! Und ihr alle gebt mir welche... immer wieder und wieder und wieder! Hach:-)

So, jetzt zum Fragenbeantworten: Misato, die Hexe in dem Schlachthaus von Ex-HQ habe ich wirklich nur mit reingenommen, um noch mal zu verdeutlichen, was dort passiert ist.

Tja, und wie unsere Helden Mark zuvorkommen wollen... kann ich ja wohl schlecht jetzt hier auf der Stelle verraten... also lassen wir das doch ;-)

Allerdings... zu der Frage wann die Schwestern endlich Chris' großes Geheimnis erfahren... puh... Hm, am Liebsten wäre es mir, es ihnen gar nicht zu sagen. Ich meine – der Schwerpunkt der Geschichte liegt eigentlich auf Julie und Chris und nicht auf Chris und seiner Beziehung zu den Mächtigen Drei. Aber hey... ‚g' ich hab' die Ahnung, dass ich wohl nicht darum herum kommen werde, oder?

So... weiter geht's!

ooo

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 14

„_Wie wäre es mit Wahrheit oder Wahrheit?"_

_Sie überlegte. Viel zu tun schien es nicht zu geben. Und solange... „Wir sprechen über nichts, was den Widerstand betrifft."_

„_Einverstanden", sagte er sofort. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Er wollte gar nichts wissen vom Widerstand! Jetzt gerade war er zum 1.Mal seit Tagen wieder völlig frei von Joras – doch wenn er zurückkehrte... besser, er wusste nichts!_

„_Okay... Was willst du wissen?"_

o

Sie hatten geredet, noch eine ganze Weile. Und Julie hatte zu ihrem Erstaunen bemerkt, dass es ihr gefiel. Sie hatten sich über Nichtigkeiten unterhalten, hatten spaßige Episoden aus ihrer Vergangenheit ausgetauscht.

Fast wäre es genug gewesen sie beide vergessen zu lassen, wo sie waren.

Immerhin: Julie wusste nun, dass er wie sie aus der alternativen Vergangenheit war. Zumindest hatte er es gesagt. So ganz... sie mochte ihm glauben. Er war ihr sympathisch. Aber sie hatte ihn nun mal das 1.Mal getroffen, als er für Wyatt spioniert hatte. Was sollte man davon halten?

Einmal versuchte sie ihn zu fragen, was das war zwischen ihm und dem ältesten männlichen Halliwell. Doch er blockte ab. Alle Freude, die sich auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt hatte, als er eine Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit erzählt hatte, war wie weggewischt.

Einige Minuten herrschte seltsames Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dann erzählte sie aus dem Blauen heraus, wie sie beim Kinderfasching mitten auf die Bühne sprang und tanzte, obwohl da gerade eine Kindertanzgruppe etwas vorführte... nunja, gerade weil sie etwas vorführten und sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass es so war. Auf jeden Fall entlockte ihm diese peinliche Begebenheit ein Lächeln und die Spannung lockerte sich etwas.

Später hatte ein Warlock ihn abgeholt und die Maske war wieder auf sein Gesicht geglitten. Derselbe verschlossene Ausdruck, den er getragen hatte, als er Wyatt am Tag zuvor aus den Verliesen gefolgt war.

Nachdem er weg war wurde es langweilig. Der Raum mochte geräumig sein und komfortabel. Aber es gab einfach nicht viel zu tun. Sie ging in das kleine Bad und duschte, brachte die nächste Stunde damit zu aus dem Fenster zu schauen und saß letztlich wieder auf der Couch und starrte die Decke an. Sollte sie irgendwas tun? Fliehen? An ihren Fähigkeiten arbeiten?

Nun, das Fenster war aus mehr als einer Schicht Glas und ließ sich nicht öffnen. Die Lüftung des Raumes erfolgte durch die Klimaanlage. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie sich in der oberen Hälfte eines sehr hohen Hochhauses befanden. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie das Fenster aufbekam? Davonschweben? Die Tür war, wie sie verdrießlich feststellte magisch versiegelt. Ihre linke Hand zitterte immer noch von dem Stromschlag. Fliehen war also nicht. Und ihre Kräfte... sie hatte bisher nur mit Chris geübt. _Was er jetzt wohl gerade tut? Hat er den Kampf überstanden? – Natürlich hat er das! Denk nicht mal etwas anderes! – Und wenn... _Dachte er vielleicht an sie?Sie seufzte. _Das bringt doch nichts! Konzentrier dich auf etwas anderes!_ Wo war sie gewesen? Ach ja! Ihre Kräfte... Sie hatten seit sie von Mallorca wieder da waren gar nicht reagiert. Oder? Als Pelagia fast ausgerastet war... sie hatte ihren Arm berührt. Mehr aus Sorge... aber... nun, Pel war sofort nach der Berührung ruhiger geworden. Und sie hatte so ein Kribbeln gespürt... komisch. Sie sah ihre Hand an, studierte sie... und musste plötzlich über sich selbst lachen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Einen goldenen Schein? Einen Aufdruck à la _Das ist deine neue Zauberkraft und so benutzt du sie: Punkt 1)_ ? Wohl eher nicht.

Später...

Sie schlief. Sie wusste, dass sie schlief. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie _durch das Labyrinth lief..._

_Es war dunkel, nur an einigen Stellen spendeten Fackeln spärliches Licht. Ihre Schritte und ihr Atem hallten in ihren Ohren wieder. _

„Julie?"

_Sie musste rennen, immer weiter, soviel war klar. Ihr Ziel war klar. Ihre Aufgabe. _

_Sie musste sich beeilen. Sie musste rennen. _

„Julie?"

_Sie lief durch ein Labyrinth._

„Julie!"

Plötzlich war sie wach – ein bisschen wenigstens. Ihr entschlüpfte ein desorientiertes „Hm?"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe...", sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme zögerlich – Michael! „Nur, du sahst nicht allzu gut aus... als hättest du einen... merkwürdigen Traum." Etwas in ihm widerstrebte es, es einen Albtraum zu nennen. Sie hatte nicht geredet oder geschrieen oder sich auf der Couch in und ihr geworfen... aber ihre Augen hatten sich hinter den Lidern mehr als nur ein wenig bewegt. Und ihr Gesicht hatte einen Ausdruck gehabt, der ihm irgendwie Angst gemacht hatte.

„Oh", sagte sie, blinzelte und zog sich hoch, so dass sie jetzt halb saß. „Seit wann bist du wieder da?"

„Noch nicht lange... Kann ich... kann ich mich hier hinsetzen?"

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Vorhin – wie lange war das her? – hatte er besser ausgesehen; zumindest weniger tot und ausgelaugt als jetzt. Sie nickte und er setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. Unwillkürlich hob sie die Decke an und legte sie ihm um die Schultern.

„Willst du reden?", fragte sie.

„Nein."

„In Ordnung. Dann... schlafen?"

Er nickte. Julie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und horchte auf seinen Atem. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl gerade gesehen hatte. Er war nicht einer, der darüber sprach, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, soviel hatte sie schon mitbekommen. Und vielleicht wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen... naja, eigentlich doch. Der Gedanke ließ sie schmunzeln. Wie war das? Curiosity kills the cat? Sowas in der Art.

War schon seltsam. Erst war er ihr verdächtig erschienen, dann hatten sie ein einziges Gespräch geführt und schon dachte sie von Michael in der Kategorie ‚Freund'. War sie zu vertrauensselig? Nun ja, Chris hatte sie sich auch schnell verbunden gefühlt, nicht wahr? Und hatte er sie bis jetzt enttäuscht?

So wie Mikes Atem sich langsam beruhigte fielen auch Julie wieder die Augen zu und ihre eigenen Atemzüge brachten sie dem süßen Vergessen des Schlafes wieder näher... oder so dachte sie.

_Er stand neben Wyatt am Fenster, als Tomaj sich zu ihnen schimmerte. „Mein Gebieter", sagte der Dämon und deutete eine Verbeugung an._

_Wy nickte, ohne sich ihm zuzuwenden. Er schaute Mike an, als er fragte: „Wie lief es?"_

„_Zufriedenstellend, Mylord. Wir haben sie getrennt und die schwachen Verletzten entfernt."_

_Er sah ihn immer noch an. „Gut. Du kannst gehen."_

_Tomaj wiedeholte die Verbeugung und verschwand._

_Mike brach den Blickkontakt und schaute zu Boden. „Was meint er mit... _entfernt_?"_

_Sein Gegenüber betrachtete weiter sein Gesicht, dann hob er eine Hand und zwang Michael mit sanfter Gewalt ihn anzusehen. „Was denkst du?"_

„_Du hast sie umbringen lassen", sagte er leise, ihm in die Augen schauend._

_Wyatt nickt leicht. „Sie waren unnütz. Hätten die Ressourcen belastet und wären nach ihrer Genesung wahrscheinlich trotzdem als Widerstandskämpfer hingerichtet worden."_

„_Ist es tatsächlich so einfach für dich?" _Aber natürlich ist es das! Du weißt es doch wirklich besser, als dich das zu fragen, oder?_ Ohne auf eine Antwort von Wyatt zu warten, sagte er: „Übrigens... Julie ist... sie fragt sich, was sie bei mir soll..."_

„_Und fragst du dich das auch?", fraget Wy amüsiert._

„_Ja", gestand Michael. „Aber ich bin nicht mehr so naiv, dass ich glaube, darauf eine Antwort zu bekommen... zumindest nicht, solange du nicht denkst, dass es die richtige Zeit dafür ist."_

_Auf diese Antwort hin konnte Wyatt sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und schlug Mike auf den Rücken. Obwohl er stehen blieb und nichts seinen inneren Aufruhr bei der Berührung verriet, konnte Julie, die mit ihm im Schlaf verbunden war, die Erinnerungen sehen, die sie hervorrief... die Stunden, die Wyatt damit zugebracht hatte, ihn zu brechen, wie er ihn Joras ausgeliefert und zugelassen hatte, dass der im Geist fortsetzte, was Wy an seinem Körper schon längst wieder geheilt hatte._

Julies Augen flogen auf und erschrocken holte sie ein paar Mal tief Luft. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute den jungen Mann an, der ihr im Schlaf in die Arme gerutscht war. _Oh Gott, oh mein Gott! Das kann er doch nicht... das... ihr Götter! Nein! Wyatt, wie konnte er! Wie konnte er nur!_

ooo

Sie hatten sich eingerichtet so gut es eben ging. Das Haus gab nicht viel her, aber es war in einer verlassenen Gegend und wurde weder viel von Drohnen noch Dämonen besucht. Trotzdem hatten sie ihr Versteck notdürftig magisch geschützt. Notdürftig – aber immerhin so gut, dass die Hexen, die sich ihnen noch anschließen wollten von ihnen auf der Straße aufgelesen werden mussten. Sie hatten das Haus nicht ausmachen können.

Cole und Chris befragten gerade die neusten Ankömmlinge. „Und das hat er getan?"

Die junge Hexe nickte. „Er hat uns alle nach unseren Loyalitäten befragt und diejenigen, die nicht mit vollem Herzen hinter ihm stehen weggeschickt.Überprüft hat er es durch einen Zauber."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass noch viel übrig sind", sagte Chris. Es ging immerhin um Mark! Wer mochte den schon?

„Es sind immer noch genug, fürchte ich."

Cole nickte. Das hatte er befürchtet. „Auf jeden Fall ist es schön, dass ihr hier bei uns seid."

„Wir finden das auch gut", meinte die Hexe und man sehen, dass es ihr Ernst war.

„Hat einer von euch mitbekommen, wann sie ihren Angriff starten wollen?"

Sie nickte. „Alexej sagte, er habe von einem Bekannten gehört, dass die Vorbereitungen schon laufen und dass es wohl morgen gegen Mittag losgeht. – Immerhin soll dann angeblich die Hälfte der Low-Level-Dämonen bei dem menschlichen Aufstand in Lissabon sein", fügte sie hinzu.

„Interessant. Das wussten wir noch nicht."

Währenddessen schwatzten die Schwestern in einem anderen Teil des Verstecks mit Vicky. „Ich versteh nur nicht, wieso wir nicht dabei sein dürfen? Hallo? Wir sind die Mächtigen Drei? Wir haben schon Schlachten geplant!" Paige sah beinahe so aus, als wolle sie schmollen; Piper und Phoebe, al ob sie ihr Recht geben würden.

Vicky lächelte. Sie mochten die Mächtigen Drei sein. Aber manchmal waren sie einfach nur süß! „Stimmt ja", sagte sie, als würde sie zu einem kleinen Kind sprechen. Piper, die den mütterlichen Tonfall erkannte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber", fuhr Victoria fort. „Es geht ja gar nicht um die Planung. Noch nicht. Momentan wollen sie nur rauskriegen, was bei Mark & Co. vorgeht und wenn ihr dabei seid... naja, das würde doch etwas ablenken."

„Ablenken... na vielen Dank", sagte Phoebe.

„Ihr kennt diese Leute nicht Phoebe. Und ihr würdet Cole und Chris nicht in Ruhe mit ihnen reden lassen, oder? Ihr würdet selbst Fragen stellen. Und das, obwohl ihr die ganze Organisation gar nicht kennt."

„Wo sie Recht hat", kam es von Paige. Aber nur leise.

Vicky ging trotzdem darauf ein. „Habe ich Recht?", fragte sie die anderen beiden Schwestern.

Widerstrebend nickten sie.

„Na seht ihr! Deshalb würde ich euch vorschlagen... dass ihr, wenn es dann ums Planen geht... euch vielleicht zurückhaltet."

„Zurückhalten... inwiefern?"

„Nun, Piper... ihr sollt natürlich helfen und Vorschläge machen. Aber es wäre wahrscheinlich ganz gut, wenn ihr die anderen auch mal zu Wort kommen lasst."

Man musste den Schwestern zugute halten, dass sie darauf nichts sagten.

ooo

Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages...

Unten in der Eingangshalle des Skyscrapers, der den Regierungssitz des Weltherrschers darstellte, stand Chris und ließ sich einen Termin geben.

„Hallo", sagte er freundlich zu der weiblichen menschlichen Empfangsdame – die bei genauerem Überlegen wahrscheinlich weder weiblich noch menschlich war.

„Mr.Halliwell, welche Freude! Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Bei so viel falscher Freundlichkeit zwang sich Chris ein Lächeln ab. Sie hatten ihn wahrscheinlich schon 200 Meter vor dem Gebäude gesehen, gescannt und seinem Bruder mitgeteilt, dass er auf dem Weg war. „Ich würde gerne meinen Bruder sprechen, wenn das möglich wäre."

„Lassen Sie mich nachschauen, ob er verfügbar ist." Sie schaute auf ihren Bildschirm und drückte einige Tasten.

„Natürlich. Nehmen Sie sich alle Zeit, die Sie brauchen."

„Ah... wie es aussieht, ist er gerade frei. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben zu fahren? Ich sage ihm Bescheid, dass Sie kommen."

„Aber sicher doch", lächelte Chris noch einmal und wandte sich ab um zum Fahrstuhl zu gehen.

Dabei kam er an einer der weniger gut versteckten Kameras vorbei und zwinkerte dem Objektiv zu.

o

„Alle Achtung kleiner Bruder. Immer in die Höhle des Löwen, was?" Wyatt schaute belustigt zu, wie er in den Fahrstuhl stieg.

Mike, der hinter ihm gestanden und beobachtet hatte, wie Chris der Kamera und so Wyatt zugezwinkert hatte, hatte bei der Sache ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. So sehr, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Wy den Wächter des Lichts eben genannt hatte.

Chris Halliwell... wow...Im Gegensatz zu Julie _war_ er ein Charmed-Fan. Im Übrigen hatte er herzlich gelacht, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie die Serie eigentlich gar nicht mochte und dann direkt in Chris' Arme gefallen war. Jetzt jedoch würde er Chris auch kennen lernen. Ihn hatte es schon immer interessiert: Sagte er wirklich die Wahrheit? Wollte er Wyatt retten? Und vor was? Dann war „Chris-Crossed" gelaufen und er hatte gesehen, wovor... hatte es sogar selbst gespürt, als er Wyatts Gefangener wurde. „Was macht er hier?", fragte er jetzt Wy.

Die Schultern vor ihm zuckten und mit einem Knopfdruck verschwand der Bildschirm wieder in der Armlehne. „Wer weiß... Vielleicht... Wir werden sehen!"

Mike stellte sich wieder ordentlich hin und dann ging auch die Fahrstuhltür am anderen Ende des Raumes auf. Wyatt stand auf und ging seinem Bruder entgegen. "Hallo Chris."

Chris blieb auf der Hälfte des Weges stehen. Von seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen, seine Stimme klang allerdings nicht ganz so unnatürlich, wie in „Chriss-Crossed", als er antwortete: „Hallo Wyatt."

„Wie komme ich zu diesem unerwarteten Besuch? Soll ich dir einen Platz anbieten? Oder soll ich stehen bleiben für die unvermeidliche Konfrontation wenn dieses nette Gespräch vorüber ist?"

Chris lächelte schwach – aber ehrlich dieses Mal. Dann seufzte und zeigte auf die Sitzecke. „Setz dich, Wy... und lass ihn sich auch setzen, wer auch immer er ist", sagte und zeigte auf Michael. Es war ihm ziemlich egal, wer der Typ war. Für einen dämonischen Leibwächter war er nicht stämmig genug, für einen Liebhaber fehlten ihn doch ein paar weibliche Attribute und ansonsten... ein Ratgeber? Hm...

Wie auch immer, Wyatt folgte seinen Bruder und setzte sich und winkte auch Mike heran. „Darf ich vorstellen, Chris – Michael, Mike – Chris. Obwohl ich mir mal denke, dass Michael dich schon kennt, was?"

Mike, der sich auf einem Sessel niedergelassen hatte, nickte. „Naja, die Bekanntschaft ist etwas einseitig, wenn der eine den anderen einmal die Woche eine Stunde sieht... der andere aber nicht mal weiß, dass du existierst", sagte er.

„Einmal die Woche? Eine Stunde?" Chris' Augenbrauen wanderten in Richtung Haupthaar. „Du bist einer von ihnen?" Jetzt sah er interessiert aus. Was machte einer der Parallelweltler hier oben? Chris hatte angenommen, dass sie alle unten hübsch in ihren Zellen saßen.

„Ist er", bestätigte Wyatt für Michael. „Allerdings hoffe ich, dass er es vorziehen wird, hier zu bleiben. Damit ich weiter seine Gesellschaft schätzen kann." Er lächelte – und auch wenn Chris keine Ahnung hatte, wieso, brachte ihn das auf einen Gedanken. „Du bist doch nicht etwa verknallt?"

Michael sah bei dem Gedanken erschrocken aus; Wyatt lachte schallend. „Was, Chris? Sind wir jetzt homophob? Aber nein, ich bin nicht verknallt in Michael. – Gott, wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen", fügte er an und grinste noch einmal, als wäre er nicht der böse Herrscher über Welt und Unterwelt.

„Na entschuldige mal", versuchte Chris sich zu verteidigen. „Wenn du sagst, du willst _ihn_ hier behalten, bedeutet das ja wohl, dass du weißt, dass wir die anderen zurückschicken müssen. Und dann frage ich mich natürlich, was an _ihm_ so besonderes sein soll! Irgendwie habe ich eben versucht, mir das zu erklären..."

„Süß", sagte Wyatt, dem es immer noch nicht gelungen war, das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Dann sah er Michael an. „Und... hast du dir auch diese bestimmte Frage schon gestellt?"

„Nein", sagte Michael wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich dachte, es macht dir nur so Spaß mich zu quälen." Er nahm in dieser Sache inzwischen kein Blatt mehr vor den Mund. Zumindest hatte er nicht vor, es vor Chris zu tun, der wahrscheinlich genau wusste, wozu sein Bruder fähig war.

Chris jedenfalls fand es sehr aufschlussreich, das zu hören. Beunruhigend und beruhigend zu gleich. Beunruhigend, weil er hier offensichtlich einem weiteren von Wyatts Opfern gegenüberstand und er dabei nie ein leises Gefühl der Schuld unterdrücken konnte. Beruhigt, weil das wohl bedeutete, dass Wyatt _nicht _dabei war, die Parallelweltler einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen, damit sie wie er dachten und dann ihre eigene Welt ins Chaos stürzen konnten.

„Nah, so stimmt es nun auch wieder nicht ganz", widersprach Wyatt. „Aber ich denke mal, du kriegst es schon irgendwann raus." Dann wandte er sich an Chris. „Also, was führt dich her?"

„Nun, genau genommen – und lach nicht, wenn du es hörst – will ich dich warnen."

Das war tatsächlich zum Lachen. Angesichts der Lage... aber Wy hatte Chris mal ein Versprechen gegeben. Damals als es absehbar wurde, dass Chris in die aktive Opposition zu ihm gehen würde. Er hatte Chris gesagt, dass draußen auf der Straße für ihn das gleiche Gesetz gelten würde wie für jeden Rebellen. Doch wenn er zu ihm kommen würde, in sein Haus, dann würde er wissen, dass es wichtig war und er würde ihm zuhören. Es war so eine Art Strohhalm, eine Rettungsleine – die Hoffnung, dass Chris eines Tages zu ihm kommen und mit ihm reden würde... wirklich reden. Nicht immer nur die gleichen Phrasen darüber zu wiederholen wie gut das Gute war. Also hörte er zu. „Sprich."

ooo

Als Cole zurückkam, fragte Piper ihn: „Er ist jetzt drin, nicht wahr?"

Cole nickte. Seine Späher hatten es ihm gerade bestätigt.

Ihm gefiel der Plan nicht. Aber es war nun mal Chris' Entscheidung, wenn er sein Leben riskieren wollte. Cole hatte schon lange aufgehört ihm in der Beziehung etwas vorschreiben zu wollen. Interessanterweise war Piper wohl seiner Meinung, denn als Nächstes sagte sie: „Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

Paige sah sie von der Seite an. „Seit wann bist du so besorgt um Chris?"

Die älteste Schwester warf die Hände in die Luft. „Was soll ich machen? Mein Sohn bringt gerade vielleicht den Mann um, der zu uns gekommen ist, um ihn zu retten! Das hat er nicht verdient!"

„Gehen wir jetzt hoch", fragte Phoebe.

Piper und Paige sahen einander an, nickten und schauten dann zu Cole. Er schaute auch auf seine Uhr, spielte dann in Gedanken kurz mit seinem Stift und sah sie schließlich an. „Ja. Gehen wir es an."

ooo

„Was ist denn los?", wollte Julie wissen, als sie Pel und ihren Wächtern durch den Gang folgte.

Die Kleine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Mir haben sie auch nicht mehr gesagt als dir." _Wenn mich aber nicht alles täuscht, ist Chris da!_, sagte sie stumm, in der Hoffnung, dass Julie wieder einen telepathischen Schub hatte.

Tatsächlich sah Julie sie erstaunt an. _Ehrlich?_

Pel sandte ihr das geistige Synonym zu einem Kopfnicken. _Ich kann seine Anwesenheit spüren._

_Muss praktisch sein, ein Telepath zu sein._

_Ach, und was bist du?_, fragte Pelagia zurück.

_Tja, das ist die große Frage..._

o

„Wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?", fragte Wyatt, als Chris fertig war. „Woher weiß ich, dass das hier nicht der Beginn eines Angriffs ist?"

„Ich schätze, du kannst es nicht wissen." Einen Moment zögerte er, bevor er weitersprach: „Die Frage, die ich mir stelle ist, was du tun würdest, wenn du mir glaubst... Sie sind dumm... aber sie folgen auch nur ihren Idealen, so wie du den deinen."

„Ist es das? Du willst bei mir um ihr Leben bitten? Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich."

„Nunja, irgendetwas muss ich ja tun." Chris rutschte auf dem Sofa herum, als wäre es ihm tatsächlich unangenehm. Was ihn eigentlich störte war aber, dass er das hier tat und damit die Chance kaputtmachte, jemals wieder mit Wy so reden zu können. Er hatte gewusst, dass das hier sicher war – entgegen aller düsterer Vorraussagen seines Onkels. Aber er würde Wyatts Vertrauen erneut verraten. Und es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass er ihm die Möglichkeit dazu gab. Keine sicheren Treffen mehr... es war ein neuer Schlussstrich. Ein neuer Bruch mit dem er sich einmal mehr von seinem Bruder entfernte... wie er es hasste.

Wyatt lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Es gefällt mir irgendwie nicht... dass du an ihnen zweifelst."

„So darfst du das nicht sehen. Wenn ich für möglich hielte, was sie versuchen, hätte ich es schon vor Jahren versucht. Sie sind noch nicht soweit. Und nur weil einer von ihnen es denkt, könnten viele ihr Leben verlieren. Das ist unnötig." Womit er wieder nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Selbst wenn es den Angriff auf das HQ nicht gegeben hätte und sie in 3 Jahren ihre Zahlen noch einmal vergrößert hätten... sie wären nie bereit gewesen. Nicht in seinen Augen. Kein Plan der mit dem Tod seines Bruders endete war ein guter Plan. Nicht für Chris. Egal, was dieser Bruder auch getan hatte.

„Interessant", sagte eine neue Stimme. Chris, Wyatt und Mike sahen sich um. Pelagia, Julie und die Wächter standen hinter ihnen. Einen Augenblick musterte er Pel und Julie und als er sah, dass es ihnen gut zu schienen ging, meinte er: „Es ist nun mal so."

„Wie du meinst." Vor Wyatt trauten sie sich nicht in Gedankensprache zu verfallen. Möglich, dass die alte familiäre Bindung ihrer Geister noch bestand.

„Was machen sie hier?", fragte Chris seinen Bruder.

Wy hob in gespielter Enttäuschung die Hände. „Und ich dachte, du freust dich, sie zu sehen."

„Hm. Schön. Ich kann verstehen, warum du denkst, ich würde Pel gern sehen. – Aber was ist mit ihr?" Er deutete zu Julie.

„Er weiß, dass wir uns kennen, deshalb denkt er so", warf Julie ein, bevor Wyatt auf Chris' Worte eingehen konnte. Dann trat sie an die Gruppe heran und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich neben Chris.

„Schön. Hat jemand hier doch mal verstanden was es bringt, mich anzulügen."

Julie sagte darauf nichts, starrte Wyatt nur an. Sie hatte noch nicht verarbeitet, was sie in Mikes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Was sie Wyatt hatte tun sehen. Und obwohl sie vorher schon gewusst hatte, dass er böse war – war das jetzt noch einmal etwas anderes.

Wy hob auf ihren kalten Blick hin die Augenbrauen. Dann wandte er sich wieder Chris zu. „Hast du noch genauere Informationen für mich?"

Er überlegte. Hatte er? Nun ja, theoretisch schon. Aber würde er ihm die geben? „Was ist mit meiner… ‚Bitte'?", stellte er die Gegenfrage, um Zeit zu schinden. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn Wyatt und Chris allein oder nur mit Leibwächtern in einem Raum gewesen wären. Jetzt waren Pel und zwei Unschuldige dabei.

Prima… Wie war das?

‚Kein Plan überlebt die erste Begegnung mit dem Feind.'?

ooo

Note 2: Ich weiß, es ist blöd an der Stelle aufzuhören. Und ich hatte auch schon weitergeschrieben... aber das war... hm, jetzt wollte ich schreiben: Das war Müll. Das wäre vielleicht doch etwas hart. Auf jeden Fall hat's mir nicht gefallen und der Teil kommt mit ins nächste Chapter.

Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

June22


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: persephone, Misato und Phania: Habt Dank:-) Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich es liebe Reviews zu bekommen?

Und wenn ich es mal mit Love Complications vergleiche, dann habe ich jetzt verhältnismäßig schon mehr Reviews bekommen! Prima, wunderprächtig (Ich weiß, dass das kein Wort ist!)! Einfach toll!

Note 2: Zu diesem Kapitel... Ich habe ewig darauf gewartet, das zu schreiben. – Aber ich war auch teilweise sehr verwirrt. Wenn es euch ebenso gehen sollte, dann tut es mir leid und ich hoffe, es klärt sich alles! Wenn nicht... nunja, ihr wisst ja wie das geht mit dem Review-Button am Ende der Seite!

Also... viel Spaß!

ooo

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 15

„_Gehen wir jetzt hoch", fragte Phoebe._

_Piper und Paige sahen einander an, nickten und schauten dann zu Cole. Er schaute auch auf seine Uhr, spielte dann in Gedanken kurz mit seinem Stift und sah sie schließlich an. „Ja. Gehen wir es an."_

_ooo_

„_Hast du noch genauere Informationen für mich?"_

_Er überlegte. Hatte er? Nun ja, theoretisch schon. Aber würde er ihm die geben? „Was ist mit meiner… ‚Bitte'?", stellte er die Gegenfrage, um Zeit zu schinden. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn Wyatt und Chris allein oder nur mit Leibwächtern in einem Raum gewesen wären. Jetzt waren Pel und zwei Unschuldige dabei. Prima… Wie war das? ‚Kein Plan überlebt die erste Begegnung mit dem Feind.'?_

„Das hängt davon ab… - Was ist?" Einer seiner Untergebenen hatte sich reingeschimmert.

„Wir werden angegriffen", berichtete der Dämon, ohne sich mit dem üblichen ‚Mein Gebieter' aufzuhalten. Und gerade, als die letzte Silbe seinen Mund verließ erschütterte eine Explosion das Stockwerk. Die Mädchen schrieen und Mike hielt sich krampfhaft an seinem Sessel fest.

„Verdammt", entfuhr es Chris. „Sie sind zu früh dran!"

„Was mache ich nur mit dir…."

„Nichts!", unterbrach der Wächter des Lichts aufgebracht seinen Bruder.

„Und stattdessen?"

„Mylord!", drängte der Dämon.

„Jetzt nicht!", herrschte Wyatt ihn an und ließ kurzerhand einen Feuerball den Nachrichtenüberbringer etwas weniger gesprächig machen. „Also, was wolltest du sagen?"

Einen Moment schaute Chris auf den rauchenden Haufen Asche. Dnn machte etwas Klick in ihm. „Das ist wieder typisch für dich! Jemand fragt dich etwas und du bringst ihn kurzerhand um!" Chris hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er das sagte. Und Wyatt offensichtlich auch nicht: „Was regst du dich so auf? Das war doch nur ein Dämon!"

„Das ist scheißegal, Wy! Es ist mir alles egal! Ich…"

Während Chris sich nicht beherrschen konnte und Wyatt weiter an den Kopf warf, was er ihm schon lange mal sagen wollte, schauten die anderen entsetzt zu.

Chris hatte keine Ausraster.

Nicht solche.

Nicht in einer Situation wie dieser.

Er sollte ruhig bleiben,

berechnend,

verstehen,

was in seinem Bruder vorging, damit er rechtzeitig erkannte, wenn dieser etwas… Böses vorhatte.

Er sollte hier ihr verdammter Retter sein! Und nicht… nunja, gerechtfertigter Weise einmal in seinem Leben ehrlich und offen zeigen, wie sehr in das alles anpiss… äh, verletzte…

Seltsamerweise stand Wyatt nur so da… irgendwie erstaunt… und hörte zu. So hatte Chris schon ewig nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Gut, er beschimpfte ihn… aber er tat es frei, von der Leber weg, kümmerte sich nicht um die Konsequenzen.

Zumindest tat er das, bis etwa 10 Dämonen in den Raum stürzten und es einmal mehr deutlich wurde, was es hieß, dass Zauberkräfte an die Emotionen ihrer Besitzer gebunden waren.

„HINAUS!", schrie er und schleuderte sie alle gegen eine Wand.

Schwer atmend – eher von seinem Ausraster, als vom Gebrauch seiner Magie erschöpft – schüttelte er dann den Kopf und sah auf einmal sehr verletzlich aus.

Es rührte Julies Herz, als sie zwischen den beiden Brüdern hin und her schaute.

Und es erschreckte sie.

Sie selbst hatte keine Geschwister, wusste nichts von der tiefen Bindung, die entstehen konnte, wenn man zusammen aufwuchs, die Tage gemeinsam verbrachte und nachts sicherstellte, dass der andere gut schlief. Mal abgesehen davon, dass _diese_ Geschwister auch endlose Gefahren gemeinsam bewältigt hatten… Sie hatte sowohl Chris als auch Wyatt allein erlebt und sie beide in ‚Chris-Crossed' gesehen. Aber damals: Das war nichts zu dem, was sie sah, als sie jetzt zusammen waren. Fast glaubte sie das Band zwischen ihnen sehen zu können, die Spannung fühlen zu können.

Die Dämonen, denen Chris so unsanft gesagt hatte, dass sie doch bitte verschwinden sollten kamen jetzt wieder auf sie zu. Wyatt hob eine Hand und sie hielten inne. „Kümmert euch um unsere Freunde da unten. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun. Und…. Wenn möglich, nehmt sie gefangen. – Keine Toten", fügte er an.

„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Gebieter", sagte der Ranghöchste unter ihnen und sie machten sich daran, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

„Danke", kam es von Chris fast nicht hörbar. Er sah seinen Bruder nicht an.

Wy trat aus einem Impuls heraus an ihn heran und umarmte ihn.

Pels Hände flogen zu ihrem Mund.

Es geschahen Wunder!

Wyatt umarmte seinen Bruder und dieser ließ es zu.

Dann hielt Wy Chris auf Armlänge von sich und sah ihn forschend an. „Das ist alles nicht so gegangen, wie du es dir gedacht hast, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, ist es nicht", antwortete der whitelighter. Er hatte gerade die perfekte Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, den Plan auszuführen, wegen dem er hier war. Und er könnte es jetzt, da Wyatt ihn an den Schulten festhielt immer noch tun. Was verdammt noch mal war mit ihm los? Das hier war seine Chance! Was hielt ihn zurück?

Wyatt bemerkte wohl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, dass Chris sich untypisch benahm.

Aber zum 1.Mal seit langer Zeit wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte.

Ratlos standen sich die beiden Halliwells gegenüber.

Julie, die wie Mike und Pel daneben stand verspürte plötzlich den unbändigen Wunsch ihnen zu helfen einander zu verstehen.

Wenn sie nur wüssten wie es im anderen wirklich aussah!

Und das taten sie im nächsten Moment, denn von Julie ging auf einmal ein Windstoss aus, der die beiden erfasste und kurz einhüllte. Als er vergangen war, schossen die Köpfe von Wyatt und Chris zu ihr herum und starrten sie an.

Julie blickte auf ihre Hände, sah dann die Brüder an. „Ups."

„Ups?", kam es synchron von ihnen zurück, dann sah sie einander an und taten es erneut: „Oh, oh!"

Während sie jedoch einander noch anschauten und ihnen zu ganzem Bewusstsein kam, was passiert war, da geschah noch etwas anderes.

Anstatt nur im Körper des anderen zu stecken, offenbarte sich eine weitere Fähigkeit Julies. Nämlich die bodyswitcher einen Blick auf die Erinnerungen und das Bewusstsein desjenigen werfen zu lassen, in dessen Körper sie jetzt waren.

_Entsetzen und Hilflosigkeit des 14-Jährigen, der seine Mutter in ihrem eigenen Blut liegen sieht, ihr nicht helfen kann und immer wieder nach Bruder und Vater ruft._

_Unglauben, als den 2 Jahre älteren Bruder die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Mutter erreicht. Dadurch das Gefühl, als würde in seinem innersten etwas zerbrechen. 3Dinge, die sein Denken beherrschen: Seine Mom ist tot. Sein Bruder ist verletzt. Und er wird herausfinden, wer das seiner Familie angetan hat!_

_Spaß, als Wyatt in der Unterwelt auf Jagd ist. Die Kreaturen der Finsternis fürchten ihn, denn er kommt immer wieder und er schert sich einen Dreck um die Gefühle von Dämonen, während er das Spiel „Verrat mir was du über den Tod von Piper Halliwell weißt oder du wirst dir wünschen in deine Hölle zurückkehren zu können, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin!" mit ihnen spielt._

_Das erste Mal das Gefühl von Verrat und allen Emotionen, die er auslösen kann, als Wyatt den Beweis für die Schuld der Ältesten und Cleaner sieht. Das Wissen, dass er es seiner Familie niemals wird sagen können. Aber auch die Gewissheit, dass er es den Verrätern heimzahlen wird!_

_Unbändige Liebe für seinen Bruder – und schmerzhaftes Unverständnis, als Cole und Phoebe enthüllen, wer für Paiges Verschwinden verantwortlich ist. Die Welt war verrückt geworden – sein Bruder erklärt alles, wofür die Charmed Ones und er selbst ihr Leben lang gestanden hatten für wertlos._

_Schmerz, als Chris erkennt, wie ernst es Wyatt ist… als er dessen erste Opfer sieht._

_Innere Zerrissenheit. Er weiß was richtig ist – doch die Gefühle für seinen Bruder halten ihn zurück. Wie lange wird er noch untätig bleiben können?_

_Entschlossenheit und Furcht ob der ungewissen Zukunft. Der Entschluss ist gefasst; es werden keine Unschuldigen ehr sterben, so weit es Christopher Halliwell angeht._

_Entschlossenheit und Furcht ob der ungewissen Zukunft. Wyatt ist zum ersten Mal wirklich allein. Sein Bruder hat ihn verlassen – wird von jetzt an gegen ihn Krieg führen. Unendliche Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung, dass es das sein soll, was das Schicksal für ihn und Chris bereitgehalten hat. Aber: Entschlossenheit! Sein Weg ist der richtige! Und Furcht… um seinen Bruder… denn der Weg von Chris ist es nicht… _

…

o

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte Pel wissen, als ihre Cousins sich nicht rührten.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe…AH!" Eine weitere Explosion war zu spüren. Mike und Pelagia hielten sich aneinander fest, Julie fiel fast hin. Als es wieder ruhig war, fuhr sie fort: „Ich fürchte sie haben ihre Körper getauscht."

„Du hast **WAS?** getan??? Das ist doch"

Bevor Pel sich weiter darüber aufregen konnte, fuhr Wyatts… ah, Chris' Hand auf sie zu und fasste sie am Arm, um sie zu beruhigen. Pel sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Chris?"

Chris-in-Wyatts-Körper nickte, immer noch benommen… „Schlichterhexe… es ist eine ihrer Fähigkeiten… Wy? Wyatt?"

Wy schnappte auch aus seiner Trance und sah seinen Körper an, wie er vor ihm stand und aus seinen Augen nicht er auf ihn schaute, sondern Chris. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung", war das erste, was er mit Chris' Stimme sagte

Chris wusste, worauf er anspielte und nickte. „Dito." Dann ließ seine Hand Pel los und packte Wyatt… „Die Ältesten und die Cleaner?"

„Ja", war die einfache Antwort.

„Bastarde", murmelte Chris.

„Und du… wolltest mich wirklich nie verraten…" Es war nicht sosehr die Frage nach dem Verrat, die Wyatt hier jetzt stellte. Sondern die Frage, ob Chris sich je von seinem Bruder abgewandt hatte, er aufgehört hatte, ihn zu lieben… so wie Wy es gedacht hatte.

Chris, der die Frage als das sah, was sie war, antwortete: „Es war nie eine Frage von Wollen… nicht mehr seit Moms Tod… und ich habe den Eindruck, dir ging es auch so."

„Möglich."

„Und ändert es etwas…?"

Wy schaute ihn an, die Traurigkeit und das Verlangen, dass Chris in Wyatts eigenem Gesicht zum Ausdruck brachte und schüttelte dann selbst traurig den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht… oder?"

„Nein. …–… Julie?"

Sie war dem Wortwechsel aufmerksam und zum Schluss ein wenig enttäuscht gefolgt und war jetzt etwas perplex, dass Chris sie ansprach. „Hm?"

„Könntest du das hier in Ordnung bringen?"

„Ich… hm… ich versuch's, okay?" Hoffentlich bekam sie das jetzt hin! Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und schloss die Augen. Dann beruhigte sie ihren Atem, wie sie es mit Chris geübt hatte und konzentrierte sich, stellte sich Chris vor und stellte sich Wyatt vor. Wie sie als sie selbst ohne ihre Körper existierten, als lebten diese nur zufällig um sie herum. Mit dieser Vorstellung, die sie fest hielt, sollte es eigentlich ganz einfach sein.

Tja… sollte … und eigentlich… das waren in diesem Fall die Schlüsselwörter. Denn gerade, als Julie mit Visualisieren fertig war und den nächsten Schritt anging, da wagte es schon wieder jemand, sie zu stören.

oo

Während weiter unten der Kampf wütete war eine kleine Gruppe Rebellen schon in den oberen Stockwerken.

Und Mark war sehr zufrieden. Die Crux im Plan war es gewesen, überhaupt mit so vielen Hexen und ‚gesuchten Verbrechern' ins Gebäude zu kommen. Doch ein paar sehr starke Tarnzauber und die Tatsache, dass eine EMP alle Drohnen in einem Umfeld von 2 Kilometern ausgeschaltet hatte war … hilfreich gewesen! Ein weiterer schwieriger Punkt war gewesen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wo Wyatt sich aufhalten würde. Würde er sich am Kampf beteiligen, sobald sie angriffen? Würde er warten in der Annahme, dass seine Anhänger mit ihnen fertig wurden? Oder würde er abhauen? Um sicherzugehen, dass sie mit seinen Dämonen fertig wurden nur um dann festzustellen, dass Wyatt selbst einen Abgang gemacht hatte, hatten sie eine weitere Karte verzaubert. Genau wie die Stadtpläne sollte sie auch den Aufenthaltsort einer bestimmten Person in dem Wolkekratzer zeigen. Die eines Halliwells… besser wäre es natürlich gewesen, es genau und spezifisch auf Wyatt zu eichen… doch sie brauchten ja für den Zauber etwas von der Person. Und einer seiner Leute war mit der Idee zu ihm gekommen, doch Blut zu verwenden! Blut von Wyatt? Hä? Nein, das nicht. Aber sie hatten genug Blut von Chris vorrätig gehabt! Und das reichte schon… Jetzt folgten sie also der Karte zu ihm und die anderen lenkten die Dämonenwachen ab.

Wirklich, bisher lief alles glatt! Sie hatten hier oben auch noch kaum jemanden gesehen…

_Noch 2 Stockwerke! Nur noch 2 Stockwerke!_ , dachte Mark aufgeregt. Und interessanterweise bewegte sich der Bastard nicht mal! Glaubte wohl nicht, dass sie es bis zu ihm schaffen würden! Ha! Der würde sich wundern!

Nach einem letzten Blick auf den magischen Punkt, der die Stelle markierte, an der Wyatt Halliwell sich aufhielt, steckte er die Gebäudekarte wieder weg. „Können wir?", fragte er Damien.

„Nein!", sagte dieser. „Abby schafft es nicht weiter! Wir müssen sie raus bringen!"

„Wir können sie raus bringen, wenn wir getan haben, weswegen wir hier sind."

Damien starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Was? Sollen wir sie hier lassen, damit jeder x-beliebige Feind zu Ende bringen kann, was dieser Warlock an ihr begonnen hat?"

„Genau das werden wir tun", sagte Mark mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Nein, verdammt!" Er würde sie nicht hier zurücklassen!

Carol kniete sich neben ihn und Abigail. „Bleib du bei ihr… das ginge doch, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und schaute Mark an.

Er nickte. Ein guter Kompromiss. „Ja. Alle anderen sind noch dabei?"

Die Hexen um ihn herum nickten mit grimmiger Zustimmung. Sie hatten lange genug auf den heutigen Tag gewartet! „Dann gehen wir!"

Carol half Damien noch, Abby in ein leeres Büro zu schaffen, dann machte sich die Gruppe wieder auf den Weg. In diesem Stockwerk war es noch ruhig. Doch ab dem nächsten wurde es… nun ja, voll. Die Rebellen warfen mit Zaubertränken und telekinetischen Energiewellen um sich – wurden gleichermaßen von den Dämonen angegriffen, doch es schien, als wäre die meisten von ihnen ganz nach Plan wirklich unten in den Kampf gegen die anderen Widerständler verwickelt.

Allerdings schafften sie es nur fast nicht noch jemanden zu verlieren… 2 weitere von ihnen blieben auf der Strecke. Der eine getroffen von einem highvoltage-Energieball, der andere in den Rücken getroffen von einer Athame. Die Verletzungen, die die übrigen davontrugen, waren nicht ganz so schlimm und so gingen sie nach einem letzten Blick auf ihre toten Kameraden weiter… den Gang entlang, die Treppe hoch und einen weiteren kurzen Gang entlang.

„Wir sind da", flüsterte Mark und ging dann als erster durch die Tür – nur um bei dem Anblick, der ihn erwartete zurückzuprallen. „Nein!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht und wütend und zog damit alle Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich.

o

Der Ausruf, der von der Tür kam veranlasste sie alle von Julie wegzuschauen. Auch sie selbst öffnete verwirrt die Augen und weitete sie dann erstaunt, als sie Mark erkannte. Hinter ihm strömten einige andere Hexen in den Raum.

Mark blickte ‚Chris' an. „Ich hätte es mir denken können. Du kannst es einfach nicht haben, dass ich _einmal_ vor dir irgendwo bin."

‚Chris' zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu seinem Bruder. „Das ist er?"

‚Wyatt' nickte. „Jap. – Jetzt sag doch mal, Mark: Was sieht dein großartiger Plan an der Stelle vor, an der du mich und Wyatt im selben Raum vorfindest und ich mich nicht davon überzeugen lassen werde, dass er dich tötet, egal wie sehr ich dir auch selbst eine runterhauen würde?"

Erst wollte Mark eine beleidigende Bemerkung zurückwerfen, doch als er den Mund dazu öffnete, registrierte sein Gehirn eine Kleinigkeit. „Was meinst du mit ‚mich und Wyatt'?"

‚Chris' sah den vermeintlichen Wyatt an und schmunzelte. „Nicht gerade der Schnellste, oder?"

„Genau meine Meinung. Das wir das noch mal sein würden… Okay, Mark, jetzt hör mir zu: Es mag dir vielleicht gegen den Strich gehen: Aber ja, ich war tatsächlich vor dir da und… auch wenn es gerade nicht so aussieht: Das da ist Wyatt." Er zeigte auf ‚Chris' und Wyatt schien das Ganze so amüsant zu finden, dass er sogar dem verwirrten Mark und seiner kleinen Gruppe von Freunden zuwinkte. „Also, du bist zu spät dran, sorry", fuhr er fort und klang dabei nicht im Geringsten so, als würde es ihm leid tun… eher als genösse er das Ganze. Immerhin würde er wahrscheinlich nie über seine Komplexe Wyatt gegenüber hinwegkommen… aber ab und zu gönnte er es sich, Mark eins reinzuwürgen. „Das Beste wäre also wenn du und deine _Freunde_ jetzt verschwinden würden. – Ginge das, Wy?"

‚Chris'/Wyatt hob die Augenbrauen. „Einfach so?"

„Naja, es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du mir nicht schon versprochen, ihr Leben zu schonen, nicht wahr?"

Die Rebellen sogen scharf die Luft ein, als sie das hörten und Mark rief: „Verräter!"

„Sei still, du rückratloses kleines Stück Nichts!"

Marks Mund klappte hörbar zu, als er Chris' Stimme das sagen hörte, dahinter jedoch die befehlende Eigenart von Wyatt hörte. Langsam drang wirklich in ihn ein, was er da vor sich sah… und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er etwas übersah.

Wyatt jedenfalls wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu. „Du musst schon zugeben, dass selbst wenn ich dir versprochen habe sie nicht umzubringen es mir doch einen enormen Vorteil bringen würde sie hier zu behalten…"

Chris nickte. „Mag sein, dass es sie davon abhalten würde dir jemals wieder Probleme zu machen und sicherlich wäre es ein Schlag ins Gesicht für unsere Freunde in anderen Ländern… aber…"

Erstaunlicherweise blieben alle ruhig. Jeder wollte morbiderweise erfahren, wie Chris die Quelle alles Bösen davon überzeugen wollte, ihm einen _Gefallen_ zu tun.

„Aber?", fragte Wyatt.

„Ich bitte dich darum", antwortete Chris, bevor er wusste, was er tat. Nie hätte er gedacht, diese Worte zu ihm noch einmal zu sagen. Nicht nach… nunja, nicht nach _allem- _Paige, Phoebe, tausende Unschuldige, Freunde, Kämpfer, die an seiner Seite gestorben waren… _Bianca!_ - was eigentlich zwischen ihnen stand.

Alle anderen waren jedenfalls genauso überrascht und genau dieser Moment war es, in dem Mark einfiel, was es war, was er übersehen hatte. Es war dieser Augenblick, in dem _niemand _der Anwesenden einen Angriff _erwartete_, in dem Mark beschloss zu handeln.

Er murmelte einen Zauber, der die vorbereiteten Elixiere in seinen Händen erschienen ließ.Und dann warf er sie in die Luft. Diese große Bewegung brachte ihm zwar Aufmerksamkeit aber die anderen waren keineswegs schnell genug, um _richtig_ zu reagieren. Er ließ die Elixiere mit einer Handbewegung auf Wyatt und Chris zuschießen. Während Pel, Julie und Mike einfach Deckung suchten, sprang automatisch Wyatts Energieschild an, der nun Chris, der ja zurzeit in Wyatts Körper steckte, schützte. Ünglücklicherweise reagierte er immer noch auf die umgekehrte Moral derjenigen, die sich ihm näherten. Deshalb prallte ‚Chris'/Wy von ihm ab und war dem Angriff hilflos ausgeliefert. Eigentlich würde er Chris' Telekinese benutzen oder einfach orben. Aber noch hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Fähigkeiten von Chris sich aktivieren ließen.

So war es also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Wyatt schließlich nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und Chris' Körper von mehreren Elixieren getroffen wurde. Als er zu Boden ging, versuchte Chris ihn aufzufangen und da endlich ließ der Schild ihn seinen Bruder in Sicherheit bringen.

Mark jedoch hörte nicht auf und auch seine Kampfgenossen griffen an. Als Vertreter des „Angriffsplans" hatten sie nicht erst seit gestern an ihrer Strategie gearbeitet und wussten, dass Wyatts... Chris' Schild irgendwann nachgab.

Pel jedenfalls hatte beim Anblick ihrer unter Beschuss stehenden Cousins irgendwann genug. Sie kam hinter dem Sofa hervor und setzte ihre zweite Kraft ein, die aus ihrer Telepathie resultierte: die Deflektion!

So stand die 12jährige mit erhobenen Armen da und aus ihrem kleinen Mund kam ein lautes, irgendwie nachhallendes „STOPP!". Mit einem Mal war alles, was sich in der Luft befand, ob telekinetischer Angriff oder Elixier, zum Stillstand gekommen. Früher war sie nur der einfachen Deflektion mächtig gewesen. Doch seit einigen Monaten gelang es ihr, die Kraft auch auf diese Weise zu nutzen.

„Und jetzt überlegt euch gut, ob ihr hierbleiben wollt, denn sobald ich loslasse, fliegen all die hübschen kleinen Dinge hier wieder in _eure_ Richtung." Sie sagte es nicht besonders viel Nachdruck oder einem drohenden Unterton – aber die Nachricht war klar.

Die Rebellen sahen Mark an. Er warf einen Blick auf ‚Wyatt', der ‚Chris' innerhalb der blauen Blase in den Armen hielt.

„Gehen wir", sagte er. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, Chris etwas zu tun. Doch er verabscheute den selbstgerechten Kerl und jetzt, wo Wyatt dessen Körper besaß und verwundbarer war als sonst, da hatte er diese Chance nutzen müssen.

Ursprünglich waren die Elixiere für Wyatts Körper gedacht gewesen; er nahm an, dass sie bei Chris noch besser wirken würden. Das würde am Ende einen toten Körper und einen toten Wyatt bedeuten. Damit war seine Mission erfüllt. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass Chris den Rest seines Lebens im Körper seines Bruders zubringen musste... dann konnte Mark das doch egal sein? Oder?

Nunja, wenn man davon absah, dass Chris mit dem neuen Körper auch neue Kräfte haben würde und er war sich nicht sicher, dass sich der kleine Halliwell sich nicht würde rächen wollen... Aber was solls? Mark hatte Wyatt aus dem Weg geräumt! Und jetzt wurde sein Leben von seinen eigenen Elixieren bedroht. Also würde er gehen! In den unteren Stockwerken gab es noch genug für sie zu tun!

ooo

Die Jahre, in denen das _elderland_ ungenutzt gewesen war hatten seinem Glanz nicht geschadet. Das Weiß strahlte so weiß wie eh und je. Die Wolken waren so flauschig wie früher; die großen Türen des goldenen Tors waren weiterhin unberührt.

Immerhin, die Zeit, die seit dem Massaker an den Ältesten verfangen war, war in den Augen der höhren Mächte nur ein Wimpernschlag.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie aber entschieden, in dieser kurzen Zeit die Leichname der Ältesten zu entfernen. Ein Umstand, der jetzt den Mächtigen Drei und Cole zugute kam. So angenehm wäre es sicher nicht gewesen, zu warten, wenn sie die ganze Zeit seit Jahren verwesende Älteste vor Augen gehabt hätten! Yummy! – Paige schauderte bei dem Gedanken. „Also?", fragte sie. „Wird langsam etwas spät, oder?"

„Ihr wisst doch, dass die Zeit hier oben anders vergeht. Vielleicht sind wir noch gar nicht so lange hier", meinte Piper, schaute aber trotzdem nervös auf ihre Uhr.

„Chris wird schon kommen", sagte Cole, um die Schwestern zu beruhigen.

Und ein kleines bisschen vielleicht auch sich selbst...

ooo

Chris bekam nicht mehr mit, was geschah, nachdem sein Körper in seine Arme gesunken war. Die letzten Jahre hatte ihm nichts mehr Freude gemacht, als sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, seinen Bruder zu besiegen... in seinen Schwachen Momenten auch, wie es wäre, ihm wirklich und richtig wehzutun.

Doch jetzt war er nur noch geschockt und während sich in seinen Augen Tränen sammelten versuchten seine zitternden Finger irgendetwas zu tun.

Lag es daran, dass da vor ihm nicht Wyatts Körper sondern sein eigener lag? War er einfach nur mehr als extrem narzistisch veranlagt?

Nein...

Plötzlich war er wieder 15, wusste nichts von der Welt... nur, dass sein Bruder schwer verletzt war.

Um ihn herum verblasste der schützende Energieschirm und Pel ging neben ihm in die Knie. Sie sagte nichts, beobachtete nur ihren Cousin.

„Wy?... Wy!... Wy?... Mach die Augen auf…. Komm schon! Wy?"

Nichts... ‚Chris' Augen bewegten sich zwar. Und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Aber er reagierte nicht auf Chris' Worte.

Mike kam jetzt auch aus seinem Versteck. Unsicher stand er hinter der Gruppe. Was nun?

Plötzlich schoss Chris' Kopf hoch und er schaute sich um. „Julie?"

Langsam stand sie auf, sah Chris an und dann Chris' Körper. „Oh man..."

„Du musst was machen, Julie – tausch uns aus! Ich muss wieder in meinen Körper zurück! Ich..."

„Nein", sagte ‚Julie'. Chris sah sie zuerst verwirrt an. Als dann sein Gesichtsausdruck zu verzweifelt und wütend wechselte, hob sie eine Hand, um ihn daran zu hindern, noch mehr zu sagen. „Ich bin nicht Julie."

Jetzt starrten sie alle an. Doch sie musste gar nicht mehr sagen, denn eine schwache Stimme merkte an: „Ich bin es."

ooo

oo

o

Note 3: Ach ja, ein EMP ist ein elektromagnetischer Impuls, für alle, die es nicht wissen und... hm... alles verstanden, was da grad passiert ist? ‚etwas unsicher ist'

Das, was hier gerade abläuft... ich habe echt lange darauf gewartet, das zu schreiben... alles, was nach dem nächsten Kapitel kommt... Nun, es wird sicher interessant, das zu schreiben, weil ich darüber noch nicht so genau nachgedacht habe. Das sind noch Möglichkeiten, die ich ausloten kann :-) Bis es dann zu einigen Dingen kommen wird, über die ich schon mehr nachgedacht habe! Und die werden gut :-)

Okay... wie gesagt, wenn ich ihr von dem ganzen ‚Chris' und Chris und Wyatt und ‚Wyatt' Kopfschmerzen bekommen habt und nicht den blassesten Schimmer einer Ahnung habt, was das alles sollte... schreibt mir!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Hallo meine Lieben! Wieder einmal erreichten wir für Kapitel 15 insgesamt 5 Reviews... ihr wisst also wie es mir geht: Nämlich super:-)

Zur Klärung zweier Fragen: Wer war jetzt am Ende des letzten Kapitels in welchem Körper?

Chris ist in Wyatts Körper, Wyatt in dem von Julie und Julie selbst ist mal wieder zu Gast bei Chris. Wie genau der letzte Körpertausch vonstatten ging wird in diesem Kapitel geklärt.

Zur Blumes Frage (Übrigens: Hallo und herzlich willkommen! Hab mich sehr über deine Review gefreut!): Der Körpertausch funktioniert normalerweise so, dass nur die Seele den Körper wechselt. Die Kräfte/Fähigkeiten bleiben an Ort und Stelle. Das Ganze ist ja gedacht als Fähigkeit einer Schlichterhexe. Die „Getauschten" sollen dadurch feststellen, wie es ist, der andere zu sein und so besser verstehen, warum er dies oder jenes macht. Wie du richtig bemerkt hast, lässt uns das jetzt natürlich mit einem Problem zurück! Gelten für die Schlichterhexen diese Regeln auch? Wenn Julie mit jemandem den Körper tauscht, müsste ihre Fähigkeit dann nicht auch in ihrem eigentlichen Körper bleiben? Ich habe darüber auch eine ganze zeitlang nachgedacht und zuerst überlegt, ob man diesen Körpertausch nicht durch einen Macht-der-Drei-Spruch rückgängig machen sollte. Dann allerdings ist mir wieder eingefallen, dass das Unsinn wäre und die ganze Sache eigentlich schon geklärt ist. Wenn wir uns zurückerinnern: Julie und Chris waren auf Mallorca. Und was haben sie da gemacht? Richtig! Dort hatten wir diese Situation schon mal. Sie war in seinem Körper und umgekehrt. Also ich habe das damals schon schön und richtig festgelegt... Tja... :-)

Gut. War sonst noch was? Ähm, nein, ich glaube nicht!

Viel Spaß!

ooo

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 16

_Langsam stand sie auf, sah Chris an und dann Chris' Körper. „Oh man..."_

„_Du musst was machen, Julie – tausch uns aus! Ich muss wieder in meinen Körper zurück! Ich..."_

„_Nein", sagte ‚Julie'. Chris sah sie zuerst verwirrt an. Als dann sein Gesichtsausdruck zu verzweifelt und wütend wechselte, hob sie eine Hand, um ihn daran zu hindern, noch mehr zu sagen. „Ich bin nicht Julie."_

_Jetzt starrten sie alle an. Doch sie musste gar nicht mehr sagen, denn eine schwache Stimme merkte an: „Ich bin es."_

o

Es war einfach wahnsinnig schnell gegangen.

Eben noch hatte sie sich tierisch konzentriert, damit Chris und sein Bruder wieder die Körper tauschen konnten. Dann war Mark auf einmal aufgetaucht, die drei hatten ein _nettes Gespräch_ geführt und ab und zu wurden sie alle durch unschöne Bodenerschütterungen daran erinnert, dass weiter unten eine Schlacht tobte.

Schließlich hatte Mark der Verräter es gewagt, ohne Vorwarnung anzugreifen. Genauso gut hätte er jemand Unbewaffneten von hinten in den Rücken schießen können. Hatte der Mann keine Ehre?

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Und wahrscheinlich würden sowohl Mark als auch Wyatt sie für diesen Gedanken auslachen.

Da, wo es um das nackte Überleben ging, war Ehre nicht „on top of the list".

Wie auch immer... Wie sie gingen Pelagia und Mike in Deckung, um nicht von den kleinen gefährlichen Flaschen getroffen zu werden. Anders als die beiden aber hatte Julie von ihrem Versteck aus einen wirklich guten Blick auf das Geschehen.

Sie sah, wie das Kraftfeld sich um Chris aufbaute und wie Wyatt erlebte, wie es ohne diesen Schutz war angegriffen zu werden... wie es war, keinen magischen Ausweg zu sehen. – Man konnte ihm ansehen, was er davon hielt... und auch Chris, denn er konnte nichts tun außer es mit anzusehen.

Einen kurzen Moment fragte sie sich, wann Wyatts Gesicht wohl zuletzt das ausgedrückt hatte, was Chris es jetzt zeigen ließ: Hilflosigkeit und Angst...

Dann kam jedoch das, was Julie dazu brachte noch einmal „Bäumchen wechsel dich" zu spielen.

Es war die Sekunde, in der sich der Blick der beiden Halliwells von einem sich nähernden Geschoss zueinander wandte und in der sie mit allen Konsequenzen begriffen, dass Wy dieser Phiole nicht würde ausweichen können.

Es waren die dutzenden von Botschaften, die in diesem Moment zwischen den Brüdern ausgetauscht wurden, ohne dass auch nur einer von ihnen eine einzige Silbe sagte... und Julie wusste, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass Chris auch diesen Verlust erlitt. Dafür war er ihr zu wichtig und sein Schmerz... würde ihr das Herz brechen.

Sie dachte nichts hiervon... es sind die Gedanken, die sie gehabt hätte, wenn sie die Zeit gehabt hätte, zu denken. Stattdessen war es nur das Gefühl... dieses Gefühl, indem all das drinsteckte... Liebe, Entschlossenheit... das Gefühl, dass sie sich um Chris sorgte und nicht zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas geschah – und wenn es nur psychisch und seelisch war.

Und wie es ist bei noch unkontrollierten Kräften führte diese starke Emotion dazu, dass sie reagierten.

All ihre Vorbereitung von vorhin zahlte sich aus. Die Vorstellung, dass wir als etwas existieren, was losgelöst von unseren Körpern _ist_, war es, die es ermöglichte, dass Wyatts Seele jetzt aus Chris' Körper ‚gezogen' und in den nächsten ‚leerstehenden' katapultiert wurde – Julies.

Julie selbst befand sich da schon in ‚Chris'. Allerdings hatte sie keine Gelegenheit verwirrt oder desorientiert zu sein. In dem Augenblick, als der Körpertausch abgeschlossen war, wurde sie von dem Elixier getroffen... und von noch einem. Und beim dritten Treffer setzte der Effekt der ersten beiden Elixiere ein und ihre Knie gaben unter ihr nach. Die Welt kippte seitlich weg, doch starke Arme fingen sie auf und ließen sie sanft zu Boden gleiten.

Dann war es kurz dunkel um sie herum. Sie fühlte sich seltsam leicht... das heißt, bis sie erneut in dem Labyrinth war und rannte.

Da wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Denn wenn sie hier war, dann war sie nicht wach, war nicht in der wirklichen Welt. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass sie entweder träumte, bewusstlos war oder...

_Aufwachen! Wir müssen aufwachen Julie! – Ach ja und wie? – Was weiß ich! Versuch irgendetwas! Bleib stehen, renn einfach nicht weiter! Ich habe keine Lust, schon tot zu sein! - Tatsache!_

Julie blieb stehen. Erst war es, als würde sie etwas vorwärts ziehen, dann wurde das Feuer der Fackeln, die den Gang erleuchteten schwächer und schwächer... bis sie wieder im Dunkeln stand.

_Das ist irgendwie auch nicht besser_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Als Nächstes hörte sie jedoch eine Stimme, die zu ihr sprach... oder... zu Wy... War sie Wy? Nein, nicht, dass sie wüsste... Sie war... Julie! Genau, das klang richtig!

Die Stimme hatte glücklicherweise ihren Namen genannt. Daran konnte sie sich hochziehen.

Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen – sehr erleichtert, dass sie _nicht_ tot war! – Oder... noch nicht?

Sie wollte sprechen, doch ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. Und die Person über ihr... Wyatt? Ach nein! Chris sah ja jetzt so aus... Chris' Aufmerksamkeit lag woanders.

„Ich bin nicht Julie", hörte sie sich selbst... äh, Wyatt sagen.

„Ich bin es", dachte sie und tatsächlich kamen diesmal auch Wörter aus ihrem Mund. Es war nur etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, dass sie mit Chris' Stimme sprach.

Chris sah sie an.

Sie lächelte matt. „Hey."

„Hey", antwortete er und strich zärtlich mit der Hand über ihre Wange. Sie lehnte sich dagegen und seufzte. Dann jedoch versteifte sie sich und aus dem Seufzer wurde ein Hustenanfall.

Er reagierte und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen, damit sie besser atmen konnte. Doch es brachte nichts, sie hustete noch etwa eine Minute gegen seine Schulter gelehnt weiter. Währenddessen klopfte er ihr ab und zu auf den Rücken, wenn es sich besonders schlimm anhörte. Ansonsten hielt er sie nur fest. Wy, Pel und Mark standen um sie herum, alle trugen besorgte Mienen.

Als sie zur Ruhe gekommen war, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Sorry", murmelte sie und sah an Chris vorbei Wyatt an.

„Hm?" Wieso entschuldigte sie sich? Sie hatte ihm gerade das Leben gerettet... erstmal zumindest.

„Ich hab' dein T-Shirt ruiniert", erklärte sie sich.

Die anderen sahen genauer hin. Ja, sie hatte Blut gehustet.

Chris schluckte. Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen... Und sie sah tatsächlich betrübt wegen dem dummen T-Shirt aus! Andererseits war sie nicht in der besten Verfassung und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man sich in solchen Situationen oft mit Kleinigkeiten beschäftigte... mit Dingen, die man regeln konnte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken", sagte er, um sie zu beruhigen. „Das ist schwarz – da sieht man das gar nicht."

„Abgesehen davon ist Wyatt es gewöhnt, Blut auf seinen Sachen zu haben", scherzte Mike finster.

‚Julie' hob eine Augenbraue. Mike starrte ungeniert zurück. „Ja?"

Daraufhin grinste Wy, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich von ihm ab, als Pelagia fragte: „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Die Brüder schauten ihre kleine Cousine an. „Wir müssen das alles irgendwie rückgängig machen", sagte Chris. „Das erste wäre wohl, meinen Körper zu heilen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Elixiere nur eine Erkältung hervorrufen... der blutige Husten spricht auch dagegen und..."

„Hallo! Ich bin noch da", unterbrach Julie Chris mit einer gewissen Portion trockenem Humor. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man über ihren Kopf hinweg für sie entschied.

Chris bemerkte seinen Fehler und drückte ihre Hand. „Entschuldige."

„Schon gut...h..h..." Das Atmen fiel ihr wieder schwerer. Vielleicht war es das Sprechen? Außerdem hatte sie ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrem Bauch... und langsam wandelte es sich nur merkwürdig zu schmerzvoll. Während die anderen darüber sprachen, was zu tun war bemühte sie sich, nicht das Gesicht bei dem dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Bauch zu verziehen.

„Sieht so aus, als müsstest du einen Crashkurs im Heilen nehmen, Chris."

Der Whitelighter sah Wyatt an. „Ich weiß nicht. Du konntest schon immer heilen, soweit ich weiß. Du weißt sicher nicht mal, was dein Trigger ist. Und ehe ich das herausfinde..." Er klang unsicher.

„Auch wieder war. Dann sehe ich allerdings nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten. Einen Heiler aufzutreiben dauert zu lange und der müsste erst herausfinden, was das Gegenelixier ist. – Vielleicht hätten wir eure kleine rebellische Ex-Rebellengruppe doch nicht gleich wegschicken sollen."

„Bin ich jetzt Schuld?" Pel sah empört aus.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", versicherte Wyatt ihr. „Du hast genau richtig gehandelt."

„Gut... übrigens, ich glaube... ich habe eine Idee!" Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf das Gesicht des Mädchens geschlichen und sie schaute ‚Julie' forschend an.

„Spucks aus", murmelte die richtige Julie.

„Tante Paige", sagte Pelagia.

„Tante Paige?", fragten Wyatt, Mike und Chris unisono.

„Genau. Sie kann heilen. Und du hast immer gesagt, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Ist doch so... nicht wahr, Wyatt?"

„Diese Paige also", meinte Chris und schaute Wyatt auch fragend an. Die Möglichkeit _seine_ Paige wiederzuhaben war aufregend!

ooo

Als sie aufwachte wusste sie sofort, dass Jahre vergangen sein mussten.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie das wusste.

Aber sie war sich sicher.

Trotzdem schien alles mit ihr okay zu sein. Sie bewegte versuchshalber ihre Finger und drehte den Kopf. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen.

Und als sie sah, wer sich über sie beugte, kam die Erinnerung zurück, _warum_ sie Jahre geschlafen hatte und sie schreckte vor der Person zurück.

„Wyatt!"

Als ‚Wyatt' sah, wie sie automatisch auf Abstand zu ihm ging, stand er auf, um ihr Freiraum zu geben. Dann räusperte er sich. „Tante Paige... da gibt es etwas, was du wissen solltest."

Hm? Warum war Wyatt so... vorsichtig? Das war nicht der selbstbewusste irregeleitete Junge, der mit Dämonen zusammenarbeitete und der sie schlafen geschickt hatte... was war passiert? „Was?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ich bin nicht Wyatt", ließ er die Bombe platzen. Irgendwie musste er es ihr schließlich sagen. Und Zeit hatten sie auch nicht wirklich.

„Hä? Ich könnte schwören, du hast gesagt, du bist..." Langsam bewegte sich ihr Kopf auf und ab, als sie unbewusst Chris' bestätigende Geste nachahmte. „Du machst Witze!"

„Nein... frag mich einfach etwas, was Wy nicht wissen kann!"

Paige dachte immer noch, dass das Ganze blöd war, aber sie machte trotzdem mit. Allerdings... „Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, _wer_ du angeblich bist!"

„Ach so! Oh! Ja!...Ähm..." Chris musste sich erneut räuspern. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. „Frag mich etwas, was nur Chris wissen kann!"

„Chris? Du meinst wie in Chris Perry Halliwell, mein anderer Neffe?"

Er nickt nur.

„Oookay... Lass mich überlegen...hm... 8.Klasse: Melanie Meyers..." Sie musste gar nicht mehr sagen. Sie sah, wie ‚Wyatt' rot anlief und ihrem Blick auswich.

„Und du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nie wieder darauf ansprechen!"

„Würde ich ja auch nicht, wenn ich das Bild aus meinem Kopf kriegen würde! Ew! Tausendundeine Sache, die man seinen Neffen niemals tun sehen möchte!" Sie grinste, als sein Gesicht tatsächlich ein noch tieferes Rot annahm. Das brachte sie zum Grinsen und sie stand auf, um ihn zu umarmen. „Chris!"

o

Chris hatte ihr in Kürze erzählt, was sie verpasst hatte. Wahrscheinlich etwas zu kurz, denn die geschockte Paige begann ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Er beantwortete ein paar, bestand dann jedoch darauf, dass sie aufbrachen.

Die Wächterin des Lichts sah aus, als wollte sie mit ihm streiten, erinnerte sich dann jedoch daran, dass ein Leben in Gefahr schwebte und fasste Chris an der Schulter, damit er sie zu dem ihr unbekannten Zielort mitnahm.

Sofort nachdem sie sich rematerialisiert hatten ging Paige neben der bewegungslosen Form von Chris zu Boden. Mike, der Chris abgelöst und Julie in den Armen gehalten hatte, machte ihr Platz. Chris ging wieder in die Knie und nahm Julies Hand. Es geschah mehr aus einem Impuls heraus, als dass er es bewusst tat. Es fiel ihm erst auf, als Mike in seltsam anschaute. Chris hob eine Augenbraue und Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. Beide wandten sich wieder Julie zu. Paige hatte währenddessen ihre Hände über ‚Chris' wandern lassen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist?", fragte Chris.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich ein bisschen eingerostet bin... das ist ziemlich schlimm. Man mag zwar von außen nichts sehen. Aber habt ihr mal die Bauchdecke berührt? Eure Freundin... oder du, das ist alles etwas verquer mit dem Körpertausch, wenn ihr mich fragt – Auf jeden Fall verblutet sie innerlich."

„Dann mach was", fuhr Chris sie an. – „Sorry..."

„Geht in Ordnung... Also, mal sehen." Paiges Hände, hielten übe ihrem Bauch an und nach einem Moment erschien das vertraute goldene Leuchten. Es dauerte etwas länger als gewöhnlich, aber letztlich verblasste der Schein wieder und Paige stand auf.

„Wieso wacht sie nicht auf?"

Die letzte Chamed One dieser Zeit wandte sich um... auch wenn es alles mehr als unglaublich war... Phoebe, Leo, die Ältesten, ihr Neffe, der böse Tyrann... die Welt war das reinste Chaos. Als Chris ihr alles erzählt hatte, hatte sie sich unwillkürlich gewünscht, wieder bewusstlos zu sein. Ihr Leben war an ihr vorbei gegangen und die Welt zum Teufel. Was hielt sie hier? Doch dann... wenn sie ein Leben retten konnte, dann tat sie es – egal wie bescheiden sie persönlich sich fühlte. Also war sie mit ihm hierher gekommen. Sie hatte sich neben Chris' Körper gekniet - - sie war tatsächlich eingerostet gewesen. Ihr Trigger war wie der von Leo die Liebe gewesen, immer schon seit sie es gelernt hatte zu heilen. Doch mit niemandem mehr, den sie lieben konnte... wie sollte sie dann heilen? Sie fühlte sich so allein. Kurz nach diesem Gedanken hatte sie sich geistig selbst geohrfeigt. Selbst wenn es so wäre... sie war Wächterin des Lichts. Sie liebte mehr als nur Familie und Freunde. Sie liebte alle Menschen. Mochte blöd klingen, aber so war es nun mal.

Doch... es waren ja gar nicht alle ihre Familienmitglieder tot. Sie hatte Chris' Körper vor sich liegen, sie hatte die Möglichkeit, ihn zu retten! Punkt. Sie tat es.

Und jetzt, als sie da stand und hörte, wie dieses Mädchen ihr eine Frage stellte, da wurde Paige klar, dass nicht nur Chris übrig war – Pelagia gab es auch noch. Und Cole, ihr persönlicher Streitpartner, ihr Freund. Und letztlich... Wyatt. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, wie sie fühlte, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Einen Moment lang, wandte sie sich von Pelagia ab und sah ‚Julie' an und sie fühlte kurz Hass in sich aufsteigen. Hass auf den Menschen, der ihr Jahre ihres Lebens genommen und ihre Welt zerstört hatte. Auf diese Emotion folgte dann Enttäuschung, Trauer, Verzweiflung und Hoffnung. Wäre Phoebe hier gewesen, sie hätte mehr als nur eine Migräne bekommen. Aber sie war nicht hier – würde nie wieder da sein... nicht _ihre_ Phoebe.

Sie schaute wieder zu Pel und trotz der Tränen in ihren Augen lächelte sie sie an. „Sie wird bald aufwachen, keine Sorge. Es dauert nur ein wenig länger, weil die Verletzung so schwer war."

Das Mädchen nickte und schaute die Frau unsicher an. Ihre Tante... Paige schaute genauso unsicher zurück. Sie würden sich kennen lernen. Doch jetzt war dafür nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

o

Während Pelagia und ihre Tante langsam wieder Kontakt knüpften und Wyatt überlegte, wie er aus diesem Schlamassel wieder rauskommen würde, ohne das Gesicht oder seine 3 letzten Blutsverwandten zu verlieren, saßen Chris und Mike weiter neben Julie.

Sie saßen da.

Sie hielten beide je eine Hand von Chris' Körper/Julie.

Sie starrten einander an.

Mike hatte damit angefangen, nachdem Paige fertig mit dem Heilen war. ‚Wyatt' zu sehen, wie er sich um Julie sorgte, war beängstigend. Doch daran zu denken, dass das gar nicht Wy war, sondern Chris... da gab ihm zu denken. War es nur Angst seinen Körper zu verlieren? Sorge um eine Unschuldige? Das Gefühl, einer Freundin beistehen zu müssen? Oder...

Und wieso fragt er sich das? Konnte es ihm nicht egal sein, was Chris für Julie empfand? Mike hatte sie immerhin erst vor kurzem kennen gelernt. Gut, sie hatten sich nett unterhalten und für ihn war das wichtig gewesen. Kontakt mit jemandem, der geistig gesund war...

Doch irgendwie... nun: Sie war nicht einfach nur nett gewesen. Sie war einfühlsam, erzählte gern, war humorvoll... und schön.

Chris hatte sich zuerst nichts dabei gedacht, als Mike ihn ablöste bei Julie. Irgendjemand musste sie halten, während er Paige holte. Sie konnten sie ja nicht einfach so liegenlassen. Pel war zu klein und Wyatt fragte er ganz sicher nicht. Also war Mike die logische Wahl gewesen. Jetzt tat er so, als könnte er gar nicht mehr von ihr ablassen! Erst hatte Chris gedacht, dass vielleicht irgendetwas passiert war, als er Tante Paige geholt hatte, doch keiner der anderen hatte etwas gesagt. Die andere Möglichkeit, die es noch gab war die, dass es passiert war, bevor Chris überhaupt gekommen war. Julie und Mike hatten eine Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut, als sie Wyatts Gefangene gewesen war. Das musste es sein. Eigentlich hätte Chris das ruhig zur Kenntnis nehmen müssen. Doch wieder einmal musste er feststellen, dass seine Gefühle für Julie keineswegs nur freundschaftlicher Natur waren. Er sorgte sich nicht nur um sie – nein, gerade jetzt war er auch extrem eifersüchtig. Seine innere Stimme war darüber nicht überrascht. Nur amüsiert und ein wenig frustriert. Er hatte gehofft, dass, wenn er nichts wegen dieser Emotionen tat, sie vielleicht wieder versiegen würden. Immerhin kannte er selbst Julie auch noch nicht wirklich lange. Und immer noch fühlte er sich manchmal sehr an Bianca erinnert, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Und das tat weh. Doch andererseits war es auch stets angenehm, befreiend, manchmal witzig...

Er seufzte.

Ihr Gesicht bekam langsam wieder etwas Farbe.

ooo

Note 2: Ja, das ist mal wieder nur ein halbes Kapitel – vor allem, da ich euch ja nun schon erklärt habe, wie sie wieder zurücktauschen werden. Aber ich sollte einfach heute updaten!

Also schreibt mir bitte trotzdem, was ihr davon haltet! Bitte? Ja?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: So, hier jetzt Teil 2. Ich hatte bis vorhin total die Schreibblockade! Aber dann plötzlich ging es und ich konnte dieses Kapitel beenden! Ich hoffe stark, ich habe alle charakterlich richtig dargestellt. Gerade bei Wyatt ist das immer so eine Sache!

Note 2: Soso... wie immer an dieser Stelle ein Lobgesang auf meine Reviewer! ‚g' Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!

Die Fragen:

Melanie Meyers... nun, die Frage beantworte ich nicht! ‚g' Was für peinliche Situationen könnte man sich da denn vorstellen? ... ähem... ‚rot wird'

Ob ich im letzten Kapitel in der Zeit gesprungen bin? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Der Eindruck könnte durch diesen letzten Satz entstanden sein. ‚Ihr Gesicht bekam langsam wieder etwas Farbe.' – Damit ist nicht Paige gemeint, sondern Julie.

Und ja, Chris hat eindeutig einen Konkurrenten! Das wird in diesem Kapitel noch mal deutlich. Wyatt ist das nämlich auch aufgefallen und da er ja nicht unbedingt auf den Mund gefallen ist, hat er kein Problem damit, seine Entdeckung allen mitzuteilen. – Eigentlich ist die Sache total komisch! Aber ihr könnt jetzt noch nicht wissen, weshalb das so ist... also... psst! ‚bemüht sich, jetzt still zu sein, damit sie nicht noch alles verrät'

_Viel Spaß!_

ooo

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 17

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, fühlte sie sich extrem erleichtert. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um herauszufinden, dass das daher rührte, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Jemand hatte sie geheilt. Sie würde noch nicht sterben.

Und dazu war sie auch nicht allein.

Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie Chris und Mike, die auf sie runterschauten. Sie lächelte. Schön.

Dann halfen ihr die beiden auf und als Julie sich umschaute sah sie Paige... oder... ja, es war Paige. Aber wie es aussah, die aus dieser Zeit. „Danke", sagte Julie aus tiefstem Herzen.

Paige nickte einfach.

Wyatt räusperte sich. „Könntest du...?"

Julie sah ihn kurz verständnislos an, dann lachte sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie einen Moment vergessen hatte, dass sie ja immer noch alle in den falschen Körpern steckten. Wie es schien, gewöhnte man sich mit der Zeit daran. „Klar..."

„Warte", sagte Chris. „Was ist mit denen da unten?"

„Es scheint sich ziemlich beruhigt zu haben, wenn du mich fragst. – Ruf doch einfach mal einen meiner Dämonen her und frage ihn, wie es aussieht!"

„Und wie mache ich das? – Vergiss es, ich denke, ich weiß, wie." Er schloss kurz die Augen und mit dem Gefühl, dass er jetzt schon für Wyatts Körper hatte war es ihm ein Leichtes seine einfacheren Fähigkeiten anzuzapfen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, erschien einer von Wyatts Untertanen und verbeugte sich.

„Berichte", befahl Chris einfach. Hinter ihm verschränkte ‚Julie' amüsiert die Arme vor der Brust. Den Tonfall hatte er schon ganz gut drauf. Genauso hätte er es auch gemacht.

Die weibliche Dämonin berichtete, dass die Angreifer so gut wie zurückgeschlagen waren. Sie hatten einige Gefangene gemacht – allerdings erst, als ihnen gesagt worden war, dass Wyatt keine Toten wünsche. Sie war untröstlich, ihm mitteilen zu müssen, dass vorher schon einige Rebellen gestorben waren. Nunja, untröstlich, dass es nicht mehr gewesen waren – soviel wurde an ihrer Stimme deutlich. Chris sagte an dieser Stelle erstaunlicherweise gar nichts. Nur in seinen Augen war zu sehen, wie sehr er sich wünschte, genau in diesem Augenblick etwas sehr Gewaltsames zu tun. Aber das machte es nur noch überzeugender für die Dämonin, dass er wirklich Wyatt war. Sie fuhr fort und berichtete, dass leider während der Schlacht die meisten Anderweltler befreit worden waren. Dämonen hatten sie nach draußen verfolgt, doch mitten auf dem großen Platz vor dem Gebäude waren sie plötzlich verschwunden.

„Verschwunden?"

Sie nickte. „Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Sie sind vor uns davongerannt und mit einem Mal – poof!"

Paige musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Dass sie tatsächlich mal eine Dämonin dieses Wort würde sagen hören. Das wurde nur noch von diesem dämonischen Kerl übertroffen, der sie kurz vor Wyatts Geburt in ihrem Haus besucht hatte. Die Magie war zu dieser Zeit ‚ausgeschaltet' gewesen. Er hatte ihnen seine Karte gegeben und anschließend gemeint, er müsste gehen – weil draußen ein Taxi auf ihn warte! Hallo?

„Wie viele sind noch in den Zellen?"

„Zweiundzwanzig, mein Gebieter!"

„In Ordnung. Ich will, dass du runter gehst und sie freilässt."

„Was?"

„Stellst du meine Anordnungen in Frage?" Chris hob nicht die Stimme, er starrte die Dämonin einfach nur zu Boden. Es war wirklich nützlich, über Jahre hinweg mit Piper in einem Haus zu leben.

„Ich... äh, nein, natürlich nicht, mein Gebieter", sagte sie und shimmerte sich eilig davon.

Julie schaute nachdenklich drein. „Meint ihr, dass die Mächte der Ewigkeit meine Leute geholt haben?"

„Wahrscheinlich", bestätigte Chris ihre Vermutung. „Deswegen habe ich die anderen rausholen lassen. Hoffen wir, sie machen das noch mal... aber sollten sie eigentlich."

„Stimmt."

„Können wir jetzt endlich wieder die Körper tauschen?" Wy wurde ungeduldig.

„Natürlich. Gib mir einen Moment, _mein Gebieter_."

Chris starrte sie bei den letzten Worten an. Hatte Julie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Doch dann sah er wie Wyatt mit den Augen rollte und Julie auflachte. Sie hatte ihn also nur aufgezogen! _Richtig so, Julie! Zeig ihm, dass du gerade das Sagen hast!_ Er war irgendwie stolz auf sie.

Sie schloss wieder die Augen. Es war kompliziert dieses Mal. Sie wollte nicht zwei Seelen _bewegen_, sondern drei. Und eine davon würde ihre eigene sein. Für eine Anfängerin wie sie war das eine große Herausforderung.

Sie wollte natürlich wieder in ihren eigenen Körper und sie wollte auch, dass Chris endlich wieder er selbst war. Auf Dauer erschien es doch etwas gruselig, ihn in Wyatts Körper zu sehen.

Das war das andere Problem an der Sache.

Sobald sie den Tausch vollendet hatte, war Wyatt wieder er selbst, ausgestattet mit ungeheuren Kräften.

Was, wenn er dann die Nase von ihnen voll hatte?

Was würden sie dann tun?

Chris sah, wie Julie zitternd Luft holte und die Augen wieder öffnete. „Was ist los?"

Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an, dann packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn ein Stück von den anderen weg. Er zeigte sich nur überrascht, wehrte sich aber nicht. Mike, Pel und Paige hoben synchron eine Augenbraue und lachten dann als Wyatt trocken meinte: „Ihr habt doch nicht etwas Heimlichkeiten?"

Chris ignorierte ihn. Er nahm Julies Hand von seinem Arm und drückte sie beruhigend.

Das brach bei Julie den Damm und sie flüsterte aufgeregt: „Ich kann uns nicht zurücktauschen! Ich kann nicht!"

„Julie, du hast das schon mehr als einmal getan. Ich bin sicher du.."

„Nein, nein", unterbrach sie ihn. „Das meine ich nicht! Wenn wir wieder wir selbst sind, dann hat Wyatt doch sofort wieder die Oberhand! Ich kann doch nicht wieder in meinem Körper landen, nur um gleich darauf umgebracht zu werden! Nein danke!"

„Julie... Julie, jetzt hör mich doch mal zu", sagte er, als sie erneut den Mund öffnen wollte. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich wäre nur hierher gekommen, um Smalltalk mit ihm zu machen? Ich habe einen Plan."

„Ich... ähm... oh."

„Ja, ‚oh'", machte er sie nach und lächelte. Dann erklärte er es ihr kurz. Sie nickte während seiner Erklärung und lächelte am Ende auch. „Alles klar?" Sie nickte.

„Wy?"

„Hmmm?", machte dieser betont gelangweilt. Ja, er hatte eindeutig etwas dagegen, dass das so lange dauerte.

„Wir müssen Julie ein bisschen helfen. Das hier ist schwieriger, als das, was sie bisher gemacht hat."

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Komm einfach her."

Wyatt ging zu ihnen, dann nahm Chris eine seiner Hände und Julie die andere. „Auf ein neues", sagte sie und schloss noch mal die Augen.

Chris hatte Recht gehabt. Mit direktem Kontakt ging es wirklich besser. Konzentration, Visualisierung, Greifen und loslassen... Alle drei fühlten sich einen Moment benommen, als ihre Seelen erneut die Plätze tauschten. Und gerade, als Wyatt klar genug im Kopf war, um die Entscheidung zu treffen, dass es jetzt Zeit war, die Hände, die er hielt, loszulassen, war Chris wieder genug er selbst, um auf seine Kräfte zuzugreifen und sich selbst, Wyatt und Julie hinwegzuorben.

Pel und Mike stürzten vor zu der Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatten. „Was soll das?", fragte Mike.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Paige. „Sie sind genau da, wo sie sein sollen... naja, wenn man von Julie mal absieht."

„Wie meinst du das, Tante Paige?"

„Ich erkläre es euch später, jetzt müssen wir erstmal hier raus." Sie streckte die Hände aus.

ooo

Als sie sich rematerialisiert hatten, ließ Wyatt sofort los und trat von den beiden zurück. „Was zur Hölle soll das?"

Als er das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme „Kristalle – Kreis!" rufen. Sein Kopf ruckte in die Richtung, aus der er Paige gehört hatte und er wollte auf sie zugehen, da prallte er zurück. Sie hatten ihn in einen Kristallkäfig gesteckt. „Chris...", hisste er drohend.

„Tut mir leid, Wy." Und es hörte sich tatsächlich so an.

„Mir nicht", sagte jemand anderer. Julie, Chris und Wy sahen, wie die Charmed Ones und Cole auf sie zukamen.

Wyatts Augen ruhten einen Moment auf seiner Mutter, dann wurden sie wieder hart und wanderten weiter zu Chris und Cole. „Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass ich mich hiervon", er streckte eine Hand aus und blaueweisse Energie knisterte dort, wo sie die Barriere berührte. „...lange aufhalten lassen werde?"

„Nein", antwortete Piper ihrem Sohn, so dass er sie wieder ansah. „Aber das müssen wir auch gar nicht denken." Sie wandte sich an Chris. „Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?"

_Klar_, dachte er ironisch. Nur Piper oder seine Tanten konnten in einem Moment wie diesem, in dem schnelles besonnenes Handeln wichtig war, Fragen stellen, die auch noch 1 Minuten warten konnten. „Tja, wir hatten ein paar Schwierigkeiten."

Seine Unbestimmtheit regte sie schon wieder auf! „Schwierigkeiten? Verdammt, was könnte das bitte sein? Wir sind hier oben fast verrückt geworden vor Sorge!"

„Abgesehen davon, ist es auf Dauer ziemlich kalt", fügte Phoebe hinzu, um die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen.

Chris ignorierte sie und antwortete eisig: „Entschuldige, Piper! Es ist etwas schwierig, den Plan auszuführen, wenn man im falschen Körper steckt und um ein Haar draufgeht!"

„Das hört sich ja wirklich nach Schwierigkeiten an", warf Paige fröhlich ein, als Piper den Mund öffnete, um etwas Unnettes zurückzufauchen. „Sollten wir nicht langsam weitermachen?"

Piper blieb erstaunlicherweise ruhig, doch ihr wütender Blick verharrte auf ihrem Wächter des Lichts.

Das machte Wyatt stutzig. Es war ganz amüsant gewesen, seine Familie zu beobachten – doch das seine Mum ruhig blieb, nachdem Chris sie ‚Piper' genannt hatte? Unwahrscheinlich... es sei denn...

„Paige hat Recht", begann Cole, hielt dann jedoch inne, als Wyatt in seinem Käfig zu kichern anfing. Sie wandten sich ihm alle zu. Das Kichern wurde zu einem Lachen, dass ihn so sehr schüttelte, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.

Chris trat wieder näher an den Kristallkreis heran. „Wy...?"

Er lachte weiter, hob dann einen Finger und zeigte auf die Mächtigen Drei. „Sie... sie wissen... es... gar nicht! Sie...haben... kei-... keine Ahnung", stieß er immer dann hervor, wenn zwischen den Lachattacken Luft holte. Es war einfach zu komisch, lächerlich – Ihr Götter, sowas konnte auch nur Chris verzapfen!

Chris wurde blass. Er wusste es. „Wy! Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Sein Tonfall war so befehlend, dass Wyatt tatsächlich kurz innehielt, aber nur so lange, wie es dauerte, seinen durch Tränen verschwommenen Blick auf Chris zu richten und dessen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Da brach wieder alles zusammen und er ergab sich einer erneuten Lachsalve.

Chris zwang sich, sich abzuwenden. Er räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort, als wäre nichts geschehen und als würde sich die Quelle des Bösen hinter seinem Rücken nicht in die Besinnungslosigkeit lachen. „Ja, Paige hat Recht. Wir sollten fortfahren."

Paige, Piper und Phoebe warfen ihm einen Blick zu, der versprach, dass sie auf dieses Thema noch zurückkommen würden. Dann hob Phoebe einen Zettel und unisono sprachen sie:

_Die alten Mächte rufen wir in unserer Not_

_Aufzuhalten diesen Tod – _

_das Böse, das wir vor uns sehen_

_Soll nirgendwohin mehr gehen_

_Soll hier verweilen für alle Zeit_

_Helft uns auch ihr: Mächte der Ewigkeit_

_Zu siegeln diesen Zauber_

Zuerst geschah nichts. Dann hörte Wyatt abrupt auf zu lachen und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich Entsetzen, als er in sich etwas zuschnappen fühlte. Er würde hier nicht mehr orben oder schimmern können.

Als nächstes wurde das strahlende Weiss des _elderland_ noch weisser und das goldene Tor verschwand, löste sich auf in ein Licht, das alles einhüllte und mit einem ‚KLONG', das im ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen des Magieflusses unterging, zersprangen die Kristalle, die Wyatt an seinen Platz hielten.

Und genauso plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte, war es wieder vorbei.

Wyatt starrte die anderen alle an. „Was... habt ihr gemacht... W A S H A B T I H R N U R G E M A C H T ?"

Bis auf Chris schreckten sie alle zurück. Er wich Wyatts Blick nicht aus und sah zugleich zutiefst befriedigt und traurig aus. „Was schon lange fällig war, Wy."

Die ruhig geäußerten Worte seines Bruders brachten Wyatt abrupt zurück 'auf den Teppich'. „Wenn ich nicht so entsetzt und _wütend_ wäre – dann wäre ich verdammt noch mal stolz auf dich, Chris! – Aber... das hier! Du weißt nicht... Konntest du dir nicht was anderes ausdenken? Hier..." Wyatt konnte seine Gefühle nicht in Worte kleiden. Er wusste instinktiv und ohne näher darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass das hier für ihn erstmal die Endstation war. Und das erschreckte ihn. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sein enormes Ego sich damit nicht abfinden wollte – und dabei waren es die Mächtigen Drei und sein Bruder, die ihn hier festsetzten – hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder hierher zurückzudrehen. Er verabscheute die Ältesten! Die Vorstellung, für alle Zeit hier zu bleiben...

„Was?" Piper war vorgetreten. Wenn sie schon ihr einziges Kind auf ewig einsperrte wollte sie doch wenigstens wissen, was er dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Mum", sagte er zärtlich und Chris konnte den alten Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen.

Unbewusst legte er Wyatt beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Piper und sein Bruder sahen ihn erstaunt an.

Da merkte er, was er tat und als er hätte er sich verbrannt, zog er die Hand wieder zurück.

Wyatt wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Oder: Streich das! Er wusste, was er tun sollte! Wenn er schon hier bleiben musste, sollte er wenigstens für etwas Gesellschaft sorgen! Er sollte diese Verräter auf der Stelle umbringen! ... Theoretisch wenigstens war das so. Praktisch konnte er es nicht. Sie waren die mächtigsten Hexen ihrer Zeit, ein Ex-Dämon, sein Bruder und eine Schlichterhexe. Seine Familie plus das Mädchen, das seinen Bruder liebte. Nein, er konnte es tatsächlich nicht.

Doch was er tun konnte, war, es für sie alle etwas unangenehmer zu machen. „Ihr wisst nichts", sagte er. „Gar nichts. Ihr wisst nicht, wer Chris ist. Chris weiß nichts über Mike und Julie weiß nicht, wen von beiden sie mehr mag. Also gebe ich euch ein paar Tipps."

„Wy, nicht!"

Piper hob warnend den Zeigefinger – sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Wyatt etwas enthüllen würde. Und Chris würde ihn nicht davon abhalten.

Wyatt sah ihre Geste und lächelte. „Ja, Mum. Zu dir zuerst. Ich denke, du willst am meisten wissen, was mit ihm und mir los ist. Was macht ihn so besonders, dass ich ihn nicht wie jeden anderen Rebellen umbringen kann. Wieso ist er der, der es gewagt hat, in die Vergangenheit zu kommen... Ist es das, was du wissen willst?"

Chris war erstarrt. _Bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht..._

Piper sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte sie Wyatt wortlos zu.

Cole und Chris hielten den Atem an – Wyatt schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Ich kenne ihn schon lange", sagte er dann. „Fast mein ganzes Leben. Er ist derjenige, mit dem ich im Alter von 6 in unserem Garten gezeltet habe, der unseren Wohnzimmerteppich in Brand gesetzt hat, als er selbst 10 war... Ja, du hast ihn sogar so sehr gel... gemocht, dass du _ihm_ dein geheimes Plätzchenrezept anvertraut hast. Chris... Christopher Perry... ist das der Name, den du ihnen genannt hast?"

Chris nickte mechanisch.

„Das ist nicht sein vollständiger Name. Perry ist sein 2.Vorname. Genau, Mum. Das kann nur heißen, dass du seine Familie schon kennst. Und ja, schau ihn dir an."

Pipers Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von einem Stirnrunzeln zu Nachdenklichkeit und wieder zurück. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Wyatt ihr da gerade gesagt hatte. Aber es musste eigentlich ganz einfach sein – oder?

Wyatt wandte sich zu Chris und Julie um. „Ihr beide... und Mike. Was er mit irgendetwas zu tun hat, Chris? Schau mich nicht so an – ich weiß genau was du denkst. Michael hat mit allem etwas zu tun. Mit dir und mit Julie... auch mit mir, indirekt wenigstens. Warum wohl war er derjenige, den ich zu mir geholt habe? – Nein, dieses Geheimnis kann ich noch nicht lüften. Das wirst du später machen Julie."

„Ich?", quiekste sie.

„Genau. Nämlich dann, wenn du in deine Welt zurückkehrst und meinen... und Chris zurücklässt. Und wenn du dann feststellst, wie sehr es schmerzt von ihm getrennt zu sein, dann... Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich weiß, was du dann tun wirst. – Chris auf der anderen Seite: Ich denke nicht, dass du das tun wirst, was dich glücklich macht. Deswegen habe ich _ihr_ all diese Hinweise gegeben. Damit sie und die Tanten dich damit löchern und du endlich dein eigenes Geheimnis lüftest. Und ich wäre zu gern dabei, wenn du das tust." Er lächelte raubtierhaft. Chris wusste ganz genau, warum. Wenn er Piper sagte, wer er war, würde sie total ausflippen.

„Nun... Wie auch immer... Cole... Gib gut auf Pel acht!"

Coel antwortete nicht. Es war selbstverständlich, dass er das tun würde. Er war – neben Chris – immerhin die einzige Verwandtschaft, die sie hatte. Und wer daran Schuld? Exakt: Wyatt.

Der Schuldige ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die Gruppe schweifen. „Ihr denkt alle, dass ihr mich ‚retten' könnt. Ihr könnte jedoch nicht verhindern, was mit mir geschieht, wie ich zu dem werde, der ich bin. – Allerdings gebe ich euch einen weiteren Hinweis, indem ich einfach noch mal sage, wie sehr ich es _verabscheue_ an diesem Ort zu sein." Er seufzte und zog seine Mum und Chris in eine letzte Umarmung. Dann schob er die überraschten Hexen von sich. „Und nun geht endlich!" Seine Forderung unterstützend erschien in seiner geöffneten Hand ein Energieball.

In zwei Gruppen orbten sie sich zurück auf die Erde.

Kaum, dass die letzten Orbs das _elderland_ verlassen, entluden sich Wyatts Gefühle in einem markerschütternden Schrei und einer mächtigen Energiewelle, die durch die Unendlichkeit fegte.

o

oo

ooo

Note 3: Schon irgendwie traurig, oder? Aber es hat nun mal nicht gereicht, einfach darauf zu hoffen, dass der Angriff auf Wyatts HQ alle Probleme löst. Nein. Zwar sind dadurch die Gefangenen frei gekommen und Chris hat ja auch vor in der Vergangenheit seine Mission fortzusetzen. Doch er kann es trotzdem nicht riskieren, dass Wyatt weiter Unschuldige umbringt. Was, wenn Chris versagt und zurückkommt? Oder Wyatt auf die Idee kommt einen weiteren Assassinen auf ihn anzusetzen? Er zieht alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht.

Und damit blieb als einzige Lösung Wyatt außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Tja... und da sind wir jetzt...

Note 4: Übrigens wollte ich schon früher updaten aber es mal wieder unmöglich, was hochzuladen -.-' Auf der andere Seite habe ich eine weitere mitreissende HP-fanfic (Never Alone, Never Again) gelesen, während ich darauf gewartet habe, dass sich das hier wieder einrenkt und langsam formt sich in meinem Kopf eine Idee... für ein Crossover!

Soll ich es wagen?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Sooo... ein großer Schritt wurde getan. Und jetzt geht es weiter... nur in der Vergangenheit. Es ist ein kurzes Kapitel, doch ich denke, dass es notwenig ist! Außerdem...Ich bin ein bisschen aufgeregt, denn wahrscheinlich wird aus der Geschichte im nächsten Kapitel endlich auch eine Chris-revelation-fic. Zufrieden? ;-)

Misato, jap, wäre möglich gewesen... aber offene Enden sind blöd! Ich meine, ich bin ja auch Leserin und ich hasse offene Enden! Also geht's weiter! Zumindest ein bisschen noch...

Phania, ich bin gerührt! Und stolz! Und erleichtert! Ich wiederhole mich wahrscheinlich aber Wy ist immer etwas schwierig zu schreiben. Und dass du denkst, er ist genauso so wie er sein sollte – ganz zu schweigen vom ‚besten Kapitel der Geschichte'- ... hach! Herrlich! Danke!

paige205, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! ;-)

And on with the show!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 18

_Er seufzte und zog seine Mum und Chris in eine letzte Umarmung. Dann schob er die überraschten Hexen von sich. „Und nun geht endlich!" Seine Forderung unterstützend erschien in seiner geöffneten Hand ein Energieball._

_In zwei Gruppen orbten sie sich zurück auf die Erde. _

_Kaum, dass die letzten Orbs das _elderland_ verlassen, entluden sich Wyatts Gefühle in einem markerschütternden Schrei und einer mächtigen Energiewelle, die durch die Unendlichkeit fegte._

o

Etwas später...

Die Charmed Ones, Chris, Julie, Pel und Mike saßen in einem anderen Versteck und warteten. Sie waren still. Was sie vorhin getan hatten mussten sie alle erst noch verarbeiten. Piper war sich einmal diskret mit der Hand über die Augen gefahren, woraufhin Phoebe ihr einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Pelagia hielt Phoebes andere Hand umfasst. Paige saß Paige gegenüber, unsicher, ob sie sich etwas über ihre Zukunft fragen sollte oder nicht. Sie entschied sich letztlich für ‚nicht' und warf Chris einen bösen Blick zu. Was hatte er sie auch mit diesem ‚Future-Consequences'-Kram belabert! Jetzt hing es bei ihr zu tief, als dass sie guten Gewissens ein Schwätzchen mit sich selbst halten konnte. Die andere Paige sah etwas verloren aus und stand schließlich auf, um mit Chris zu reden. Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke und begannen zu flüstern. Das wiederum zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sie.

Julie sah zwischen Chris und Mike hin und her und konnte eigentlich nur darüber nachdenken, was Wyatt gesagt hatte. – Oder besser: Was er nicht gesagt hatte... wie sie dieses geheimniskrämerische WischiWaschi hasste!

Dann endlich kam Cole zurück.

„Und?", kam es von Chris.

„Es ist chaotisch", sagte Cole und lehnte sich an einen Tisch. „Soweit ich das sehe hat noch keiner da draußen eine Ahnung, was ihr getan habt. Und während es sich langfristig positiv auswirken wird haben wir jetzt das Problem, dass nach Marks Angriff praktisch unsere Leute die entkommenen Anderweltler ersetzt haben."

Chris nickte. „Also eine Menge führerloser Dämonen, die sich fragen, was mit Wy geschehen ist und eine Menge unserer Leute, die als perfekte Verhöropfer zur Verfügung stehen. Prima. Danke Mark."

„Aber würden sie das denn wirklich machen? Geht ihre Loyalität zu Wyatt so tief?", fragte sich die ältere Paige.

„Das ist nicht die normale Dämon-Dämon-Beziehung. Sie wissen ganz genau wie mächtig Wyatt ist. Und wenn auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit besteht, dass er zurückkommt, dann möchte keiner von ihnen derjenige sein, der in seiner Abwesenheit _nicht_ nach ihm gesucht hat. Das könnte unangenehme Fragen nach der Ergebenheit des Dämons nach sich ziehen."

Paige nickte zu Chris' Worten. „Klingt logisch. Hast du sonst noch etwas von den entkommenen Gefangenen gehört?"

„Die scheinen wirklich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Cole sah die Mächtigen Drei an. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit für euch, zurückzukehren."

Empörte und überraschte Worte kamen von den Charmed Ones, bis Chris eine Hand hob. „Das hier ist nicht euer Kampf. Ihr müsst in die Vergangenheit gehen und euren eigenen Kampf kämpfen... damit das alles hier gar nicht erst passiert, versteht ihr?"

Sie wussten, dass er Recht hatte. Trotzdem kam es ihnen feige vor, gerade jetzt zu gehen. „Was ist mit dir", fragte Piper.

Chris hielt bei dieser Frage kurz inne. Sein unsicherer Blick wanderte von Piper zu Paige und Cole. „Geh", sagte Paige. Cole nickte.

„Und soll ich...?"

„Deine Entscheidung", meinte Cole, fügte dann jedoch im letzten Moment an: „Aber du solltest es tun."

Chris' Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagst."

Die Charmed Ones sagten zu diesem Austausch nichts. Sie würden in ihrer eigenen Zeit Chris _ein wenig mehr_ fragen.

Julie jedenfalls war erleichtert, dass er mit zurückkommen würde.

ooo

Mehr als 2 Jahrzehnte zuvor und eine Woche später...

Sie waren wieder da. Doch nichts war wie zuvor. Das Haus der Halliwells war bevölkert mit gerade erwachten Hexen. Es gab kaum eine Stelle, wo man seinen Fuß hinsetzen konnte, ohne auf einen Schlafsack oder eine Decke zu treten.

Gemeinsam mit Darryl hatten Doria und Connor zwar eine Lagerhalle am Stadtrand für ihre Zwecke herrichten können, doch schlief dort nur etwa die Hälfte der Leute. Die andere Hälfte blieb bei den Halliwells.

Als die Charmed Ones, Mike, Julie und Chris zuerst zurückgekommen waren, waren sie geschockt gewesen! Chaos!

Doch Connor hatte sie schnell beruhigen können, in dem er ihnen sein _organisiertes_ Chaos erklärt hatte.

Es funktionierte im Grunde ähnlich wie beim Widerstand. Es gab Gruppen, die kümmerten sich hauptsächlich um Nahrungsbeschaffung, wieder andere sorgten dafür, dass sie von ihrer Umgebung nicht wahrgenommen wurden. Und ab und zu trafen sie sich und übten an ihren Fähigkeiten. Diejenigen, die schon länger Unterricht gehabt hatten, lehrten die anderen, was sie wussten.

Julie bemühte sich ebenfalls zu trainieren, doch war es für sie schwerer, als für andere. Gut, sie hatte inzwischen schon mehrmals Seelen ausgetauscht. Und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass noch soviel mehr dazu gehörte. Dinge, die sie auch noch können sollte. Da es jedoch keine anderen Schlichterhexen unter ihren Leuten gab, war sie auf sich gestellt. Chris, der sich sonst irgendwie zuständig für sie gefühlt hatte, schien jetzt immer etwas anderes zu tun zu haben. Und Mike, mit dem sie ein paar Mal versucht hatte an seiner Telekinese zu üben, zog sich auch von ihr zurück.

Jetzt gerade saß sie der Steintreppe, die zum Eingang des Hauses der Halliwells führte. Sie wünschte sich, Vicky und Jen wären da. Während sie sich von Vicky hatte verabschieden können, war es bei ihrer Rückkehr immer noch unklar gewesen, was aus Jen geworden war. Sie schickte ein stilles Stoßgebet für ihre Freundin gen Himmel.

o

Mike zog die Gardine im Wohnzimmer an ihren Platz und ließ sich dann auf einen der Sessel plumpsen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht sie so von sich zu stoßen? Nicht, dass er sie beleidigt hatte oder so. Er hatte _nichts_ gesagt. Und das jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen. Zuerst war das für ihn nicht weiter schlimm gewesen. Er hatte getan, was er immer tat, seit er Hannah verloren hatte: Er hatte sich abgewandt. Hatte von dem Punkt, an dem es für ihn emotional zu sehr in die Tiefe ging, einfach den Stecker gezogen.

Doch dieses Mal störte es ihn.

Störte ihn sehr.

„Mike!"

Er sah auf und begegnete Chris' strengem Blick. Ohne, dass Michael es gemerkt hatte, hatte sich seine Gruppe um ihn versammelt. Chris würde ihnen jetzt ihre nächste Stunde geben.

Telekinese.

Michael hatte immer noch Probleme mit seiner Kraft. Am Besten schien sie bei Chris zu funktionieren. Was irgendwie komisch war... aber okay. Es war einfach so, dass, immer wenn Chris ihn aufforderte zu Trainieren oder wenn der andere überhaupt mit ihm sprach, er so _wütend_ wurde!

Und dann hatte er Zugang zu seinen Kräften.

o

Chris wandte seinen Blick ab, als er bemerkte, dass sich Mikes Kiefermuskeln anspannten und er auch selbst schon wieder sauer wurde. Okay, ‚sauer' war vielleicht ein zu starkes Wort. Aber ‚genervt' traf auf jeden Fall zu.

Es war seltsam mit den beiden.

In der Zukunft, als sie sich zum 1.Mal getroffen hatten, war Wyatt dabei gewesen, der mit seiner Präsenz und der ständig gegenwärtigen Drohung des Todes dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Michael und Chris einander nicht richtig wahrnahmen. Die Anspannung war einfach zu groß gewesen. Doch es schien, dass je mehr diese Anspannung abflaute, die Spannung zwischen Chris und Mike wuchs. Als wären sie zwei sich abstoßende Magneten. Dazu kam noch der Umstand, dass sie wussten, dass der jeweils andere an Julie interessiert war. Das war nicht unbedingt hilfreich.

Chris wusste, dass sie einander objektiv betrachtet sehr ähnlich waren. Sie waren junge Männer, Telekineten, deren Kraft immer dann am stärksten war, wenn sie zornig waren. Sie hatten beide den Beschützerinstinkt, der es ihnen selten erlaubte, sich mal eine Pause zu gönnen. Der Wächter des Lichts hatte außerdem inzwischen mitbekommen, dass auch Mike einmal eine Liebe verloren hatte und genauso wie er selbst noch damit kämpfte. Dennoch fühlten sie sich beide von der Schlichterhexe, die draußen vor dem Haus saß, angezogen; fühlten, wie richtig es für sie war, mit ihr zusammen zu sein und ihre Stärke, Freundlichkeit und Sturheit zu spüren.

Und beide hielten sie sich von Julie fern.

Chris war sich sicher, dass Mike genauso wie er selbst wusste, dass sie ihr damit wehtaten. Doch Chris konnte nicht anders. Wenn er nachgab würden sie sich näher kommen. Es würde wunderbar sein. Und dann, an dem Tag, an dem sie gezwungen sein würden sich zu trennen... Nein, er war nicht gewillt sie beide dem auszusetzen!

Chris also war sich im Klaren darüber, warum er Julie aus dem Weg ging. Doch was, so fragte er sich, war Mikes Grund?

Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem er fertig war mit seinen Anweisungen und unter den Übungspaaren hin und her ging, um kleine Hinweise zu geben, sah er jemanden im Türrahmen zum Foyer stehen und ihn nachdenklich betrachten.

Er nickte seiner Tante Phoebe zu.

Sie nickte zurück und ging aus dem Haus. Er vermutete, dass jetzt ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau anstand.

Und danach würde es vielleicht endlich zu einem Gespräch von Charmed Ones zu witchwhitelighter kommen. Die Schwestern hatten ihn nämlich die letzte Woche tatsächlich in Ruhe gelassen.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn eigentlich lieber sofort in die Mangel genommen hätten.

Doch der Zustand des Hauses, ihre vielen Gäste/Schützlinge, der Club, ihre Jobs, Wyatt und Leo hatten sie auf Trab gehalten.

Jedenfalls hatte sich die Lage inzwischen so sehr beruhigt, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte.

Er seufzte bei dem Gedanken und zeigte Lisa, wie sie mit den Augen, anstatt den Händen Gegenstände bewegen konnte.

ooo

oo

o

Note 2: Wieder ein Kapitel, bei dem ich noch hätte weiter schreiben sollen. Aber den Rest nehme ich einfach mit ins nächste chappie.

Was haltet ihr von dieser Dreiecksgeschichte?

o

So, noch etwas in eigener Sache: ‚Heart's Desire'. Ich sehe in den Stats, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird. Bisher war aber nur Anna so nett, mir ihre Meinung zu schreiben. Wenn ihr also auch den Anfang dieses Crossovers gelesen habt... dann bitte, bitte! Reviewt! Ich habe zwar noch nicht den gesamten Plot ausgearbeitet aber es ist schon fast zu spät noch aufzuhören mit schreiben! Die Geschichte ist einfach in meinem Kopf! Und ohne Reviews macht das Ganze doch gar keinen Spaß! ‚ganz ganz lieb guckt'

o

Ah, ja... hm... ‚räusper' - Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1:

Special thanks go to:

Misato-6

Phantasie

persephone25

Phania

und paige 205

:-)

Note 2: Die Fragen:

Also Chris benutzt, so denke ich mir das, seine Telekinese zumeist mit den Händen. Aber ich denke, er könnte es auch anders machen, wenn er es unbedingt müsste. Zudem hat er in der Zukunft sicher auch den einen oder anderen Telekineten getroffen, der die Augen dazu benutzt. Immerhin besteht der Widerstand aus mehreren hundert Hexen.

Ich soll also Chris und Julie zusammenkommen lassen, hm? Tjaaaa…. Mal schauen :-) Ich habe es schon alles ausgeplant. Und ich kann auf jeden Fall sagen, die Zukunft von sowohl Chris als auch Julie sieht gut aus. Ob zusammen? Wir werden sehen… oder ihr werdet es sehen, denn ich weiß es ja schon! ‚g'

Weiter geht's!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 19

Julie sah kurz auf, als Phoebe sich neben sie setzte. „Hi."

„Hallo, Julie. - Alles klar bei dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie und zupfte an den Grashalmen, die zwischen den Steinen hervorlugten.

„Du kannst mit mir reden, weißt du?"

„Ja."

Einen Moment blieben sie so sitzen, dann meinte Phoebe. „Du kennst sein Geheimnis, nicht wahr?"

Julie nickte. „Ja."

„Ich weiß, du hast uns gebeten, ihm Zeit zu geben, bis er es uns sagt und wir haben zugestimmt." Im Nachhinein hatte Phoebe keine Ahnung, wie Julie das geschafft hatte.

„Aber ihr könnt nicht länger warten", beendete die junge Frau Phoebes Gedanken.

Die Charmed One nickte.

„Nun ja", begann Julie. „Ich schätze, er wird nicht überrascht sein, wenn ihr über ihn herfallt und vielleicht ist es sogar ganz gut, ihn unter Druck zu setzen. – Er sollte sich das nicht länger antun. Nicht alleine."

Da Phoebe keine Ahnung hatte, was die letzten beiden Sätze bedeuteten, blieb sie still. Sie wollte immerhin von Chris die Wahrheit hören und nicht Julie aushorchen. Dennoch fragte sie: „Es ist nichts Schlimmes?"

„Das habt ihr mich schon mal gefragt, Phoebe. Was habe ich geantwortet?"

„Dass es das nicht ist", sagte Phoebe und seufzte. „Okay… Themawechsel: Was bedrückt dich?"

Julie lachte schwach auf. „Das ist nicht wirklich ein Themawechsel…"

„Ah… ich spüre ein Gespräch über die Unergründlichkeit der männlichen Psyche auf uns zukommen."

„Könnte sein."

„Er hat sich ziemlich von dir abgesondert in den letzten Tagen", teilte Phoebe ihr ihre Beobachtungen mit. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nein", sagte Julie und sah Phoebe jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig an. „Das ist es ja. Gar nichts ist passiert. Vom einen auf den anderen Moment… puff! Beide weg!"

„Beide?" Wer denn noch. Das war jetzt neu für sie!

„Chris und Mike."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du und Mike auch…"

„Keine Ahnung, ob es so ist! Um das rauszufinden müsse ich mehr Zeit sowohl mit ihm als auch mit Chris verbringen! Aber sie gehen mir aus dem Weg! Und ich verstehe nicht warum!"

„Hmm."

„Hm?"

„Nun, vielleicht haben sie gemerkt, dass du dir nicht sicher bist."

„Meinst du?"

„Wäre eine Möglichkeit. Außerdem… du und Chris. Du weißt, dass wenn du in deine Welt zurückkehrst…" Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern.

Julie wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Ich weiß", hauchte sie. Kurz war es still, als sie ein paar Mal tief durchatmete. Dann: „Aber das ist doch nicht seine Art – sich deswegen so zurückhalten!"

„Tut mir ja leid, Sweety. Aber wie gut kennst du ihn wirklich?"

„Solange er euch noch nicht die Wahrheit über sich gesagt hat zumindest besser als du", schoss sie zurück. Dann zuckte sie zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, was und wie sie es gesagt hatte. „'Tschuldigung."

„Schon gut, Julie."

o

Später saßen Connor und Chris an genau der gleichen Stelle und diskutierten die Angelegenheit von ihrem Blickwinkel aus.

„Das ist ziemlich gemein, was du zurzeit machst, Chris. Nicht gerade gentlemanlike."

„Ich weiß doch, Connor. Aber was _soll_ ich denn bitte machen? Ich mag sie, ich kann sogar sagen, ich bin verliebt in sie, liebe so viele Dinge an ihr, dass es mir Angst macht. – Aber…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Connor nickte verständnisvoll. „Erstens ist sie nicht Bianca und zweitens habt ihr beide keine Zukunft. Richtig?"

„Ja."

„Und trotzdem! Das ist der gleiche Fehler, den du mit deiner Familie machst! Du hältst sie auf Abstand, weil du Angst hast sie zu verlieren anstatt de Zeit zu nutzen, die du hast!"

„Um sie dann zu verlieren, so wie ich Bianca verloren habe? Warum soll ich mich bemühen?"

„Chris!" Connor war seine Frustration deutlich anzumerken.

Und auch Chris war nicht unbedingt ruhig und gelassen. „Was?"

„Sei doch nicht so ein Idiot! – Geh zu ihr und sag ihr, was du empfindest!"

„Warum, Connor?"

„Einfach, weil es das Richtige ist!" Er klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und ging wieder rein.

Chris blieb zurück und starrte in die untergehende Sonne.

o

Als die Schwestern ich am nächsten Tag riefen und er sich auf den Dachboden beamte wusste er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nicht stimmte für _ihn_! Die verschlossene Tür des Dachbodens, der Zaubertrank, der ihn seiner Orb-Kräfte beraubte und die entschlossenen Gesichter der Mächtigen Drei ließen keinen Zweifel daran.

„Habt ihr sie noch alle? Ihr könnt mir doch nicht einfach meine Kräfte wegnehmen!"

„Deine Hexenkräfte hast du ja noch, Mister! Also keine Aufregung. Wir wollten nur nicht, dass du mitten in diesem netten kleinen Gespräch einfach davonflatterst!" Paige deutete mit den Händen einen gen Himmel steigenden Vogel/Wächter des Lichts an.

Chris verschränkte abwehrend die Arme. Nach außen hin schaute er zwar wütend aus – aber innen drin war da nur Panik. Panikpanikpanikpanikpanik – Sie würden jetzt von ihm verlangen, dass er es ihnen sagte! Sein best gehütetes Geheimnis! Kurz überlegte einfach die Tür telekinetisch aus ihren Angeln zu heben. Er würde abhauen und nie wiederkommen, er würde… _Geht's noch, Chris?_ Das würde er nie tun.

Piper, die seinen Blick bemerkte, trat zwischen ihn und seinen Fluchtweg. „So nicht! Du sagst es uns jetzt! Was verheimlichst du uns?"

Phoeb ging auch noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wie kommt es, dass du mit Wyatt früher so gut befreundet warst?"

Paige trat auf die andere Seite. „Wieso war er so interessiert daran, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen?"

Sie hatten ihn umzingelt. Er drehte sich im Kreis und sah sie nacheinander an. Er öffnete den Mund. – Und schloss ihn wieder. Nein!

Sie merkten, dass ein wenig mehr Druck nicht schaden würde und bombardierten ihn weiter mit Fragen:

„Was macht dich so besonders für Wyatt?"

„Wieso hat dich Pelagia wie ihren großen Bruder behandelt?"

„Woher wusstest du, dass Wyatt dich nicht töten würde, als du zu ihm gegangen bist?

„Wieso haben dir die anderen Anführer des Widerstandes nicht zugetraut, dass du deinen Plan in der Vergangenheit in die Tat umsetzen kannst?"

„Wieso kannst du uns nicht trauen, wenn alle deine Absichten gut sind?"

„Was ist es!"

"Sag's uns!"

„Los!"

Während der Fragen hatten sie Chris durch den Raum getrieben. Seine Geischtsausdruck blieb unlesbar, nur seine Hände zitterten plötzlich. „Stop", murmelte er, als er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand stieß. „Stop… Hört auf!"

Die Charmed Ones verstummten und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er schloss die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, war nichts mehr in ihn verschlossen. Er wollte sich nicht so verletzlich machen, wenn er ihnen schon die Wahrheit sagte. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Seine Kontrolle wurde von seinen Emotionen gebrochen. Phoebe musste sich an Paige festhalten, als sie von ihnen getroffen wurde. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, Phoebe, ich habe tatsächlich auch Gefühle", sagte Chris und lächelte bitter.

„Nicht vom Thema ablenken!"

Phoebe hielt eine Hand hoch. „Nein, ich glaube, dass ist das Thema, Piper! Er hat sein Geheimnis nicht für sich behalten, weil es in seinen Plan passte. Zumindest nicht nur. Er hat Angst. Angst, dass…" Sie runzelte die Stirn, als seine Emotionen es ihm nicht verrieten. „Wovor Chris?"

„Ich…" Jetzt wollte er reden, wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch fand nicht die Worte. Zum Verrücktwerden!

Was auch immer Phoebe in dem Moment in ihm las veranlasste sie, auf ihn zuzugehen und ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Er ließ es zu und umarmte sie nach einem Moment selbst. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Etwas von der Sicherheit, die er als Kind gespürt hatte.

„Uh…oh, Luft! Luft, Chris!"

„Oh… Entschuldige, Tante Phoebe!" Er ließ sie los, bevor er merkte, was er gesagt hatte und war deshalb überrascht, als sie ihn erschrocken anstarrte.

Dann teilte ihm sein Gehirn mit, wie er sie gerade angesprochen hatte. „Ups!"

Sie hätte es wahrscheinlich geglaubt, wenn sie in dem Moment, in dem Chris es gesagt hätte nicht völlig in seine Gefühle getaucht gewesen wäre und so wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. „Ups? – Du… Wessen Sohn bist du, Chris Perry!"

Bei ihrem Tonfall war er sofort wieder mit dem Rücken zur Wand und sie alle, ob Empathen oder nicht, konnten den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen.

Die potentiellen Mütter schauten einander ungläubig an. Entweder war Chris der Sohn von Paige oder von Piper. Sie hätten mit allem gerechnet, außer damit.

Doch wie auch immer, ob nun Tante oder Mutter, sie hatten gerade erfahren, dass sie mit dem neurotischen nervenden smart-ass von whitelighter verwandt waren. Und keiner in der Halliwell-Familie sah seinesgleichen gerne leiden.

Deshalb fassten sie Chris vorsichtig an den Armen und führten ihn zu einem Sofa. Er ließ sich von ihnen darauf niederdrücken und saß dann nervös zwischen Piper und Paige.

Phoebe ging vor ihm zu Boden und legte ihm die Hände auf ein Knie. Lächelnd schaute sie ihm in die Augen. „Tut mir leid. Dieses eine Mal hätte ich meine Überraschung vielleicht anders äußern sollen als in Ärger."

Er nickte unbestimmt und nahm damit ihre Entschuldigung an.

„Aber jetzt", fuhr Phoebe fort. „solltest du uns sagen, wer deine Mutter ist."

Wieder schloss er die Augen. Einerseits um sich zu sammeln und die anderen nicht zu sehen, wenn er es sagte, andererseits um die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die in ihm aufwallten. „Piper", murmelte er schließlich.

Während Phoebe und Paige bei dieser Enthüllung glücklich aufschien und ihn in eine Umarmung zogen war die Frau zu seiner Rechten zu Eis erstarrt.

Aus der Gruppenumarmung heraus schaute er sie verzweifelt an, versuchte in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie immer noch nicht verstanden, was er gesagt hatte. Als versuchte sie das Wort ‚Piper' mit sich selbst in Verbindung zu bringen.

Während er sie weiter anschaute sagten ihm Phoebe und Paige, wie stolz sie auf ihn waren, wie süß er doch war und wie leid ihnen tat, wie sie ihn behandelt hatten.

Chris hörte kein Wort.

Seine Augen hingen an der einen Frau, von der wissen wollte, was sie jetzt dachte. Doch sie konnte sich nicht einmal dazu überwinden, ihn anzusehen.

Schließlich und endlich bemerkten auch seine Tanten die seltsame Situation zwischen Mutter und Sohn und standen auf, um den beiden etwas Zeit zu geben.

Chris bewegte sich erst wieder, als die Dachbodentür sich erneut schloss.

„Was denkst du jetzt?"

Piper zuckte wie automatisch mit den Schultern. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sprang auf. „Was ich denke? Keine Ahnung! Ich meine, da bedrängen wir dich uns endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen und du sagst _das_! – Keine Ahnung, was ich dazu sagen soll! Ich bin immer noch dabei zu denken, dass es gar nicht sein kann, denn Leo und ich sind ja kein Paar mehr! Andererseits ergibt so alles einen Sinn! Wie du uns so gut kennen kannst und alles! Aber ich habe auch nie nur die geringsten… ich habe nie in Betracht gezogen… Gott! Das ist alles so..!" Sprachlos fiel sie wieder neben Chris auf das Sofa. Er wusste jedoch genauso wenig was er darauf sagen sollte…

„Chris?"

„Ist es wirklich wahr?"

Er nickte wortlos.

Überraschend hatte er plötzlich ihre Arme um seinen Körper. Zitternd holte er Luft, dann hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Rücken. Er spürte, wie sie ein wenig zurückwich und bewegte den Kopf, um sie ansehen zu können.

Es war wunderbar und schrecklich.

In ihren Augen war alles zu sehen, was seine Mutter ausmachte.

Und gleichzeitig war es auch alles, was Piper ausmachte. Piper als die Frau, die ihm in den letzten Monaten ständig misstraut hatte. Doch schlimmer als das und die unendliche Schuld, die er in ihren Augen für ihr Verhalten entdeckte war der Teil, der plötzlich seine Mutter war.

„_Mom!"_

„_Ja, Schatz, ich komme!" Piper kam in die Küche und scheuchte ihren aufgeregten Sohn vom Backofen weg. „Hmmm… Du hast Recht, Peanut! Sie sind fertig. Gib mir mal die Handschuhe!"_

_Er reichte sie ihr und sie holte das Blech Schoko-Cookies heraus._

_Sofort war er wieder neben ihr. Sie fasste nach seinen Händen, bevor er sich verbrennen konnte. „Nachher, okay?"_

_Er nickte, bevor er raus rannte, um Wy zu suchen._

_o_

„_Du hast so was von Hausarrest, junger Mann!"_

„_Aber Mom!"_

„_Nichts da ‚Aber Mom!'! Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich hätte dich besser erzogen! Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Christopher!"_

_Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte ihn Christopher genannt. Er senkte den Kopf und murmelte ein „Es tut mir leid!", bevor er die Treppe hochrannte._

_Später am Abend kam seine Mutter in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Willst du mir davon erzählen?"_

_Aus einem Impuls heraus umarmte er sie und blieb dann ganz nah bei ihr sitzen. „Es war so, dass…"_

_o_

„_Es wird eine Superparty, Peanut!"_

„_Mom! Kannst du bitte aufhören, mich in der Öffentlichkeit so zu nennen?"_

_Seine Mutter lächelte. „Ach, ist mein baby jetzt zu alt für süße Spitznamen? Ist es besser, wenn ich Christopher sage?"_

_Wie unfair! Sie wusste ganz genau, wie sehr er es hasste, wenn sie ihn bei seinem vollen Namen nannte. „Nein", sagte er kurz und bündig. „Chris reicht vollkommen, danke. – Aber… du hast Recht! Die Party wird Spitze!"_

_Sie lächelten einander enthusiastisch zu. _

„_Man wird immerhin nur einmal vierzehn!"_

_o_

_Er stand neben Wyatt. Auf dessen Schultern lagen die Hände ihres Vaters._

_Die drei schauten auf einen Sarg._

Er blinzelte und riss sich von Piper los. „Es… es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht!"

Bevor Piper etwas sagen konnte, stürmte er aus dem Raum.

ooo

oo

o


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Halli Hallo! Hier ein weiteres Kapitel, was aber _schrecklich_ kurz ist. Trotzdem, ich update jetzt schon! Und nein, es ist auch nicht wirklich ein Füller. Es ist nur schrecklich emotional, wenn ihr mich fragt und es wäre blöd gewesen, da jetzt einfach noch was dranzuhängen. Okay?

Note 2: Phania, ich muss sagen ‚Peanut' ist geklaut! Keine Ahnung, ob Piper das in der Serie mal zu ihm sagt, aber zumindest habe ich es jetzt schon oft in FanFictions gesehen und es passt eben einfach :-)

paige205, wo du so begeistert von Julie und Chris bist, ist dieses superkurze Kapitel wohl für dich :-) Die Auflösung kommt aber auch bald. Jaja, es nicht mehr lange hin bis zum Ende der Geschichte. ‚seufz'

Misato-6, jep! Sie haben ihn da wirklich in die Enge getrieben! Immerhin sind die ja die Charmed Ones. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich noch schreiben sollen, wie er während seines Rückzuges über Schlafsäcke stolpert, um den Effekt zu vergrößern:-) Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat!

persephone25, schön, dass du dabei auch an Mike denkst! Ich selbst habe beim Lesen von FanFiction manchmal so meine Probleme damit, den original characters eine gerechte Chance zu geben… Tja… Mike hat aber eine verdient, finde ich. :-)

Weiter geht's!

oo

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 20 - oder Kapitel 19.2

„_Aber jetzt", fuhr Phoebe fort. „solltest du uns sagen, wer deine Mutter ist."_

_Wieder schloss er die Augen. Einerseits um sich zu sammeln und die anderen nicht zu sehen, wenn er es sagte, andererseits um die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die in ihm aufwallten. „Piper", murmelte er schließlich._

…

…

„Es wird eine Superparty, Peanut!"

„Mom! Kannst du bitte aufhören, mich in der Öffentlichkeit so zu nennen?"

Seine Mutter lächelte. „Ach, ist mein baby jetzt zu alt für süße Spitznamen? Ist es besser, wenn ich Christopher sage?"

Wie unfair! Sie wusste ganz genau, wie sehr er es hasste, wenn sie ihn bei seinem vollen Namen nannte. „Nein", sagte er kurz und bündig. „Chris reicht vollkommen, danke. – Aber… du hast Recht! Die Party wird Spitze!"

Sie lächelten einander enthusiastisch zu.

„Man wird immerhin nur einmal vierzehn!"

o

Er stand neben Wyatt. Auf dessen Schultern lagen die Hände ihres Vaters.

Die drei schauten auf einen Sarg.

_Er blinzelte und riss sich von Piper los. „Es… es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht!"_

_Bevor Piper etwas sagen konnte, stürmte er aus dem Raum._

ooo

Connor und Julie kamen gerade aus dem 2.Quartier der Leute aus Julies Welt – der Lagerhalle, zurück. Julie pendelte normalerweise nicht hin und her aber Connor hatte am Morgen angeboten sie mal mitzunehmen und sie hatte zugestimmt.

Ihr war schon klar, dass er als Chris' Freund vermutlich mit ihm über sie gesprochen hatte – _Falls er mich noch nicht ganz vergessen hat! _– und dass seine Einladung wahrscheinlich aus Mitleid und übertragenen Schuldgefühlen resultierte. Aber es war einfach nett auch mal wieder rauszukommen.

Als sie das Haus betraten, nickte sie Connor noch einmal zu und wollte schnell am Wohnzimmer vorbeischlüpfen. Dann jedoch hörte sie Paige, wie sie Anweisungen gab und hielt inne. Chris sollte doch jetzt gerade Unterricht geben! Wieso tat er es nicht?

Fragend sah sie seinen besten Freund an. Connor zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er nicht da war.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. – Und wurden bei ihrem Eintreten sofort von Piper und Phoebe umschwärmt. „Hi – Schön, dass ihr da seid! – Wie lief es? – Alles in Ordnung drüben? – Wie war die Fahrt?"

„Okay. – Was ist los?", fragte Connor sich auch nur im Geringsten von Fleck zu rühren oder auf die Fragen einzugehen.

„Wir… hatten vorhin ein kleines Gespräch mit Chris", gab Phoebe zu.

„Dann ist er einfach abgehauen!", fügte Piper aufgeregt hinzu. „Und jetzt reagiert er nicht auf mein Rufen!"

„Ähm, Piper, darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich momentan hören kann."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte jetzt auch Julie.

Was hatten sie schon wieder getan?

oo

Es war der Park.

So wie es immer der Park gewesen war.

Es war ihr gemeinsamer Ort. Seiner und Biancas.

Und während er hier war und an sie dachte, musste er nicht an Piper denken.

An seine Mom.

oo

Connor hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hatte irgendwie bezweifelt, dass Chris gerade hierher zurückkehren würde. Denn immerhin hatte er diesen Ort zum letzten Mal bei Biancas Trauerfeier gesehen.

Aber Chris war hier.

Er saß mit angezogenen Beinen an die Engelsstatue gelehnt.

Nun ja, Connor war immerhin schon viel länger sein Freund als Julie es war. Es war also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er Recht behielt.

Dennoch war sie immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass er _sie_ hatte hier haben wollen und nicht selbst gegangen war, um seinem Freund Beistand zu leisten. Er hatte seine Entscheidung sogar mehr als gut vor Piper und Phoebe verteidigt, bis sogar Mutter und Tante von Chris zustimmten, dass sie gehen sollte.

Und so war sie jetzt also hier.

Als Chris sie bemerkte, huschte ein trauriges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Du findest mich immer."

Erleichtert, dass sie nicht gleich von ihm fortgeschickt wurde, lächelte sie auch kurz. „Ja", sagte sie einfach. Sie würde ihm immer finden… wenn es nur die Möglichkeit geben würde, dass sie beide letztendlich in der gleichen Ebene bleiben würden. Wenn es so wäre… sie wusste, sie würde immer wieder zu ihm finden…

„Setz dich", sagte er und klopfte neben sich auf den Boden.

Sie ließ sich nieder und legte wortlos einen Arm um ihn. Er legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Sie wissen es", sagte er nach einem Moment leise.

„Ich weiß."

…

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier sein würde?"

Sie lachte. Er mochte den Klang ihres Lachens. Sie sagte: „Wäre schön, dass ich behaupten könnte, dass ich dich schon so gut kenne… Aber es war Connor."

„Du kennst mich…"

…

„Julie?"

„Hm?"

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid", flüsterte sie, obwohl sie wusste, was er meinte. Doch sie musste es hören.

„Dass ich aufgehört habe, da zu sein."

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Wieso hast du es getan?"

„Wenn du… gehst…. - Es würde zu sehr wehtun, wenn… wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. - Verstehst du?"

„Ich verstehe." Sie holte zitternd Luft und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Es gelang ihr nicht. „Aber jetzt tut es auch weh!"

Einen Moment lang vergaß er seinen eigenen Schmerz. Er richtete sich auf und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Dann wischte er sanft mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen. Sie erfasste die tränennassen Finger und führte sie zu ihren Lippen.

Danach sagten sie eine Weile nichts.

Julie betrachtete ihre vereinten Hände, während er ihr Gesicht anschaute, sich jede einzelne Linie einprägte.

Als sie schließlich aufblickte und ihn beim Starren erwischte, lächelte sie. Er wurde rot.

Doch keiner von beiden schaute weg.

Sie umfasste seine Hände fester. „Versprich mir nur eins!"

Er nickte. „Alles."

„Ich weiß, dass du es vermutlich jetzt noch nicht kannst. – Aber.. spätestens… spätestens wenn ich weg bin. Dann gehst du zu ihr. Und dann wirst du sie das sein lassen, von dem ich jetzt schon gesehen habe, dass sie es verzweifelt sein will."

„Was?", war alles, was er hervorbrachte.

„Deine Mom."

ooo

oo

o

Note 3: Versteht ihr was ich meine?

-

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Hallo und willkommen zurück! Eigentlich hatte ich vor, bis zum neuen Jahr erstmal nicht weiter zu posten und meine Gedanken zu ordnen... denn eure Reviews haben mir da einigen Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben!

Als Resultat davon habe ich nun doch schon weiter geschrieben und habe das Ende der Geschichte völlig neu gemacht. Ich habe mich eurem Wunsch gebeugt.

Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich die Geschichte umschreibe.

Nun ja – hier sind wir!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 21

Als Leo sich am Abend ihr Schlafzimmer beamte war er überrascht, dass Piper noch nicht da war. Es hatte sich in den letzten Tagen eingepegelt, dass sie sich hier trafen und darüber sprachen, was tagsüber so passiert war.

Immerhin war sie aber zu Hause, das konnte er spüren, sobald er seine Whitelighter-Sinne benutzte. Also ging er auf Zehenspitzen durchs Haus, um ihre vielen Gäste nicht zu stören und betrat die Küche. Piper lehnte an der Theke und nippte an einer Tasse Kaffee.

Leo lief zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hallo Schatz! Wie war dein Tag?"

„Nun ja, gut, denke ich", sagte Piper, als wüsste sie es selbst nicht so genau.

Leo hob eine Augenbraue. „War irgendetwas?"

_Du meinst, wie herauszufinden, dass Chris unser Sohn ist? _„Hm, nein, alles wie immer." Sie lächelte, um dem Stirnrunzeln nicht nachzugeben, das sich auf ihrer Stirn bilden wollte. Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob sie es Leo sagen sollte. Es war klar, dass er ein Recht hatte, es zu wissen. Aber wenn sie es ihm sagte, war es so, as würde sie Chris hintergehen. Schon wieder. Und das wollte sie auch nicht. Außerdem hatte sie den Verdacht, dass es da einige ernste Vater-Sohn-Probleme in der Zukunft gab. Das würde Chris' Verhalten gegenüber Leo erklären. Wenn es so war, dann war es erst Recht Chris' Sache, es ihm zu erzählen. – Allerdings, mit dem Verhalten, dass Piper und ihre Schwestern an den Tag gelegt hatten, war ihre Beziehung zu Chris auch nicht die Beste. Und der Junge war immer noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. Julie war seit einigen Stunden zurück. Sie hatte jedoch nur gesagt, dass Chris zu ihnen kommen würde, wenn er bereit war. Phoebe hatte gemeint, dass sie darauf schon einmal vergeblich gewartet hatten und darauf hatte Julie nur gemeint, dass er es ihr versprochen hatte und sie ihm vertrauen würde. Ob sie das nicht auch könnten? – Damit hatte sie die Diskussion wirkungsvoll beendet.

Um sich und Leo vom heutigen Tag abzulenken, fragte Piper: „Und wie lief es da oben?"

„Nun, die Ältesten werden langsam unruhig. Je länger die fremden Hexen hier bleiben, desto größer wird das Ungleichgewicht zwischen ihrer und unserer Welt. Die meisten sind eindeutig dafür, sie morgen oder übermorgen zurückzuschicken."

„Was, so bald? Soweit sind sie noch nicht!"

„Doch Piper, das sind sie. Sie beherrschen alle grundlegend ihre Fähigkeiten und das ist mehr, als ihr am Anfang zu tun in der Lage wart. Sie werden zurechtkommen. Vor allem da die Unterwelt bei ihnen bei weitem noch nicht so stark sein wird, wie sie es hier ist."

„Hm... wow... Ich meine, es wird schön sein, das Haus wieder für uns zu haben. Aber ich hatte mich irgendwie inzwischen an sie gewöhnt."

„Sie überlegen auch, wie es am Besten funktionieren wird, dort einen Ältestenrat aufzubauen. Einer der Schicksalsengel schlug war, eine Gruppe unserer Ältester und Wächter des Lichts zu ihnen zu schicken."

„Aber würde das nicht auch ein Ungleichgewicht hervorrufen?"

„Nicht wirklich, denn Älteste und whitelighter sind ja schon tot. Ihre Seelen wiegen anders, als die lebender Menschen. Auf jeden Fall ist das der Hauptgrund, warum es vermutlich übermorgen sein wird. Sie sind noch dabei auszuwählen."

„Aber... du wirst doch nicht-?"

„Keine Sorge. Ich stehe nicht auf der Liste. Aber sie versuchen immer noch, Gideon davon zu überzeugen, mitzugehen. Das wäre irgendwie schade."

„Gideon?"

„Er ist ein Ältester und war mein Mentor. Er ist Leiter der Zauberschule, weswegen er mit einer Welt voller neuer Hexen vermutlich besonders gut umgehen könnte. Und er war einer derjenigen, die unserer Beziehung befürwortet haben."

„Oh. – Nun, ich schätze, dann würde ich ihn wohl auch mögen..."

oo

„Hast du das gehört?", flüsterte Julie aufgeregt, nachdem sie und Lisa zurück im Wohnzimmer waren.

Lisa nickte energisch. „Sie schicken uns zurück! Endlich! Aber... oh, Julie! Was machst du denn jetzt?"

„Pst! – Nicht so laut", grummelte einer der anderen.

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte Lisa und der Mann drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

Julie plumpste auf ihren Schlafsack und spähte ein paar Reihen weiter. Dort schlief Mike den Schlaf der Gerechten. Lisa folgte ihrem Blick und flüsterte: „Aber was ist mit Chris?"

Sie schlug die Hände vorm Gesicht zusammen... „Ich weiß es doch nicht... ich weiß es einfach nicht..."

ooo

oo

o

-

(Okay... hasst mich jetzt nicht, ja? Alles wird gut!)

-

o

oo

ooo

San Francisco, einen Tag später, eine Dimension weiter...

Kristin war inzwischen nicht mehr verärgert. Sie war auch über das Stadium der Besorgnis hinaus. Die Panik hatte sie überwunden, nachdem sie von der Polizei in ein Leichenhaus gebeten worden war und es _nicht_ Julie gewesen war, die auf der kalten Metallbahre gelegen hatte.

Die Angst war noch da. Und das Verlangen zu wissen, was verdammt noch mal passiert war!

Sie wusste, dass Julie ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen war, nachdem sie hergekommen war und sie dann hatte arbeiten müssen. Klar, Kristin war auch enttäuscht gewesen.

Aber als Kristin dann heim gekommen war, war Julie nicht mehr da gewesen! Ihre Sachen waren noch da und so wie das Wohnzimmer aussah, nahm Kristin an, dass ihre Freundin wohl den Abend vor dem Fernseher verbracht hatte. Aber ansonsten... keine Spur. Kein Zettel, kein Anruf, keine SMS... nichts.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie dann eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben.

Das war jetzt mehrere Wochen her.

Und es verging kein Tag an dem Kristin nicht bei der Arbeit aufhorchte, wenn eine junge Frau in den 20ern eingeliefert wurde... Unfallopfer, Verbrennungsopfer, Opfer häuslicher Gewalt... keine von ihnen war ihre Freundin. Während das an sich natürlich gut war, machte es sie langsam irre, dass nichts geschah! Die Polizei fand einfach keine Spur von Julie! Als wäre sie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden.

Sie war in ihrem Schlafzimmer und machte sich gerade bettfertig, als sie wieder vor ihrem Spiegel saß und gedankenverloren das Foto ansah, das davor stand.

Es war nach ihrer Abschlussfeier aufgenommen worden. Sie, Julie, Susan und Helen prosteten stolz der Kamera zu. Es war ein toller Tag gewesen.

„Wo bist du nur, Julie?"

Aus dem Wohnzimmer war ein seltsames Geräusch zu hören. „Was?" Sie huschte hinüber und blieb dann geschockt stehen.

Auf ihrer Couch saß Julie. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen; ihre Finger berührten ihre Lippen als wollte sie etwas Wertvolles festhalten.

„Julie", entfuhr es Kristin. Beim Klang ihres Namens sah ihre Freundin zu ihr auf und flog ihr praktisch in die Arme.

Als Kristin ihren zitternden Körper nicht mehr halten konnte, gingen sie gemeinsam zu Boden.

o

Ein paar Wochen später war Julie zurück in Detroit.

Sie ging ihrer Arbeit nach, traf sich mit ihren Freunden. Sie tat das, was sie immer tat.

Und sie fühlte sich schrecklich dabei.

Sie hatte sich verändert. Aber ihr Leben war das Gleiche. Und gerade jetzt kam es ihr nur noch leer und ungenügend vor.

Schon ein paar Mal hatte sie mit der Liste der anderen Hexen vor ihrem Telefon gesessen. Und dann hatte sie doch niemanden angerufen. Wenn sie den Kontakt wieder herstellte... Es war seltsam. Tag für Tag hing sie mit ihren Gedanken in der Vergangenheit, in dieser Welt der Magie... bei Chris.

Und gleichzeitig war um sie herum alles so _normal_!

Auf der anderen Seite war da eine bestimmte Nummer, die sie schon gerne anrufen würde. Es kam ihr aber auch falsch vor. Was versprach sie sich davon?

Michael hatte sie ignoriert. Und während sie und Chris wieder zueinander gefunden hatten, hatte Mike sich nicht geändert. Bevor sie zurückgeschickt worden waren, hatten sie einen Blick geteilt, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, er hätte etwas bedeutet. Aber bei Tageslicht und ein paar Wochen später betrachtet, sah das anders aus. Hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet?

Doch selbst wenn nicht... was war sie denn für eine? Eine große Abschiedsszene mit Chris machen – Tränen, ein unendlich schöner Kuss – und sich dann gleich an den nächst besten ranschmeißen? Das war nun wirklich nicht ihre Art.

Und doch... Chris würde sie nie wieder sehen, währenddessen Mike...

Gott, sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte!

Während den ersten 2 Wochen hatte sie sich zu Hause verkrochen, hatte Tage damit zugebracht die ersten Staffeln von ‚Charmed' zu sehen. Und immer wieder war sie gedanklich zu den letzten Minuten in dieser anderen Welt gedriftet.

o

_Er würde nicht kommen._

_Es war so gut wie zu spät. _

_Leo war schon oben um dem wartenden Schicksalsengel Bescheid zu geben. Jeden Moment würde es soweit sein und sie alle würden dahin zurückgeschickt werden, wo sie herkamen._

_Mike sah sie von der anderen Seite des Raumes her an. Er sah aus, als wüsste er, was sie dachte. Und als würde er mit ihr mitfühlen. Aber wahrscheinlich war das gar nicht so schwierig. Immerhin konnte sie genau spüren, wie sie langsam die Kontrolle verlor. Seit sie und Lisa Leo und Piper in der Küche belauscht hatten, hatte sich dieses Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit gemacht und jetzt... war es soweit._

_Plötzlich jedoch hörte sie das inzwischen vertraute Geräusch eines sich beamenden whitelighters und tatsächlich erschienen die tanzenden Lichter direkt vor ihr. Als Chris' Form sich aus ihnen herauskristallisierte brach aus ihr gleichzeitig ein Lachen und die zurückgehaltenen Tränen hervor._

_Ohne Zeit zu verlieren zog er sie in eine feste Umarmung. Sein Herz pochte laut gegen ihre Brust._

_Als sie spürte, wie seine Lippen sich gegen die zarte Haut in ihrem Nacken pressten, zog sie sich zurück, sah ihn noch einmal an, ließ die grünen Tiefen ein letztes Mal ihre Seele erforschen. _

_Und dann küsste sie ihn._

_Die Geräusche um sie herum verflüchtigten sich. Die Welt war still._

_Und das letzte, was sie von _dieser_ Welt spürte, waren Chris' Arme, die sie hielten und seine warmen Lippen, die ein Versprechen auf den ihren hinterließen._

_Dann hüllte sie und knapp 300 andere ein Licht ein und brachte sie nach Hause._

o

Etwas Romantischeres, Schöneres und Traurigeres hatte sie noch nie vorher erlebt. Und da sie für immer getrennt waren, würde sie das wohl auch nie wieder.

Schließlich aber brauchte sie mit der Liste auch nicht mehr länger vor dem Telefon zu sitzen, denn jemand rief sie an.

"Hallo Julie!"

„Hi Lisa! Wie geht's?"

„Mir geht's soweit ganz gut! Hab' mich wieder eingelebt. Und inzwischen habe ich sogar einen kleinen Zirkel gegründet. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich die mit den meisten Kenntnissen bei uns bin? Piper sei Dank!"

„Das ist wirklich toll..."

„Ja... ähm, Julie, hast du ‚Charmed' in letzter Zeit verfolgt?"

„Nein... irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen. Da ich ja aber auch nie so ein richtiger Fan war... Naja. Aber ich habe mir die alten Staffeln angesehen."

„Gut."

„Wieso ‚gut'? Ist irgendwas?" _...mit Chris?_

„Ja. Aber... bevor ich es dir erzähle und du dich aufregst, kann ich dich im Vornhinein schon beruhigen. Unserem Zirkel wurde einer der neuen Wächter zugewiesen und wir haben ihn gleich gefragt, was das soll... Er fragte oben nach und wie es aussieht, war keine der Folgen nach ‚Chris Crossed' noch entsprechend ihrer alternativen Realität."

„Also... alles, was dort passiert ist... mit uns... nichts davon wurde jemals hier ausgestrahlt und ‚Charmed' ist jetzt wirklich nur noch eine Serie?"

„Exakt! – Ja, das wollte ich dir eigentlich nur sagen für den Fall, dass du die letzte Folge gesehen hast."

„Was war denn in der letzten Folge?"

„Weißt du... es war das Staffelfinale. Und... Chris – also der Serien-Chris, ich bin sicher dem echten geht es prima! – Chris wurde getötet."

Das waren eindeutig drei Worte, die sie nie in einem Satz verwendet hören wollte. „Oh... ich... wie?"

„Verrat. Verrat von der übelsten Sorte! Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass die es so gedreht haben, dass Gideon Wyatt entführt und dabei Chris absticht? – Oh, entschuldige meine Wortwahl... sehr sensibel von mir!"

„Ist... schon gut. Ich meine, das ist ja nicht passiert. Nicht wahr? Gideon ist hier bei uns... Er ist ein Ältester. Er ist gut. Und damit geht es dem echten Chris auch gut. Richtig?"

„Richtig. – Übrigens... ich habe Nachforschungen betrieben!"

„Was für Nachforschungen?"

„Naja, ich habe einfach über diese ganze Parallelweltgeschichte nachgedacht! Theoretisch sind unsere Welten identisch. Geschichte, berühmte Persönlichkeiten... Städte. Alles gleich. Und da habe ich mich gefragt, wo wohl unsere Mächtigen Drei sind!"

„Was... haben wir denn welche? Und wenn es sie gibt, gibt es dann auch...?"

„Moment. Es gab tatsächlich mal Halliwells in San Francisco. Es gibt auch die Prescott Street und dieses tolle Haus. Auch wenn es in unserer Realität dunkelgrün ist. Die Halliwells sind aber in den späten 60ern ausgewandert. Es ist richtig interessant. Dadurch, dass Penny keine Hexe war und ihr erster Ehemann nicht durch ihre Dämonenfreundin getötet wurde, blieb sie ein Hippie und ist mit ihm nach Afrika gezogen. Entwicklungshilfe. Sie haben eine Tochter, die Patty heißt und die tatsächlich jemanden mit dem Namen Victor geheiratet hat. Da jedoch Victor und Patty nicht zusammengeblieben sind und Victor nicht das Sorgerecht für alle drei seiner Töchter aufgeben wollte, lebt eine von ihnen bei ihm hier in San Francisco."

„Welche?"

„Es ist Piper. Sie heißt Piper Bennett und ist mit Dan verheiratet."

„Stimmt. Kein Wächter des Lichts bis vor ein paar Wochen heißt kein Leo seit den 40ern und damit auch kein Wyatt und kein Chris... Was ist mit Phoebe und Prue? Und gibt es Paige?"

„Phoebe ist auch nicht in Afrika geblieben. Sie hat – Überraschung! – einen Zeitungsmogul in China geheiratet. Er heißt Jason!"

„Sieh mal einer an!"

„Jap! Prue lebt hier auch noch. Sie ist Photographin fürs ‚National Geographic' und ziemlich erfolgreich. Da Sam allerdings ein Wächter des Lichts war hat Patty nie eine Beziehung mit ihm gehabt und deshalb..."

„Keine Paige, hm?" Wenn man sich mal überlegte, wen es alles ohne die Magie nie in dieser Welt geben würde... schon irgendwie gruselig.

„Nein, keine Paige."

„Wow... ich meine, wie hast du das alles rausbekommen?"

„Das gehört zu meinem Job!"

Richtig. Lisa war angestellt in einer Detektei. „Dann machst du deinen Job wohl ziemlich gut!"

„Immerhin so gut, dass mein Boss mich nach mehreren Wochen unerklärter Abwesenheit wieder eingestellt hat!"

„Das Glück hatte ich auch. – Ach, sag mal... wenn es Piper, Prue und Phoebe gibt, gibt es dann auch die Charmed Ones? Sind unsere Halliwells auch Hexen?"

„Naja, dem Blut nach schon. Ich schätze, dass sie momentan alle mit ziemlichen Veränderungen klar kommen müssen. Aber die Charmed Ones waren auch immer die Charmed Ones durch ihre Verbundenheit zueinander. Piper hat ihre Schwestern meines Wissens seit mehr als 10 Jahren nicht gesehen und alle drei wohnen und arbeiten auf verschiedenen Kontinenten. Sie sind ganz bestimmt Hexen. Aber die Mächtigen Drei können sie nicht sein."

„Hm... richtig."

„Andererseits... An dieser Parallelweltgeschichte ist noch etwas Interessantes!"

„Was denn?"

„Es mag Paige, Chris, Wyatt und Pelagia nie in unserer Welt geben. Dafür aber gibt es aber genauso wie in der ‚Charmed'-Welt ihre Seelen auch _hier_."

Lisa schien der ganzen Sache wirklich ein paar Gedanken gewidmet zu haben. Und jetzt, da sie diese Gedanken bei Julie abgeladen hatte, fing auch sie an, in dieser Richtung nachzudenken. „Ähm, Lis'?"

„Ja?"

„Geht das denn? – Ich meine... wir haben hier einen ganzen Familienstamm von Halliwells... ist das nicht auffällig? Wieso ist bisher noch keiner darauf gekommen?"

„Ah! Damit kommen wir zu einem anderen Punkt! Das hatte mich nämlich auch gestört! Aber dann habe ich im Internet auf der Seite von Pipers Restaurant nach einem Bild von ihr gesucht. Und Piper sieht nicht aus wie Piper!"

„Achso... also die gleiche Seele heißt nicht unbedingt das gleiche Aussehen... auch wenn sie genetisch genauso identisch sind?"

„Tja, so ist es eben! Was ich witzig finde, ist, dass wir keine Ahnung haben ob wir da drüben nicht vielleicht uns selbst begegnet sind. Ist das nicht aufregend?"

Julie ließ den Hörer fallen. „..."

„Julie?"

„..." Wäre sie eine Comicfigur, würde über ihrem Kopf eine große gelbe Glühbirne leuchten.

„Julie, bist du noch da?"

Sie hob das Telefon wieder auf. „Ich... ja, ich bin noch hier. Entschuldige... können wir... ich ruf dich morgen noch mal an, ja?"

„Okay, bis morgen dann!" Lisa legte auf.

Julie saß in ihrer Wohnung. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie, was Wyatt zu ihr und Chris gesagt hatte. Und was plötzlich einen Sinn ergab.

„_Ihr beide... und Mike. Was er mit irgendetwas zu tun hat, Chris? Schau mich nicht so an – ich weiß genau was du denkst. Michael hat mit allem etwas zu tun. Mit dir und mit Julie... auch mit mir, indirekt wenigstens. Warum wohl war er derjenige, den ich zu mir geholt habe?"_

„_.. Und wenn du dann feststellst, wie sehr es schmerzt von ihm getrennt zu sein, dann... Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich weiß, was du dann tun wirst. – Chris auf der anderen Seite: Ich denke nicht, dass du das tun wirst, was dich glücklich macht."_

„Zu viel!... Das ist zu viel!"

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt wusste, was es bedeutete. Aber Wyatt hatte Unrecht gehabt. Denn mit diesem Wissen würde sie nie das tun können, was er von ihr erwartete.

Es wäre der einfache Weg. Und der falsche. Denn was wäre sie für ein Mensch, wenn sie das tun würde...

Allerdings gab ihr diese Erkenntnis endlich den Anstoß, etwas zu ändern.

o

Einen Tag später brach sie alle ihre Verbindungen in Detroit ab und zog nach San Francisco.

ooo

oo

o

-

-

-

o

oo

ooo

San Francisco, Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was wir noch machen sollen mit ihm!"

Phoebe legte ihrer großen Schwester einen Arm um die Schultern. „Nicht verzweifeln, Schwesterherz!"

Paige saß neben den beiden und sah so aus, als würde sie Phoebe widersprechen wollen. Chris war seit dieser wunderschön traurigen Abschiedsszene einfach nicht mehr derselbe. Er ging immer noch auf Dämonenjagd. Er schleppte sie mit, so oft sie sich von ihrem normalen Leben losreißen ließen. Er war sein übliches saracastic smart-ass self... Er hatte sich sogar mit Piper ausgesprochen und hatte begonnen Paige und Phoebe als Tanten anzusprechen.

Was war also los?

Die Veränderung war für denjenigen, der nicht wusste, wonach er schauen sollte, fast nicht zu bemerken. Aber außerhalb seiner Profession als Dämonenjäger und bei gemeinsamen Familienessen, auf die Piper bestand (bei denen Leo meist nicht dabei war) war er sehr ruhig. Er sprach über nichts, was seine Gefühle anbelangte. Und wenn sie abends im Club waren saß er für sich und sprach mit niemandem.

Nicht, dass er vorher eine gesellschaftliche Rakete gewesen war. Aber jetzt war er – wenn es nicht um seine Familie ging – ein absoluter Einsiedler. Und er gab nicht zu, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dabei hatte er so eindeutig Liebeskummer, dass es sogar den Schwestern das Herz brach.

„Ja, Zweifel führen nicht oft zu etwas", sagte eine freundliche Stimme hinter Paige.

Die drei sprangen auf und ihr Besucher hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe nur etwas mit euch zu besprechen."

ooo

oo

o

Note 2: Tja, was das wohl soll?

-

Liebe Freunde, ich muss euch sagen, dass wir uns nach jetziger aktueller Planung nur noch ein Kapitel vom Ende der Geschichte befinden.

Ich glaube, ich habe die Angewohnheit, zu schnell in die Geschichten einzusteigen und sie dann zu schnell zu beenden... aber was soll's?

Es ist gleichermaßen ein trauriges und gutes Gefühl...

-

Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	22. Chapter 22 Bis ich bei dir bin

Summary: ‚Charmed' ist _nur _eine Serie – oder? Als Julie eines Tages mitten in der magischen Welt aufwacht beginnt das Abenteuer ihres Lebens…

Disclaimer: Und falls hier jemand unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet: Schön wär's, aber nein, ‚Charmed' gehört _nicht _mir.

Note 1: Hallo alle miteinander und herzlich willkommen zum letzten Kapitel von „Zwischen den Welten".

Vorneweg... DANKE! Für's Lesen und für die vielen vielen vielen Reviews, die ich bekommen habe! Das war... hm, mir fällt grad nur das Wort amazing ein ;-) Ihr wisst ja alle wie das ist – ein FF-Author ist nichts ohne seine Leser und diejenigen, die sich die Zeit nehmen wenigstens einmal oder sogar zu jedem chappie etwas zu schreiben!

Also: Danke! Thank you! Merci beaucoup! (Und damit wäre mein Repertoire an Fremdsprachen auch schon erschöpft! Nochmal, weil's so schön war: Danke!) Ihr seid toll, Spitze, einfach prima!

ihre grenzenlose Begeisterung kaum bändigen kann

Note 2: Ähm, zum Plot: Ich hoffe, die wichtigen Fragen klären sich für euch mit diesem Kapitel. Wenn nicht, dann schreibt mir oder hinterlasst mit eurer Review eine Möglichkeit euch zu erreichen!

Note 3: Review-Beantwortung

Misato-6: Ich denke mal, es ist kein offenes Ende... ich meine, es ist offen. Aber auch nicht _so offen_. Für Halliwells gibt es nun mal kein „happily ever after". Das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht glücklich sein können. Aber es kommen eben immer neue Herausforderungen.

Zu dem, was Julie da denkt... also ich denke mal du hast die Sache erfasst. Und ich muss sagen, ich fand meine Idee auch sehr brillant, als sie mir kam. g Ich weiß ja, Selbstbelobigung macht nicht unbedingt sympathisch. Aber die Idee erklärt nun mal einfach alles! – Und wenn du dann doch etwas anderes gedacht haben solltest... verrätst du mir, was es war?

Ach ja, das ist übrigens nicht Chris, der da zum Schluss des letzten Kapitels reinkam und mit den Schwestern reden wollte.

Paige205: Jap, den Zaunpfahl habe ich abgekriegt! Nimmt demonstrativ für einen Moment den Kühlbeutel von ihrem Kopf. - Zur Beruhigung: Ich bin normalerweise sehr für Happy Endings. Ich könnte mir ach vorstellen, mal eine FF zu schreiben, bei der es keins gibt aber das hier ist eine!

Und sollte nach diesem Kapitel diese Sache mit Wyatt immer noch nicht klar für dich sein, schreib's mir einfach! Okay?

Persephone25 und Phantasie: ein weiteres kleines Dankeschön und hugs&kisses!

Note 4: Die Lyrics, die gegen Ende stehen sind von Anger77 – „Ich lauf so schnell wie ich kann"

Puh... Zum letzten Mal für diese Geschichte:

And on with the show!

o

Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 22

„_Ja, Zweifel führen nicht oft zu etwas", sagte eine freundliche Stimme hinter Paige._

_Die drei sprangen auf und ihr Besucher hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe nur etwas mit euch zu besprechen."_

_o_

Julie gewöhnte sich langsam an ihr neues Leben. Sie hatte für die erste Zeit Unterschlupf bei Kristin gefunden und nach ein paar Tagen Klinkenputzen einen Halbtagsjob in einer Beratungsstelle und eine nebenberufliche Ausbildung zur Mediatorin ergattert. Soweit so gut.

Sie hatte jedoch auch viel über das, was passiert war nachgedacht. Und es war ihr eine Sache aufgefallen.

Deshalb saß sie jetzt in einem Café und schwatzte mit Lisa.

Es war wie immer: Lisa gab sich quirlig und aufgeregt: „Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben, dass du hergezogen bist! Wow! Das ist so cool!"

Abgesehen von ‚cool' war es aber auch der einzige Ort an dem sie sich vorstellen konnte zu leben. Die ganze Geschichte hatte sie wirklich verändert. „Naja... Detroit hat einfach nicht mehr gepasst."

„Kann ich verstehen. Sag mal, hast du Lust zu einem unserer Treffen zu kommen?"

„Genau genommen: Ja. Aber was ich noch viel lieber und jetzt gleich machen möchte ist eurem Zirkel ein Angebot zu machen." Ihre Wortwohl und ihr ernster Tonfall ließen Lisa aufhorchen.

„Okay, spuck's aus!"

„Was du zu mir bei unserem Telefonat gesagt hast, hat mir zu denken gegeben... Unsere Welten sind sich ähnlich. Und unsere Magie ist gerade wieder erwacht. Das heißt doch, dass es die alten wichtigen magischen Orte auch wieder gibt, nicht wahr?"

„Hm. Ich schätze schon. Wieso?"

„Lisa, was ist einer der magiereichsten Orte der Welt überhaupt und befindet sich in San Francisco?"

Die andere Hexe saß einen Moment nachdenklich da. Julie konnte sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf bewegten. Dann plötzlich war wieder Bewegung in ihr. Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Der Nexus! Gott, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht!"

„Tja, kein Wunder. Aber ich habe ja auch gerade alle Staffeln noch einmal gesehen. Deswegen war der Gedanke nahe liegend."

„Ja. Oh man... das Haus steht leer... Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ich Dämonen dort niederlassen! Oder einfach Leute, die keine Ahnung haben!"

„Genau das ist der Grund für dieses Gespräch!"

Lisa grinste. „Ach und ich dachte, dir würde an meiner Gesellschaft liegen! An was hast du gedacht?"

„Nun, ich brauche sowieso eine Wohnung hier. Ich kann meine Freundin nicht ewig belagern! Aber Halliwell Manor wäre eindeutig zu teuer für mich. Und ich könnte auch gar nicht selbst für die Verteidigung gegen Angriffe sorgen... zumindest noch eine ganze Weile nicht."

„Das ist der Punkt, in dem mein Zirkel ins Spiel kommt, hm?"

„Ja. Also... ich hatte mir gedacht, dass wir als Gruppe das Haus erwerben könnten. Ihr könntet es dann als Treffpunkt nutzen. Und wer gerade mal Schwierigkeiten von uns hat kann, für den ist es eine Anlaufstelle."

„Hmmm... Ich spreche mit ihnen darüber."

Julie lächelte. „In Ordnung, danke."

ooo

ooo

„Was macht er denn hier?", fragte Chris, als er nach Hause kam.

Seine Tanten und Piper saßen gemeinsam mit einem Schicksalsengel um einen Tisch. „Hallo Liebling, es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen", meinte seine Mum trocken auf seine Begrüßung hin.

Chris ließ sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wir haben dir ein Angebot zu machen", schaltete sich der Schicksalsengel ein.

„Hm, und warum sprechen Sie dann mit meiner Familie darüber?"

Nicht unbedingt der höflichste Tonfall von Chris' Seite. Doch der Besucher blieb weiterhin freundlich. „Weil, wenn du einverstanden bist, es auch sie betreffen wird... Hörst du dir unseren Vorschlag an?"

Er sah zu Paige, Phoebe und Piper. Sie alle sahen ihn aufrichtig gespannt an. Doch neben dieser Neugier war es noch etwas anderes. Fast dachte er, es wäre Angst. Bis Phoebe aufmunternd lächelte und seine Mum ihm zunickte.

„In Ordnung."

Sobald er das gesagt hatte, bewegte der Schicksalsengel seine Hand und Chris spürte, wie er woandershin transportiert wurde. Der Ort war seltsam. Er erinnerte an die endlosen weißen Weiten des _elderland_ und war doch ganz anders. Helles Licht. In der Ferne waren Gestalten zu erkennen. Um sie herum blitzten immer wieder Bilder aus dem Nichts auf. Alltägliche Szenen oder auch die Geburt eines Sterns.

„Was-?" Es hörte sich wie ein Echo an. Chris drehte sich um und sah dann, dass es kein Echo gewesen war. Vor ihm stand Michael.

„Mike."

„Chris."

Der Schicksalsengel gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Zehn Minuten später hatte das Wesen es geschafft die beiden sprachlos zu machen. Schließlich meinte Mike: „Ich bin er. – Und... Wyatt wusste das irgendwie. Deshalb war er so _interessiert _und hat... Mann, mein Beileid, wenn das ein Beispiel ist, wie er seine Familie – seinen Bruder! - behandelt."

Chris sagte dazu nichts, sondern fragte den Schicksalsengel: „Wieso würden Sie das für uns tun?"

„Warum nicht?", lächelte der andere. Dann wurde er wieder ernster. „Ich kann die Gründe zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gänzlich enthüllen. Sieh es einfach als Belohnung für deinen Versuch die Welt zu retten."

„Ich weiß nicht ob mir das gefällt", gab Chris zu. „Aber... ich werde zustimmen. Unter ein paar Bedingungen."

Der Engel nickte und sah fragend Mike an. Der schien nur eines noch einmal bestätigt haben zu wollen: „Hannah wird dort sein?"

„Diese Version von ihr, ja."

„Dann mache ich es."

oo

„Du gehst, nicht wahr?", fragte Phoebe, als Chris wieder erschien. Sie klang traurig und glücklich zu gleich.

„Ja. – Ist... seid ihr... ist das in Ordnung für euch?" Er sah sie alle an, aber sie wussten, dass er damit Piper meinte. Er musste einfach wissen, dass sie ihn gehen ließ, um auch tatsächlich in eine völlig andere Welt zu gehen, wo er sie niemals wieder sehen würde. Jetzt war er froh, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hatte und die Dinge zwischen ihnen so gut standen.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Natürlich, Schatz. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist!"

Er wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange. Sie lachte und tat dasselbe bei ihm.

Paige wollte wissen: „Also, wie genau soll das funktionieren? Das hat Mr.SilverHair vorhin nicht erklärt!"

Chris sagte es ihnen. Als Connor und Doria in die veränderte Zukunft gegangen waren, waren sie mit ihren Ichs dort verschmolzen. Doch für Chris gab es diese Option nicht. Durch die lange Zeit, die er im Gegensatz zu den anderen in der Vergangenheit verbracht hatte, war es ihm nicht möglich, seinen Platz in der Zukunft einzunehmen. Chris war darüber nicht besonders traurig. Er hatte kein Verlangen danach den anderen Chris mit seinen grauenhaften Erinnerungen zu belasten. Eine Rückkehr in die Zukunft wäre für Chris also nur als eigenständige Person möglich gewesen. Das jedoch wollte er auch nicht. Er wäre ein Extra-Chris, das fünfte Rad am Wagen, während der Chris der Zukunft das Leben lebte, das er eigentlich wollte. Den Bruder hatte, den Chris wollte. Es wäre nicht das gleiche, wie mit diesem Wyatt aufgewachsen zu sein. Was blieb also noch übrig?

Da bleiben wo er jetzt war. In der Vergangenheit. Bald jedoch würde er geboren werden. Und das wäre doch dann auch ziemlich komisch, nicht wahr?

Der Schicksalsengel hatte vorgeschlagen, ihn und Mike auszutauschen. Das war eine große Überraschung für die beiden gewesen. Sie waren tatsächlich ein und dieselbe Person. Durch unterschiedliche Erlebnisse unterschiedlich geprägt. Doch sie teilten die selbe Seele.

Chris war mehr oder weniger emotional in dieser Zeit verankert und Mike kannte sich mit der Welt in der Zukunft nicht aus, also würde er in der Vergangenheit bleiben, wo die Charmed Ones ihm helfen konnten, sich einzugewöhnen. Das Plus dabei: In dieser Welt gab es auch eine Hannah. Sie war nie vergewaltigt worden, hatte nie Selbstmord begangen. Mike würde eine neue Chance auf seine große Liebe haben.

Chris würde den leeren Platz in Mikes Welt füllen. Interessanterweise hatte es der Schicksalsengel so gedreht, dass Mikes Familie – sein Vater und eine Tante, mehr waren nicht mehr übrig – nicht nach ihm suchen würde, Chris jedoch ansonsten legal Mikes Identität übernehmen konnte. Er würde Chris Perry heißen und zumindest am Anfang in Mikes Wohnung leben und seinen Job machen können. Bis er entschieden hatte, wie er weiter vorzugehen wünschte.

„Klingt wie ein guter Plan", kommentierte Paige, als er fertig war.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher", fragte Phoebe.

„-...- Ja."

„Dann wünsche ich dir alles Gute", sagte Piper ernst und nahm ihn noch einmal in die Arme. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und dann gesellten sich auch Phoebe und Paige zu einer großen Abschiedsszene hinzu.

ooo

-

-

-

ooo

„In Ordnung, Miss Evans. Ich sehe Sie und den anderen Interessenten dann morgen um 10 Uhr. Auf Wiederhören."

„Auf Wiederhören." Lisa legte das Telefon beiseite und sah Julie etwas perplex an. „Es gibt einen weiteren Interessenten. Komisch – letzte Woche, als ich zum ersten Mal wegen dem Haus anfragte, war noch niemand interessiert."

„Hm... Ich bin gespannt wer das wohl ist."

o

Einen Tag später saßen Julie und Lisa jeweils mit einem Kaffee in der Hand in der Prescott Street auf einer kleinen Gartenmauer und schauten auf Halliwell Manor.

Julie zog die Beine an und presste die Schuhsohlen gegen die Wand. „Puh... Ich fasse das alles eigentlich gar nicht."

Lisa setzte den Kaffeebecher ab und ging in den Schneidersitz. „Keiner von uns kann das jetzt schon richtig erfassen. Aber bis jetzt hat doch alles gut geklappt, oder?"

„Schon... Wie haben die Zirkelmitglieder, die nicht mit uns _‚drüben'_ waren es eigentlich aufgenommen, dass es die Halliwells wirklich gibt?"

„Unterschiedlich. Einige hat es nicht weiter überrascht. Immerhin haben sie ja seit ein paar Monaten plötzlich Zauberkräfte. Da ist das kein allzu großer Schritt mehr. – Andere haben sich mehr aufgeregt. Und jetzt wissen sie alle, von wem ich mein Wissen über Rituale und Zaubertränke habe." Lisa grinste und Julie kicherte.

„Das kam dir sicher zugute. Nicht jeder kann sagen von Piper Halliwell höchstselbst unterrichtet worden zu sein!"

Lisa nickte würdevoll. „Exakt."

„Trotzdem... jetzt mal ehrlich: Denkst du, wir tun das Richtige?"

„Ja."

„Ja? Keine Ausführung zu dieser eloquenten Antwort?"

„Du weißt doch, es funktioniert nicht, sich davon abzuwenden. Wir sind, wer wir sind. Und was das Haus angeht... Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen wegen der Angriffe. Aber wir werden immer da sein. Wir sind so viele, dass mindestens einer sicherlich immer erreichbar sein wird. Das ist unser Vorteil gegenüber den Charmed Ones. Wir haben einen Zirkel, der aus mehr als 3 Personen besteht. – Und da sind noch nicht einmal alle mit eingerechnet, die mit _‚drüben'_ waren."

„Du hast Recht... natürlich hast du Recht! - Sorry." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Julie. Ich habe auch manchmal so meine Zweifel. Aber was soll's? Wir tun das, von dem wir glauben, dass es ist richtig ist."

„Und dann hoffen wir das Beste?" Es schien so wenig. Als wäre das Schicksal der Welt auf ihre Schultern geladen worden und alles, was sie als Hilfestellung bekamen war... nun, NICHTS...

„Genau. – Und hey, du musst schon zugeben, dass einige der Kräfte ziemlich cool sind. Selbst wenn wir sie zu persönlichem Vorteil nicht verwenden dürfen."

„Stimmt auch wieder... Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor 10. Sie müssen jeden Moment hier sein. Wer wohl der andere Interessent ist?"

„Das ist wohl die Frage. – Gehen wir rüber, ja?"

„Okay."

Sie sprangen von der Mauer, ließen ihre leeren Kaffeebecher in den nächsten Mülleimer fallen und überquerten die Straße.

Wie aufs Stichwort fuhr dann ein Auto vor. Eine kleine zierliche Frau in den Vierzigern stieg aus. Sie trug ein elegantes, wenn auch auffälliges rotes Kostüm und kam lächelnd auf sie zu.

Sie begrüßten einander und schauten dann alle noch mal diskret auf ihre Uhren. Die Maklerin bat sie, noch ein paar Minuten zu warten. Wie es schien, wollte sie die Führung durch das Haus nicht zweimal machen. Außerdem, so dachte sich Julie, war es wohl besser, die verschiedenen Interessengruppen bei einem Hauskauf gemeinsam zu beraten. So konnten sie sich gegenseitig in ihrer Begeisterung für das Objekt hochschaukeln und dieses Prinzip dann auf den Preis übertragen.

Julie und Lisa war das relativ egal. Mit dem kompletten Zirkel und so gut wie allen, die mit ihnen bei den Halliwells gewesen waren auf ihrer Seite konnten sie jede Summe für dieses Haus bezahlen.

Julie ließ sich von der Maklerin bequatschen. Sie hörte nicht wirklich zu, nickte nur an den entsprechenden Stellen oder sagte „Oh, wie interessant." Lisa neben ihr machte nicht einmal das. Ungeniert sah sich die andere Hexe in der Gegend um.

„... ist die Lage zur Innenstadt... die wenigen Instandsetzungsarbeiten... Kindertageseinrichtungen in der Nähe... Heizsystem... Kriminalitätsrate in diesem Stadtteil... anständige Nachbarschaft..." Die Frau konnte reden ohne Punkt und Komma.

Julie lächelte. Und lächelte. Und nickte. Und lächelte. Und nickte. Konnte dieser andere Mensch, der das Haus kaufen wollte nicht langsam mal auftauchen? _Wir hoffen zumindest, dass es ein Mensch ist_, dachte sie und einen Moment lang wurde ihr Lächeln echter.

Plötzlich wurde Lisa neben ihr steif und packte sie am Arm. „Julie", flüsterte sie.

Sie entschuldigte sie kurz bei der Maklerin und wandte sich Lisa zu. „Was ist denn? Wir sollten uns wirklich bemühen einen guten Eindruck bei ihr..."

„Sei doch mal still! – Sieh!" Lisa zeigte mit ihrem Arm die Straße hinunter, wo jemand auf sie zukam. Was, sollte Julie jetzt irgendeinen Typen bewerten? Sie wollte sich schon genervt abwenden, doch dann konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von dem auf sie zukommenden Mann nehmen.

Lisa neben ihr wippte aufgeregt auf und ab.

Julie stand ganz still, während ihr Gehirn versuchte herauszufinden, ob es halluzinierte oder träumte.

Doch dann, als sie sein Gesicht sah und er offensichtlich den geschockten Ausdruck auf ihrem, da lachte er.

Und Julie wusste, dass es wahr war.

_Er ist hier._

Höchstes Entzücken breitete sich in ihr aus. Gut, da war auch ein wenig Unverständnis in das berauschende Gefühl gemischt. Doch das konnte Julie im Moment nicht weniger kümmern.

Die Maklerin hatte den jungen Mann, der die Straße in ihre Richtung hinunter kam nun auch entdeckt und plapperte los, um sie einander vorzustellen, doch Julie brachte sie mit einer bestimmt erhobenen Hand zum Schweigen.

Lisa neben ihr grinste und erläuterte: „Sie weiß schon, wer das ist."

Die Maklerin schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von einer zur anderen. Ihr Mund war zu einem überraschten „Oh?" geöffnet.

Chris und Julie bemerkten davon nichts.

Sie standen voreinander.

In Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als das der Fall gewesen war, hatte Julie eine Hand zu ihren Lippen gehoben.

Chris, dessen Gedanken den gleichen Weg eingeschlagen hatten, nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. Die Berührungen gingen wie Elektrizität durch sie beide und alles war auf einmal an seinem Platz.

Sie waren beide, wo sie hingehörten.

„Hi", sagte sie leise.

Chris zog sie zu sich heran und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem tiefen Kuss.

„Hi", wisperte er dann zurück.

Julie lächelte.

ooo

oo

o

_Heute ist der Tag an dem wir uns wieder sehen-  
Ich könnt den Bus nehmen aber das ist irgendwie nicht so mein Ding-  
Also gehe ich lieber zu Fuß und Denk ein bisschen an dich-  
Ich Freue mich dich mal wieder zu sehn also beeile ich mich-  
Und ich lauf so Schnell wie ich kann-  
bis ich nichts mehr Seh-  
so schnell wie ich kann-  
bis ich bei dir bin-  
Ich Lauf so schnell wie ich kann-  
Bis ich nichts mehr seh außer deinem Gesicht so schnell wie ich kann-  
- Bis ich bei dir bin- _

Ich kann dich schon erkennen du kommst direkt auf mich zu-  
Ich Seh dein wunder-, wunder, wunderschönes Haar es weht im Wind-  
Und ich denk mir so bleibe doch einfach mal hier stehen-  
Naja ein kleines Stück kann ich dir ja mal entgegengehn –

_Und ich lauf so Schnell wie ich kann-  
bis ich nichts mehr seh-  
so schnell wie ich kann-  
bis ich bei dir bin-  
Ich lauf so schnell wie ich kann-  
Bis ich nichts mehr seh außer deinem Gesicht so schnell wie ich kann-  
- Bis ich bei dir bin-_

o

oo

ooo

Abseits von Zeit und Raum, auf der großen Ebene, wo Chris und Mike ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatten, hatten zwei Schicksalsengel die Szene beobachtet.

Sie mochten mächtige Wesen außerhalb der menschlichen Ordnung sein: Doch sie waren nicht so anders, dass sie es sich nicht erlaubten jetzt befriedigte Mienen zu tragen.

Der Beschützer der einzigen Schlichterhexe ihrer Zeit war an ihre Seite zurückgekehrt. Ihre Liebe würde ihre Verbindung verstärken und sie gleichzeitig bei dem was kommen würde schützen.

Die Dinge würden ihren Gang gehen.

Das Rad des Schicksals drehte sich...

und drehte sich...

und drehte...

und...

drehte sich...

o

oo

ooo

oo

o


End file.
